Fatealia
by CrafterofTales
Summary: When the "Holy Grail" is brought to the Nation's Meeting, it's promised ability to grant a wish caused an uproar that led to a declaration of war. England decides to take the Grail by force with a spell, but the unexpected happens. Fourteen Servants are called forth, and each are paired with a Nation to fight in the Holy Grail War, World Wide.
1. The Holy Grail

**Hello everyone! I'm happy for your interest in this story which is a remake of The Holy Grail World War I that remains in my library.**

 **Fatealia will be a story that involves Servants from Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Holy Grail**

* * *

Morning sunlight greeted the sleeping England through the window of his large bedroom, the English Nation's closed eyes twitches until they open when light touched his face. If the morning sun, however, wouldn't have woke the Brit up, the vibration from his phone would.

Grumbling, England's hand was removed from its warm comfort under the bedsheet to reach for the phone that was upon the small cube-shaped drawer beside him. He brought the electronic device closer to him, holding the phone close to where his nose is nearly touching the screen since his tired eyes were not yet adjust, when his vision did clear, he recognized in an instant to who sent him a text message before reading the sender's name.

 _'Yo, Iggy! Meeting in 6 hrs at my place! Totally gonna bat you there before you get here!'_ \- America.

Not another minute goes by and already England received another text.

 _'"Beat" y_ _ou there is what I meant. Auto-correct you suck!'_ \- America.

An irritated emoji face is seen beside the text, matching England's current emotion.

A meeting, the English Nation wonders. What's the point in bothering to go at these meetings? It's gatherings like this that nothing much gets done, everyone just barks at each other with little to no agreement, it really does seem like a waste of time. But he is a Nation, and as such he must attend to these meetings, pointless or not.

Even if a certain frog face and a loud American is going to be there, giving the Brit a headache at times.

England prepares himself for the day. After a quick shower and drying his hair with a towel, leaving it naturally shaggy. He dresses up in his white shirt with a green overcoat, dark green pants to cover his English Flag boxer, and finish his appearance off with a black tie tied under the collars of his shirt around his neck.

Leaving his bedroom, he descended down the steps and to the kitchen where he makes a breakfast of scones and tea, finished eating his breakfast, England looks at the clock on the wall to know the time.

Knowing how long it would take by public flight between his country to America's, England would be able to make it to the meeting far before it's beginning of he takes a private plane, so without a moment to spare, England takes his needed essentials-cell phone and keys, said his goodbyes to Flying-Mint Bunny and his other magical friends, and left through the front door.

Outside, his car is parked just ten feet away, and after finding the right key, England unlocks the vehicle, sat in the driver's seat and started the engine, going down the slightly steep peach-color dirt road since his manor is on top of the hill, trees surrounds the manor as a guise to avoid obtaining any unnecessary strangers.

A guise needed to hide the very existence of England, the embodiment of the country that is his name.

In the next half an hour, England comes across civilization, townspeople that are his citizens walked on the sidewalk, buildings of anyone's homes transitioned to stores as England drives past them, and despite the cloudy day-as it is common in his country-England's citizens looked fairly well.

This brought content to the English Nation, if not then pride.

Moments later, England reaches the airport, and a man in an airflight uniform is standing just a few feet away from the street, holding a sign with the name "Arthur Kirkland" on it. After parking his car, England exits his vehicle and addresses the man holding the sign before they both head for where the private jet is at.

The man, who is the pilot, and the other people who will be joining England during the flight, all are oblivious to who he really is, the only thought they have of him is that he's very important to the Queen, but not everyone is oblivious, the only few who are an exception in knowing his identity, or know the existence of personified countries in general, are the bosses and the maids who appears at every meeting.

The Nations security are very strict but not flawless, few people have been able to figure out some Nations true identity-occassionally it will be the Nation's own fault-and thus these people are given jobs and a large income to keep their silence, it became expensive so it just came down in simply erasing the memory of what they know, proven very effective when dealing with the untrusted and also less expensive with only the price of ingredients use for a Forget-Me Spell, one in which England is a Master of.

It just had to be done, the Nations can't afford to have any crazy curious people, Paparazzis, Stalkers, Assassins, at their door steps every minute.

Hours have passed during England's flight to America, hours of sitting in the same chair and enjoying crumpets with tea on the side, until finally he looks out the window to see the ground coming close, a bit of a bump he felt tells England that the jet has landed, and he has arrived in America.

England left the airport and waved for a taxi cab, successfully gaining the attention of one cab driver, it took only twenty minutes for England to reach his destination, the traffic wasn't too terrible but it sure was loud, typical for American citizens, as he would surmise.

Having a casual talk with the cab driver sped up the ride for England, and he soon reached his destination, thanking the driver like the gentleman he is, although not one hundred percent at all times, England pays the driver and exits the cab, a large building is there right in front of him, and England wasted no time in heading straight for its front doors.

Inside the building, he walks down a long hallway until he stops when he found a sign that reads "Meeting" beside a door, England opens the door and enters a large room, within this room there are Nations present, and many were socializing to those they have no strained relationship with.

There is Italy, the cheerful Nation with his curl bobbing happily, he's conversing with Germany, a well build blonde who has a thing to keep things clean and organize, and Japan, a mysterious short man with a sense of serenity surrounding him. The Japanese Nation would occassionally converse with Turkey, the nation wearing a white mask over his eyes, and Greece, the Nation often found sleeping anywhere. Both are friendly to Japan, but not with each other.

Spain is with the South of Italy, Italy's twin brother name Romano, the Spanish Nation tries to make a casual conversation with the Southern Italian Nation but all he recieved were curse words, completley contradicting his Northern Twin in personality. Switzerland is talking with his little sister, Liechtenstein, although there are times when he clutched to his shotgun on his back when any Nation gets too close, especially Italy.

Austria and Hungary were conversing with one and another and it was a pleasant conversation until a silver hair Nation with red eyes popped up. Prussia is apparently here, even if he has no reason to be considering his current status, but England suppose that being the East side of Germany, the brother of the German Nation, Prussia has his excuses to be here if he's interested enough, and when he shows up in these meetings, he often attempts to annoy the Hungarian and Austrian Nations. Hungary looks to be trying very hard not to smack the Prussian Ex-Nation in the head with her frying pan for it would start chaos among other Nations, and the meeting hasn't even begun yet.

There's China, conversing with the other Asian countries such as Hong Kong, Korea, and Taiwan. England knows China to be the oldest of Nations in this room, he can be calm but right now the old Nation looks exasperated, especially towards Korea, the Korean Nation must be at it again in trying to take China's breast despite the Chinese Nation being a man.

There's Russia, the one Nation England prefers to stay away from, this thought is the same with the other Nations, a big man who has this dark aura surrounding him yet has this child-like smile on. Many are terrified of him, the only few who are not would be Russia's sisters, Belarus, the youngest and arguably more scarier than Russia, and Ukraine, the oldest with a much kinder heart and larger...chest area.

The Baltic States - members are Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia - were in a huddle and at a certain distance away from Russia. The Nordics - with members such as Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland - are together and standing beside the meeting table.

Every Nation of the World are here, Seychelles, Belgium, Netherlands, Cuba, Vietnam. Everyone.

Oh, and Canada's here too, but the Canadian Nation hadn't crossed England's mind yet.

England walk towards the table that extends across the room, he had his back at the door he came in from, and because of that, he didn't notice the small nation name Sealand slowly open the door, and quietly enters the meeting room.

'Alright, I'm in the meeting just like the other big countries!' The young Nation has an eager smile on, 'Maybe if I really pay attention over what everyone does in this room, I can act the same way and that way, they'll see me as a country too!'

Sealand is a small country, so small that no one actually recognizes him as an actual country, but he has a big heart and a big dream. Knowing that he would get kicked out the moment he is discovered, Sealand hurries to hide under the table, now he must wait for the meeting to start.

When England sat down on his reserved seat, a woman wearing an apron approaches him and gave him a cup of his favorite tea, memorizing this routine she always does in every meeting. England smiles in gratitude and the woman goes off to serve the other Nations.

The English Nation is actually quite pleased to see the bomb hasn't been dropped in this meeting as of yet and so enjoys this moment of peace with a cup of tea he held in his hands, what's even better is that he hasn't seen America or that "Frog Face" either, so this might turn out to be a good morning.

"Bonjour, Angleterre~"

It seems the Brit had his hopes up too soon. England growled in a low sound as soon as he sees France approach him, taking a seat right next to the English Nation, and as if that couldn't get annoying, France's reserved spot is right next to England, so there's no attempt in getting away from the French Nation once the meeting commences.

"Bug off France, I was about to enjoy my own calm morning until you showed up," England's words had the sound of utter dislike against the French Nation.

"Ah, so you are saying that I make your morning exciting?"

England is trying very hard not to punch the French Pervert in his pretty little face.

"You make them intolerable is what I'm saying," England says.

This is actually close to a routine, England and France doing their bickering like facing against an old enemy that went on for a hundred years, it was much longer than that but there was a record of such war in history.

England tried his best to zone out France even as the French Nation leans in just to irritate the Brit, but only gaining grunts as answers, so France did a new approach, one that always get the Brit every time.

"So, did you had a dream about me last night?"

England choke during his drink of his tea, coughing harshly, and France smiled in satisfaction.

"B-Bloody Frog, I swear I will-"

"By the way, have you seen America?"

France's interruption had England popped a vein on his forehead, the English Nation grinds his teeth as he mentally calms himself down.

'Breathe, breathe...' After a huff, England shrugged in answering to France's question.

"Who knows? Probably stuffing his face with those disgusting things he calls food."

That's one theory at least.

But as hours goes by, and America still not present, there might be something more happening. America has this habit to be fashionably or in his words "heroically" late, but he's never been this late, and the Nation's are getting quite bored in waiting for him to come.

England looks at the clock on the wall, 'Where the bloody hell is he?' He taps his finger on the table impatiently, he would honestly be very angry if the American Nation forgot about this meeting which HE HIMSELF brought up, but that hasn't happen before, so what was taking America so long?

"This is starting to seem like a waste of time," China commented.

"Da, even more so than usual," Russia agrees, he looks at the other nations, very much aware at their stiffness like his eyes are boreing into them "Did anyone try calling America?"

"I did, but he didn't answer," a quiet voice snuck out.

"What the-Who said that?" England looks around until a familiar face caught to eye, "Oh there you are, you had us waiting America. Why didn't you speak up when you got here? That's so out of character of you."

"Um...I'm not...I'm Canada," Canada meekly says, hugging the baby polar bear in his arms. It's actually quite common that many mistake Canada for his brother America, it was even more common that many forget America HAS a twin brother.

France smacked England in the head, "He's Canada, not America."

England recollected himself from the assault before looking closer to the quiet Nation.

"Oh, so it is, good God Canadia, don't just show up out of nowhere," England was unaware that he said Canada's name wrong.

"I've been here the whole time eh," Canada added a little oomph in his shy voice, though he is quiet, Canada wishes to be noticed and even respected, tired of always being forgotten, perhaps now is the day to really say what's on his mind.

"What was that?"

England's question hinders Canada's growing courage, and the Canadian Nation ended up sinking in his seat, his whole image is practically fading away.

"Uh, I said...Sorry, I won't do it again."

England nodded with satisfaction before turning his attention to France and smacking the French Nation in the head just like what the French did before.

"Now as for you, don't smack me in the head you git!"

France gasped dramatically, "Don't touch my hair, I've worked hours to get it this lovely! Unlike the mess on your head!"

And so began the fight between two long-fueded Nations. Curses were thrown, fists were raised, and so forth. Germany just sighed at the two fighting and stands to his feet from his seat.

"We cannot waste another hour, let's just start the meeting without America, rather than discuss the topic he wanted to bring up, who here wishes to discuss their problems?"

Hands were raised the moment Germany asked. A lot of hands raised. None which dared mock the salute he knows from World War II. Good.

"Okay, we all know how it goes, everyone gets five minutes to explain their problems and we shall discuss the best solution for them."

Hearing Germany, France pressed England's cheek with the palm of his hand and pushes the Brit's face away from him.

"Well I propose that I should go first, since I am the most beautiful out of all the Nations, and-anyone-who-says-otherwise-does-not-count!" France successfully pushes England back to his seat, but the English Nation had an amused grin on.

"Ha! You think you have the power to make that work? Only that American git is delusional enough to believe that he has power to do something like that!"

England straightens his shirt and ignored the challenged glare from France.

"With that said, I suggest I should go first, my problems should clearly be the first to address and so must be dealt with immedietly."

The other Nations don't seem to agree with that.

"You are not the only one with problems, England," China said, "This is getting ridiculous, we have to address a problem and fast, 'Return of the Pearl Princess' will be showing on TV in my country soon, and I can't afford to miss it-aru."

"China is right, so I should go first then, da?"

Most wouldn't even dare to speak against Russia, hence the word 'most'.

"Like, I'm facing a major crisis in my country, so like, it's so obvious that I should go first," Poland waved his hand at Russia, earning a "kolkolkol" from the Russian Nation as the dark aura surrounding him grew more intense. The Baltic States shivered at the sight.

"As if you are the only one," Austria cuts in, "I have a problem that I wish for it to be solved, so let's not waste any more time and get this over with, starting with me."

"What about you Japan?" Switzerland asks Japan across the table, "You have anything you want to discuss?"

Japan shook his head with his arms crossed.

"I will refrain from speaking until America comes, and then I will agree with whatever he says."

Switzerland slammed his clenched fist to the table. "Dammit Japan, speak your damn mind for once!"

"Careful Big Brother," Liechtenstein says to Switzerland, "You could sprain your hand again."

"If my brother wish to speak, then let him speak," Belarius pulls out a knife and stabs into the table, her threat is very clear to all.

"Hey you bastards, I got problems I want dealt with, so I should go first!"

"Problems originates from Korea!"

"Zzz...zzzz...zzz"

And so the Meeting began for the Nations, throwing arguments at one and another save for a few who decides to keep quiet, especially Greece who fell asleep. What's more is that an actual topic hasn't even been brought up, the main argument in this meeting is over who gets to speak first.

But as they argue continuously, one Nation outside had just arrived, running down the hallway, and busting through the door, and though his sudden appearance didn't disrupt the loudness most Nations were becoming, his voice outweighs the rest, announcing his presence and surprising everyone to silence, awakening even Greece.

"Sup dudes, the hero has arrived!"

America walks in, showing no shame to his late arrival. This upsets England.

"Where the bloody hell have you been America, we had to start without you!"

"Yeah, but I got a totally good reason for it!" America goes to where his seat is but does not sit down. It was then that some notice America has something underneath his coat, a shape is seen through but it was indistinguishable for anyone to guess what it might be.

"What could it be so important that you would almost miss your own meeting America?" Germany questions, sounding just as irritated as England. The Nations watched America at first expectanting for an answer, but it changed to curiousity when America sends the maids away.

Such actions can only be done if something of high alert must be discuss in private with Nations alone.

"Something awesome, that's what!" America's response earned a hard-to-believe laugh from Prussia.

Everyone watches in slight interest when America reaches for something underneath his coat, he sang a song which were "Bumbadum bumbadum ba!" He pulls out the item and reveals it to everyone at the "ba", the item gave off a shining light, it surprised the Nations that they shut their eyes to protect themselves from being momentarily blind until the light dims, and when it did, America sets the item down on the table.

It clang like the bell of doom has been rung.

What America revealed to everyone was a sort of cup, looks to be made of gold, it's bowl shimmers in the light, with a body small, thin, curved, and it had elegant engravings on it.

Most were actually in awe at the appearance of the Golden cup, some were looking at it curiously, and a few were looking at it skeptically.

England however, he had this strange feeling. An urge the moment he gazes upon the shiny cup. He can tell right away that this cup has magic, but it was only a tiny bit, one would say it's practically useless. But deep in his heart, he felt the need to throw it away, far far away. It may be harmless with its little to no magic, yet England's heart is telling him that there is danger to this cup.

But why?

"America, where did you get that?"

England's question had a trace of unease in his tone and only France notices it, briefly looking at the English Nation in wonder. England was also not the only one who has this uneasiness upon viewing the item, those who are knowledgable, they too felt this danger signal too, all by looking at this Golden cup. Even for others who are not adept to magic, they have this gut feeling that there's something more to this cup.

"I'm so glad you ask, you see, I was just at McDonald's eating like ten burgers until I looked at the time and found out I was gonna be late. I really wanted to talk about how we can make robots to fight alongside soldiers in war and also how they can help fight off a possible Zombie Apocalypse. So I took a short cut here by walking but for some reason I ended up being in a forest!"

A forest? England raises an eyebrow at America's statement. There couldn't be any wilderness for miles.

He felt goosebumps when he heard Russia chuckle.

"Did you get lost in your own country America?"

The American Nation glares at the Russian Nation, "Noooo I didn't get lost in my own country, I'm not Austria."

"Hey!" The Austrian Nation said in offense. No one actually attempted to defend his sense of direction.

"Anyway, I was wandering, trying to find my way out when I came across this random lake. I mean it's not as random as the forest suddenly showing up, but what IS random is that someone started talking to me in an echoy kind of voice. I was ready to ru-I mean fight whatever baddie ghosts that comes in my way like the badass hero that I am, when this cup shows up in the middle of the lake!"

The Nations brows rose.

"I mean it wasn't like standing there before, it literally just rose up from the lake, kind of reminded me when Anakin shows up as Darth Vader, I mean yeah the movie wasn't that good but it had cool moments here and there like the action-"

England cleared his throat loud enough for America to catch it and get back to his story.

"Oh yeah, so the voice talked to me, and was all like "Hey, you want free wishes?" And I was all like "Hell yeah I want free wishes!" So I took this, got myself out of the forest, and here I am! So yeah that pretty much explains why I got here later than usual."

America gave a toothy grin, proud in stating possibly one of the coolest thing ever, even cooler than that wierd metal thing that you cut and it puts itself back together, because with a wish in his hand, he can just wish for ten of those, but rather than try to wish for them before he made it to the meeting, he wanted to show it off first.

But the response he got from everyone wasn't what he expected.

"Really America, do you Western countries always have to make up stories like that as excuses, I maybe superstitious but I'm finding it hard to believe that actually happened-aru." China belittles.

Other Nations nodded in agreement, save for some like England who still had their eyes on the cup.

"You are having hard time to admit you forgot meeting, da? It's okay, I'll be the only one to laugh at you," Russia said smiling.

"America, we were waiting for more than two hours, the meeting was just about to come to a close, the least you can do is make up an excuse that's actually believable!" Germany strictly said.

Every Nation nodded, making America gasp in offense.

"But, I'm telling you all the truth," he points at the cub in front of him, "This thing can grant wishes!"

"Correction America, I can grant one wish."

The Nations were startled when they heard the first two words spoken in an unfamiliar echoey voice.

"Who said that?!" Germany sharply turns his head all around the room and the rest did the same, searching for the speaker.

"I did."

This only confused the Nations even more, some even began to panic, unaware that the speaker is sitting right in front of them, and if it had eyes, it would of made them roll.

"The cup."

Finally, everyone ackowledges - though having a difficult time accepting it - that it was the Golden cup who spoke. It had spoke with no clarification of what gender it is or age or accent, it sounds so other worldy, so ancient even.

"Hey look at that Germany, that golden cup just talked," Italy said, "Wait. It talked?!"

Germany didn't respond, blinking slowly and wondering if his hearing is good. Did he actually hear that golden cup talk? He snaps out of his shock and spoke to the Golden cup, probably get himself check by a doctor later.

"Uh, did you just spoke?"

"Yes."

Many gasps in shock, others were silent but their expression says that they too were shocked.

Germany took another long blink, his mind slowly comprehending this.

"...what are you?"

The golden cup remained silent for a moment, and all Nations leans in to hear it's answer.

"I'm the Holy Grail."

Many eyes widen.

"The Holy Grail?" Italy has heard of it, in legends and myths, and even said to have been a cup that held the blood of Jesus Christ, but the Holy Grail was never mentioned in the bible so Italy concluded to be just a myth. It seems that it might not be a myth after all.

"You are the Holy Grail? Like one from the legends?" Hungary said, she had skeptism in her voice, pretty much all the Nations has heard of it but they never came across it not once in there life time, there have been people who claim to have possession of it but they were just people looking for attention, and there wasn't much to prove if it was something holy and not just some old cup.

"Yes," the Holy Grail said, "I am as you have heard of me, I am an ancient artifact who has lived through centuries, and what America says is true. I am able to grant a wish."

Everyone was staring at the Grail, some in amazement, others were staring at it cautiously, but with Japan, he was staring at it thoughtfully, and it was the wish part that caught his attention the most.

 _'The Holy Grail. Able to make wishes. This reminds me of something.'_

He wasn't talking about the legend of the Holy Grail, it was the specific idea of this artifact able to grant wishes that it sounded familiar to Japan, but from where has he heard of this?

"Yes, it is just as America has said," the Grail pauses, "At least, somewhat accurate if we are to put it in his words."

"Ha, see, I told you!" America grinned in seeing everyone's reaction. Russia especially looks really surprised, making the American Nation grin even wider.

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't believe in magic America," England points out.

"Cause Magic isn't real, duh."

"Then how else would this 'Holy Grail' grant wishes?" England is sure that it has magic, which was strange how it has "Holy" in its name, perhaps the sound of it is fitting to the Grail.

"What else? Dude this thing came from outer space!"

The English Nation smacks himself in the forehead.

"You know how we wish upon a star and we get what we want? Dude it's so obvious that it was the aliens trying to be friends with us by granting wishes!"

"Aliens don't exist you git, this is obviously the work of magic!" England knows this to be true.

"Dude, Magic isn't real, it's so Aliens trying to be a bro with us," America moves his attention back to the Grail, "So what planet did you came from? You ever met a guy name Tony, oh dude, I should totally make you guys meet, you're gonna get along with him so well!"

"...I am not from outer space, America," the Grail said.

America looks at the Grail in confusion, "Huh?"

"England is correct, I am made of magic."

The English Nation smiles victoriously, "Ha! In your face, I told you magic is real!"

"Dude come on, you're just joking, right?" America placed his hand in the bowl edge of the cup like he's holding on to a shoulder.

"I am not," the Grail simply said.

"Are you the actual Grail said to have carried the blood of Christ?" To Hungary, this seems very skeptical.

"It is a name given to me, so I just went with it. My own origins is a mystery."

"Whether it is Magic or from Outer Space, America says you grant wishes?" Russia was the first to stand from his seat and walk closer to the Grail, his action causes a chain of events for other Nations to get up just for a chance to look at the Grail up close. A few remained in their seats.

"Is that really true-aru?" China goes closer to the Grail and studies it with interest.

"It is. I have the ability to grant any wish," the Grail answers.

The Nations are in awe at this info, even from the Nations who are still in their seats.

"Did you hear that big brother?" Liechtenstein asks Switzerland, "That Grail says it can grant wishes."

Her interest over the Grail soon became enchanted when the Grail glimmered in the light briefly, making the Nation stand from her seat and attempt to approach the Grail for a closer look as well, but Switzerland grabs her by the shoulders, stopping her from going any further.

"Don't get close to that thing," Switzerland eyed the Grail with clear suspicion, and even dislike since it manages to pull Liechtenstein to it. "There's something about it I don't like," he was relieved to see Liechtenstein nod and sit back down.

"So like, you can grant any wish? I am so going to take advantage of that!" Poland had excitement in his tone.

Sealand decided to hide no longer and crawls out of the table with his head sticking out.

"I can wish myself to become a big country!" He says loudly in excitement.

"Sealand?! How the bloody hell did you get here?!" England's question went ignored as another spoke an interest for the wish.

"With a wish like that, I can wish for never-ending pasta!" Italy said happily.

"I can use that wish for me and big brother to finally get married," Belarus' interest in the wish sends a shiver to Russia's spine.

"I be interested in making a wish so I can get Prussia to shut up for once," Austria's wish brought support from Hungary.

"Yeah? Well I can use that wish to have all of you bow down before my awesomeness!" Prussia says enthusiastically, "Oh, and free drinks from every bar I go."

"I can have that wish to take all the beautiful things to my home, including those that are hard to get, ohonhonhon~," France smiled.

"Can you be any more of a predator?" England asked.

"Hey! I treat everything beautiful with sincere love!" No one really stepped up in defense for France, save for Spain and Prussia.

The Nations who are standing talk excitedly to each other in what wish they want granted, even the ones seated can't help the temptation in what should be granted. A chance to make their life easier, or if it is possible to have something bigger be granted, they can wish for so many problems around the world to be dealt with.

"Did you hear that Doitsu?" Italy comes to the German Nation's side, "We can make a wish! What wish do you want to make?"

Germany doesn't really look as excited as most, he's actually just as cautious as the few who were eyeing the Grail in suspicion.

"I don't really have a wish in mind Italy. I'm also still having trouble believing that this is really happening. Japan, what do you think?"

Germany turns to Japan, but he was surprise to see the Japanese Nation's expression so deep in thought rather than it's stoicness, though Germany can understand Japan making some kind of reaction when a wish is involved, but this one seems troubled.

"Japan?"

Japan eyes widen briefly before looking back at Germany.

"Ah, forgive me Germany-san," he looks at the Grail, "It's just, I know I have heard of something like this from before, somewhere from my country maybe?"

Before Germany could ask further to what Japan meant, many Nations moment of looking forward to have their desires be granted ended when the Grail announced troubling news.

"However, I am only able to grant one wish."

The talking cease, allowing the Grail to continue.

"And it is not one wish for each person, I am only able to grant one wish for one person."

The revelation of this caught everyone off-guard.

"One wish for one person?" England's eyes widen.

The Nations looked at eachother, their expressions were that of someone in shock. A wish for only one to make. If that's the case, then who should have the privledge?

Without another word, America grabs the cup and brought it closer to him, "Well since I found it first, I'll make the wish!"

Before anyone could respond, America started rubbing the cup like how one does to a genie lamp.

"Okay so I'm thinking of a life-time supplies of burgers with extra cheese and beef, wait wait wait, I wish for a lifetime supply of GIANT cheese burgers-"

England swipes the Grail from America's hands, shocking the American Nation.

"As if I let you have the wish, you didn't even believed it was magical," England then proceeded to do what America just did and rubs the Grail, even though he has no idea if this is what he's suppose to do to have a wish granted.

"I have a better wish, and that's to forever change France's face into a frog," England tried it before but he never had the right ingredients for a spell to do that and remain.

"Well I wish that you would have actual catipillars for eyebrows!" France swipes the Grail from England's hands, but just as he took it, China grabs the Grail but France still holds it.

"The only kind of wish you would make is a waste! We can have anything granted, even world peace, and you would use a wish for immature things?!"

"Da, so I should make the wish," Russia comes in and to everyone's horror,takes hold of the Grail by the edge of it's bowl but France and China still held on to it, much tighter than before now that Russia is planning to take the Grail.

"Oh hell no you commie! No way am I gonna let you wish for something crazy!" America reaches out and grabs on to the other end of the bowl of the Grail, trying to take back what he had found first, but not one Nation loosen their grip.

"Give me that! I know more about magic than you gits!" England then too reaches out and grabs the body below the bowl.

"Hey, how come it should only be you guys who decides who gets the Grail?!" Turkey yells.

"Yeah, like, I totally called dibs on it!" Poland joins in.

"The Grail belongs to Korea because it originated there!"

"No it did not!" China dismisses Korea's claims.

"Amigos, can't we all calm down, this is getting a little too out of hand," Spain tries to bring reason.

"The Holy Grail will be mine, I will make Big brother become one with me!" Belarus declares and gets on the table.

"Belarius! Please sister, get down!" Ukraine can only watch as her younger sister runs across the table and takes a hold of the Grail. Russia grew terrified, like never before seen.

"I declare the Grail belongs to me because I'm awesome!" Prussia also gets on the table.

"Prussia, get down from the table you dummkopf!" Germany's command went to deaf ears for the Prussian Ex-Nation.

"Everyone stop this senseless or I'll use my frying pan!" Hungary's warning also went ignored, even when she pulls out her frying pan.

"Everyone! Please! Calmati, calmati let's all just think about this over some pasta!" Italy tries to bring peace by waving a white flag around.

"Are you all idiotas? Your going crazy over some stupid cup!" Romano can't believe just how everyone is acting, there have been dumb things happening in every meeting, and by far this is the dumbest he has ever seen.

"Hey come on Norway! The King of Europe wants free beers for life, so stop pulling my tie!" Denmark wabts to get close to the Grail and join the fuss, but he's held back by Norway who is pulling the Danish Nation's tie.

"Sit back down you idiot, it's chaotic enough as it is. Also, I don't really like this 'Holy Grail'," Norway expresses his thought of the Grail, face expressionless.

"Move it you jerk England. I'll get my wish and be the biggest country there ever is!" Sealand climbs up from England's back.

"Sealand, no! Sweden help me!" Finland doesn't wish to see Sealand get hurt and so asks for Sweden's support.

"Sealand, listen to Finland," Sweden said. It made no effect.

The room is filled with chaos, even more so than usual. There are Nations yelling and fighting for the Grail, reasoning from other Nations went to deafs ears of those who desires the Grail, a few remain silent because they know that it would only get worse if they join in the yelling, it would seem that this would go on for a while, even pass the time the meeting is suppose to end.

That is when the Grail spoke again.

"There is one way to settle this dispute," the Grail sounded unhidered even as Nations pulls the item apart from different direction, miraculously remained in one piece.

"If one can not agree that the other should have the wish, then they must earn it themselves."

The Grail's words brought silence to all.

"How do we do that?" America asked.

The answer given was not a pleasant thing to hear.

"By competing for it. To put it in a way you may all understand, each of you will represent your own faction, the remaining single participant who still stands will have their wish."

Never has the meeting room be this quiet, so tense that it can be cut. Germany's eyes narrowed at the Grail.

"Are you suggesting that we should all go to war?"

"It is how it is done in my book," the Grail answered.

"What book?" China asked.

The Grail was silent for a moment before explaining what it meant.

"This is not the first time I have been discovered, and there have been fights like this one over who shall have the wish, it was then that one of them suggested that a competition should be done, and that the winner will have their wish granted, it was call the Holy Grail War."

Japan is hit with another familiarity again.

 _'I know I heard that from somewhere._ '

He tries to search through his memories, possibly it was from a specific anime where he has heard of this, but the Nations brought him out of his thoughts when the room is filled with yelling again.

"You expect us to just declare war, a World War III-aru?!" China said.

"Dude, we got like enough problems in our hands, we can't be spending more of our time for another World War," America said.

"I very much also disapprove of this," England said.

"Then have you decide who should have the wish?" The Grail questions.

"It's me!"

Most of the Nations said in synchronize, they then looked at eachother in disbelief.

"I have an idea," all heads turn to Germany, "We should all discuss what the one wish should be, China suggested world peace, and I am in favor for that, an end for all world conflicts among our citizens."

Everyone spoke softly to one and another, considering to be in an agreement with that wish.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

The Grail is recieved with confused stares.

"It's as I said, only one may grant the wish, it cannot be a single wish made by all of you, and that's only to say if that is what you truly want."

"What do you mean by that?" Germany questioned, his frown shows that he is becoming very truly distrustful of the Holy Grail.

"I am not like how a genie does when granting one's wish by words alone, and it cannot be as simple as "I wish for world peace" either. For the wish itself, in what way can the wish be granted? How should there be world peace?"

"Well, can't you just snap your fingers and then 'boom', wish granted, just like that?" America said.

"It doesn't have fingers you twat," England said.

"It's much more complex," the Grail explained, "Let's say that you wish to save the world. How should the world be saved? Should the on-coming meteor be destroyed? Should you gather all the wrong and slaughter them, and only protect the right?"

Interesting choice of words the Grail used.

"I am only able to grant a wish in a way the wisher can comprehend. I need specifics, and if the wisher can't be more specific, then that's when I look into their hearts, and grant their desires that way. It's just how I am made."

The Nations were stunned by the Grail's rules, they not only have one wish with one person able to grant it, but it has to be a careful wish at that. They never thought granting a wish could get so complicated like this.

"I have a question, Holy Grail," China raises his hand, "You said that you are able to only grant one wish for one person, was it always like that-aru?"

"Yes, even from when I was made, I only have enough power to grant one wish to a single person."

"Then I am safe to assume that the people who has found you before, that not even one, has made a wish."

The Grail remained silent.

"What happened to them?"

"Dude, I bet they lost ya, if that didn't happen I would never have found you. They must totally feel so freaken stupid!" America grins at the funny thought.

"Is that what happened?" France questions the Grail.

"...No."

"Then what did happen?"

The Grail held back its response, if anyone thought trying to read thoughts from expressionless characters in this meeting are hard, try something without a face.

"They all died."

Everyone was taken aback.

"One survived for a moment, the last one to survive the Holy Grail War, but he met his death even when he had me in arms reached, it would be for the best anyway."

"Why do you say that?" England asks.

"Despite the last group who found me had good intentions, their good intentions became corrupted the moment they started killing each other, they became too greedy and too self-righteous. One wish for example was a man who wanted all the evil in the world gone, but unaware of his own evilness, his heart and mind were so filled with darkness that his impression to destory all the evil in the world adapted to a wish to kill all the people in the world save for himself."

The Nations flinched, a very unsetteling feeling grows in their stomach. To think that the world could of been in ruins from a wish, and they were oblivious from it. It should be consider an utmost feeling of gratitude that America not only found it but also didn't wish anything stupid, now if a mentally unstable person were to get that however...

If anything catastrophic had happened, the Nation's would have been caught off guard, and no one would ever know how it had happened or how to stop it.

"In the end, it ended with no winners which I am grateful for. Their desires led to their own end, now I could only hope that you all have a much purer heart than the last."

Germany thought over the Grail's words and then looks at Italy.

"Well, Italy is certainly the most harmless one out of all of us," Even if Italy were to fail wishing for an end of all conflicts and instead wish for never-ending Pasta, it would at least be harmless, and it's better to wish now then ignore it in case someone else were to wish for something catastrophic.

"Wait a minute," England said, "I am more experienced than all of you in magic, and I at least know for certain that my heart is the purest considering that none of you can see what I can, so I should make the wish."

England chose to ignore the feeling he had against the Grail, if what the Grail says is true, then by all means does England feel he has the right to own it.

"Oh please, if anyone has the purest heart, it should be moi considering that I am the Country of Love," France argued.

"Dude, I so totally should make the wish. I found it first!"

Just when another arguement is about to come in play, Russia spoke.

"It seems that no matter what way we try, no one can agree in who should be trusted to make the wish, da?"

At Russia's words, the Nation's looked among eachother and then to the Nations they have a poor relationship with to which they frown in distrust.

"I should get the wish!" Most said, which led to a unsettling conclusion.

"Then it seems war is our only option," Russia concluded.

The reactions were different, there were Nations either startled, unsure, and have a look of agreement in a grim way.

"Then war it is," England said.

America frowned at everyone in the room, "Fine, I'll bring in my badass tank and beat you all with a punch!"

"Why would you need to punch us if you have a tank-aru?" China asked.

"You know what I mean!"

A tense silence follows after America spoke, eyes of distrust were upon everyone while there were eyes of worry and neutral in some.

"So...how does the Holy Grail War work?" Sealand brought up a very good point, and realization struck everyone.

"Oh yeah, yo Grail, how does it work?" America asked, "I mean, we don't actually have to kill each other right? Kind of setting up the end of the world you know."

"There is also the matter that we must discuss this with our bosses," before Germany could say any further, the Grail interrupts.

"No, you cannot let anyone else know of this."

The Nation's looks upon the Grail in surprise.

"The Holy Grail War is a private matter, if anyone else were to find out, then who knows what corrupt soul would join the war. And if they were to win? Then the whole world is in danger. I'm sorry but I strongly advise that you must leave this out of anyone's ears, even from your bosses."

"But, we can't go behind our boss's backs, we'll get in trouble!" Italy defends the mention of his boss.

"Would you risk my ability to be known around the world?" The Grail questions, "America has explained to me the concept of living Nations, as important it is to always be in contact with your boss, this knowledge must be known by you all only. As for how the war itself should be, as long as you don't actually try to aim in killing each other, it is up to you how it can be done."

"You're asking a lot from us Holy Grail," England says.

"I know," the Holy Grail said, "But this war needs no more of those who are aware of my existence, there is a rule in the Holy Grail War, never mention it to anyone else, and in all fairness, you all deserve a chance to have a wish granted, your very own. I've come to see you all worthy enough to do so even if my words may hold no close meaning to you, or if they're worth anything, but in hearing that you all are looking for peace among your people, I find myself in a safer position with only you Nations here."

The humble words of the Holy Grail had many Nation look at the Grail in a different way, if it is as old as it says it is, then it too would have seen the many hardships and even hard to swallow moments that life gives as time goes on. A thoughtful silent comes after.

"Well, there's some stuff I don't always end up mentioning whenever I go visit my boss anyway," America gained everyone's attention, "And I could totally surprise my boss with you, plus I don't know what the government would do if they ever found out, and we all know how they can be, so okay, I'll keep you a secret, space-alien dude!"

"Thank you," by the sound of it, the Grail is pleased, "And I'm not an alien, as I said before."

"So then, we keep this war a secret, da?" Russia brought up for clarification.

"So it would seem," England mutters darkly.

"Wait a minute, are you all serious?! Your gonna get into another World War?!" Romano's words had some Nations look worry, others have looks that understood what Romano is pointing out, and the rest look willing to go through with it.

"Well we don't have to use weapons," England said, "This is...a competition, yes, so I propose we all use something in this competition."

"You got something in mind Iggy?"

England's eyebrow twitched, "Don't call me that, and...I haven't thought of one yet."

"Perhaps it is best we end this meeting now," China looks at the clock in the room, "If we prolong this any further, our bosses will surely send someone to see why we are taking so long and have not called in yet."

"That would be best," Germany agreed, he then looks at the Grail, "Now, what should we do with the Grail in the meantime?"

"You may all leave me here, would it be possible for you all to return to this place, with an idea in mind in how should this war-" the Grail pauses before correcting itself, "This competition be played out?"

"I'll make some calls, don't worry about it!" America assures, pointing himself with his thumb, "The hero will make sure we'll get to come back here."

"Then it's settle," Germany said, "Those who wish to participate in this 'competition' shall return here, the Grail will be exactly were it is, three days should be enough time for us to come up an idea in what this 'competition' should be about, so until then, no one mention this."

"Then that's that," England stands from his chair, "Since you all refuse to hand over the Grail, I'll just have to take it by competing for it."

"Dudes, I'm so gonna take on all of you!"

"We shall we soon enough America, da?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but if it's just so some of you would not wish for something so ridiculous or world threatening, then I shall participate in this as well-aru."

"It seems I will personally show off my beauty in battle once again, though even if it were something different, I will still win."

"I don't really know what we are gonna do, but I'm willing to be by Germany's side and give him my support!"

This earned a grimace from the German Nation, but also a hint of appreciation that Italy is willing to support him. Like the others, he wants to avoid anyone to make a wish that will affect the world in a bad way, so he will have to participate it for not only that, but also in an attempt to bring peace among his citizens.

Japan remained silent, still in thought over the Grail, but also having an interest to it, perhaps he can talk to Germany in working together over this matter.

"Then it's understood," Germany said, "Three days, we will return with an idea, does anyone else wish to speak?"

No one spoke.

"Then the meeting is adjourned."

One by one, Nations gets up and leaves, as they do, many look upon each other with challenged glares, like the Olympics is just around the corner, only this time, instead of eyes that looks forward to show off, they were much less friendly.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were farther away from the other Nations, the Swiss Nation in particular was angered by how many of the Nations were approving to this 'competition', they can call it whatever they want and it wouldn't matter.

It's still a war.

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein gained her brother's attention, "Is there going to be another war?"

Switzerland stares at his sisiter for a moment with no reaction before nodding, "Yes but we won't be a part of it, we shall remain neutral as always."

Liechtenstein nodded in understanding, silent for a moment, and then asked the Swiss Nation another question.

"Why don't you like the Holy Grail?"

The mention of the Grail had Switzerland look back at the it, seeing the cup sitting motionlessly and innocently, or so what others would describe it, except for Switzerland. When they were out in the hallway, a way to be certain that the Grail would not hear them, Switzerland answers to Liechtenstein.

"I don't like it because I know it's hiding something, it also basically told us it doesn't like anyone to fight for it, yet it encourages the idea to us anyway. There's just something more to that Grail, which is why I want you to stay far away from it, alright?"

Liechtenstein nodded, "Yes brother," but she's still confused in how a golden object could be dangerous in anyway.

As it turns out, Switzerland's suspicions of the Grail is proven justified, for if the Grail had a mouth, it would of smiled in seeing many Nations be willing to compete for it.

* * *

"Bloody idiots, they should have given me the Grail but nooooo, they want to have it for themselves because they're selfish gits."

It's been a while since England came home and is exhausted beyond means, taking his coat off and hung it on the coat hanger and then removing his tie with an irritated sigh, he felt the temptation to drink alchohol, a shame that he doesn't have any in his house, which always lead him to go to the nearest pub, but right now, he's just not feeling the news to go out right now.

Though there was something off about the 'Holy Grail', if it can really grant a wish, then England voted for himself to have it, he has experience in handling magical objects, and no one else could have a purer heart than he, not America, certain as hell not Russia, he refuse even Italy to try it for fear that the Italian Nation would wish for something idiotic and useless, when a wish like that could be use to end all conflicts around the world, not one between the Nations, just the conflicts that exists between people, so that there can be no more wars, no more bloodshed, losses, and tears from their citizens.

True that England was a pirate once, but it was such a long time ago, surely his past can't effect him now. Also, there is no telling if the other Nations would have a much more selfish wish, so with no other choice, England must participate in the Holy Grail War.

 _'Another bloody world war,'_ this thought echoed the Brit's head none-stop since his flight and drive back home, despite calling it a competition, it's clearly a war, and in every war it's hard to have one without any bloodshed, and considering that there is a wish as the prize, guns will be raised in desperation to obtain it.

Memories of every war England has participated in the past flashes before his eyes, so many.

There are wars happening around the world right now, so it's predicted for the English Nation to be in a bad mood, and out of all the wars currently happening, a new one suddenly pops up, a war against every Nation who has their eyes on the Grail.

And not a single soul beyond that meeting is even remotely aware, not even their bosses. They're certainly going to get an earful if their bosses ever found out, especially over something this crucial.

Now's not the time to question the wisdom in declaring war he told himself, no point in doing so since it seems most are agreeing to the idea. How ironic it is, for once an agreement is made in the Nations meetings, but not the kind of agreement England actually likes.

He was uneasy, especially since he has no clue about what one should do in the 'Holy Grail War', or if it should be call that, 'The Holy Grail World War I' seems like a much more appropriate title, but it certainly is a mouthful. So to settle his uneasiness, England goes to sit down in a chair, placed right beside the bookshelves where well known books are in stock, and pulls out a random book to do a little light reading, maybe later tonight he can figure things out, like how to prepare himself for the upcoming war.

However, when England opens the book to a random page, reading it with odd symbols beside it, he realizes that he has pulled out his spellbook, he was about to put it back when a certain spell caught his attention, and it is this spell that made his eyes widen, an idea appears in his head as he grins.

"So if it's a war they want, a war that always involves an army, then it's a war they're going to get."

With that said, England gets up from his seat, quicker than one could blink, and grabs a black cape which he always uses when Magic is about to be done by him.

What magic spell is England planning to do? It is the spell he read from the book he opened, a magic spell which is to summon warriors from the old times.

He goes down the stairs to the basement, he walks through a hallway before coming across a door and enters a dark room, he flicks the light switch on and gathers everything he needs to perform the spell.

From a drawer, England pulls the drawer open and takes a chalk, with the spell book still in hand, he draws on the hard floor, glancing over the picture in the spell book to make sure his drawing is as precise as the image of the summoning circle on the spell book.

After finished drawing the last of the many symbols within the circle, England threw the tiny chalk aside and goes to his closet where he takes out a bag of mystic ashes and pours it over the summoning circle and matching the lines, the ash glittered as it fell from the bag.

With this step done comes the next, England sets aside the half-empty bag of mystic ash and approaches his alchemy station where small shelves are nailed above the station, sealed glass cups with colorful liquid are in it, powdered ingredients, and items such as a giant's toe are set in the shelves, all labeled.

Reading the spell book carefully, he finds himself pleased to see he has all the required ingredients for this spell to work.

First he works on the potion, then the powder, and then mixing the potion with the powder, adding in unicorn hair and a Giant's toenail, and the last two ingredients. Melted Silver and Iron.

When the potion is complete, England carefully handle the glass bottle with one hand while in the other he still held the book, he turns around and in front of the summoning circle.

'Summoning circle, check, made from mystic ashes, check, create a magical potion, check, pour at least five drops on top of the circle...' England looks at the potion in hand and followed the book's instruction.

'Check,' he smiled in accomplishment, 'Now the next thing to do is...oh.'

England made sure to re-read that particular sentence just to see if it was written correctly, which it is. The English Nation eyes wander around the room until they stopped at an ancient sacrifical knife set upon a table. He gently places the glass bottle down-still full with its content-and goes to get the knife, when he came back, he puts the spellbook under his armpit-a bookmark is placed between the pages of the spell England is planning to do-and uses his free hand to press the sharp edge of the blade against his palm.

'Well this is going to sting for a while.'

He slit his hand, blood immidietly draws, the blood of an old being, which was required for this spell, it would take weeks for England to go out and search for a magical creature that's live through time itself, so he had to use his own blood for the spell. He hisses from the pain but deals with it, and raises his hand over the circle.

Now comes for the final step, the chant, he read it right off the spell book as blood drops from his clenched hand and lands on the circle.

 _"Hear me oh ancient world, living through time and carrier of mystic power, I call upon thee for your service, to send me assistance for the coming battle I will face, for my upcoming fate that remains unknown, for my foes who awaits for me, to battle me, for this reason, hear my plea."_

The summoning circle began to glow, the glow had a faint color of purple coming from the ashes.

 _"I ask you for not one but many, fighters, from knights to kings, from swordsmen to bowmen, spearmen, spell users, men in carriages, men hidden in shadow, men with incredible strength, heroes who has left a permanent mark in history, with an exception for one which none may heard, and one which all may have heard, let these warriors of legends live once more, let their service be given to me, let their power be use to fight for me."_

The circle glows brighter, small bits of ashes rise and floats over and around the circle.

 _"In this war, I, Arthur Kirkland, Embodiment of England, Descendant of Ancient Britain, will lead those warriors to battle, to avert my coming doom, to take my place for whatever fate has in store, to defend me as their Master, as they my Servants, answer me oh ancient world, and let these warriors give me their response."_

England then closes his eyes, for the next chant he has to say required no reading, for he memorized this chant all too well.

 _"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer. Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer..."_

His eyes shot open, his emerald irises flashed.

 _"I've summoned you, from the world of the undead, answer my call, reveal your-"_

Behind him, the door to this room suddenly opens with a bang.

"Sup England, you got a sec?!"

Startled from America's sudden appearance, England drops the book and when it fell to the ground, it knocked the glass bottle over, spilling its content over the summoning circle.

"No no no no!" England can only watch as his potion spread across the floor and making contact to every line on the circle, what happens next was actually surprising for the Brit.

The liquid is drawn to the ashes like metal to magnet, it travels from one line of ash to another, the liquid coats the ashes, covering the purple glow with silver, and when the lines of summoning circle is fully covered, bright blue light shines underneath the silver coat of the liquid, it then changes to red, then to gold, to teal, to black with purple, to grayish dark blue, to black with red, it continues on a series of colors, from blue with red, to pink, to indigo, to purple, to gray, to red, and finally finishes it off with a bright blue before the light dies out.

The English Nation stares at the summoning circle with his jaw dropped, by now there should of been warrior standing before him, but there were none, which means the spell has failed, so believed the Brit.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

America's words brought England's blood to boil, he clenched his already wounded hand before fully turning around to face the oblivious American Nation in anger.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! You ruined my chance to win the Holy Grail!"

America jumps in startle, he even raises both of his hands just in case the English Nation would straight up start attacking him.

"Because of you, the spell is completely ruin, do you want to win the Grail so badly that you would sabotage my work! For shame Alfred F. Jones!"

Now America truly knows how far he has anger the Brit, for him to hear the English Nation call him by his human name.

England furiously sighed through his nose and turns back around to face the summoning circle, getting down on one knee.

"It's a complete mess, I have to start everything all over again," England's two fingers hovers over the circle.

"Bloody hell, I even used the last of my ingredients, it'll take days to look for them, now go away America, I'll have a busy schedule starting no-"

He touched the coated ashes, and a shock struck his hand as sparks surrounds it.

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" Were the words that spilled out from England's mouth as he fell back, griping to his shocked hand in pain.

"England?!" America watched England fall, he quickly enters the room and was about to be by England's side, but what happenes next made him stop in his tracks.

Light sprouts up from the summoning circle, forming into a wide beam, shocking England and America, the light grew more and more intense in brightness, a great amount of power is felt from this, the light became unbearable to look at anymore, England shuts his eyes tightly and America did the same.

The two Nations then heard noises, like something is breaking through stones, it took England a moment to realize that the light from the summoning circle is so intense, it's breaking through his basement ceiling.

As all this was going on, England felt a burning pain from his hand, specifically on the back of his hand, he had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice a picture begins to form in red light on his back hand.

A sound like a barrier has been broken through reached the Nations ears, concrete and wooden debris fell on top of England's and America's heads, their hair being blown wildly from the strong wind that circulates the summoning circle, they heard more noises of barriers being broken through, which means that the light has broken through England's first floor, possibly his second floor, and when he heard the third noise he guessed that this light broke through the roof of his house.

He assumed that when he does the spell he was going to have quite a show, but he never expected it to be this intense!

Finally, the light dies down, but what England and America doesn't know is that from outside the English Nation's manor, what burnt through the roof of his home, is a shining orb that went higher and higher until it was above the clouds, and the full moon made witness to this shining orb of light be separated, like fireworks, sparks spreadout, and each spark went to different directions, out they go, searching for an appropiate place to fall into.

England slowly opens his eyes again as America did the same, and when they did, they were speechless with what they're eyes were met with.

Standing right on top of the summoning circle is a girl, looking no younger than someone in her teens, her eyes closed, she wore an old style blue dress, she wore not only a dress, but steel armor over it, an armor that protects her chest, steel plates falls to the side of the girl's dress until they stopped when they were near its edge, she wore armored gloves, as well as armored boots, her golden hair is tied in a bun with a blue bow and her bangs swayed gently.

England stares at the girl in awe and wonder until something else caught his attention, it was what the girl held in her hand, though it may look like she is gripping the air, a cloud of dust appears all around the girl thus allowing England to see the girl is holding an invisible weapon. Is it a sword, an axe or a bow? He can't tell, his eyes are unfocus.

"I ask you."

England flinched in hearing the girl speak, her tone sounding mature in contrast to her youthful features, he watches as her eyes open as if awakening, and allowing his green eyes meet with another pair that belongs to the girl, similarities shared added with experience.

England's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you my Master?" The girl asked, just as the clouds were clearing from the night sky, the full moon showers it's magnificent glow, through the hole of the roof all the way down to the basment, over the armored girl.

It took England a moment to understand what was happening, the spell has worked, but not what he has expected, or what he has intended, little does England know, he has broken through a certain barrier, and brought in a being from another dimension.

"Dude," America began, "Sweet special effects! I'm totally using this at the next Super Bowl!"

This will not be the only odd thing the girl, known as the King of Knights, will hear in this beautiful and strange world.

* * *

To be continue.

* * *

 **Cue the Hetalia intro.**

 **But rather the all so familiar title, a new word slowly starts to show, as grand music plays, the title shows itself more, with the earth spinning behind this new word.**

 **As the music comes to a finale, the new word finally shows, and it reads...**

 **"Fatealia."**


	2. The Long Slept King Awakens

**"Fatealia." - Chibi England.**

* * *

Eyes that shine like two emeralds stare into another pair of forest green that dilated at the presence of the girl who possesses the gems. The girl's golden hair sway slightly, her armor glimmers and the blue fabric of her clothing glow in the light of the moon which is seen clearly through the hole in his ceiling. For anyone to see the full moon from his basement and through his roof indeed shows the immense power the Summoning Circle released, and this power still lingers within the girl, standing proudly in front of England who was sitting on the ground.

She was a Knight no doubt and was quite beautiful for someone who looks to be in her teens, but the sharpness in her eyes spoke only in experience and wisdom, much like England, but there was only something else in those emerald eyes of hers. They were composed but also has a hint of grief, like this girl had experienced a significant loss, for anyone else it would be hard to tell, but for a being like England, it was the kind of grief that he has come accustomed to.

There was also the matter of the rapid beating of his heart, why is his body reacting in such a way? This unexplainable joy? True he felt pride that the spell worked despite America's intrusion, but there was something else, like a dark void inside the Brit is visited by a flicker of light, this feeling of...hope?

"Your Servant Saber has come in answer to your call, will you confirm who my Master is?"

England was still awe-struck that he didn't respond, he barely even deciphered what the girl had just said with the rapid beating of his heart like drums to his ears. He only snapped out of it when America taps his shoulder.

"Uh, dude, cool effects and all, but what's with the girl in your basement?" America didn't get the sudden appearance of the girl at all, maybe she's suppose to represent some figure, yes that must be it, he can imagine some famous singer appearing in the midst of the fireworks at the next Super Bowl.

He was shocked when England smacked his face with an old book.

"Idiot, be thankful that the spell actually made an effect," the English Nation said, his legs shook slightly as he gets to his feet, standing up. He then came to notice the height of the girl which was a shock, he stands only eight inches higher than her, also seeing that the girl was the only person standing on top of the summoning circle. The army he has called forth is nowhere in sight.

Perhaps it is best, in his moment of anger, he did not think through in how calling forth an army in his basement would work out, the basement is not that huge, nevertheless he is, glad to see someone come forth, even if what comes next he has still yet to figure out.

England clears his throat before addressing himself to the Servant, "Hello Servant Saber, it was I who has called you to this world, therefore, I am the Master," England places a hand over his chest in greeting the Servant. The Servant glances at the hand and nodded.

"I see the Seals on your hand, confirming that you are my Master," she lowered her head with a clenched fist over where her heart, returning the greeting, before meeting her Master's eyes again.

"My sword will henceforth be at your side, henceforth, your fate is mine. The pact is now sealed."

The reaction given, however, is a frown from her Master.

"Seals? What Seals?"

The Servant blinked before stating as a matter of factly, "The marks on your right hand."

England looked to his hand and was surprised. On the back of his right hand were red marks, a red cross in the middle, above and below the cross were two curved shapes, as a whole, it looked to be a sword almost.

"What in the...?" It was never written in the spell book of any marks that would appear in England, so what is the meaning of these marks?

America looks over England's shoulder just to see what the older Nation was talking about.

"Dude, what is that? Did you always have that?" It was kind of a cool looking tattoo, though what it's supposed to be is beyond the American Nation.

"I...I don't know...the spell book never mentioned something like this would...appear..." England grabbed the bridge of his nose, a sudden hit of exhaustion reaches him. England didn't know, but the summoning spell he had done, it costs much more magic than he realized.

"Uh, hey, you alright?" America notices something off with England when he leans forward and saw the lack of focus there was in the Brit's eyes, he then soon realizes that something is in fact wrong when England's body started swaying, even the Servant caught the sudden change in the behavior of her Master.

"Dude?"

"Master?"

The call from America and his Servant were like echoes to England, both of his hands dropped, he lost grip of his spell book, and after letting the book fall to the ground, his mind lost consciousness, and he fell as well.

"England?!"

"Master!"

Saber is quick to react, she catches England before he could face plant to the floor, holding him with her arms under his, she knelt down on one knee to keep herself steady and looks at her Master's face, his cheek rests on her shoulder. He appears to be unconscious, and from up close, beads of sweats were seen by the knight. Coming to a conclusion, her Master seems to have fainted from exhaustion, but what could have drained his energy?

She also noted how big her Master's eyebrows were, but she immediately discarded that thought as there is a much more important issue to bring attention to.

"E-Engla-I mean, Arthur?" America knelt down beside England as he uses England's human name since a stranger is here. Saber finally acknowledges America who was currently shaking England's shoulder in the attempt to wake him, though at first wary of the American, seeing him know her Master only had her conclude that he is an assistant of some sort.

"We must take my Master to bed," Saber gains the American's attention, "Will you assist me?"

America didn't respond right away, his mind was a little mixed up with England suddenly collapsing and the new girl, but after calming down, his eyes suddenly gleamed at Saber's words for assistance-in other words, the need for a hero's help-and he smiled with his teeth showing.

"Yeah, definitely!" Without warning, America grabs England and pulls him up. Saber was not prepared for this which resulted in being pulled up to her feet, she lets go when America requested for her to do so.

"Don't worry, the hero is here to help!" He places England over his shoulder and heads for the door, the Servant following behind. They ran up the stairs to the first floor and to a door that's down the hall.

"Alright England, let's get you to your room!" He opens the door, and the bathroom is revealed.

"Oh, whoops, wrong door," America turns around to search for another door, but when he did, he unknowingly slams the bathroom door shut with the side of England's head, shocking Saber.

"Wait..." America stops beside a small stand that has a vase with beautiful paint strokes on it, that ornament ended up being knocked aside by England's head when America turns around.

"Where's his bedroom again?"

America hasn't actually visited England in a while, he was a little busy dealing with the problems in his own country, because of him not visiting as much, he can't remember where the bedroom or at least the guest room is. America felt losing his grip of England, and so grabs England's belt for a better hold.

"Maybe over here?" He turns around again, hitting a painting with England's arm.

Saber is wondering how the American is not hearing the noises of the unconscious England hitting something. She figured that it was an accident and didn't believe it would keep going.

But it did. Every minute the American is knocking items aside and repeatedly closes the door with England's head, what's more, America's hold of the belt is causing England to slowly slip out of his pants centimeter by centimeter. They were already on the second floor when a quarter of England's boxers is seen, it was an embarrassing sight for the Servant.

"Er, excuse me..." She tried bringing up this trouble to the American, but he remained on his search for the bedroom, though it has come to Saber's attention that he seems to be only doing this just for the sake of acting like a hero rather than doing so for the sake of her Master.

"Excuse me-"

"Nope, not here either," America closes another door and heads for the next one, banging England's head to a table on his way.

"You're actually-

"Geez, how many rooms do you need for your teacup collection Iggy?" America looks into the twelfth room that has nothing but shelves of tea cups with a rectangle table in the center of the chamber which also has teacups upon it, he walks into the room and approaches the table for a better look of the old dishes just go see what was so mesmerizing about them.

"Dude, you would get the "taken to an asylum in Arkham City because I have an obsession" vibe, that's how creepy this is starting to get," one cup-or rather, a mug-caught his attention on the table, however.

"Wait, isn't this the mug I gave you on your birthday?" America hunches over to look at the mug closer and he confirms that the mug with the "America is #1" on it is, in fact, the gift he gave to England. When he hunches over, England's back head picks up one loose shelf and causes multiple tea cups to fall behind the shelves and smash to the ground.

America sure is used to listening to noises, considering how loud the Nation himself can be. Saber has had enough of seeing her Master be treated in such a careless way, and so she expresses her displeasure to the American.

"Would you stop?! You're clearly injuring my Master even more!"

Saber walks into the room and apparently captures the American's eyes, but not his ears.

"What?"

A thump is heard, and America felt the weight off of his shoulder.

"Master!"

America looks behind him and saw England is face planted to the floor and a clear view of the English flag boxer.

"Aw crap, Iggy!" America drops England's pants and reaches the English Nation to carry him again, Saber was ready to help her Master as well and immediately, but America held his hand up, signaling the Servant to stop.

"It's okay! The hero's got everything under control!"

America puts England's arm around him and stands up with the Brit. Upon removing the Brit's face off the floor, blood is in place on the floor and on England's nose, and as if the evidence of assault wasn't clear enough, England's eyes were white and empty with his mouth agape, and his forehead bruised.

Saber is distraught at the condition her Master is, she felt the need to yell at the American for his carelessness, but she instead took a deep breath, calming herself and approaches the American.

"Perhaps it's best that I should hold him," she suggests, foreseeing her Master's gain of new injuries, "You may continue to look for his room or any room with a bed."

But America shook his head.

"No can do little dudette," He then walks past her, "Can't have a civilian involve in a hero's work, plus, you kind of just came out of nowhere and I don't really know you that much, so I can't just hand over Iggy to you."

Saber was taken aback by America's reason, sounding as if he doesn't trust her.

"There is no need to have little faith in me, I am his Servant, one who has given the oath to defend him, I shall gladly help."

If anything, it's Saber who has little trust in America and his way of "handling with care" for her Master, and in remembering the pact she made, she should probably act according to her oath right now.

"Yeah...I don't know what this Servant thing is about, Arthur never mentioned hiring a new maid."

Saber was taken aback.

"A-A maid?!" Saber is utterly offended, "How dare-"

"But hey, if you wanna be the hero's sidekick, then you can look around and find Iggy's bedroom!"

Saber actually considered the idea, better for her to do the searching and allow the American to stay in one place, thus preventing more injuries for England. Saber caught sight of the pants on the floor and goes to retrieve it should her Master wish to wear it again.

"If I do so, then can you swear to be more cautious as you carry him?"

"Sure thing!"

America turns around just to say that only causing England's shoulder to hit against the shelf, more tea cups fell and smashes to the floor. He then heads out to the door, banging England's face against the edge of the doorway on his way out.

"Be careful!"

There might be a possibility that the American is actually an enemy in disguise as the careless fool when really he's intentionally bringing harm to her Master. Honestly, no one can be this oblivious.

Saber hurriedly opens every door in the hallway-actually coming to an agreement of her Master's collection of teacups to be excessive-until one door reveals a large room with a large bed.

"I believe I found a place for Master to rest."

At Saber's words, America enters the room, "Nice work little dudette! Bet you're glad that the hero was around."

If the feeling of gratitude is what the American is looking for Saber, he'll find nothing of the sort. That's something Saber can promise, this only strengthens when she witnesses the American practically throw her Master on the bed and let him lie in what she can assume as an uncomfortable position and without even bothering to cover her Master's underwear.

Admittedly, she does find it to her liking how patriotic her Master is for her country.

"HAHA! THE HERO HAS DONE IT AGAIN! NO NEED FOR THANKS AS IT'S ONLY A HERO'S DUTY!"

Saber winces at the volume of the American, though curious as to why he seems to have an obsession with heroes, she is very displeased with him and was ready to firmly ask him to lower his voice until she saw his expression.

A frown is in place, and that boisterous smile begins to drop as he stares worriedly at her Master. In time, Saber moves her attention from the American and then also starts to focus on her Master, when she did, she remembered the bruises her Master has gained because of the American, perhaps he really did not mean to treat her Master so carelessly. Was he used to mistreating everyone?

"What is your name?" Saber asked the American.

"Me?" America's boisterous smile came back, and he points at himself with his thumb, "I'm Alfred Freedom Jones, and I'm an American!"

After he had introduced himself, Saber could have sworn that for a brief moment, the flag of the United States waved behind him proudly, believing it might be some trick in the light from the window somehow, she blinks a few times before looking back to her unconscious Master.

"Alfred then, do you have anything to treat Master's wounds?"

For some reason, that raises an eyebrow for the American.

"Well, I guess, but why, he seems fine."

"...What?"

"Yeah, I mean, this isn't really the worst he's gotten, we can just leave him, he'll be fine."

Do his eyes work the same way as his ears?! Saber's Master's bed sheet already has a small spot of the blood from his nose! This American was deaf against the many noises he made when he carried her Master, now he's stating that the injuries that are plainly seen on his face are something not to worry about?!

"Oh yeah," America said, "So who are you anyway?"

Saber's look of disbelief dispatches for a moment, "As I said, I am of the Saber Class Servant, as such, address me as Saber," she spoke rather coolly, and how couldn't she with this daft man.

"I'm guessing that means "Saber" isn't really your real name then."

Saber frowned in confusion, shouldn't that be obvious?

"Dudette, your kind of making this harder to keep you around here."

Now that really surprised Saber, here she is thinking that the American should leave so that she would feel more comfortable in knowing that her Master is somewhat safer, but here this man is saying that maybe she should go?

"I cannot leave, I must stay beside my Master until I see him recover."

"There you go again, why'd you keep calling him Master? Is it like a thing British people do when they work as maids?"

Saber's annoyance is apparent when her eyebrow twitched, "I ask you not to call me that, I am a knight and also a-" she stopped when the realization struck her.

"You do not know what I am?" she questions the American.

America scratches his head, "A maid, right? You're kind of short to be working as a maid though," He meant young, but he also doesn't feel the need to correct himself.

Saber did her best not to make a curt response at that comment.

"I am not a maid."

"Then why are you here, and also, what's with that tattoo on his hand?" His question made the Servant freeze.

"...You honestly don't know?"

America shakes his head, "Not a clue."

From what Alfred is saying, he is oblivious to her as a Servant and what that is, oblivious to her purpose being here or what the Command Seals that are on her Master's hand are, and so in conclusion, he may be oblivious to the Holy Grail War.

A war between Seven Mages, chosen as Masters by the Holy Grail, and as their weapons are their Servants, summoned with the aid of the Holy Grail, only the pair that remains-in other words alive-will have the privileged to use the Holy Grail and make a wish, a wish made by the Master and the Servant. It is a war kept secret from the public, so it is a problem when Alfred here is speaking to a Servant, for him to have no knowledge of what Saber is had the Servant conclude that Alfred must have made witness during her Master's summoning of her without really understanding what is going on.

Saber ponders in what must be done about this, and then she came to a solution.

"Let us wait for Master to recover, from then, he will explain about myself," though Saber really dislikes Alfred and his carefree carelessness, she did see him have a sincere care for her Master, whatever their relationship may be.

America stares at Saber for a moment before shrugging and then pays attention to England again.

A minute of waiting in silence passes-save for America poking England's cheek only to stop when Saber ask him to, or just move his hand herself-England's body stirred, the American and the Servant immediately calls to him.

"Arthur!" "Master!"

England pushes himself up until his back was against the bed, a headache hits him and to calm it, England rubs his head.

"What...What happen?" England almost didn't recognize the place until his vision clears, he knows the place he's in is the guest room, and upon turning his head to the voices that called out to him, he is met with the sight of America and-

His heart skipped once again when he sees the armored blonde girl again, and memories of the summoning came back to him.

"Beats me, you just fainted like out of nowhere," America questions.

"How are you feeling Master?" Saber asks for England's well being.

England shakes his head and out of his strange trance, "I am fine, I don't know what happen, I just...felt like a great deal of energy has sucked out from my body," he moves his feet so that they would touch the ground, but when he did this, he felt a draft, specifically directed to his legs.

The moment he looked down to see why suddenly he's lacking warmth, he yelped at the sight of his boxers and quickly reaches for a pillow to cover his embarrassing state.

"W-where the bloody hell are my trousers?!"

Saber saw this as an opportunity to give the pants back to her Master, she approaches him and hands him over the folded pants which he took it out of Saber's hands quickly.

"Why were my pants off?" England's glare landed on America who was scratching his head.

"Uh...your belt was kind of loose, so it fell of on its own."

The Brit didn't buy that one bit, he also felt a pain in his head and to his nose, touching his nose, he felt the blood and his glare of the American intensify. Never trust that man when asleep, the English Nation noted.

"Leave," England commanded.

"Aw, come on Iggy, we all wear our flags as our boxers too ya know?" America smiled to lighten the mood of the Brit which made little affect.

England stands up from the bed, managing to look someone who has pride despite him covering his lower half with a pillow, "Get out, GET OUT!" he said it with much more volume and the American Nation backed off.

"Ok ok, geez..." America led Saber out of the door, and just as they made a step out of the room. England hurriedly shuts the door, not caring that he struck America in the back by the door or that America, while holding Saber by the shoulders, was thrown forward from the force, almost pushing Saber to the floor.

"What's his problem?" America said as he lets go of Saber's shoulders.

"He was embarrassed for his...lack of trousers, which you caused, as well as the added bruises," Saber understood her Master's anger, she's honestly aggravated herself.

"Oh," America just stated, annoying Saber with his lack of showing some guilt for his actions, "Well, at least I tried, and as always I was an amazing hero while doing it!"

"...Why are you so interested in stars?"

Saber's question caught America off guard, no one ever asked him why, he thought it was pretty obvious, and yet he didn't say his answer instantly, he scratches his head and looks down for a moment in thought.

"Well, cause heroes are cool, you know with their capes flapping awesomely in the wind, wearing tights and you would still look like a badass, and they get to beat bad guys to a pulp like daily, and saving people while doing that! They make great leaders and everyone has no choice but to follow them cause they're so strong! I mean, who wouldn't want to be a hero and save everybody?"

That brought a sense of familiarity to Saber when she heard those words, and there was something wrong with that as well.

"Power alone does not make one a hero." America was surprised by Saber's response, "As for the attire you mentioned, the capes and tights, what you're describing is a fictional hero. There lived real heroes in the past, they accomplish their goals in their ways, but what they have that marks them as heroes are not only the effects they made in history that creates legends, it is their experience, their act of wisdom. Power is nothing without respect, or without sense, otherwise, they only act like a brute, not a hero."

America flinches when Saber's eyes practically pierced into the American.

"If you wish to be seen as a hero, know the burden of it, understand that sacrifices have to be made, and power cannot be your only show, should you continue to act in such a way, then you will only be viewed as a daft young man."

America was ready to argue as he apparently looks insulted when Saber raises her hand to prevent him from speaking.

"However, I do acknowledge that you desire for justice, you wish only to spread justice, correct?"

America remained silent, but he nodded in answer.

"Then your goal should only be focusing on spreading justice, you have the charisma to be a leader, but merely raising your voice will not be enough, especially if you believe yourself to be above others, that is not how a leader should act. I am only trying to give you advice, not degrade you in any way, and so listen to this. Seek only to spread justice for others, have pride in your work but do not let it get it over your head, and do not think that power is the only way to have others see you as a leader, much less a hero."

Saber then remained silent and stared at Alfred who's eyes widen in hearing her advice, he then rubbed his neck and broke eye contact with her.

"Geez, for a second, I swear I saw a red cape flapping behind you just now."

America meets with Saber's eyes again, and in his blue eyes, Saber was surprised to see some bit of maturity in them.

"Ya know, I said the whole "saving everybody" thing cause that's the goal superheroes have in every movies and comics. I always admire them for trying, but I know the reality of it, I'm not a kid," his eyes then narrows, "I know what it's like to make sacrifices, but that doesn't stop the greatest heroes from trying to make little sacrifices as possible. That's the kind of thing I want to do, at least, when it has to do with my people."

Saber was stunned, here she first thought Alfred as a buffoon who has this ideology of a child but with good intent, but now, she sees a whole new side. No, it's more like she sees more to this man, something deeper, she actually found herself impressed, but what stood out the most was what he said.

He knows what it's like to make sacrifices? How can a man who looks like to be in his twenties know anything about making such choices, not only that...

"What do you mean by your people?" Saber caught that, and she grew curious to who this seemingly young man is.

Her question broke the American's moment of seriousness and in place was a panicked expression.

"O-oh, uh, I mean, like, y-you know, uh..." Crap, America thought, he practically almost gave away his identity, well now he can't just simply revert everything he said, he sounded so freaken cool! But he has to fix his mistake, so out of whim, he just said what came to mind.

"F-F-Football, yup, I was talking about football!" The American football to be accurate, not like the "Football" in Europe when it's called Soccer in America, "It's like a battlefield out there, like every sport, but in football, you gotta make sacrifices and take the hit for the team!"

Saber was taken aback by the sudden change in the American's behavior.

"Yeah, back in college, my teammates, or my people, haha, you know, my peeps, the..." Which sports should he take? There are so many he's a big fan of in his country.

"The Dallas Broncos of Chicago!" It was a team name that didn't make any sense, but America didn't think Saber would know that, what can he do, he was in a moment of panic.

"Oh yeah, those are ma peeps, we gonna smash those Ohio States, uh, Eagles - how many more teams do I got - from California!"

Saber stares at America incredulously. Is he earnest, that speech he made, spoken like someone who has experience, was only talking about a sport?

America started sweating, and he was ready to spill out other random mixed football team names when the door to the room England is in opens, and a voice broke out

"Get in."

America sighed in relief and walked into the room, ignoring Saber's questioning look as she follows behind him. Entering the room, they met England who sat on the edge of the bed with his pants on again. The room was dark with only the moonlight giving light to the place through the large window. His back coated in the glow of the moon while his face partially covered in shadow and England's thankful for that. Neither America or the new girl would see him lightly blush in embarrassment at his former display, especially in the presence of a young lady whom he had just met.

"So, you okay?" America's question has England forget his embarrassment.

"I am fine, at least, now I am," England touched his nostril in case there was still blood.

America let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I have no idea how that happened."

England didn't believe that.

"But it's good to hear you're okay."

That made England flinch a little, to understand America feel relief over England's well-being has the older Nation filled with a sense of joy, to hear America care about him, he did his best hiding it though and only respond with a nod.

"Anyway, ya gonna explain the girl or what?" America pointed said girl beside him, the English Nation frowned, disapproving America's way of talk and addressing the girl.

"Are you going to explain the girl" you mean. Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you were the same person I raised, and also, don't just point at the girl, it's rude."

Saber perked up in what her Master just said. Did he raise this young man standing beside her? She looks at the American in disbelief; this young man is her Master's child? That's very surprising since her Master looks quite young himself. She might have misunderstood. Perhaps they are brothers.

America rolled his eyes, "Can you stop trying to make me sound so uptight like you, I'm not a kid anymore, I can say whatever I want, however I want, and do whatever I want cause I'm a 'Merican, dawg!"

England rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you've asked about this girl." He then introduces the knight.

"This is...you said your name is Saber, yes?" After receiving a nod, England continues, "She is here for the purpose to assist me in the upcoming war."

"Wha-" America looks at Saber and then back at England, "Wait a minute, that Golden Cup said that we couldn't involve any outsiders, dude, you're trying to cheat, aren't you?"

"I am not cheating. I am only using my own strengths, in other words, I've used magic, and summoned a being powerful enough to fight anyone who gets in my way and ensure that I will win the war." England grinned at the American.

"...Okay, so how's that gonna work?"

England's grin drops.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't believe in your hocus pocus one bit, but let's say that it did happen, we haven't even talked about or voted how the war is gonna play out, so what makes you think that we might agree to this?"

"..."

"Dude, did you call her here without thinking what to do next?"

Admittedly, in his moment of passion, he did not think what the next step would be, and it's clear in his expression.

"HAHAHAHA, dude, you totally didn't think this through! HAHAHAHA!"

England's face went pink in embarrassment, "Sh-shut up! I mean, what else are we suppose to do in a war, we fight don't we?!"

Saber is just standing there, very confused.

"Yeah but we can't spare anything with all the other wars going on, not even one tank, that's pretty much why we can't just decide this war through a battlefield, it has to be done by something else."

England sighs heavily, "I know, I know, it's also because of the other wars that we have to get this one out of the way as soon as possible. Which is why I thought that summoning an army will fasten the pace, but I would still be able to fight along, somehow-I don't bloody know."

England presses his forehead against his hand. He hadn't been thinking straight since he was rejected obtaining the Grail, perhaps it was best that America came in as he did after all.

"Master, I'm confused. Do you not know how the Holy Grail War is proceeded?"

Saber's question astonished the two Nations. She just called the war the Holy Grail War, but how does she know that?

"You...you know what it's called?"

England's question surprised Saber, and her confusion grows.

"Of course."

"How?" England questions, "I never mentioned what it's called." He looks at America, he did have the chance to speak with Saber the most, did he said the name of the war?

"Don't look at me," America said, "I didn't even tell her what we are."

What they are? Saber wonders what he meant by that, but she was more focus in wondering why these two men know the Holy Grail War and yet not know the rules of it.

"I know because I have been given information about the war during the summoning," Saber explained, but her Master still shook his head, not understanding at all.

"But how? There was no spell in my book that summons warriors specifically for this war."

Saber frowns, "I don't understand, you're saying that you never intended to summon me?"

England shook his head, "No, I did but...here's how it went. I intended to summon an army that can face against those who were after the Holy Grail since the blokes refuse to give it to me even with my knowledge in magic surpasses the rest. The Grail suggested for us to compete for it, but we had no idea how, so summoning you was an idea I had, I admit that I did it without actually thinking it through, and obviously you don't see an army anywhere, that's because of him," England glares at America.

"But you being here shows that the spell wasn't a complete failure," he looks back at Saber. "The thing about the spell is that even if the type of summoning differs from any normal summoning of mythical beings. The difference is that I was trying to summon copies with their will not shown and their strength not on the same level as a troll, but in numbers they can do extensive damage, and I only used that spell because it was the first thing I saw in my spell book. But not only do you seem to have a will and incredible power, but you know the name of this war, that's what I can't understand."

For a moment, Saber is at a lost for words, if what her Master says is true...but wait, if the Grail did speak to him, then wouldn't the Grail mentioned the rules and the summoning of Servants? She's already in disbelief that her Master claims he was trying to summon a different type of Servant and not her, yet here she is.

She realized that her Master is staring at her in silence, waiting for her answer, as if she may know something, but in truth, she does not.

"Master, I don't have an answer for this, I'm just as lost as you are, for you to know the Holy Grail War but not it's rules, did the Grail not mention any of that?"

England shook his head, "This would have been something worth mentioning, but it didn't."

Saber looks down in thought before looking back to her Master, "Tell me what you do know, as much as what the Grail has told you." Perhaps the only way to make sense of this is to exchange their knowledge of the war, just to see how much her Master knows and if there are any gaps, she will fill them in.

England hesitated, skeptical even, but thinking of no reason why he shouldn't, he nodded and began his explanation of the war, starting from when America brought the golden cup to the meeting.

After finishing his explanation, including the Grail mentioning of others in the past who fought for this Grail, England waits for Saber to respond, not ignoring her stunned expression.

The Knight turns to look at the American, "You...found the Grail?"

America nodded proudly.

"But you were all unaware of its existence until that moment?"

"Eeyup."

"And the Grail had allowed numerous people to participate the war."

"Pretty much!"

To Saber, that just doesn't make any sense. What they know almost entirely contradicts to the knowledge given to her during the summoning.

"You are not wrong," Saber said to her Master, "The Holy Grail War is a competition, but there are things you are missing."

Seeing England's surprise, Saber continues, "The Holy Grail War isn't just a competition where anyone can participate, it is a war between seven mages. Each mage is to summon a Servant, and each Servant is summoned in different classes, the following classes are Saber, Lancer, Rider, Archer, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Upon summoning the Servant, the Mage who is the Master of the Servant forms a contract with the Servant, that contract is shown on your hand."

England looks at his backhand, "So, this is only to show that we are under contract?"

"They hold another purpose," Saber said "They are also spells, you may use them to command me to do an absolute act, as a Servant, I am to follow them no matter what. However, you can only use them three times, once you've used all three, our contract will end, and you will no longer be titled as my Master."

England has never heard of that spell before, at least he doesn't think so, he might have to look through his old tomes and research for these "Command Spells."

"I honestly found it surprising that the Grail allowed anyone to participate, how many were there when the Grail was presented?" Saber asked.

"You still haven't explained how you know this," England pointed out.

"The knowledge of the Holy Grail War and its rules were given to me during the summoning."

"Except I didn't try to summon a familiar specifically for the Holy Grail War, I wasn't even aware of that spell's existence."

Saber's frown deepens, "Then...what you are saying is that you...accidentally summoned me?"

England cups his chin, "It's possible...actually, as I was near ending my chant for the summoning, this bloke barged in, ruining my concentration and I ended up spilling a potion I created. It was drawn to the summoning circle and showed some colors before it stopped, I thought that the summoning was a failure until great power was shot out from the circle...and you appeared. A Servant, existed specifically for this war, shows up, there are holes in my theory but the only notable explanation for this is all the contents of the potion."

The essence of silver and iron, but what relation could those two ingredients have for the Holy Grail War and this Servant?

"And after hearing your claim of how the Holy Grail War is done, I want to know why the bloody hell didn't the Grail mention any of this?"

Saber is wondering that too, why hadn't the Grail mentioned the Servants, and why did the Grail invite more people for the war than choose seven? Why is it going against the rules?

"Okaaaay, I have no idea what you guys are talking about," America said, "Like even this girl believes in your magic stuff."

As much as this ordeal is confusing that it should be the primary focus, another questioning thing came to England's mind.

"America why are you even here," England questioned the American, unaware of Saber flinching.

"Oh," America had realization to his face, "Well...I came cause..."

England's eyebrow rose at the sight of America being hesitant.

"I wanted to know if you want to form an alliance with me."

Silence came first.

"What?"

America nods.

"But, what about your wish?" England frowns slightly in suspicion.

"To be honest, I don't really have a wish, and I'm the kind of guy who prefers to get things done on my own, not rely on a wish from outer space.

England would have retorted that the Grail is made of magic if he wasn't so surprised of America's asking for them to be allies.

"You...You're serious..."

America stilled"I mean, I think I already got an answer, since you called her up, even if it's cheating."

England resisted the urge to rub his temples. Instead, he forces himself to stand.

"Master! You mustn't-"

England raises a hand to quiet Saber; he then approaches the American despite his body signaling him to sit back down, it wasn't as bad as before, so he was able to stay standing, and also able say these next words.

"I'm... not against the idea," England said, "And as I said before, with Saber it isn't cheating. I would go into more detail to explain, but I wish to say this upfront and not to sit down, so as long as you don't reject the idea of letting her work with us, I shall agree to become allies with you...once again."

America was quiet, but his eye showed that he was surprised by England's words, he glances at Saber and then to a random object in the room in thought. Finally, after a moment, the American made his response.

"Alright, I guess I can agree to that."

England almost smiled in satisfaction, he only stopped when the Servant he mentioned came to mind.

"Do you have anything to say about this alliance, Saber?" It was a question that shouldn't generally be asked to a familiar, but he feels that Saber is more than just some figure who appeared at his call, different from any of the things England attempted to summon. Saber is more powerful and somehow, has a much stronger will, so he feels that he should ask her for her thoughts in this alliance instead of tossing her aside, forgetting her for a moment.

Saber studies the American thoughtfully, "If you believe that allying with him is the best, then I have no objections."

Saber doesn't really trust the American to be near her Master, but she knew not of their relationship, so she can't truly judge the American as an actual danger to her Master, and despite his carelessness, Alfred does show some genuine care for her Master. He acts more of a man-child than someone who has ulterior motives, so long as he doesn't threaten her Master's life even unintentionally - as ridiculous as that sounds - he approves the idea of working with another for the Holy Grail War.

"Then it's settled," England said, "From now on, we are allies for the Holy Grail War. I don't believe that we need to sign it somewhere just to make it official."

America smiles, "Sweet!" He then reached under his shirt and pulled out a folded paper, "Then you gotta help me with this!"

Before England could ask what, America unfolded the paper and showed it to England.

"I can't find China, Russia, Germany, or any of the countries anywhere on this map! They were just there on the globe!"

America is showing the map of his own country to England.

"...America, that is your own map."

America blinks and looks at the map himself.

"Oh...well problem solved then!"

How in the world did America even managed to find where England is? It's a mystery the Brit would like for it to be solved.

America put away his map and added: "Thanks a bunch, now that that's out of the way, we can focus on working out my ideas on how the Holy Grail War can be like!"

"W-wait, a minute, work on YOUR ideas?"

"Well sure, I mean the hero's got to lay out his plans and see which is best!"

"But why should your ideas be the only one to consider, I believe that my idea should at least be taken into consideration, we're allies now so-"

"So we help each other out as allies, yeah I know, you helped me out with the map, now I'm helping you out with the ideas, and I gotta say, playing zombie massacre might be the best one."

It took a brief moment for England to realize something, and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"A-Are you telling me that the only reason why you wanted to form an alliance with me so that I can tell you that you were reading the wrong bloody map?!"

"Pretty much, I called the other Nations, but they hung up on me, you were the next guy to call, but then I got an idea that you might hang up too, so I decided to visit you!"

Saber reacted similarly. That is his only reason?! America then goes on to explain his ideas while England just stares at the America in stunned silence. The Knight's thoughts drifted to the troubling circumstances. At least for her, it is. Her Master or Alfred doesn't seem to realize that this is not how the Holy Grail War is done to her knowledge, it is what she just explained, so why is the Holy Grail itself making these altercations? She wishes to discuss this more, but she's been nagged over something her Master said.

"Master, I have a question," Saber began, "Why are you referring Alfred as America?" The Knight wonders if it's a nickname given between brothers, odd choice for a nickname though.

"...Bloody hell, I forgot."

Saber didn't understand why England responded that way. "I honestly thought that you would of let it slip out and told her about us."

"Dude, I've been trying NOT to let it out, how was I suppose to know that this girl was gonna be someone that important?"

Saber is now truly confused to what these two men are talking about, so much that it's irritating her.

"Well I suppose there's no better time than now," England faces the confused Saber, "Saber, this may come off a little shocking but bear with me since we will be working together, it's important that you know this."

Saber nodded and listened intently to her Master's next words.

"You see Saber, we are not humans, to be upfront, we are personified countries."

A moment of silent.

"...W-what?" The knight stuttered, wondering if she heard her Master correctly.

"You heard right. We are Nations. The man who you know as Alfred is actually the personification of the United States of America," England continues.

"And damn proud of it too!" America said, a hamburger suddenly in his hands, it was gone in one bite.

"And as for me, I represent the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland, in short, I'm England."

At this, Saber's eyes widen at the mention of that country's name.

"Master, are...are you feeling all right?" Saber should have her Master lie down on the bed. His exhaustion must be affecting his mind.

"I assure you, I'm not mad, and I have no reason to lie to you." If he and Saber are to work together in the Holy Grail War, then it's only logical for England to reveal his name to the being he has summoned.

His thoughts of Saber having a will like a human being is proven to be true on account of how she is reacting to this. She looked shocked then skeptical; it took a moment for Saber to understand this incredulity being told by her Master.

Countries. Living Countries. Saber looked into her Master's eyes in search for signs of deceit that her Master is only making such a tall tale for his amusement and revealing himself to be a tricky character, but the moment her eyes met his, much closer than they were before, her breath hitched.

Looking into his eyes, Saber felt warmth surround her heart, comfort, and even a sense of familiarity. It was home; Saber felt as if she has returned to the country she has spent her years in looking after, ensuring its stability as its ruler. A place she was born in at a time when that country was in trouble, and she pulled out a special sword from a stone to accept a substantial responsibility to save her country.

Britain. What Saber is feeling in looking into her Master's eyes was like seeing the green forest she occasionally sees in her travel around her country. She knew feeling this familiarity when she was summoned, and she even felt a moment of serenity when she knew what land she is on, speaking her first words to her Master in her primary language.

But if her Master is not making any jape, then could it be that Saber's feelings of returning home were not just because the summoning took place somewhere in Britain, but because her eyes had first laid upon Britain itself? Or rather himself, the country of England?

Upon further examining her Master for signs of lies, she could not find anything but seriousness.

"How?" Saber does not understand this, when did this happen and how is it possible for her homeland to take the form of a human?

England shifted slightly, "We...don't know, we just appeared one day, and we lived through centuries depending on how good the country we represent are doing. We live but there are those who disappear. We face war, and we discover a moment of peace, and we just accepted that." It is pretty time consuming to ponder one's existence when paper works are ought to be done anyway.

Saber was still struck with disbelief, not even a moment given to her and she still finds it troubling to just accept this.

"Forgive me Master, I'm having difficulty in understanding that my own country...is standing right before me," Saber admits. England nods in understanding.

"It's been a while since I've revealed myself as England, especially one who has some relation to it," when England heard the Knight for the first time. He knew that she was of Britain's descent, it made him curious to know what spirit she represents in life, he certainly would have heard a knight at her age in his years.

Best start asking her identity then.

"Now that I have told you who I am, even if you don't believe me yet, please tell me your real identity."

At England's request, Saber contemplated first.

"Shall I do so with...America, present?" It was so strange for Saber to call these men by the names of countries, "By revealing my name, I also reveal my weaknesses as a Servant."

"Well so long as he keeps his mouth shut," England looks to America in search for confirmation.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas dude," was America's response, basically informing that he shall keep it between them...hopefully.

Saber isn't familiar with the quote, but she understood the implications.

"Very well," she said, "Then at your request Master, I shall answer."

At this moment, the light from the moon suddenly brightens and aimed its beam at the knight.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain."

By far, it was the longest silence for the night. Saber waited patiently.

"...eh?" That's really all England could say, and even America was stunned.

"Arthur Pendragon," Saber repeats.

"W-wait, wait a bloody minute!" England points at Saber, "Your King Arthur?! Is that what you just called yourself?!"

Saber nods.

"But you're a girl! I may have been just a child when Arthur ruled, but I'm certain that King Arthur was a man!" Now it was England who is doubting his Servant's word of her true identity.

"My gender was concealed in fear from my father that the people of Britain would not listen to me, even when I pulled Caliburn out of the stone in front of all. So I had ruled the kingdom without ever revealing my gender except to my closest comrades, it remained that way until the end," Saber sounded more solemn at the end of her sentence before averting back to her original tone.

"Now that I revealed my name, you might understand better why I am having trouble believing you to be my own country," Saber said, "I was never brought to the awareness of personified countries."

But England didn't listen to any of Saber's words.

"Hold on, you can't be King Arthur, I've seen the MAN myself, and you look nothing like him!"

Saber frowns at her Master's change of attitude.

"If that were the case, then I would have certainly recognized you." His eyebrows would have certainly helped her in remembering this man, but she holds no memory of ever meeting or seeing this man.

"Well I would have known that King Arthur was a girl, the man had a beard, and you don't even look to be in your twenties yet!" England is starting to consider using his Command Seals to force the truth from this supposed 'King.'

What's starting to look like conflict is brewing, America came in between England and Saber and grabbed both their shoulders.

"Dudes, chillax, I think I know how we can settle this."

At this, England scoffed, "If this is one of your 'ideas,' I prefer to use a Command Seal and get the truth right out from her."

Saber was in shock when she heard that, "Master, you wouldn't, you cannot waste a Command Seal over something that is only the truth!"

"Well, then how about this?" America gains the two people's attention again, "If this is King Arthur, then where's your Excalibur?"

England was quite surprised for America's suggestion, he then gave a challenging look to Saber.

"Right, show us proof, I mean it's quite evident, but if you are King Arthur as you say you are, then show us your holy sword."

The tone England has with the addition of a grin angered Saber, narrowing her eyes slightly, she removed America's hand off her shoulder and steps away.

"Very well, if it's to show you that I am telling the truth, then I shall show you my sword."

Saber opens her hand beside her, a force became notable in her hand even though supposedly nothing but the air is there, that is until England's eyes adjusted, and he sees a faint aura that extends to an indistinguishable length, an invisble weapon he realized.

Light suddenly appeared from Saber's hand, surprising the two Nations, the light then stretches, and it was only a minute that England notices that the light was not expanding, but rather something that was concealing Saber's weapon was unraveling, and after the invisibility cloak was removed, a sword is revealed.  
The grip of the sword is blue with a golden color at the end of it. It's guard is gold with blue lines and beneath the guard that connects to the metal of the sword is a gold pallet with blue shapes that make the pallet look to have a cross. The color of the metal is that of steel, and on the final detail of the sword, a blue mark on its blade.

It was no ordinary sword, at its appearance, England gasped when great power from the sword reaches him. His heart races and his blood pumped, even if the look of the sword was not how England remembered when he first saw the legendary sword, he could not deny the power in the sword this girl has in her hand.

"Dude, that is freaken AWESOME!" America was bouncing at the sight of the sword, he didn't understand how the sword came out of thin air, but it was amazing to see nonetheless.

"Dude, where did you get it, where did you get it, I so want one!" Saber retreated when America came closer to her and dropped down to his knees just to inspect the sword more closely. He certainly is like a child in a man's body.

The knight raises her hand to prevent America from getting any closer to her sword for wary that he may end up cutting his face.

"It is not a sword you can find anywhere...America," Saber moved aside and raised her sword, the blade pointing at the window so that her Master can see it as well.

"It was given to me by the Lady of the Lake. After losing Caliburn, I have wielded this sword of promised victory in my time as King. It remained in my hand in every battle, including my last," she looks to her Master, her expression unreadable, "Do you still doubt me as Arthur Pendragon, Master?"

England ended up staggering back and sitting back on the bed. His mind still refuses to believe that this is King Arthur even if his heart says otherwise. There are clear signs of royalty surrounding the girl, as well as the imposing stare from the knight. He cannot deny her of once being a ruler.

When Saber felt that her Master has seen her sword long enough, she cloaks her sword with invisibility once again, and the weapon itself disappeared entirely.

"I..." England began shock and in awe.

"Dude that was so cool, like how did it appear and disappear like that and also which state is this Lady Lake store at? Oh and dude-" America goes on and on, simply admiring Saber's show of her sword which the Knight respond with widening eyes, but she quickly averts her attention back to her Master who is still trying to find the words to say.

"I...I suppose you are one of royalty..."

Saber was almost satisfied with his response.

"But I still can't accept you as one who is King Arthur," Saber was about to argue again, but England raises his hand to stop her. "I also can't deny that you have ruled a country, and I also can't deny that weapon of yours shares the same power as Excalibur, I..." he sighs tiredly.

"I need time to adjust to this, but I know that you aren't...lying per say."

Even with her Master still in doubt of her as Arthur Pendragon, Saber is content that England does not deny her as being once King, and any ill feelings that were about to appear from his earlier tone evaporated, and she simply nodded in response.

"I suppose that's understandable, after all, I have yet to fully believe that you represent my country, just as you have yet to believe me to be King Arthur."

When England saw her smiling slightly, he ended up smiling too.

"So like, do I get that sword from Amazon or..."

England and Saber's moment ended when America's presence is remembered.

"I believe we should call it a night America," England says with annoyance, "We shall discuss more at a later time.

Saber nodded in agreement, "My Master is still in need of rest, if you are done with what you came here for, then I ask that you leave." She felt for the sake of England that the American must go as far as possible.

America looked a bit heart broken at both England and Saber wanting him to leave, he shrugs it off though and heads for the door.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later, see ya," with a wave, America leaves the room.

But then pops his head back in.

"Oh and Saber, send me a link to the website you got that sword from so I can get it later!" And he was gone.

England sighed as Saber is in her thoughts.

"Master, shall I-"

"Don't bother, that bloke will find something else interesting soon enough, a few months ago he had his eyes on buying those 'hover boards,' and he did until he saw the commercial for the new I-Phone and completely forgets the contraption he just bought."

England ought to teach America to spend his money more wisely then just buy whatever he sees as an 'essential,' getting twelve types of action figures of the same superhero does not fit the category of 'can't live without,' his thoughts soon drifts back to Saber.

"Also, there's no need to keep calling me Master, England is fine, but if we are in public, you must address me as Arthur Kirkland, my own citizens are unaware of my existence for safety reasons, and only a few-such as the Queen-knows my true identity."

Saber took in England's words and nodded.

"I understand, then I am to call you either England or Arthur?"

"It will certainly make things less confusing for us," England chuckled at the joke when he looks back at Saber, he finds her in deep thought.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Saber return to reality and shook her head, "No, it's just, well, your other name."

England raises an eyebrow, "What about it?" Don't tell him that Saber finds it somehow inappropriate that he shares the same name as her.

"It's nothing important," Saber assures, "It's just, I found the name Arthur sound pleasant with you," she smiles, "Yes, Arthur suits you well, much better than with me."

England blinks, and then pink became the new color of his cheeks and nose, he broke eye-contract from Saber as he stutters a response.

"Y-yes, well, I took a liking to that name, especially when it belonged to a certain King," England adjusted his collar before his eyes widen.

"Th-That is, not that I was referring to you specifically, I still don't fully believe you to be THE King Arthur," he crosses his arms, and a frown is placed with his eyes closed.

Saber's smile drops but says nothing. Another short silence went by before Saber speaks again.

"Ma...Arthur," Saber corrected herself by saying her Master's other name, not only does it truly sound better with him, it's much more comfortable to call him that compare to calling him England, after all, she is still unconvinced to her Master's true identity.

"Unlike other Servants, I am unable to take Spirit Form, to conserve my energy I require sleep as the average human does, so I will need a place to rest."

England drops his tsundere act, briefly looking at Saber again before standing up from his bed.

"I see, very well then, you may use this room if you like." He changed the bed sheets when he was getting his pants back on so it was all right for Saber to sleep on the bed now, the sight of the blood just had him instinctively thought of something to do with America.

Saber takes a look around the room, "Is this not your bedroom?"

"It's right across the hallway."

Hearing that, Saber is satisfied, with her sleeping in this room; she will also meet with her Master quickly if needed.

"I imagine that it will be uncomfortable to sleep in your armor?" England said.

"That will not be a problem," At Saber's words, her armor dispatched into gold dust, and her dress is revealed fully. Seeing her without armor surprises England, it shows him just how small she is.

He gets out of his thoughts and in seeing that Saber does not need any fresh sleeping wear, he heads for the door.

"Alright then, we shall talk more in the morning," He was ready to exit the room, but he stops when he touches the doorknob.

"Saber, is Arthur your birth given name?" He asked, not turning around.

Saber wonders why he would ask, but answers anyway.

"My birth given name was Arturia; I had to change it to Arthur when I guessed myself as a man."

"Arturia..." England repeated as if it was a chant of some sort. He turns his head to her.

"From now on, I will call you by your birth given name, I understand that your name alone would reveal your strength and weaknesses, so in public, I will address you as Saber while in private I will address you as Arturia."

"...Is that wise?" For England to call Saber Arturia in private and Saber in public, what if he mixes up the name and accidentally reveal her true name in public? She would also like to know why England wishes to do this.

"Don't worry, I lived through years in calling America his Nation name and calling him Alfred in public, and we have not once slipped up our identity." This was untrue, but he was too prideful to say otherwise.

"But why do you wish to call me by my birth name?" Saber asked.

"It suits you," England simply said. He really does like the sound of it.

Saber didn't expect for England to throw back what she just said and was inclined to return this act in response, but she refrained herself from doing so out of her own behavior.

"Very well, so long as it is in private," even if her birth name is nowhere mentioned in any legends of King Arthur, there can be Servants who will put two and two together.

England then leaves the room but not without looking back to Saber once more.

"Until morning, Arturia."

Saber, now accepting to be called Arturia, nodded to her Master as well Country.

"Rest well, Arthur."

The door closes, separating the Master and his Servant. At her Master's leave, Arturia looks back and to the window, walking towards it, there was nothing but trees surrounding this place. For her Master to be secluded like this, it really does show how either his liking to be by himself, or that he is someone truly so important that he must be kept safe and secret.

Arturia gently opens the window, and in letting a small breeze in, the knight smiled when the air of her country reaches her senses...the land, not the person.

With a long glance directed to the forest, with the moon's light enveloping her in its welcoming glow, Arturia then starts to wonder how this country would be if she has not let her kingdom to ruins. Would it have been stronger? Much larger? There certainly would have been more people, descendants from her fellow fallen knights who had died because of her.

Arturia will see to it that this country will have back what she lost in her lifetime if her Master truly is England-which she still doubts-he might be glad to hear this, for now though, she will keep it to herself until she was to find out his wish for the Holy Grail.

Feeling satisfied in breathing the air of her country again, Arturia closes the window and goes to bed, but as she did, she felt something nagging at her. Nostalgia? Well, that would be obvious, she's in her home country after all.

But that's not it. It was when Saber thought how a large house like this, possibly a mansion, is surrounded by a forest that has her reminded of another mansion surrounded by a forest, but the forest was cover in snow, and the mansion was actually a castle with a family of three living in it.

Odd how descriptive Arturia suddenly became when describing this seemingly unreasonable familiarity. When had she visited a castle with the forest surrounding them, and it was winter, and what family of three?

This feeling must be nothing, so she ignores and forgets it that night when she got into bed and slept, but not before letting her mind return to the Holy Grail War, and how she vows to win the Grail.

* * *

Far away from the English country, the flag of Italy waved humbly in the wind, and from a distance in the sky, a shooting 'star' brightens, flying towards the north of the Italian country, and heading closer to a particular happy Italian individual.

* * *

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Arturia**


	3. A Crybaby and a Conqueror

_**"Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Maru kaite chikyuu. Boku Hetalia~"**_

On this night, the personification of Italy is singing a song while walking through the woods in his own country, it was a song that always brought back memories of him and his two closest friends, Germany and Japan, specifically around the time when it was World War II.

He remembered all those wonderful times with those two nations, and other times when he was scared immensely at Germany yelling him to focus in training and also scared of the Allies. That war ended much to Italy's relief, but due to the end of World War II, he had to move out of Germany's home because their alliance at that time has ended, now the Italian doesn't get to see Japan or especially his German friend much anymore.

At least they get to see each other whenever it was possible like visiting each other's country and see one another at the meetings, but now, it looks like they might have to get closer like before, Italy couldn't help but think the Holy Grail as a blessing, because of it, he and Germany are going to be allies again.

Well, maybe a blessing wouldn't be the right word, it did cause a lot of the nations to go a little crazier than usual and causes another World War, but as long as the way it's done doesn't lead to anything like any other wars, then Italy is okay in participating in this one. It could actually be fun, maybe they should do a pasta eating race, if so, he's definitely going to make Germany so proud, at least he believed he would.

 _ **"Draw a circle that's the earth. Draw a circle that's the earth. Draw a circle that's the earth. I am Hetalia~"**_

Italy walks happily walking along the dirt path that will soon lead him to his house somewhere in the woods, he's been up late just having fun in being with his citizens who were being jovial as usual, with the tourists and the pretty girls and all that, he looks up to the night sky as he hums his song and admired the many stars there are, but then one star caught his attention, it was the brightest out of all the other stars, and it looks to be moving quite fast.

"Oh, a shooting star!" He's heard from Germany how he made a wish once to make England get a headache and it actually worked, though if you ask Italy it was probably the work of God but hey, if there is a Grail who can grant a wish, then even a star could do it too. Italy decided to both wish and pray to the shooting star and he did so by putting his hands together.

"Dear star, I wish to be helpful to Germany for the new war. I'm not that very strong but I will still try my best. Still, I could use a lot of help, something that will have Germany count on me." It'd be nice to be congratulated, even if Italy can be lazy at times.

The star twinkled, and suddenly changes course.

"Ve~ That shooting star is getting really bright, it even looks like it's coming this wa-AAAAAH!" Italy screamed when he realizes that the shooting 'star' is coming for him, looking more like a meteor. He ran away and tripped, falling into a deep ditch, just in time too before the 'star' made impact to the ground, and a dirt cloud surrounded where the 'star' landed.

It was silent, and then a white flag pops up from the ditch, "I'm so sorry Mr. Star! I'm sorry if I was being too demanding!" Italy waves the flag side to side in surrendering before slowly poking his head out.

The dirt cloud cleared, and in Italy view, a strange circle with many odd symbols is imprinted on the ground.

Italy stares at the strange circle with his closed eyes, and with enough courage, he gets out of the ditch and slowly approaches the circle for a better look.

"What is this?" Italy steps closer to the circle, his hand gripped to his flag as he crouches down when he is up close to the circle. There were symbols within the circle, like letters in a foreign language but it was a language Italy is not at all familiar with. As a Nation he knows how to speak many language when he wishes to communicate with the other Nations, but this one is very new to him.

"I wonder if Germany or Japan can read this?" Italy is feeling uneasy of the color of the circle, it's strongly resembles of something else. Curious, he had his hand over the circle, and touches it with the tip of his fingers.

The moment of contact, Italy felt a zap to his hand and he shrieked, falling back with his hand surrounded in sparks, and feeling a burning sensation on his backhand.

Another shriek is made by Italy when the circle suddenly sprouts out light, Italy was blinded despite his already closed eyes. When the light faded, Italy's eyes adjusted and he was shock.

It was at this moment that Italy's eyes open, brown eyes directed at the person before him.

The person was a big man, standing with his arms crossed, red hair and a beard, he wore bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes, and a red mantle right attached to his back, blowing gently yet also boldly in the wind, with fringes as well. The man was bigger than Germany or even Russia, his presence alone feels overwhelming to Italy.

The man's eyes open, Italy is met with the imposing gaze of the man and for him all breathing and movements stilled.

"Answer me," the man spoke in an old language, "Are you the one who summoned me?"

Italy got his breath back, he stares at the stanger a little longer, his expression is that of wonder, he then takes a deep breath, and the Rider Servant hears the first word coming from the Italian.

"GEEEEEEEERMAAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Italy scrambles to his feet and ran full speed away from the red hair man, leaving a trail of dust behind and the sight of him is gone from Rider.

The Rider Servant blinked, "...Well that's not the answer I was expecting." That Italian looked like he was about to have his home conquered and is running to tell the others, a possibility in the red hair Rider's case.

A Servant summoned under the Rider class, he takes in his surroundings, confirming no one is around other than the one who ran away, so then it had to be him who summoned this Servant, yet he ran out of fear, why is that?

"I will have to ask him then." Rider decided, and so dispatching into golden dust, he changes into his Spirit Form and goes after his Master.

With Italy, he is running without any signs of slowing down until he was near his private home, slamming the front door with both his hands, he fumbles to get his key out of his pocket and failed a few times in getting the key into the keyhole until finally he unlocks his door, enters his home quickly and slams the door behind, locking it.

He then ran upstairs and into his bedroom where he falls and slides under his bed and waits. Praying that the big man has not followed him and will not find him.

Italy is never seen anyone so huge though, he might even mistake the guy as a Nation, he was bigger than Germany, even Russia! Though that could be because he was on the ground and his perspective might have exaggerate what the red hair man really is in height, still, it was nonetheless imposing and intimidating.

He then heard something creak downstairs.

'What was that? Is it that man? OH NO!'

Italy had to call someone but he was in panic, the act of common sense such as calling the police did not cross his mind. But one thing did.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone, quickly finding Germany's phone number and pressing the call button. Whenever Italy is in trouble, Germany will always be there to help!

The dial tone plays, and then someone picks up.

 _"Hallo?"_

Italy cried, "Germany! Help! I met a strange guy and he was big and he was scary and I think he's in my house! Germany save me!"

 _"Vat? Italy? Slow down you're speaking too fast. Did you come across Russia again?"_

Italy did not slow down, not did he think it be wiser to lower his voice.

"He was bigger than Russia! So scary! I thought I was gonna pass out just by staring at him!"

 _"Bigger than Russia?"_

"And scary! Don't forget scary!" Well, maybe the stranger didn't look that scary, he did take Italy by shock but he was still intimidating.

 _"Where are you now?"_

"In my house. I think he's here too! Germany what do I do? I tried running away but he got here so fast!" How did the man get here so quickly, well, that's only if the man is here and not just the sounds of the house.

 _"Get out of the house, get to your car, and drive to the nearest police station. I'll come over as fast as I can."_ He stops to speak to someone and then gets back to the phone, _"What did this man look like anyway?"_

Italy takes a moment to breathe, and then digs into his memory while it was still fresh.

"Well, let me remember. He was tall."

 _"You already said that. Anything else?"_

"He had red hair, not like ginger, really red, like a fresh tomato color red." Now suddenly Italy is feeling hungry, "He also wore this brown armor which is pretty old, like its the older age style. A big red cape…" Italy pauses when he remembers the full image of the man.

"You know, he actually reminds me of my grandpa Rome."

 _"Your grandfather?"_

Italy ve'd in remembering his grandfather, The Roman Empire.

"Sí, well at least the armor does, and how he stands too, he was just as talI too-"

Suddenly, the bed he was under is lifted.

"There you are."

Rider held the bed by the end up high and his eyes down to Italy, the nation in turn looks up at the giant, and he froze.

"Ger...ma...ny...?" The phone slowly slips from Italy's grasp, ending the call, cutting of the increasing worries of Germany who was calling out to him.

"I was honestly surprised to witness someone as lanky as you run that fast, it was as if I was coming to conquer your village," although he had a bit of humor, he was being serious, he had to know why his own Master ran from him which he confirmed the Italian to be so when the Command Seals were in sight.

Italy screamed, this didn't startle Rider, and he crawled away backwards.

"DON'T HURT ME!"

Rider simply stared at the Italian, setting the bed back down.

"Please! Spare me! I don't know what you want but you can have it! You can have my money! My car! My pasta! MY HOUSE! Well okay maybe not my pasta but you can still have my house!"

Italy spoke in Greek for the red hair stranger, the language the man spoke before was somewhat close to that so Italy took a chance and went on rambling, begging for mercy with his hands together and on his knees. A minute went by of begging and his panic grew when Rider takes a few steps forward.

"WAIT! I change my mind! You can have the pasta! Please Signore Gigante I'm just a virgin and I bruise easily! I swear I'll do anything-within reason of course." Rider was in front of him. "I'll do anything! I'll do anything! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

He crouched down, raising his hand, and he flicked Italy in the forehead, sending the Italian rolling back to a wall.

"Are you done?" Rider awaits for Italy's answer. Italy's hands pressed against his forehead, tears visible in his closed eyes.

"I have to ask you from refraining any more of your whining, it was starting to hurt my ears," Rider stands up straight and presses his palm against his ear as if to prove a point. "What was the point of that anyway, begging for your own life-" Pathetically if Rider is being honest "-to your Servant."

Italy stares, "Ser...Servant?"

Rider nods, "Your Servant Rider to be exact. And I see that you are my Master." He points to Italy's hand, leading the Italian to follow his sight and was taken aback at the sight of three red symbols on his back hand.

Looking at it as a whole, it reminds Italy of his own national flag.

"Wait, where did this come from?" Italy's response surprises Rider. "And, MY servant? But my boss would of told me I was going to get one. Plus, no offense, you are pretty strong and I don't want to get crushed, but I would of liked a pretty girl and maybe not so much muscles or intimidating, but then again I have been to Germany-"

"Hold it boy." Rider raises a hand to stop Italy, while he succeeded that, Italy yelps and covers his forehead, afraid that he was going to get flicked again just because Rider's hand moved.

"I'm not talking about that kind of servant, do you honestly have no idea what I am?"

"Uh...Greek?"

"I'm not asking for my nationality," Rider can't understand why it came to that. "You don't know what I am, or the fact that you had those Command Seals..."

By the sound of it, this Italian is unaware of being chosen to be a Master for the Holy Grail War, even more surprising that it wasn't him who summoned the conqueror. Could it have been the Grail then? Well tough luck for the boy, especially someone who's kind of fragile. Rider isn't fond of men like this, and this young man is the illustration of what a crybaby is.

He will have to change that.

"Seems it's safe to assume you don't know about the Holy Grail War." Rider guessed, however, Italy perks his head up.

"Oh that? No, I know about that. The golden cup told us about it."

Now Rider is just confused, he blinked at Italy's response.

"A lot of people are picked and they can decide who gets to win the Grail and make a wish by fighting over it." Italy explained in a rather upbeat tone.

Rider grabs his jaw and closed his eyes, "You know the war but not Servants or the Commands Seals...?" What is going on? Rider actually felt something would be off when he was summoned, what was his first clue?

He recalls being summoned before, he remembers his previous Master, Waver Velvet, but the moments they had were not present in his mind. The faces of Servants he met and fought against were hazy, and he can't remember what land he was summoned in the first time.

It was thanks to his Noble Phantasm, Ionioi Hetairoi, that he still remembers his previous Master's face. Ionioi Hetairoi is where his army, his very treasure, appears and mow down any army that would be proven difficult for Rider to face alone. The King of Conquerors remembers every faces in his army, he entitled them all as his friend, therefore, when accepting Waver as an equal, he was worthy to be imprinted in Rider's memory, becoming a part of his army.

Should Rider not recall his own previous Master, there would of been serious adjustments to his Noble Phantasm, especially if the adventures they shared were not completely visible in his mind. Now beside Waver, anything else relates to the Fourth Holy Grail War is all but a blur.

"Uh...excuse me. How do you know about the Grail?"

Scratching his head, Rider respond "I should ask you the same thing. Well first, we should put introductions aside..." He looks back at Italy who flinched in meeting his gaze once more. Seeing how practically frightful this Italian still is to the Servant, Rider sat down, lower his head to make himself look harmless, and offered his hand for a handshake.

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, and I am here to fight in the Holy Grail War."

Italy was shocked, this man is here in front of Italy to fight in the war? Could it be that his prayer/wish been answered? Not only that, he got the name of the red hair man.

Iskandar, a name belonging to a conqueror long ago, his Grandpa Rome told stories of the conqueror, his cousin actually, but before Alexander's cousin came to attempt conquer Rome-although he did beat up Italy quite a bit, Rome has heard news of Iskandar, which makes him tell Italy about them whenever he visits. Italy remembers hearing how impressed the Ancient Nation was over Iskandar, saying it is fitting to call him Alexander the Great.

Rome's opinion didn't change even after Alexander's cousin went after Italy and Sicily.

Italy stares at the hand for a long moment, looks back at the awaiting Rider, finally he reaches out and shakes the hand of Iskandar, his fear of the giant man subsided now that he knows Iskandar is no enemy. In fact, hearing the red hair man address himself as someone who's here to help, Italy can call this giant man a friend.

"Ciao, I'm Ita-I mean, Feliciano." Italy quickly corrected himself, though this did not go unnoticed by Iskandar.

They part hands, and Iskandar spoke, "There are things I would like to know, for starters, I need access to a library, in turn I will explain to you more about myself." And he could also question what knowledge does this Italian has about the war.

"A library?" Italy repeated, he then looks down in thought, "Well, I do have my study room, it has lots of books there."

"If it has what I'm looking for, then it will do." Without any warning, Rider takes Italy by the back of his shirt collar and picks him up, surprising the Italian and holding him with his feet off the ground.

"If this is your house then you will have to direct me to your study room." Iskandar then leaves the room of Italy.

"Well, okay. It's downstairs, the stairway is to your left."

It was humorous for Iskandar to hear the sudden calmness in his Master's tone, good he thought, better to not hear any more crying. Seriously, the boy should man up, he even sounds similar to Waver before that boy grew. In fact their voices actually sounded similiar, recalling his previous Master's personality, comparing these two with the introductions, his new Master is worse, couldn't even stay on his own ground.

Iskandar never knew the literal sense in what he thought.

"Uh...can you put me down? I can lead you there." Italy asked.

"Will you try to run away again?" Iskandar questioned.

"No. You're a friend, you came down from heaven to help me and a friend of mine!"

"Hm...Well that's one way to put it. I am a reincarnation," though not a True Reincarnation.

"Ve~, I'm so happy! I promise Signore Gigante, I won't run from an ally." Unless it was Germany who was angry at him for many reasons.

"I will take your word then," Iskandar sets Italy down, and the Italian happily lead the Rider Servant down the stairs.

"You know, there was a man name Iskandar, or Alexander in some places, I'm sure you heard that he was a very famous conqueror back in the time of Rome." Italy said.

"I know fully well," Iskandar smiled lightly, it seems the Italian hasn't taken his name seriously, all the more it shows how little this guy knows about the Grail War. If he actually made contact with the Grail, where on earth was the complete information? That a Servant summoned is a Heroic Spirit, formed from legends of an actual person in history?

"My Grandpa told me stories about him, and he was impressed how much Iskandar conquered and how he would like to meet him, but met his cousin instead, he was really harsh. But imagined if Alexander would have lived long enough to try and conquer Rome with his cousin? Oh boy, that gave my grandpa a headache."

Iskandar's smile increased, Rome would have definitely be the most difficult opponent if he had aimed the West after conquering the East, yet it was the one thing he looked forward to. Well even though in this time Rome has died, there are plenty of strong countries he will look forward to fight against on the battlefield.

Once again, he has yet to think of this in a literal sense.

He did however thought about his cousin, and how Italy's grandpa apparently met him, that raises an eyebrow.

"Your grandfather must of been ancient."

Italy was confused at first, and then he remembered what he just said, "Oh, well, uh," Italy wasn't too sure if he should reveal his Nation status just yet, this is all sudden after all. "I mean, my great great great great lots of great grandfather told the stories about Alexander and his cousin, which my recent grandpa then told to me!"

Iskandar isn't convinced, and Italy is feeling nervous. "Uh, hey look! There it is!"

Walking across the hallway, Italy stops to a door and opens it, entering the study room followed by Iskandar who had to lower his head to get in.

"By the way, welcome to my home in Italy!" Italy said, "The books here are mostly Italian, will that be okay?"

"I can read Italian," Iskandar said, "But I'm not that adept in speaking it." That was the biggest sign of something is wrong. His Master said they are in Italy, yet Iskandar can't really speak it, anywhere he can be summoned no matter what nation he will learn the language in an instant. But that's not the case right now.

"Are you hungry? I can make some pasta if you want?" Italy asked.

"If you have any crackers, I can also go for that." Iskandar said, he doesn't need any food as a Servant, food is energy but he can be sustained with mana alone, still, it's an enjoyable experience to eat like a human again.

"Ve~ Okay! I'll be right back!" Italy leaves the room and heads for the kitchen. Iskandar begins his search.

He found what he was looking for, a book which has the world map, along with another book of poems, it's not much though if Iskandar isn't that well with the language.

He first starts with the book about maps, turning the pages, he stops when he gets the whole world on two pages, upon seeing the map of the modern world, something clicked in his mind.

He remembers now. His previous summoning. His time with Waver. His meeting with Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, that atrocious Caster. The argument against that damn naive girl over what a real King is. Heremembered slaying those Assassins with the help of his army which is his Noble Phantasm: Ionioi Hetairoi. He even remembers his death, done by the golden Archer.

All this happened right when Iskandar looks at the map of the world-which he also recalls doing the exact same thing when Waver was his Master, minus breaking into an actual library.

"Now it suddenly came to me?" This just keeps getting more puzzling by the minute, it's starting to annoy Iskandar.

Well, with his memories of the previous war returning, he doesn't need a second glance of the book he holds to confirm the world is much bigger than he believed it was when he was alive. So he closes the book but still kept it with him, he doesn't need any further use of the study room so he leaves, walking to where his Master is and leading himself to the living room.

"Your books were helpful Feliciano," more so than Iskandar had expected.

"Oh good! I'm glad they were, I don't go there much unless it has to do with serious work." Italy is heard from another room, the kitchen.

Iskandar approaches and sat on a couch as he opens the other book he had which is the one with poems, though it was all in Italian, Iskandar skims through them and read parts that were easy to translate. The smell of pasta reaching his nose.

"So where are you from Iskandar? And also, how do you know about the war?"

Iskandar puts on hold of his reading, "I've been possibly summoned by the Grail to assist you in this war. You are chosen to be a Master, a participant of the Holy Grail War."

Italy comes in with a plate of pasta in hand, on the side were a row of five crackers. He sees Iskandar and goes to him.

"I am what is called a Servant, a reincarnated spirit, I was someone famous."

"Really? Who?" Italy asked. No clue at all.

"I told you my name, haven't I?" He looks at Italy in wait for a reaction.

Italy sets the plate on the table in front of Iskandar. "Yes, your name is Iskandar, but the only person I heard of with a name like that is….."

And then it clicked.

"YOU'RE THE CONQUEROR?!"

A flick to the forehead followed by a scream.

"I'm right here boy." That was unnecessarily loud even by Iskandar's standards.

Italy rubbed his forehead but his closed eyes were still on Iskandar. "Wait! So, you are Alexander the Great?! But...I thought he died."

"What do you think I meant by reincarnation?" Iskandar didn't think it would be this difficult for the Italian to take in.

"I...I know what it means...it….just…."

"It's finally coming to you." Iskandar watches as Italy's chin is on the table, looking so worn out.

"Wow...I don't really understand it," Italy looks to Iskandar, "I mean, I don't think you are lying, but why are you here? The Grail never mention sending a Servant for anyone who wants to participate the war."

"I would also like to know why it hasn't mention that," Iskandar said, "With all this confusion, one thing is for certain, you are my Master, those Command Seals-" Iskandar points at the seals on Italy's backhand, "-are what keeps me in this world. They are also spells which can only be use three times, use them wisely and without being vague and I am to follow it absolutely."

Italy stares at the Command Seals, "So, it is like having a regular servant."

"Yes but don't get carried away," Iskandar turns very serious, "I don't appreciate it if you would use them over trivial things."

Italy nodded, "So, everyone who is participating has Servants?"

"Seven to be exact, each has a Servant of different classes."

Italy's brows rose, "Seven, but the Grail allowed more than seven to join."

"Hm?" Iskandar looked at Italy in question.

"It told us that it can grant wishes and we have to fight for it, all of us agreed that we can discuss how we can fight for it and we would return with an idea in three days. It never mention anything you said."

Iskandar went silent, thinking over Italy's explanation.

"What else is there about the Holy Grail War?" Italy asked.

"Well, there can only be one pair of winners, the Master and Servant, and in order for that to happen, the other competitors must be defeated either by surrendering or death."

"WHAT?!"

Well Iskandar should have expected that.

"BUT I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Oh. Iskandar figured that this boy doesn't like the thought of possibly needing to take another life, but it was really his own life has caring for.

"There are so many pasta I haven't tried and so many girls I haven't met! There's no way I can compete with any of those guys! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Flick.

"GAH!" Italy fell to the floor on his back.

"Boy, our meeting was only recent and you are earning more flicks than my previous Master." Iskandar had just about enough of his whining Master, Waver took it more maturely than this spineless boy.

But Italy's panic wasn't just because he was looking after himself, Italy was shocked to hear that the Holy Grail War was originally meant to be a battle to the death. That's seriously like any war! But no nation would ever agree to this right? They can't if a death among a nation is certain! They all agreed that this is just a competition!

"Listen boy," Iskandar gained Italy's attention. "I'm trying hard to be patient with you, but your excessive crying is making it difficult for me to really accept you as my Master. We haven't set foot in preparations and you're already admitting defeat. You were like that when I found you hidden under the bed. If you wish to obtain the Grail then you must stand and remain on your ground. Even a coward like you is capable to make such accomplishments than running away."

"Oh I don't know, that seems like a lot of work," Italy is very unsure if he could even make such feats.

"If you continue to doubt yourself then I can always find another Master. But now that you know the Holy Grail War's nature, what will you do?" Iskandar awaits for the Italian's answer, testing to see if this man strives for the Grail as much as he does despite fear, if not, he will seek another Master.

Italy slowly gets up and sat beside Iskandar on the couch, he was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not that interested in the Grail, I mean, it be nice to wish for peace among people, but my friend Germany wants it. We're allies, and I want to be there for him just like how he always was for me. I guess, helping my friend win this war will be like repayment for all the nice things he's done. I know I'm not that very brave, but I would like to try."

For at least once every few years, he would like to not disappoint his German friend by helping. This is his own personal wish.

"So you would participate this war for a friend?" Iskandar asked.

Italy nodded, "I also would like to prove myself, just to show I'm not that really weak. But this whole killing thing needs to be addressed, if we have to fight, I don't want anyone seriously hurt."

"I see," Iskandar crosses his arms and nods in approval, "Would fight for a friend, and wish to avoid any casualties if possible. I now see you as my Master."

Italy looks at Iskandar, "Do you think I can really be brave?"

"Only you have the potential to prove it. I implore that you act on it."

Italy felt encouraged by Iskandar's words and he smiled brightly, "Gracie! I guess if I'm to be a Master, I will not try to disappoint you! I can't promise if it's by accident but I will try!"

"A start nonetheless." Iskandar fully approves the Italian as his Master, there will be time for growth, he will make sure of that.

"In that case, from this forth on, we are allies, and we shall ride my chariot to victory." The pact is done.

Italy gets up from the couch, looking very happy.

"I'm gonna go get some pasta for myself! I'll be right back!" Before he leaves however.

"One more thing," Iskandar stopped Italy with his words, "You called your friend Germany, is that actually his name?"

Italy froze. Oops.

"Uh...I...well…" Italy considers for a moment. Letting this man whose technically human in on this event that's between personified Nation only could get Italy in big trouble. But now that they are allies, keeping his nation identity a secret would be troubling in the future. So what should he do?

Iskandar saw the expression of Italy, "I figured it was just a nickname, but it seems to me it's much more than that." Well Italy said nothing, he continues, "If we are to work together, it's best to reveal anything about us that's important."

Italy figured that. With a much thinking about this, Italy has decided.

"It's not a nickname, there's a reason why he's called that." Italy sat back down, taking a deep breath, he explained.

"It's because that is his name, but no one else can know about it, because, he's really the Nation of Germany."

Iskandar remains silent.

"As for me, well, the name Feliciano is a cover-up. I'm really the personification of Italy. I'm...a Nation, signore."

Italy stares at the unblinking Iskandar, no words from the Rider, no movements, and finally the unexpected happened.

He laughed. Loudly.

Italy was thrown back in utter surprise by the sudden burst of laughter coming from the Servant. He hadn't expect that reaction. From hearing other Nations assumptions over how their people would react to their existence, they agreed the response would either be disbelief, claiming you are a lunatic, or walk away in fear. Laughter was never brought up as a possibility, or perhaps it could if they are in serious disbelief.

"I-Iskandar! I'm not kidding, I really am a-"

Iskandar raises his hand to stop Italy speaking, finding his breath, he speaks. "Don't mistake my laughter for doubt, I believe you."

This surprises Italy more. He believes him yet he's laughing? What joke he apparently made did he miss? This actually makes Italy want to laugh alongside him.

"A Nation...right beside me," Iskandar has come to realize that this is a strange world he's been summoned in. After regaining himself, he speaks to Italy normally once again.

"Didn't you say you were going to get your meal? I'm actually looking forward to eat something made by a country."

He simply picked his plate and grabs his fork, as if nothing shocking is revealed. Italy stares for another moment as Iskandar takes the strings of his meal surround his fork and began tasting the pasta. He was pleasantly surprised.

"This is rather good. I should have went West as soon as I conquered East just to try this in your country during my time." But then he would have to deal with Rome. Well nothing wrong to claim peace just for a try of the cuisine.

Italy appreciated the compliment and gets up to go into the kitchen. 'Huh, that was really easy. Maybe everyone was just overreacting and we can just tell our citizens about us, Iskandar doesn't seem that shocked at all really.'

Here's what's going on in Iskandar's mind, in truth, he has a wish for the Grail, and that wish is for True Reincarnation. No Command Seals to anchor him to this world, no need for mana but regular survival needs like any human. And a chance to attempt world conquest once more. Whether Fate knew a sense of humor, this is quite funny.

To think when he tries to win the Holy Grail again and when his wish is made, he will first take over a country he's closest too, it was like a basket of a gift is placed right beside him. Though it's obvious Italy is more than that.

He then realizes, if his Master has been like this for hundreds of years, it seems actually changing him will be much more difficult than he anticipated.

"Tell me about yourself, Italy?" He takes a bite of his cracker.

"Oh well, since you came from an old place, I can tell you how everything is now!" Italy suggested from the kitchen, and so he began his talk of his culture and people, a thing Nations are quite passionate about, walked out of the kitchen and sat beside Iskandar.

It was unknown how much has passed, but both men were done with their meal, Italy suggested for them to rest but Iskandar has another plan, he wishes to travel around, see what Italy himself describe is true with his own eyes. Italy thought about that, and agreed to allow Iskandar to look around, he even offered to be his tour-guide but points out it would be best to do this tomorrow since it would take too much time and too much energy.

But Iskandar has a solution.

"We can take my chariot, it will take us around and will bring us back, that is if you are not too tired already."

"It does sound fun, but where do you keep your chariot? Also, the traffic is pretty bad, even at night." Italy explains.

"We won't need to take the road, my chariot can also fly." Iskandar grins when he saw the amazement in Italy's expression, despite his eyes closed, it was now that he noticed that Italian seems to keep his eyes closed most of the time, how does he see?

"It can fly?...I'm pretty sure that would of been mention in history when it comes to Alexander the Great." Italy said.

"My achievements have created legends, I have gained powers I don't have in life because of these legends and how famous they are. So you could say that the bulls who pulls my chariot gained the ability to fly because of how famous my name is, of course, my legends are so extraordinary that historians altered the truth of what really occurred. No one in this time has experienced my time, it's all assumptions. This creates inaccuracy and takes in what's considered logical and easy to comprehend over what really happened. But it doesn't bother me that much." His grin had hint of deviousness.

"It only excites me to show the people of this era what is true and disprove what is accepted as facts."

One example would be disproving the records of his height, a short man, Iskandar is anything but short.

"Well that's true, it's only people like me who really knows what happened when it comes to our country's history." Italy said.

"Ah yes, you would know wouldn't you?"

"Well, it depends how good our memories are, we're still kind of human you know? I mean we face all sorts of disasters, I've been especially bullied all the time, there are also wars, poverty, diseases. It was like a really bad monday for us."

Iskandar blinks, "Not sure that's the best description to use."

Italy didn't respond to that and he gets up from the couch, "Well, I think a night out would be fun, I'm gonna go get some things ready and if you're ready to go. Just say so!" And with that, Italy goes to a different room, leaving Iskandar in deep thought over what Italy had just said. The way he said that was like counting off the things from a grocery list, Nations repeatedly faced losses.

Are Nations like Italy so accustomed to that kind of life?

Freeze. Iskandar hears someone approaching that wasn't Italy, it was coming from the front door which Iskandar is near to, it wasn't a Servant though. He looks at the front door just in time for it to be slammed open, a heavily breathing blonde man is revealed.

"Italy!?" The blonde man shouted, Iskandar heard a faint German accent, he can assume who this person must be.

"Is that you Germany?" Italy spoke in English, Iskandar takes note of this, now that he thought about it, for someone who has live for a long time, studying different languages must be a priority.

"Hold on just moment! I'm about to go out!"

"Out?" Germany frowned, "But, what about the-?"

"Oh yeah and Germany!" Italy interrupts, "Say hi to my new friend! He should be in the living room!"

Germany frowned more, and he turns his head to Iskandar, finally acknowledging him.

He was quite taken aback.

"You must be this Germany, Italy told me about you."

That shocked Germany more.

"Ve~ Okay!" Italy comes back into the living room, "I got my bag with all my stuff. Oh hey Germany how are-"

In an instant, Germany grabs Italy's head, he was very ticked off.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN IN YOUR HOUSE?!" Germany started squishing Italy's head, "AND WHY DOES HE KNOW ABOUT WHO WE ARE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ITALIA!?"

Iskandar thought that Italy was being loud with his crying, but it seems there was someone else much louder.

"AAAH! GERMANY LISTEN, I SWEAR HE ISN'T MEAN! HE'S HERE TO HELP WITH THE GRAIL WAR!"

"ISN'T THIS THE SAME MAN YOU DESCRIBED TO ME ON THE PHONE, THE BURGLAR?! AND YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE WAR?!"

A large hand grabbed Germany's shoulder.

"Easy now, that's my Master you're hurting."

Germany lets go of Italy and met the bigger man in sight, mein gott the guy was huge compared to Germany. This didn't frighten the German, not one bit, he was still filled with irritation over something Italy may have done, but what Iskandar said caught his attention.

"Master?" Germany sounded less angry and becoming more confused.

"Si! Please don't get angry! He's really not that bad of a guy! The Grail actually sent him!" Italy promises to the German.

Germany looks at Iskandar in surprise, and then back to Italy, his softened into a stern look. "Italy, what is going on?"

"Well-" Iskandar suddenly grabbed Italy's arm.

"Afraid if we take too much time explaining, there wouldn't be much time to explore this land, and I wish to get started. What says you Master?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Germany, I promise I will talk to you later. I have to show Iskandar around!"

"What? Iskandar? Wait!" Germany chases after Italy and Iskandar who went through the front door, they all now stood outside the large house of Italy. "What is going on Italy?!"

Italy and Iskandar stopped, Germany watches as the Italian said something to large man and quickly ran back to him.

"Okay, so here's the explanation, Iskandar over there is Alexander the Great, you know that famous conqueror, the one who had a cousin who invaded me? Anyway, he's my Servant which the Grail summoned." Italy then went to details about how everything went, and it was expected that Germany was very confounded.

"So now as his Master I have to go and show him around! Get to know the place a little bit. I promise we'll come back as soon as we can! I can even call you!"

"So, you are just going to walk around?" Germany questions.

"No, Iskandar has his chariot."

On cue, lightning struck the ground in front of Iskandar, shocking the two Nations.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" "AAAAH!"

The flash ended, and the Nations were in more shock to see a chariot with two live bulls attached to it in front of Iskandar, stomping the ground in thirst for battle and intensity.

"We're ready to go Feliciano!" Iskandar calls to his Master.

"WOW! That was incredible!" Italy said. "Hey! Can I drive it?"

Germany was in too much shock to say anything.

"To actually volunteer, now that is a Master!" Iskandar proudly say, "But I'm sure you've never ridden Gordius Wheel before, best leave the riding to me."

Both Italy and Iskandar gets on the chariot of Gordius Wheel. Iskandar then looks to Germany.

"We shall discuss more when we return."

"And if not, we can come by to your house tomorrow!" Italy said, "Don't-a worry Germany, Iskandar isn't like kidnapping me or anything like that!"

A moment of silent on Iskandar's part. "Well perhaps in a way." He said.

"Si, he...Wait WHAT?!"

And Gordius Wheel took off. Leaving behind an already stunned Germany on the ground. They flew until they disappeared into the clouds.

"...I seriously need to check the beers I had with my bruder at that bar we were at." What on earth has Italy got into?

With Italy and Iskandar.

"I-Iskandar! What did you mean what you just said?!" Italy suddenly has an uneasy feeling in his stomach, something that warns him about an incoming invasion.

Iskandar thought over his answer.

"Well think about it, right now, you are a Nation in a Conqueror's chariot. I have yet to reveal my wish for the Holy Grail to grant. I wish for a True Reincarnation, and I aim to take over all the land around the world." He now knows to take this in a literal sense. Imagining personified countries all tied up with him holding the rope. Of course, he will treat them all well.

"As a Servant, you are my Master, as a Conqueror, my prisoner. I look forward to us working together, Master." He ends with a wide grin. Despite being a Nation though, Iskandar will see Italy as a person, because that is what he is, still, he wanted to get the message across.

And indeed did Italy got the message, looking paler than an uncooked spaghetti, letting it sink in that this man, his Servant, plans to take over the world. Meaning that he will be every Nation's boss if he succeeds.

…

…

…

Well it doesn't sound so bad. Iskandar is so far a really good guy, and it's not like Italy hasn't been conquered before, but unlike in the Past, Italy knew that he has nothing to fear with this big hearted man, who seems to outshine any human around the world.

Unless…

"Iskandar, if you do conquer the world, will there be pasta?"

Iskandar looks at him, "Sure. There can be pasta as far as the eye could see. Your culture is quite endearing so I'm intending for it to stay that way, if not, then expand."

Italy is satisfied, "Then I will wave my country's flag and support you!"

"Not as if you have a choice."

"I'm okay with that."

Iskandar once again laughed, "This will be a good partnership." Let the image of Waver by his side appear in his mind and this will be deemed as a great start.

* * *

 **"Fatealia." -Chibi Italy.**

 **"Fatealia!" -Chibi Iskandar.**

* * *

 **From the Author: I wasn't sure if Iskandar would know Italian even if he didn't conquer the country. It did lead me to find out about Alexander the Great's cousin's attempt to conquer Rome.**


	4. Two Handsome Men in Paris

**"Fatealia~ 'winks' "- Chibi France.**

* * *

A bright 'star' is shooting across the starry sky and from a distant, is slowly traveling over the country of France, but this went unnoticed for the people living in Paris, especially the Nation of Love himself, France.

France is on his nightly stroll in his beloved city of Paris, admiring all the beautiful things which he has. His people, the ladies, the men, the beautiful décor and objects. This really clears his head more, especially after coming home from that meeting which if you ask him was a disaster. Another war. Another war they all decided, really now they should have given him the wish, he was honestly trust-worthy!

The only thing that seems to be a light from this is that there will be a discussion over how the Holy Grail War can be proceed, rather than the typical war and its violence, it can be a competition of anything else, now that's something France would like to do, but what ideas would be presented once everyone returns to the meeting?

He has a few but he doubts any of the Nations would agree to his suggestions, there would be a lot of sweating of course, and other perverted methods which he believes only a few would actually agree. He will just have to come up with something else, a drinking contest is a start, England wouldn't last for long, but Germany and Prussia may be a problem.

Speaking of England, how could he just agree like that? England was being unreasonable, France did catch sight of England's sudden shift of behavior when the Grail was revealed, not only him but it was like everyone was seduced by whatever power the Grail had them all under and they all just lost their moment of thought. The golden cup was beautiful, but there was something about it he can't seem to love despite it's outward beauty, that's certainly a rare case. It is tempting, and to wish for peace would be glorious, but what if it's true that that's not what any of the Nations really desire.

For France, even if he truly has something deep in his heart he truly desires, he loves his people more, he will always love them more, and so he will only compete for them and for all the beautiful things.

His night walk is done, and so he retires to his home, he may have a private home but there was another one in his city, a place where he is closer to his citizens, most Nations has them.

He enters his house with a sigh, thirsting for a glass of wine, he heads straight for the wine cabinet. When he pour himself a wine, he sat in his chair and thought more about what can be made to compete for the Grail.

"I wonder if teams would be allowed? I could go with Prussia and Spain, Italy may be an option but he'll be going for Germany for certain." The relationship between him and Germany are slow, it might be instigated if he tries to ask.

"Or maybe I can ask England, just like old times," and like old times, even on the same side, they always tend to get into quarrels, France may or may not hate England, but he could try and ask, but if he says no-little doubt that he would say yes anyway-then France will have to outshine the English Nation, reminding everyone who was once and in many ways still is a superior Nation.

Just as France takes a sip of his wine, he saw something bright from the window, believing it was just a trick of the light possibly by the moon, he ignored it, until he felt a vibration and he jumped in his seat, spilling some wine.

"What in the world was that?!" It was an impact it felt, and it seems to come from his garden.

Cleaning himself from the small mess thanks to the spilling of wine, he heads for the source of this impact and goes outside to his garden.

He screamed.

At the center of his garden, where once his beautiful rose bushes were is now completely burnt into nothing but sticks and only a few leaves and petals on the ground, and in place of where his rose bush use to be was this large circle with strange symbols within it.

"MY ROSES!" Tears in France's eyes, falling to his knees at the sight of his beautiful roses demise. He then takes notice of the strange circle.

It actually reminded him of those weird circles he's seen in England's diary, how he got a hold of England's diary is a story for another time.

France gasped at an idea, "England! He had something to do with this! I'm sure of it!" Granted, he has no idea how England has done this. Nevertheless, he isn't discarding the idea that this is England's doing, this just pushes forming an alliance with the English Nation off the table.

Well two can play this game, sort of, rather than mess with anything England has in one night, he'll use another tactic.

* * *

England's cell phone awoke him from the middle of his sleep, groggily, he takes the phone from the desk beside his bed, read the unfamiliar phone number ID, and answers.

"Who is this?" Who thought to call this late? England ought to give the caller a piece of his mind.

The caller cleared his throat, _"Is your refrigerator running?"_

Due to the state of England just waking up but still in desire to go back to sleep, he does not recognize the accent of the caller nor did he predict where this would be going.

"What?"

 _"Because if it is, show some merci! It's doing good to avoid letting you cook!"_

The call ended.

England blinked, and then he fumed.

"That-! Why I-! HE WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?! BLOODY FROG!" He threw the phone to the wall, not caring if it broke or not.

A knock on his bedroom door his made.

"Arthur? Is everything alright?" His Servant Saber spoke through the door.

"Yes yes," England assures, rubbing his face, "I just have to make a call to someone tomorrow morning. Remind me of that if you could please."

"Yes."

And they went off to bed and slept once again.

* * *

France had this wide spread grin of amusement on him, he gave a sigh of satisfaction and looks down to what use to be his roses, grieving once more yet his attention was still on the strange circle.

"What is this thing? I never figured this would be England's taste to do graffiti," He started to pick up what's left of the roses and puts them aside, "Then again, he did went through a faze, with all those guitars and the hair color change and those ridiculous outfits-"

France grabbed one rose which the tip of his finger ended up touching the circle, and a shock equaling to thousands of energy surges through his hand.

"SACRE BLEU!" France fell back and rubbed his hand that now enveloped with sparks.

Light shot up from the strange circle, startling France, he quickly gets to his feet and backs away just as the light show ended.

What appeared surprised France.

A man with a spear in both hands, one longer than the other and they are both surrounded in dark wrappings. He has black hair pulled back in a rough manner with one strand loose over his forehead, he wore teal sleeveless armor with an armor on the one shoulder, having a separate long black arm sleeve on one arm and the other has armor as well, brown armor held together by belts on his thigh with also black clothing. Lastly, a notable feature of this man is the mole underneath his right eye. Putting aside his surprise and confusion for a moment, France is very impressed by the man's beauty.

The man's eyes then open, meeting the Frenchman instantly.

"I am Servant Lancer, I've come in answer to your call. Are you my Master?"

The confusion resurfaced, and France was quite baffled. The man spoke other than French, meaning that although he loves his own language that he would rather speak it all the time, it be difficult to communicate with anyone-especially a lovely woman-who doesn't know French, so it seems he will have to hold back his lovely language for the meantime.

France stands and pats himself down, "Bonjour Monsieur, do you happen to know any other language?" He spoke in brief english, he doesn't try bothering to remember how to speak it completely all the time, but it was helpful when coming across attractive people who speak English.

The man nodded and said he knows English and strangely Japanese, well perfect.

"Okay, so, answer me this, how did you get here in my private home?"

The Servant was taken aback slightly, "I'm sorry?"

"Now I'm not that angry to have a beautiful person in my garden but this still counts as breaking and entering, so unless you don't mind explaining yourself, I won't have to call the police." In actuality, France won't be doing that if he doesn't have to, he's very curious to know who this man in front of him is, of course, he has to watch out for those two things the man is holding, they look really sharp.

"I...what?" Lancer said, "I'm confused, did you not summon me?"

France made a thoughtful look, "If someone attractive is summoned, I would have known," He rubs his stubby chin, unknowingly showing the Command Seals.

"It seems you are my Master though," Lancer said, at the sight of his now confirmed Master's confusion, he directed the Seals, "Your hand."

France pauses, and then stops rubbing his chin to look at his backhand. There lies three red symbols, a spear in between two rectangles, reminding France's own flag.

"What? Where did this come from?" France raises his hand closer for inspection. His words surprised Lancer. His supposed Master was unaware of the Command Seals, it's already strange enough that he didn't know what Lancer's summoning here is for, these two crucial things which is part of the Holy Grail War had Lancer to think, and then he came to a conclusion.

"...I believe I know what is happening, if you will allow me to explain." His Master seems to be oblivious of the Holy Grail War and being chosen by the Grail.

France looks up from the seals. "I would like that." He muses, "How about over some wine? Of course, I be more comfortable if you put away those things."

Lancer looks down at his two weapons, "As you wish." The spears disappears in gold dust, actually stunning the French Nation as they fade.

This night just became a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

"And that is all I know."

France sat in his chair with the Lancer sitting in a couch just across him, two glasses of wine on the table and for one person in the room, after Diarmuid's explanation, he takes a sip to show politeness and thanks for the given drinks, France had his drink in his hand but he barely had a taste of it as he was listening to Diarmuid's purpose of appearing among his ruined roses.

"...So you are a reincarnated spirit sent here to fight for me in this Holy Grail War. There are seven of you with each a different class, and if the remaining Servant survives you will obtain the wish, and all this will go on with me as your Master?"

"Yes but I have no desire for the Grail, I aim only to fight honorable battles and bring you the Grail in hand."

A noble knight, it's been a long time since France has met one, and he can tell that this is no act, this man is being sincere, that or he makes a wonderful actor, but France is taking the man in teal words seriously simply by his mention of the Holy Grail War, not to mention that show of magic he just performed in appearing in the midst of his destroyed roses and his weapons disappearing in gold dust.

"I haven't had a servant in a long time, although it's obvious this is not like any servant." France rests his chin to his palm, elbow against the chair's arm, "So then what historical figure do you represent?"

"I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, a Knight who served Fionn mac Cumhaill," the Lancer answers.

France searches through his memory in hearing the Servant's identity, remembering the tale of a knight who has that name, "Diarmuid...As in Diarmuid of the Love Spot?"

The Servant nodded. France has shown many of his 'love spots' to anyone who desires it so but he's sure that this is not that kind of spot where you can make love at, the Love Spot of Diarmuid is a magical mole which must be the one underneath his eye-although in stories the mole is on the forehead-that enchants the hearts of women to seek for his affections, the tragedy of the tale was that one of the woman who fell in love with him by sight was the wife of Fionn, they proceed to run from the enraged King until said King decides to forgive them and acknowledge their love, however, his proof of 'forgiveness' didn't show when one day out in a hunt, Diarmuid was wounded by a boar, the King had the ability to turn water into a healing liquid and there was a pond nearby, but haven't forgotten of the betrayal he felt, he spills the water twice and it was by the third time Fionn brought the water to Diarmuid that the knight had already succumbed to his wounds.

It was a story that inspired the affairs between Lancelot and Guinevere in the tales of King Arthur, and it was one well-liked by Francis simply because it was a tale about romance.

"Well I am glad to meet the knight of a famous tale," even though the spearman's appearance is different from what Ireland has claimed for him to look.

"I am humbled by your words."

"So then, I suppose this means the others would have a Servant as well." France said, "Odd how the Grail suddenly decided this, it was made clear to discuss how to compete for it over the next meeting." He sets down his glass of wine and gets up from his chair. "But I suppose everything will be cleared up when that time comes, in the meantime." He brings out his hand, France only mean to address the Servant but Diarmuid might have took it as a sign to stand in a professional manner, ready to hear and follow whatever order will be said.

France proceeds anyway, "How would you like a tour around my city? You have only arrived back from the dead so I can imagined that it may be overwhelming to take in this era."

"That will be no trouble," Diarmuid said, "Upon my summoning, I was given knowledge of this era, so I understand how everything from my time has changed over the years."

"Really?" France found that quite intriguing, "Well, personally, given information about something may not be the same as experiencing it."

"If you wish for me to accompany you, I shall do so, however, if we are to go in public, I must hide myself, my attire would bring unwanted attention."

France glances at the Servant's battle wear, "Yes, that is true," he suddenly brightens with a smile, "Then I know just the first place to go."

"In that case, before we depart, I must properly say my oath."

France blinked when Diarmuid knelt on knee and lowers his head with an arm around his waist, "As of now, I will use my spears to slay any enemy in our way, and with them will guard you, your life ties to mine, and as your knight, I will see to it that you will be victorious in the Holy Grail War."

Now France may not be as egotistical as America or any countries like him, but he still has this feeling of pride that makes him remind others of how magnificent he is, so to see the Servant kneel before him may have inflated his pride only a little. However, France places a hand on Diarmuid's shoulder, prompting the spearman to raise his head in confusion.

"There's no need for that, I appreciate you willing to serve me but I think we should drop the Master title. We'll be fighting together side by side on the battlefield after all, if that is how it will go." He then showed his hand, offering a handshake before continuing.

"From now on, we are allies. I look forward to our partnership, monsieur Diarmuid."

Diarmuid revealed his surprised reaction before looking at the hand, accepting it, and standing up so he can properly shake the hand of his Master, "If that is what you desire." They end their handshake of alliance and France removes his hand from Diarmuid's shoulder, "If you prefer not to be called Master, then what shall I call you?"

"You can call me..."

Hm. France wonders if he should reveal his Nation Identity to the Servant, it's been awhile since he has ever done so, and there's also the chance that the Servant may not believe him, after a brief moment of thought, France decides to let the Servant adjust to his surroundings and around the Frenchman before he will reveal his true name. So as of now...

"Francis Bonnefoy. Now let us be off to tour around Paris, I may have something to hide your current outfit, I will return in a moment."

Lancer nodded, "If I may, I would like to scout the area we are in, call me by my name class name should you need me."

"If you mean the block we are in, alright then, but you said yourself you wish to be discreet."

"And I will," with that said, Diarmuid fades into gold dust, leaving the Frenchman stunned. With a moment to himself, France is in deep thought over this moment of meeting the spearman. Firstly, this whole thing is coming close to that of something magical-literal magic-and if seeing stuff disappearing into these beautiful sparkles including the spearman himself isn't called magic then he might as well use the term 'effects' like America would use if he ever saw something like this.

"I am beginning to acknowledge that England may not be so crazy..." It's all strange, this can be considered crazy, but for the Frenchman this is intriguing, hopefully though he won't be forced to admit that the English Nation was right all along about magic being real, though he's sensing it will be unavoidable in the next meeting.

* * *

France and Diarmuid walks past buildings and citizens along the sidewalk, the spearman had on a trench coat, he'll have to go to the best place which will be only a few and continue on tomorrow, but first, to truly help the spearman experience the beauty of his city, he'll have to look at it all himself, and to do so without attracting too much attention would require the recent fashion other than this old coat he had in the back of his closet.

France lead Diarmuid to the best clothing store there is and enters the store followed by the Servant.

"Excuse me," the Frenchman spoke to a female worker in his own language, "Can you perhaps help find something for my friend, he had only arrived to Paris recently and has lost his briefcase, so he has not much to wear." Sending the female a charming smile, the female was taken by his handsome feature, until she takes notice of the friend, and she started blushing.

"Oh, of course! Come and follow me, we must take your friend's measurements first!"

France and Diarmuid follows where there are mirrors, the spearman stood in front of one and allowed the woman to take his measurements, soon other female workers joined in to help find the right clothing and style for the Lancer, there were male workers here as well and they offered to help but the female insists they had this. They all brought France Diarmuid to the selections matching the Servant's measurements and from there the Frenchman and the Lancer searches while the women watches from afar, paying attention only to them-though slowly their becoming more attracted to the Lancer.

Sliding clothing after clothing, France picks out what he believes to be the best attires, "Try these on." At his order, Diarmuid nods and heads for the dressing room.

Waiting outside, and chatting up with a couple of ladies in the store, customers or workers. Diarmuid comes out and France inspects his attire.

Not bad, he knows. A teal colored shirt with two swirls of lovely stitching at the center, one red and one yellow, with a dark thin overcoat that has nice details on it's corners, dark pants and well dressed shoes, it's a bit too dark for France's taste but Diarmuid expresses his liking of the color, so he went with it and all he can say is...

"Not bad." It could've been more fashionable though. "Keep that on, I'll be looking around for some more."

"That seems unnecessary, will these clothes not do when I am in public?" Diarmuid beloved he would only get one or two pair, why exceed that much?

"They'll do fine-although maybe it could use more brightful colors."

"That would bring more attention to me than what we discussed though."

His Master pauses, and Diarmuid felt that perhaps he should not have talked back, but the Frenchman reveals a reaction in agreeing his point, "That is true, but it wouldn't hurt to keep things fresh daily, now what kind of a Master would I be if I don't constantly help someone under my care update in fashion?"

It was a minimal problem to the Servant, but not to his Master, and so Diarmuid ended up being surprised. "...Very well."

After about fifteen minutes of finding, changing into, and even France ended up deciding to get some things for himself, the two finished their search for the appropriate amount of clothes for Diarmuid and they head for the register. They stopped from completely exiting the dress room when they are greeted with the sight of ladies in waiting, seeing their current new outfits, they clapped at the show of their fashion and beauty, well this was somewhat new to France, not that he isn't pleased.

After purchasing the clothes, with Diarmuid wearing the first outfit and France asking if they could hold on to the other clothes so that when he returns he will pick them up, they leave the shop, "Now that we have you dressed, follow me as I show you the beauty of Paris."

And so began the tour around Paris with two very handsome men.

France led Diarmuid to many places, though by how late it is and the fact that France must retire early, he has only a handful of places he wishes Diarmuid to see, so he only went to the nearest places, they went to the Notre Dame, then to the Sainte Chapelle, France explains the history behind these two places, though Diarmuid was quite aware of the modern era, he had not been given much information of this city which is Paris, and so he became interested especially how much information his Master is giving, it lead the Servant to believe if his Master works as a guide-man for this city, it was quite investing by how Francis is informing like he was there himself.

They walked to a few more places, occasionally Diarmuid would eye his surroundings with alertness and go especially close to Francis when others unintentionally do the same, it was until his Master decides to call for a taxi, during the ride the Frenchman continues to give facts about the places they are going by until they stopped at a place called the Café de Flore, as the name implies, it was a café, they found their seats and ordered drinks which France is willing to pay for the both of them despite the Lancer's insistence that he's fine.

The Servant takes note that his Master makes a fine host, and he felt lifted again to be treated this way instead of getting into business straight away, it was unlike what he had expected, and he so far didn't mind.

From a minute of waiting but also a minute of France informing, when their drinks had arrived, France decided to ask something about the Servant in front of him.

"Does your Love Spot actually work?" He asked.

"Yes, effectively against women. Unfortunately, I have no control over it," Diarmuid oddly felt a drop in his stomach, nervous to hear what his Master will say about his ability.

France imagined what it would be like if he had an ability like that, he would have women all over him day and night...Not that it doesn't happen occasionally anyway. Huh. There might not be that much of a change then.

"It will provide an effective advantage against any female Servants," Diarmuid continues, "Although perhaps not those who have a high magic resistance."

"A very impressive ability," France says, "You must have women come all over you daily, no?" He caught a glimpse of a pair of women staring at them across the table they are in, and France winks at them, when the Servant follows his sight, the women giggled and they instantly blush when the spearman turns to their way.

"...It tends to get a bit overwhelming." Diarmuid looks back at his Master, to his surprise his Master laughs, a very strange laugh.

"Ohohohohon~ I know the feeling."

...An unsettling feeling replaces the nervousness in the Servant's stomach, that laugh of his had a very...perverted sense to it, he really hopes that his Master isn't what he had just described his laugh and is only kidding.

Diarmuid grabs his cup and takes a sip just as France asked his next question.

"So do you have sex frequently?"

It was so sudden that Diarmuid choked. "With the help of that Love Spot I mean, you ever bed with someone with each a different person? At the same time even?" France clarifies.

Diarmuid doesn't see how a question like that would be an appropriate thing to know for his Master, questions of his abilities and perhaps his loyalty is something he would imagine he be asked, not something so personal, and so very straight-forward too.

"I..." He clears his throat, "As a knight, I knew it would be vile to allow women to be so enchanted by me and take advantage of that, therefore, I do not keep multiple lovers. Only once have I allowed another to get so close to me, and it was the most conflicting moment of my life."

France stares as Diarmuid continues.

"I've lost my pride as a knight, I do not blame my king for his lingering anger which led to my fate, for I have failed to serve my king by committing such a betrayal. This is why I find it a blessing to be summoned for this war." The spearman looks at his reflection on the liquid in his cup. "To fight and be victorious, and to serve you would help me regain my pride, a wish the Grail will have no need to grant, simply handing the Grail to you with honor and dignity is all I ask for."

He feels his Master's eyes on him as he drinks his cup, a thoughtful expression, why such an expression? He feels that perhaps his Master doubts his words and that there may be more to the knight, some non-existing ulterior motive, for some reason he doesn't doubt such notion, even finds it familiar.

"A quest of redemption; caused because of love, and the cost of it," France mutters, "Those are something that has nothing to do with me, but I can certainly relate to it when it comes to love and tragedy."

That was unexpected for the Servant, just as his confusion came, France gulps down his cup down and then stands, "Are you ready to continue with the tour, monsieur Lancer?"

Lancer's wonder of his Master's previous saying lasted only two seconds before deciding to drop it, though it will linger in the back of his mind for a while, "Yes, Francis."

Leaving the cafe, they walked the streets with France strangely telling unknown facts that even surprised Lancer at certain places that occurred at a certain time in history, as this proceeds, the Servant is feeling quite lifted, when he was summoned, he had only been prepared to hear whatever order or to be dismissed until called, while traveling little around the city is helpful, he didn't expect to be treated to coffee. In fact this all seems like an act of hospitality, it was nice.

Strange though, this era is much more colorful and bright than he figured it would look.

After much walking, France led Diarmuid to the one place he looked forward the most, "And right over there, is the Eiffel Tower."

From a distant, the Eiffel Tower stood with golden lights brightening the area, lots of people were there to take pictures or to simply stare at the star monument of Paris. The two men walked a bit before coming close to a hundred feet away from the tower.

"To get an even grander experience of this city, we will be getting a view from up top."

Just then, Diarmuid sees a group of females coming their way, instinctively, he goes to his Master's side, "We're being approached."

France blinked and looked to see what the spearman was talking about, "Oh, those are only tourists, I'd occasionally would be asked to take pictures with them." Expecting just as he said, he takes a step forward.

"Bonjour ma cherie! Would you all like a picture with-" They walked pass him, he actually got shoved as the women pays their attention only to the Servant. Composing himself to not fall, he looks at the group in disbelief, rarely any female would ignore him.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, but may we take a picture with you and the Eiffel Tower?"

Diarmuid steps back as the women takes a step closer, "I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment."

"S'il vous plaît," one lady pleaded.

"Oui, it will only take one picture," another said.

"I'm sorry but I must go." And with that he passes the disappointed females and to the only slightly down Frenchman, perking up when he sees Diarmuid declining the female's desire for his picture.

"Are you sure monsieur Lancer, you passed up a certain number of women," France said.

"It doesn't excuse that I must follow wherever you go, it's my duty after all." Diarmuid said. "I said so before, I'm not interested in having many lovers."

France stares, and then he turns, "That you have."

Was that doubt, Diarmuid isn't so sure.

They walked towards the entrance, France has to make a decision in which way should they go, the stairs or the elevator, since he is already way past his time he was suppose to retire to his house and he is just so tired, so the choice is obvious. The elevator door opens and the two along with other people steps inside, upon its closing, Diarmuid inspects the elevator with its people and noticed a sign of three different language of the same warning: Beware of Pickpockets.

The spearman took it consideration and scoots closer to his Master, seeing that it was quite cramped already, he made contact with shoulder to shoulder.

"Well I never took you to be interested Lancer, I always figured though to consider that you are interested in both genders," his Master suddenly says, "It's bold of you though to want to try in front of these people."

Diarmuid blinks, confused.

"...Are you not trying to make a move?"

He blinks again, and it clicked.

"Oh. OH!" He unintentionally raises his voice, gaining a fews attention, this led him to lean for a whisper.

"Straight to it I see."

And then he realized what he was doing, "No! No no no." He clears his voice before whispering, "I was trying to be closer to ensure your safety."

"Ah...so are you not Bi?"

Diarmuid straightens, "Why...would you be interested to know?"

"Something to take into note."

He didn't even try explaining why he wants to take that into note, either way, the Servant felt a little uncomfortable that his Master just assumed like that.

"Well no worries, I can tell now you are straight, and it would be a challenge anyway for me to do it in here…"

Diarmuid did exceptionally well not to imagine it, and he was stoic.

"...with an audience."

The Servant side-glances his Master in question with rose eyebrows.

"Oh yes, it was with a lovely foreign women," the Frenchman leans to whisper, "And we made love right where you stand."

Oh no, his Master really IS that kind of person. Diarmuid is a noble man, if he could, he would express how dishonorable it is to sway a woman's heart, have a moment of true intimacy, and move on to the next, but for someone who is a Servant who gave his oath of loyalty, it is not his place to say this to his Master.

Diarmuid resisted to look to his feet but he still held that uncomfortable look in his eyes as he looks straight forward, France simply smiled in remembering what went in this elevator, a moment of silence between them, and then the elevator door opens. Everyone steps out, and France introduced Diarmuid to the view.

"Behold. A sight I like to boast to be unlike anywhere else."

They were in a caged dome, France and Diarmuid approaches the bars, and there they see the view of the city. Thousands of lights on and hundreds of buildings seen, the cool breeze making the ends of their hair dance. Diarmuid admits, it's a nice view, makes him momentarily forget what happened before.

"What do you think?" France questions Diarmuid.

"It is quite grand, you were right that this is better to see personally." He looks over the area, "This country itself has been interesting, I love my home, but I admit the endearment I've seen."

France gives a big smile in pride, he tends to get reviews like this.

"This has been rather enjoyable, I'm grateful that you have shown me this." Even if his Master is a...dandy man, he certainly does sound patriotic for his country, it was admirable.

"Indeed, although this is not the end of our tour," France began as the people near them starts leaving to another part of this area, leaving the men on their own.

"This night hasn't just been about showing you the wonders of my country, I have decided to trust you enough to tell you something about myself."

He gained the Servant's full attention.

"It would be vital for you to know this since we will be fighting in this war together, I will not mind if you don't believe me, but what I will say next is the truth."

"You are my Master, Francis," Diarmuid said, "Whatever you need to say, I will hear it, and there would be no reason for me not to believe."

Perhaps he should not be so sure of himself, especially after this…

"Very well, first off, my real name isn't really Francis," seeing the other people are away, he closes in the awaiting but curious Servant, "It's France, as in the Country of Love, I'm not named that because of how patriotic I am about myself, I am a Nation."

Silence.

More silence.

Then more silence.

Diarmuid stares at his Master, blinking, mouth parted, and show of uncertainty if he heard correctly.

"A...Nation?"

"I have known certain facts that couldn't be known even if the oldest person lives around the area," France said, "I have been through many historical moments, since the discovery of this land." He then waves his hand around nonchalantly, "It does not matter if you believe me, but I did decide to tell you something that is a secret to even my own citizens, because I trust you, that will be important in the war, so I figured I might as well tell you."

Diarmuid did another long stare before responding, "You are...being serious."

"Oui." France said, he then looks back at the view, "You know this is a lot like with your identity, in public I must call you Lancer and you must call me Francis. Just like how important it is for you to remain being called that name, as you had explained to me at my house, I must ask if you keep what I said to yourself as well even if you didn't believe me. Will you do that?" Meeting the Servant's eyes, France waits for a response.

"I….Of course, if it is an order, I will keep that to myself." He then looks at the bars, grabbing one, "But...it's quite hard to imagine."

"I'd assume so," France has no disappointment in his tone, clearly expecting the response.

A brief silence passes.

"No."

France turns his head to Diarmuid with a "hm?"

"I believe...I believe you are telling me the truth." Diarmuid's response actually surprised France. "For you to say you trust me enough to say something that that is who you are, and not expect me to take it seriously, I don't see why you would lie then."

"I could be just crazy," France points out.

"And yet, that's the sort crazy people would not admit."

That brought a chuckle to France, prompting Diarmuid to smile in amusement, "It's only fair I suppose," the spearman continues, "You believed me from what I told you, I shall do the same." Then this means he will continue to call his Master Francis in public, but he finds it easier to simply call him that all the time, not only to lessen the confusion or that he doesn't believe his Master, he said so himself that he believes him, it's just Francis sounds appropriate, it might be the fact that Diarmuid doesn't see his Master as a nation, despite taking it as the truth.

Diarmuid looks behind him to see the other people, he caught sight of females looking his way though by the distant they are at an unreachable earshot, this still brings up a problem.

"Francis." Diarmuid said, "I cannot say what this spot underneath my eye will do concerning your citizens."

"Well you said it yourself, having this spell must be difficult." France said, "I will not judge you for something out of your control."

Diarmuid found relief in that. France continues.

"I find it relieving though for this ability to be imprinted upon a knight like you, you don't take this to your advantage, you said it before, but just to be sure," France turns to him fully, "Do you?"

"Never." Diarmuid's answered firmly.

"Then it's a great relief after all. Love is not something to be forced, and if many fall in love with you all because of a spell, that is not your doing, if you allowed it though for your own benefits or because of your own interest that you would purposely use it, knowing that there can never be a chance for the other to say "no", then we would have a problem. Thankfully, I know my citizens are safe from a noble man such as you."

Diarmuid is very grateful, to hear this response from his Master, even though he has warned that his own citizens will fall under the Love Spot's spell, France speaks to him with trust. One look over to his Master and he finds Francis staring down his city with affections, there was no single target, the whole area is what he's paying attention to, his citizens, his buildings, all things he knew to be beautiful.

This actually strengthens the spearman beliefs of Francis being a nation, and not only that, but he is not just a dandy man, he truly treats all those he is interested with sincere love, even saying it should not be done by forced, this is a man Diarmuid is coming to respect. Thus, Diarmuid will not slack off, he will not betray the trust Francis has put in him, he will work to truly serve his Master everything he can at his best, and he will not fail to win him the Holy Grail.

He will be the knight, wielding both Gae Buidhe and Gae Daerg, for the Nation of Love.

* * *

 **"Fatealia" - Chibi Diarmuid.**


	5. More Than One Shadow

**"Fatealia" -** **Chibi China.**

* * *

The Chinese Nation sighs, "This is by far one of my most tiring day-aru."

China is taking a stroll to help him be calm after returning from that disaster called a meeting, he had already gotten calls from Korea to make an alliance for whatever it is they are going to do in this Holy Grail War. China so far has only a few ideas that can be considered but it's more than likely that not many would vote for him because they are old fashion, so he suppose a cooking contest or a martial art competition could be suggested.

But he's not really in a good mood to think beyond that now, his stroll is doing little to lift his spirits, not only because of the new war he will no doubt be joining for fear that the Western countries would wish for something so dangerous or wasteful, but going back home and finding out that the workers of this restaurant he likes has all gotten the flu and the episode of his favorite tv show has been rescheduled for another time has really decreased any chance to lighten his mood.

"Why can't they give me the Grail, I would be more careful than any of them, it would of been better off," China mutters. He looks up at the darken sky and decides to retire to home for today, "I'm still sceptical about that Grail, but I can't let any of those Nations have it."

He goes off in the direction of his home, missing the chance to see a few shooting stars passing by.

China walks past his citizens, giving them all a glance, he then started to arrive at a more secluded area, after half an hour of walking, China reaches his house, he unlocks his door and walks right in, in thought he has come to the conclusion to think more about this war and how he can participate this competition while also dealing with himself and his people tomorrow, right now he wishes to rest, of course the most important thing to do tomorrow is to figure out how to replace the sick workers for the restaurant, his food is always a first priority. He goes up stairs, down the hall, and reaches his bedroom door.

"I wonder if Japan would form an alliance with me," he reaches for the doorknob, "I would like to work with-"

The moment he touches the knob, he felt a zap, "AIYA!" He recoiled back, lost his footing and ends up falling on his behind.

In his view, thin lights appears on his bedroom door and quickly moving into a form of a circle with strange symbols, when they all connected, they thickened in brightness, expanding its light before his door exploded, smoke is all he sees, the Nation jumps to his feet and puts up his defense, when the smoke cleared, he was taken aback when a man is revealed in the middle of his doorway.

The man is in a black skintight jumpsuit from head to toe, a long black skirt with a tattered style at the end, and he has a white mask of bulging closed eyes over where his eyes are. "Assassin Class Servant." He pushes his mask up as he speaks, "I ask you, are you my-."

Assassin is struck in the mask by a foot, he made a noise as he flew back across the bedroom, his back making a hard impact to the window frame which already had a broken in window.

China stands on one foot and the other high in the air, hands clenched and brows furrowed.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

Assassin held onto his mask which now has cracks at the center, he stared at the man in front of him, confounded. Not only surprised to be attacked by someone supposedly his Master, that was an impressive blow to be done against a Servant even if not the most powerful class.

Assassin reacted quickly when China comes in with a flying kick, dodging and jumping swiftly to a bed consisting of hello kitty pillows, he felt needing to reach for his weapons as he witness China destroy a large part below the window, creating a large hole to the outside.

His question if this Chinese man is his Master or not is answered when he noticed the red glow on the Chinese man's hands, meaning that as someone who is a Servant, he cannot harm the person who holds him anchored to this world, meaning he will have to avoid all the attacks his Master is for some reason trying to inflict on him.

"What are you, a spy?!" China wonders the possibility that one or more countries sent a spy to see what China has for plans over the war. "Or are you a thief!"

Assassin was surprised to hear this, "You don't know-" before he could finish his question, his Master pulls out a wok out of nowhere and started swinging it at him, causing him to jump away.

"I will destroy you before you would take my hello kitty figurines-aru!" China swung down his wok, Assassin dodged well, for if he hadn't, the crushed floor would of been his head.

'He-' At least he believes his Master is a he, looks too womanly to be sure though, '-posseses incredible strength!' Assassin would even say his Master is capable to be on par with a Servant of another class, truly impressed to see how strong his Master is, though he can't word it out since he is busy trying to remain uninjured.

Assassin finds himself jumping through the large hole of this room and proceeded to sprint away, leaving the house of his Master. China would not let a possible thief, spy, or perhaps assassin to escape so easily, so he decides to chase after him, and demand answers.

The Servant swiftly moves through the forest before coming across an area of people, he looks back and was amazed to see his Master have such agility, stamina, and is able to pinpoint him even if he tries to run different directions than a straight line, the people the Servant passes are oblivious to his presence. Assassin's plan is to escape his Master, allow him a chance to calm down, and then would only speak to him while hidden and explain the Servant's existence and the man's role as Master.

'I will go to the roof of one of these buildings,' Assassin plans, 'If I can lose him that way, then I will quickly conceal my presence and-'

Metal struck the back of Assassin's head, he fell forward and due to the pace he was going, skidded across the road and through the doors of a restaurant.

China grabs the thrown wok from the ground and continues running, he was relieved to see the man in black crash into the restaurant which is closed due to the sick employees, but the lights were on, China hurries and stops when he is inside the restaurant, pleased to see nobody but the runaway man on the floor, no one else will have to be involved then, just him, the man in black.

And apparently Russia as well.

The Russian is currently at a table eating a dumpling, China gawks at the show of the smiling Nation even as Assassin slowly gets up with a hand over his head.

"Ivan?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you comrade," Russia said.

Assassin looks up the moment he hears the Russian and instantly stands.

"How is it that you always managed to find a way into my country without being noticed?!" China grips his hair in frustration.

Russia simply smiled and eats another dumpling, his sight moves from China to the Servant, upon being seen with those violet eyes, Assassin felt a chill, the Servant has lived his life as one who held no emotions to whoever he kills, he is a trained professional, and yet the person he's looking at right now brought an unease to his stomach.

"Ah, would this be your Servant?" Russia asks.

Assassin quickly takes out his knives and moved back to be in front of China, the Chinese Nation was shocked to see this action, and also to see the weapons that were not pointed to him, although this instantly gives him the impression of the intruder as an assassin, he was confused to see Assassin looking to be defending him from Russia.

"Servant?" China said, "What do you mean-aru?"

"Oh, your Servant didn't explain it yet? Well I could explain it for you, or would you prefer to keep trying to bash him in the head? I can wait."

China easily steps back from the man in black, "I would like an explanation-aru."

This is not a good position for Assassin, here he is standing in between a Russian who is a Master due to his knowledge of what Assassin is and his own Master who is being cautious and still held his wok.

"Very well, Servants are what will help us in the Holy Grail War, they are supposedly powerful reincarnated Heroes here to battle to the death for the Grail." Russia puts down his chopsticks, he pulls off his right-handed gloves and reveals three red marks on his pale back-hand.

"These are called Command Seals, if this is your Servant, you should already have a set."

China studies the Seals from afar, and then looked at his own hand, he was surprised to see he does indeed have the three symbols called "Command Seals".

"They are what binds our Servants to us, we as Masters are given three chances to make a command and their actions will be absolute so long it is not so vague."

"So then, this man is not a thief, or anything else I had suspected?" China lowered his wok as he looks at Assassin.

"If this is true, why has the Grail not mention any of this?"

That caught Assassin's attention, his own Master was truly not aware of this system, and yet knows of the Grail's existence?

"That, I do not know," Russia admits, "What I do know is that these Servants do provide an advantage if I am to take the Grail by force."

Though this all sounds bizarre, he would not believe this so easily if this is explained from anyone else, but for this to come from Russia, the Nation brings uneasiness to many other Nations intentionally or if possible unknowingly, therefore he's usually direct. So China has to consider it the truth.

"So, you have this….Servant as well," He said, "I take it you were just as surprise as I was?"

"Da." Russia may not have reacted the way China did, but he was still surprise to what happened back when he had just arrived home.

* * *

Earlier.

Returning to his cold land, the Russian Nation's foot crunches through his snowy field in the middle of the forest before coming across his large home, his empty and spacious home.

He stops, he was surprised to see the window in his second floor broken through, perhaps caused by a harsh storm that must of occurred during his time at the meeting, wouldn't be the first time. He enters his home, meeting Russiacat on a couch and giving his cat a stroke on the head before going to the room where the broken window is, which is his study room. Books, pages, and broken pieces of glass scatters across the room, his scarf moved by the breeze coming in through the now open window.

He would have had Lithuania, Estonia, or Latvia to clean this up, but they are independent now, they no longer work for Russia as much now, but even after that, he would occasionally ask Lithuania to get him something to drink, talk with Estonia, and would also use Latvia as his stress toy by squishing his head, it's a way to remind them of the good old times, times he quite enjoyed. But every time he comes home, he's reminded that he is on his own, and that he's the one who must do the cleaning and the cooking, he's not entirely alone though, Russiacat is always there to keep him company, and it helps drain any feelings of loneliness.

He began picking up the pieces just as Russiacat strolls in, the cat tilt his head curiously in what his human-sized companion is doing and then looks to the pieces on the floor such as the paper next to a couple of broken glass, he started playing with it right beside Russia.

"Nyet little one, you will hurt yourself from the broken glass if you do that."

Russiacat was coming close to pawing at a the glass pieces when Russia picks him up, "I would not like it if my friend were injured," as he held Russiacat, he reaches out for the glass his cat was about to play and picks it.

The tip of his fingers made contact to the floor, and instant static surrounds his hands, Russia blinked in surprise, he jumped to stand when light bursts up from the floor, papers and glass blown away, Russia's coat defended him from the items and he uses his arms covered in thick sleeves to protect his Russiacat, his sight were upon the large circle with strange symbols within.

As the light brightens close to blinding and then dies out, a person is revealed in front of Russia, wearing pitch-black armor head to toe with the only different color it has was the thin opening if where he can see, and it was bright red, his whole body is shrouded in a black fog.

Russia blinks, and lets Russiacat jump down from his arms to distance itself from the newcomer. He stares at the knight as the knight stares back silently, and then Russia spoke.

"Hello stranger, what brings you to my house uninvited."

A moment later.

After realizing the knight can't speak humanly, Russia allows him to write, surprisingly well written even though he said to be called Berserker. They were in the living room sitting in couches and a table in between them, the knight Berserker had finished writing his explanation of his summoning as well his purpose and slides the paper to Russia. The Russian was very surprised what he read, he then wonders why none of this was mentioned by the Grail, but after much thinking he then began to smile.

"This is most interesting," he looks to his Berserker, "First I would like to see if you are telling the truth, come outside."

They were out in the backyard of Russia's house, snow everywhere, after walking ten feet, the Nation turns to his Servant, "Alright, if you are stronger than the average human and show it, I will believe you." He takes out his pipe, " If not, you will be hurt very seriously."

He acted without warning, swinging down his metal pipe at the head of Berserker, but Berserker reacted quickly, with both hands he grabs the pipe, stopping it centimeters away from his helmet, although strong, Berserker's hands were shaking to keep the pipe from touching his head, able to take in his Master's strength, and his ability slowly coats the pipe in black and adding in red lines.

Russia smile grew, "You are strong, I made sure not to go easy," he wasn't giving it at one hundred percent either, he wasn't willing to kill him, more so to hand him over to the police if this knight wasn't truthful in what he said, but it seems he was, and Russia was very pleased, as well curious to know what was covering half of his pipe that matches the color of his Servant.

He moves his pipe up so that the Berserker will release it, the black coating with red lines drains back into the Servant's hands before letting go of the pipe, Russia puts his weapon away and approaches the Servant whose feet are now seven inches deeper into the snow.

This gave Russia the opportunity to pat the helmet of his Berserker.

"I will keep you, which makes us comrades then, da?"

* * *

After testing his Servant's strengths, Russia took the chance to see if China has one, but also for another reason.

"Would you tell your Servant to put away those weapons? I'm only here peacefully after all."

China did his best to understand what was going on, so far, he understands what Russia has informed him, he still has so many questions, but first he too would like for the man in front of him to put away to knives.

"You, in front of me, put those weapons away and explain yourself." China orders the Servant.

"Even with an enemy Master before us?"

So this man really is protecting China, but the man doesn't know that this is Russia he's up against, if he really has just been reincarnated, best to help spare this man's briefly given life-although China is having difficulty in believing such things.

"He's no enemy unless you provoke him, if you are my Servant then you would listen, though I still need to know more about that-aru."

Assassin remained cautious in sight of the Russian, but he followed as China instructed, it ishis duty to follow the orders of his Master, and it was safe to say for him to be satisfied that the man behind him will not try to attack him anymore.

"What that man said is accurate," Assassin said, turning his head to look at China, "I've been summoned, and those Seals on your hand is proof that you are my Master, so long as you have even one, I will remain in this world."

China glances at his Seals, studying it, it actually reminds him of his own flag. "I'm not sure if this is a good or bad omen," he looks to Russia, "But if you and I have Servants, then that would mean the others would have a Servant too." This is unknown to him, yet he does see the advantage, an advantage any of the participants would take, still, it is agreed to discuss how the war will play out, as of now it's confusing, why would the Grail do this if the Nations would have different ideas, he will have to confront that golden cup when he returns to the meeting.

"That is why I wanted to see you," Russia stands up and though Assassin doesn't show it, he tended when the Russian began to approach them, he was quick to note that this tall man and his Master knew each other well just by how they acted, and yet he has to remain on guard, this man and his innocent-looking smile just unnerves the Servant like Assassin.

"I want us to form an alliance."

"An alliance-aru?"

Russia nods, "Da, should more have these Servants, I believe that if we combine our strengths, no matter what competition everyone will vote on, we will win."

China thought deeply over Russia's offer, on one hand, he will not be enemies with the Russian Nation, and they would be a strong pair, on the other hand though, if they do succeed in knocking all the other competitors out then not only will China be closer to winning the Grail, but so will Russia, this is a very tricky situation, yet dealing with competition on all sides will be even harder. After much thought, China makes his decision.

"Very well Russia. In this war and for the Holy Grail, I will accept to be in alliance with you."

Russia beams, "Then will you also consider becoming one with-"

"I must still say no to that, and you cannot add in something that's already been agreed on."

Russia pouted, but his smile returns, "Okay then, that will do Comrade."

China briefly glances at Assassin before asking the Russian, "Might I see your Servant then?"

Russia nods and looks behind him, though China knew that no one else should be here, Russia still calls out.

"Come out and say hello to our new allies, Berserker."

A fog of darkness circles the small area of the floor where Russia is looking at, it forms into a body, and that's when the black knight Berserker appears.

Now Assassin understands the wisdom in being allows with this man, he would not stand a chance against that Servant, he would feel more confident if he and the others would ambush him all at once, but as of now, having a Servant, though loss of sanity, with great strengths would do well in competing against the other Servants, distracting them while Assassin goes for the Masters, he was also pleased to hear his Master taking this well after being explained of the Holy Grail War even if the knowledge they have is not what Assassin expected, and also find him wise to choose to ally with the Russian.

They will do what must be done to follow any order their Master will say, but one wish is still involved. When this alliance does well in ensuring they are closer to winning, when the two remaining Master is all there is, Assassin will then strike, and they will have their wish fulfilled, to have a perfect and unified personality.

China observes the Berserker in awe but also unnerved by the showcase of ominous darkness, such things only gives off a sign of a bad omen, making him second guess his decision to work with the Russian.

"I am glad that we are allies now, I have to get back though," Russia looks to Berserker and waves him off, the Berserker dispatched into shadow and the Russian looks back to China, "We will discuss more tomorrow at your place, until then."

He walks pass the Servant, China, and straight for the doors out of the restaurant, but then he remembered something, "Oh, by the way, I believe it would be best to tell your Servant about your status, if they are to work close with us, it's only a matter of time for him to know." He then said his goodbye in Russian and closed the door behind him, leaving China with his Servant Assassin.

Assassin was interested in what or how his Master's status is important, it was too vague for him to assume, so he looks to his Master and waits for an explanation. China thought over what Russia has said, he was hesitant, but his ally brought a point, if they are to work together than would it not be wise to reveal it now, admittedly, China can't really bring himself doing so, he's not a very open person, especially with someone he still has yet to trust, so while it seems necessary to tell the Assassin who he is, especially if sent by the Grail-reasons unknown and confusing-he will only put it off for a day until he is use to being around the man, and when the moment is right, he will tell him.

But first, he should know the name of his apparent sent partner, or at least the man behind the mask. China looks to Assassin, "So you and I are to work together in this war?"

Assassin nodded.

"In concern over my status, I will tell you another time, first, let me see your face."

Assassin was surprised. "I'm afraid seeing my face would be pointless."

"If we are going to work together, I must see the man behind the mask," China will feel easier to see so.

Assassin pauses, then he sighs, grabbing his mask, he removes it and reveal his face, shockingly, what the mask tries to hide was no face, China couldn't see any features through his skin tight suit, no eyes, mouth, no features, faceless.

"As a Servant, I have no face," Assassin places the mask back on and pushes it up, "But I still have all my senses, having no face will not deter me the slightest."

China frowns but not in a disapproving manner, this is just so strange, he regain himself from his shock and continues with the questioning.

"What is your name-aru?"

"By class name I am Assassin, as for my identity, I am one of the personality of the Hundred-Face Hassan, one of the nineteen people to hold the title the Old Man in the Mountain."

China took in the information, "Hassan, as in Hassan-i-Sabbah?" Living as long as this Nation has, he has heard many names of certain people across the world, of course, if they are not within his own country it is only the names he knows and even at times, most well-known people in history outside of China he will not know the name or what they accomplish, but he has heard of Hassan from another nation, he will need to research him more though.

But as for the Servant in front of him now, China caught what Assassin called himself, "What did you mean by personality-aru?" China questions.

"The Hundred-Face Hassan in life had a case in having multiple personalities which he uses it to his advantage, now as a Servant," Assassin adjusts his cracked mask.

"It has become our Noble Phantasm, the Zabaniya ability, **Delusional Illusion**. Allow me to demonstrate."

Brief silence, and China witness something amazing, appearing with a show of black fog behind the right side of Assassin, a woman with long purple hair tied into a ponytail, dressed like Assassin including the mask but with a different look, then appearing after her behind the left of Assassin, a shorter man wearing the same style as the other two assassin's and wore a different style of the white skull, then came another, and another, and more fills up the large restaurant. There were Assassins of different builds, big and tall ones, short ones, lanky ones, ones with muscles, there was even a child with a little mask on her head, standing out from the rest with her being the only one without black clothing but a white dress, and her face having the only one with a face.

China's mouth hang open, counting over twenty people in the room and he doesn't seem to halfway to the total of how many assassins there are. "W-What?! But I thought, didn't Russia say that we only have one Servant?"

"We are all acting as one Servant, and each individual is only a shadow of the whole." Every Assassin spoke, they then all suddenly knelt down, surprising the Nation even more.

"We are at your service, we will work from the shadows, and strike your opponents, we await your orders, Master."

China looks over at the great number that are all his Servant, from what little he has gain in understanding the rules of the Holy Grail War, China can see the potential in having this many to fight with him, he will have to know their strengths and what other potentials they have, he suddenly gained an idea.

He clears his throat, straightens his back, and looks to the Assassins, "Very well, I am Wang Yao, if this is something the Grail suggests to do, I will lead you all, but I must know each of your talents."

The Assassins listens, "What do you wish to know?"

China smiled slightly, "How well are all of you in a kitchen?"

* * *

Very decently is the answer. Assassin in every area of the restaurant is working diligently with either their role is to cook in the kitchen, wash the dishes, sweep the floor, greet and lead the coming people to their table, take and serve their ordered meal, or wait on the sidelines for their Master's orders. The assassins found this either amusing, bewildered, or indifferent, they all wore the workers uniform for this restaurant and though the masks puts off the customers at first, they quickly got over it once the meals were served, some of the Assassins were well in socializing so it makes them less intimidating, pretty quickly this restaurant has become lively ever since China reopen the place.

The Nation is currently watching from the sidelines, standing near to the wall with the Assassin he had previously tried to beat with his fighting moves next to him, since there were many different Assassins, China asked if there is a specific name he can call the first Assassin if he wish to speak with him specifically, he answered that he can be called Zayd.

Zayd, the Assassin with the cracked mask, wasn't sure what to make of this event, it was amusing to say the least, and strange at best, his first mission is not to be a hidden spy any potential enemy and serve his Master with what knowledge he has gain, rather the Assassins are serving Chinese food to paying customers out in the open. Though he is reassured by his Master that he knows who the participants for this war are and that they are surprisingly far away by his description, it brought a sense of paranoia to be like this, but he must follow his Master's command, strange as it is, in the future he is assured to have more serious orders.

Still, this is an odd but interesting experience, one he isn't minding all that much.

"I'm impressed to see how much skill you all possess," China spoke, "While this is only temporary until my previous workers are feeling better, I'm considering giving them a couple of days off-aru."

A sense of humor, quite the character his Master is considering his previous impression of him, Zayd accepts the compliment.

"It should be appropriate to know that we also work well in concealing our presence, Servants have the ability to sense other Servants, they would make it more easier to sense should they decide to fight. Assassins like us, however, can be invisible to those with the keenest senses if we remain non-hostile," He pushes his mask as he said this.

"Making Servants such as you perfect for surveillance, surprise attacks, and gathering intelligence." A great asset China noted.

Zayd nodded, "We are however classified as the weakest among the rest of the Servant Classes."

"Then I will ensure to use you all wisely, I happen to gain much experience in my life in handling a number of people-aru," China said.

Zayd is satisfied with the answer, he watches as the Child Assassin assists the Big Assassin with the plates, carrying three plates herself while the Big one carries twenty and they both head for the kitchen.

"Master-"

"Yao, please, I prefer if you call me that."

Zayd nods, "Yao, I would like to understand better in how having all us work in your restaurant allows you to have a better grasp in what each of us do."

"Simple, by seeing how each of you act in an environment like this, it shows me what kind of personality each holds-"

Plates breaking cuts China off, snapping his head to the direction of the noise, he finds a lanky Assassin looking down a shattered mess of his finest plates. "Excuse me," China said to Zayd, the cracked-mask Assassin watches as China calmly approaches the lanky Assassin, seeing the man apologizing already, and witness as China takes him to another room, he hears something close to a pan connecting a skull follow by an "Hya!" sounding very much like his Master.

The Assassin who's around the area flinched, even though they do not witness the lanky Assassin being hit in the head by their Master's wok, they still reacted as if their heads were also affected by the powerful wok, Zayd especially, they do not at all share the same experience, it was just a reminder to treat everything in the restaurant with the best care, and it did sounded painful.

China walks back out of the room, directs with his wok to the mess with a huff, and the lanky Assassin comes out with a hand over his head and a broom in hand. The Nation returns to Zayd and stood beside him again with both arms behind his back.

"Where was I? Oh yes, to see what way they do to accomplish certain tasks will also bring me ideas in how I can suggest which Servant to assign whatever task that Iwill feel will be done easily by the certain Assassin. Also…" the Nation smiles, "I needed substitutes while my previous workers are sick, my food always come first before any topics about the war-aru."

Behind his cracked-mask, Zayd stares at his Master with an incredulous expression, to hear something wise and then hearing that his Master would choose food over discussing more about the war, Assassin would not directly say it, but he plans to hint the importance of discussing about the war to his Master.

"I assure I don't plan to ignore the war entirely," it was as if China could see through his mask. "But my culinary is always the utmost important, so I will have to be sure the restaurants around here will do steadily while I focus on the upcoming war-aru."

So he will not put aside making the cuisine, but plans to quickly have it done before paying attention to the war, although odd, the Servant found his Master's passion for food admittedly admirable, and at least his Master is being sensible in knowing the importance of the war.

"And besides, with how so secret the war is, I would have many people wondering where I've been, just giving charge for the many restaurants in China to another is something I can't simply do without questions being brought up." For the sake to bring little concern, and also for his own concern in the culinary business.

"A wise act to do this then," Assassin pushed up his mask.

"Indeed-aru," China smiled.

They then continue to watch on the sidelines as many Assassins work, Zayd is in his thoughts over what he has experience after being summoned, he can only call it unique, being hurt and chased by his Master, gaining an ally and now suddenly being a waiter, he appreciates the sound of business from his Master despite it being contradicted by what he would call quirks, as well as his strengths when chasing the Servant down, like that of beyond human but he's sure it must be the work of him being a Magi, strange that his own Master hasn't brought it up, even if this night has been only strange.

His Master knows of the Grail, but not the Master and Servant system, how is that possible? Not only that, something was not right when he was summoned, for example, he's confirmed to be in China, yet he knows his own language, and for some reason Japanese and English, but not Chinese, something must have happened during his summoning, that's the only reason he can figure, otherwise he also wouldn't have this nagging feeling of not recalling something, as well as for some reason hoping that while he will be loyal to his Master if he desire the Grail, he and the other Assassins won't be sent to their deaths in vain, that's the closest he can describe this feeling, a feeling he can't recall why.

And the other Assassins feels the same.

* * *

A bright energy shoots across the sky, coming close to the quiet country whose name slips from the mind of many other Nations.

* * *

 **"Fatealia" - Chibi Zayd**


	6. The Shy Canadian and the Chaotic Caster

**"Fatealia" - Chibi Canada**

* * *

Returning home with the baby polar bear in his arms whose name he forgets sometimes, Canada enters his secluded house in the middle of a forest, it was coming close to nighttime and thus the air became chillier, but being a Canadian he was used to this weather and so only wore a sweater. In fact getting inside prompted him to remove it because it was too hot, and so with a simple white shirt on, Canada heads for his small office to finish up some paper works.

'Oh maple, I'm not sure if I can keep this from my boss any longer.' He gets guilty if something this important is kept in secret. A magical object that can grant one wish.

'I'm not really interested in the Grail…' Though he did thought up of one wish. Being notice every minute would be something he like to be granted. But that wouldn't work out too well since he has to join the war and compete against his brother America and a bunch of other nations, and without any military assistance from his citizens or support from his boss it would be a whole lot harder, sure Canada can be very strong that he can handle it by himself - every nation has the strength as a one-man army, but he'll still be going toe-to-toe with other strong countries who all have a real interest in winning the Grail.

Forming allies is an option, but Canada is planning to stay out of this, unless he get approached and be asked to form an ally, he'd be willing to help, mostly because someone would actually remember him...then again they might mistake him for America.

Canada was in the middle of paperwork when his face scrunched up, "You know what?" He began, "It's been far too long, I've been pushed around, forgotten, mistaken for my brother." He looks down at his Polar bear, resting on a little pillow beside his desk, "I'll bet that if I join this competition, I can take down all those hosers and then they'll notice me a lot more. I won't actually need the Grail if I can do that, eh?"

The polar adjusts itself before looking up, his little nose twitching, "Who are you?"

The Canadian deflated, "How many times does this make? I told you I'm-"

At another room, noises of glass and furnitures breaking made the shy Nation scream and jump in his seat. Kumajiro lift his head up, just as alarmed as his Canadian companion.

"W-what was that?" Canada rose from his seat. The Canadian pressed his ear against the door, carefully listens for any more noises, when nothing else is heard, he leaves his office and cautiously walks into the living room where the sounds he heard were made.

Canada gasped, his living room a mess, the window is broken in and over a dozen glass shards scattered across the floor, his couch is flipped back, and the worst of the damage was to his wall, there were some cracks, as well as this large circle with strange symbols inside, lines of red. Canada was startled at the sight of the strange circle, noticing Kumajiro walking by him, he picks the polar bear up so not to have the child anywhere close to the broken sharp glass and walks closer to the circle.

"What is that?" Kumajiro tilts its head. Canada shook his head, "I don't know, but it's giving me the creeps, eh?" He tries to distinguish what the lines were made out of, was this paint? He raises his hand and touches the circle at the center.

Pain strikes his fingertips and it traveled pass his knuckles, Canada screeched and fell on his back to the floor. Light envelopes the lines of the circle, the room filled with it's increasing brightness to a blinding state that Canada had to cover his and Kumajiro's eyes. The moment the brightness dies, Canada and Kumajiro were now able to see again, and what was in sight was unexpected, and frightening.

A gray-skin man with dark hair, his eyes huge and oily, his outfit a dark color robe with red patterns, crimson like blood. And in his hand, with arms that bears red markings, he grasps a book.

"I, Servant Caster, have answered your summoning." The man spoke, his tone cracked and deranged, "Who are you?"

Canada's jaw dropped at the sudden show of this man whose very being is sending a shiver to his spine, he even felt Kumajiro shudder. "I, uh, I'm Ca-um, I mean, Matthew Williams?"

The man silently observed the Canadian for a short moment, and then he spoke again, "Very well. Our pact is sealed. I will work to ensure that the Holy Grail will be ours."

"W-what?! You know about the-who are you?!"

"I am Gilles De Rais," The person tapped his chin with his sharp nail. "Although you all have given me another name in this time, I believe it was "Bluebeard"?"

Canada's breath hitched, his heart quiver at the second name, when he was only a little country, France would tell stories about Bluebeard so to teach him to be careful with strangers, although his fear of the murderer solidify when England burst into his house one night, wearing a fake bluebeard and scared the Canadian into never leaving his house for a few months. And as for the first name, once belong to a man who fought in the hundred year war between France and England, once a knight and companion-in-arms to the saint Joan? The same man who was charged murdering over 140 victims, of children?!

"I believe our first action would be to search for a base, and I will need some ingredients." Gilles knows he'll need a crystal ball to spy on the opponents of this war, as well some living subjects for his spells for a more blasphemous purpose, he eyes the polar bear. How thoughtful of his Master to bring something he needed, "This one will do."

He grabs Kumajiro's head, shocking Canada, "I'll need more than animals however, but I look forward to search for myself."

"WAIT!" Canada screamed when Gilles pulls out a knife and without any hesitation points the tip of the blade to the polar bear's chest, the Caster looked genuinely confused. "What is it?"

Canada saves his animal by swiping him out of the new Servant's hands, "What are you trying to do?!"

Gilles blinked, "Did you not bring that animal for me to harvest?"

"NO! Harvest?!" Canada hugs his Polar bear protective, "N-now you listen here! Y-You coming out of nowhere and tried to kill Kumi-, um Koma-my polar bear and mentioning the Holy Grail War! Just how do you know about that?! Who are you?!"

Gilles blinked, "What's this? You don't know why I'm here? Yet you know about the war?" How odd, "Very well, I'll explain to you. The Holy Grail War is as it sounds. Masters are chosen and with each Seven Masters they have Servants of seven different classes. I am of the Caster class Servant. Others include Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, and Assassin. We are Heroic Spirits, figures in history, and our goal is to be the remaining pair that survives this war."

"S-Survive?" Canada was stunned, so then this competition was really meant to be a battle to the death? But then what about the Holy Grail's Story?

"Yes." Gilles couldn't help but grin at the growing reaction of his Master, so frighten and sounding so meek, he enjoys such reactions. "And the Holy Grail has chosen you to partake in this war, there is the proof right on your backhand." The Caster points at the Command Seals, acknowledging it now, Canada looked at the Seals in utter surprise.

"B-But, but I haven't really decided that I was going to join!" Canada was growing tempted, but he didn't really officialize his decision.

"Well there isn't any choice for you now," Caster words are as if he is pitying, but he really sounds as if he is amused by Canada's circumstance. "I'm curious to know that you are aware of the Holy Grail, but not its system."

"W-well, that's because…"

"Well in any case, I still encourage that we search a new base elsewhere. Tell me, what country is this?"

"C-Canada?"

"I see. I will have to ask you to give me all the details of this land and city we are in." At his Master's shaking form, Gilles grinned, "Do not yet shiver and dwell in utter fear, once I am adept in knowledge of this land, you may rely on me without any worry." Gilles heads for the front door.

"H-Hold it!" Canada said, "Y-You said that, you represent a historical figure. And that your name is Gilles De Rais, as in…" Canada flinched in meeting Caster's eyes again, he did so again when the Servant walks back to him and closed the distance between them quickly despite the Canadian stepping back.

"Oh? Have you heard of my deeds?"

Deeds? Then what he's saying, "Y-You actually killed all those people?" Canada was horrified.

"I have," The Caster simply said, his tone spoke for his character - What of it?

"Y-You're a murderer!"

"So I have been declared, although you would see me as someone terrible, what's worse was that I was hanged not for my crimes, but for the conveniences of the Lords in my time! They simply ignored as I continue my work until much much later. Now who do you think is the real monster here?"

"Those children!" Canada gritted his teeth, but his anger was short lived when Gilles face was inches away from his.

"And I revel their terrified reaction, it was even better to have them feel a sense of hope before I crush it. It enhances the experience!"

Canada fell, hugging Kumajiro tightly while the polar bear in his arms shook in fright.

"Yes, yes! Just like your expression! But do not worry, I don't intend to do anything to you. I need my Master alive so that I may remain in this world," Gilles turns for the door, "Now then, where shall I begin?"

Canada watches as the monster was about to leave his house, he couldn't let that monster go, his citizens - everyone will be in danger because of this serial killer running loose!

"STOP!" Canada outstretched his hand, a glow lights up from his Command Seals, and one Seal disappears.

Gilles froze, shock at the feel of the Command Seal holding him down, how could his Master done that? He never mentioned the works of the Seal. Canada was just as shock, he looks at his Seals, sees one faded and only two solid color images remained.

"What...did I…?" Canada looks back up at the immobilized Caster and then back at the Seals, he put two and two together, and then he stands up. "These Seals, they control you somehow…" His expression hardens, "In that case…."

"Master, wait-"

Canada raised his hand, the Seals glow brilliant red, Canada's true courage showing just as bright, "Caster, I order you to never ever harm a civilian, no children or adult, at any age, or animal, ever!"

The second seal faded away, and the Command solidifies, Caster is sure to be chained if he ever plans to go behind his Master's back, and this greatly distraught the mental-polluted man. "HOW CRUEL! HOW UTTERLY INHUMANE!"

Canada's eye twitched, cruel and inhumane is what he would describe Gilles. "N-now you listen here, eh?" Canada failed to not stutter, but he continues anyway, "If I'm your Master, meaning I have to look after you a-and keep you to behave, then that's exactly what I'm going to do and have you not harm any of my citizens. Understand?!" This is the loudest Canada has ever sounded, and he felt pretty darn good about it.

The Servant was impressed by his Master show of actual boldness, he then sighs, accepting his position, "Very well. As your Servant I shall follow your Command…" It was an honest shock, his previous Master has not once used a Command Seal and they worked quite well together.

...Wait. He had a previous Master? How strange, he can faintly recall a ginger-haired male, and also from the bottom of his heart, he would call the man with a blood-red stain on his cheek a friend. He's sure it will come to him soon, for now though, he will have to focus in this war and with his current Master.

And point out a curious detail.

"Did you just say your citizen?"

All the bravado Canada had now faded, and in place was a horror realization.

"It almost sounds like you just called yourself Canada."

Kumajiro stirred, "Who's Canada?"

It was a force of habit, "I am." Canada gasped at his own revelation, and the Caster blinked. "What?"

"I, I, um, I-I…" Gilles holds his head, "Are you really saying that you're Canada."

Kumajiro points his paw to the Canadian, "Canada!"

"Of all the times you would remember Kumajiro!" Canada yells at his animal friend, and once again gasps at his mistake. This was the worst of time to celebrate at Kumajiro's recollection of his identity, and him finally getting his own animal friend's name right.

Caster was silent, surprised that the polar bear can actually speak, and his Master's apparently true identity, how very interesting, "So you are a Nation? I'm surprise the Grail has not mention this during my summoning. Yet even I can tell something was off." Gilles studies his Master, making the Canadian have goose bumps.

"Are there more like you?"

Seeing as how his secret is out, Canada answers, "Yeah. Every country has a personification."

Gilles hummed and goes silent, a moment passes and he scares Canada when he spoke again, "I should tell you now. You have used two Command Seals, these Seals are what keeps me in this world and they are, of a sort, a contract between us. You now only have one left."

Canada was shock at the information, he looks at his last Seal. "What happens if I use it?"

"Then our contract ends and you are no longer my Master. And I will fade away." He refrained saying that it will at most take two days until he finds another Master, he will then have the chance to surprise his Master once that time comes. He wonders if the suffering of a Nation in a human body goes for the same effects of the very country itself, he'll just have to be patient.

"Also, even if you have no interest in the Grail, that will not stop the other Masters from coming for you. They will come, looking to kill."

Canada can hardly believe that, no way the Nation's would go that far, don't they know what will happen? A literal end of the world! But he remembered how crazy many were over the wish-granting object, while he still doesn't think they would go that far, he's starting to doubt, and what about their Servants? Are they just gonna march through his country just to come after his? The idea of his clueless citizen's involvement made him shudder.

"I see," Canada said, "Then, well, if I really do have no other choice, I got take better care of this."

"So I see, then are you interested in the Grail after all?"

"Well, not necessarily, but if I'm really called a Master, I will still do my best, so long as you can behave yourself. Eh?" Yes, while Canada has no strong interest in the Grail, a monster is binded to him, he has to join the war so to keep an eye on Gilles, to ensure his citizens are safe from the Caster.

"Then I will have to wait for further instructions. If you ever wish to speak with me," Caster approaches Canada, the Canadian having to back-up so much his back was against the wall, he made sure Kumajiro was not facing the Caster, and it was only him who is looking at the bulging eyes up close. "I will be very close to you, and watch you even as you sleep. Remember that, Master."

Gilles grinned at the fear in his Master's eyes and he dispatched into dark dust.

The Canadian was stunned at the Servant's departure, and then fell once more to his knees, this time it may have been out of relief, yet the words of Gilles echoed his mind, and a much more startling fact reached him now that the room was quiet, leaving him in his thoughts.

He was noticed. When Gilles appeared the Servant actually noticed him, of all the people Canada wanted to be noticed by, it had to come from the man who was a terror in children's lives and now his own. The one time Canada wished he was invisible.

Kumajiro looked up at his Canadian friend in clear signs of worry, Canada noticed his expression and tried to put on a reassuring smile, it failed miserably, "It's all right. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on our...guest." The fact that Gilles will be close to him as the Servant said, in other words living in his house, he knew that it would be an unpleasant and possibly long experience.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro flinched.

Normally, Canada would have deflated, but he was unaffected, he looks out the broken in window, the moon was full, and it's light enters the house, bathing Canada in its glow, as if comforting him in his distressing time.

He hugs Kumajiro tighter, "I guess I'm a Master."

In another part of the world, a star flies closer to the country of Hungary.

* * *

 **"Fatealia~!" - Chibi Gilles**


	7. A Frying Pan clashes a Golden Ego

**"Fatealia!" - Chibi Hungary.**

* * *

The Hungarian sighs when she at last arrived her home on her own land, irritated that the Nations were being so difficult again, all for a supposed wish-granting cup - it's like the Olympics all over again! But instead of good-natured combatant sports and a true show of competing with sportsmanship even when facing a loss, there was no sense of it whatsoever at that meeting, only distrust, stubborness, and personal desires for the Grail - and with it being able to grant some sort of miracle, the idea of losing it cannot be done with a simple shrug. This isn't a feeling of a competition, this is a coming war hidden behind a sticker reading 'friendly fire'.

Her dear close friend Austria must be having a headache right now, even if he also finds suspicions in the Grail he can't sit back on this one, most likely because Germany - surprisingly - wants this Grail for whatever reason and would go to Austria or her or simply both for an alliance, this certainly brings back memories for the Hungarian. Well even if that's the case, Hungary will do whatever she can to help her Austrian friend, once she hears Germany ask for his alliance, she will volunteer to join as well.

And also to make sure that the Prussian doesn't actually do anything reckless if the Holy Grail's power turns out to be true, she will pry it off from his beaten hands thanks to her pan if she has too. Prussia may have his moments of not being a total jerk, but Hungary would rarely find herself going easy on him during this war.

She enters her house, thinking over the first course of actions once this 'competition' starts but decides to focus on completing most of her paper work tonight, have dinner and get ready for bed, first thing in the morning she will have to give some suggestions in what can be done in this Holy Grail War between living Nations but it all comes down to the winning vote. Perhaps a match between sword wielders or a horse-riding race, she's quite confident she can have many Nations save for Austria to taste either her blade or dirt.

A couple of minutes into her paperwork and she finds herself both stressed at the amount of work and of the thought of the new war, deciding a quick break is in order if she needed to get some work done, she goes to the kitchen for refreshments. She had just prepared herself a cup of a warm drink when she heard something like an impact to solid ground and the objects in the kitchen rattled, "What in the world?!" The surprised Hungarian settle down and follows where the source of the sound, having a bad feeling she grabs her pan and heads for the front door, outside, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, apart from the strange circle painted on the side-walk leading to her door, Hungary blinked at the sight of it.

"Did Prussia put this here?" It was common for the familiar ego-maniac to prank Austria and on some occasion Hungary if he was being bold. She yells into the night, "Hey Prussia! Do you honestly had to do this right after that meeting?! You better not prank Austria too, he already has enough on his mind!" When no response came, figuring he is either hiding or had already left, she huffed, "Fine! I'll get you back another day!" She added in case the Prussian was hiding.

Hungary goes back in to get a mop, sponge, and a bucket, fills the bucket with water and soap, then comes back out and began an attempt to swab away the paint-job. But it seemed to be quite stubborn as not even the water is smudging it. "Geez, what did you use Prussia?" Seeing that this requires much more force, Hungary sets aside the mop and grabs the sponge, on her knees she drowned the sponge in water, taking it out she squeezes it and then proceeds to scrub, "It's not coming off at all, I swear one day I am going to swing my skillet so hard-"

The tip of her finger touched the red lines of the circle, and pain travels through her veins, cursing in Hungarian out loud, she drops the sponge and grabs her wrist where she sees sparks travelling around her palm, and then light sprouts from the circle which she leaned back in shock. All the water and soap evaporated as the light grew brighter and brighter that the Hungarian had to shield her eyes, then when the light dims, she lowers her arm and exclaimed, "Huh?!"

A man adorning in golden armor from shoulder to arms, and torso to his toes, gold earrings clipped his ears, a blaze style blonde hair, when opened his eyes, his irises were red like the Prussian she knows, even shining with a sense of boast but not in a way like Prussia's, they held much more arrogance as they narrowed down at her, though an eyebrow quirked at the sight of Hungary- she wouldn't have guess it was because a woman like her is on her knees, and to the man in golden, it seems like an appropriate introduction when greeting a great King such as he.

"Answer me, woman," the air around him breathes of haughtiness and demanding both respect and fear, "Are you the one who summoned me?"

Hungary jumps to her feet, pulls out her pan, and created a few feet of distance between herself and the new person, "What-?! Who are you?! Where did you come from?!"

The Archer was annoyed at the woman holding up the pan like a weapon, and to do so against a king was more than offensive, it was suicidal, "You would dare speak to a king like that," he noted the Command Seals, "Regardless of you being my Master, I will not forgive easily for such insolence."

"Master? What does that mean?" The Archer was surprised though he did not show it easily by Hungary's statement. "Are you oblivious of the reason for my summoning?" At her expression, it was an answer to the Archer, "I see...The fault may not be entirely yours. However, you should know better than to raise that cooking utensil at a King in sight."

"King? What are-" The Archer simply walked passed her, "Hey! Wait a second!"

"You are in no position to command me, knowing or not, mongrel. However if you wish to understand than I will enlighten you."

Who does this guy think he is, the Hungarian wonders immensely, the sense of pride is even worse than Prussia, America, basically all boisterous countries - especially with that look as if he is seeing some lowly being. Hungary follows the Archer with a mind rush with questions and to the living room where the Archer elegantly yet nonchalantly sat on her couch.

"W-Wait! What's going on?! Hey! Don't just sit there like you own the place! This is my house you are intruding! At least tell me who you are!"

Gilgamesh scoffed, "It should merely take you one look to know who I am, anyone else who are ignorant is worthy of death, be thankful I actually find your yapping amusing." No one would dare talk to a King such as he with such disregard, he would execute them swiftly if they act as so, but he is sparring this woman for not only does she held the Seals as his anchors to this world, her reaction while holding up a pan was comical, adding to his understanding to her ignorance of her position. "But I shall explain to you of my arrival, I, Gilgamesh, have come in answer to a summoning for the Holy Grail War."

Hungary's mouth parted in shock, "You know about the war?"

"Are you telling me you are already aware of it?" How odd, the King of Heroes muses, she knows about the war but not of it's Servants?

"I do, but how do _you_ know?" Hungary lowered her pan, too confused to keep her defenses up any longer, "And Gilgamesh...as in the old hero from ancient times?" The King of Heroes was pleased to hear familiarity and recognition in her tone. "At least as a Master you recognize when a King is at present."

"What is this Master you keep mentioning?"

"A meaningless title, here's what else I shall inform you." The King of Heroes then began his explanation of the Holy Grail War, by the time of his conclusion, the Hungarian couldn't believe it, so this is what that Grail meant about the war it told it's own story about? It never mention a single thing about what the Servant before her said and if indeed it was responsible for Gilgamesh's summoning, why couldn't it wait until the Nations arrival? Did it just decide on its own? She will like to have a _talk_ with that Golden Cup.

"And that is why you are called a Master, you hold the Command Seals, which are spells to give any necessary order three times, though follow my advice that you will only use them how I see fit."

"Let me get this straight, so you are here to assist me in this war?" The Hungary summarizes, glancing at her Command Seals she had just discovered it's existence.

"By my choice as to diminish my boredom, and you my dear have been chosen to take the role as my Master. But as I said before it is nothing more than a meaningless title, I am still your King, so you will not treat me as someone with the titled Servant, or you will face my judgment." His eyes narrowed and a dangerous vibe grows from him, yet the Hungarian remained undeterred, she was not oblivious but she was not easy to frighten either.

"That's a bit silly," Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow at her odd statement, "If you're only here to satisfy yourself and not really help me, I don't really see how we can work together this way."

"You will be working for me," Gilgamesh simplified, "As an anchor and if you provide some interest, as my entertainment, however, if you swear loyalty and tend to my needs as I please I may hear an opinion or-"

"Hold on just a minute!"

Here, history has been made, by a Hungarian Woman who has interrupted the Proud King of Heroes.

"I am not some entertainment, I am a proud being who fought since a child, and back then I refuse to be pushed around and I refuse to be so now! I especially won't take anything from someone whose ego is as big as a certain Prussian I know, I definitely don't need two idióták in my life!"

Silence as still as an undisturbed water, and then a ripple occurred, "You dare to stand so proudly in my sight?" An actual ripple appeared above his head, "Damnable woman, I will have to teach you the payment for disrespect, know your place mongrel!" A single golden portal appeared, and a sword of fine design comes forth, though the Hungarian was very surprised at this unique ability she has ever seen, the moment it was fired, aimed to her knee, she clutches to her pan and swung, deflecting the weapon.

"Ch." The King of Heroes sounded, another portal appears and two projectiles of weapons fires, more and more, yet the Hungarian is deflecting them all or dodging them.

"And we're suppose to be working together?!" Hungary shouted, using a cushion chair as a shield to give her pan a break, it was destroyed so she kept moving, circling the irritated King of Heroes, "How am I suppose to feel comfortable about this alliance if I can't even trust you for your arrogance or your compliance!" She jumped to avoid an axe shot in front of her, "And are the handles just accessories to you?! Who just fires swords?!"

"You are in no position to tell me how I should treat my treasures, as a King who owns all the treasure of this world, I may collect and discard them as I please." Why couldn't he get a single hit on her? Gilgamesh is no longer trying to cripple his Master, he wants some damn blood to be spilled, and yet this woman is easily deflecting most of his weapons with a cooking utensil! Nothing greatly offended him than to see even his lowest of prized possession to be deflected by something eggs and ham were cooked upon. How is it that a human could even stand against a Servant - let alone Gilgamesh himself?

"Then they aren't really treasures are they? If you're only throwing them away! Look if you're going to keep complaining just because I won't treat you with respect than you might as well look for another Master!"

"Insufferable - You would dare lecture me?!" More portals appeared over his head as the King of Heroes stands, "I had been merciful due to your ignorance, now you have taken far pass my tolerance. You insult me, and then have the audacity to tell me how to use my weapons? Damn you being my Master, I shall seek another to pact with, you on the other hand have sealed your fate!"

"Even for someone who hold these Command Seals?" Hungary acted boldly and stopped, raising her hand and showing the back of it, "You said it yourself that these make whatever commands absolute?"

All weapons seized firing, a furious scowl embedded on the Golden King's expression. Even if he is an Archer, a class that is free to act without the support of the Master, the Hungarian is still his Master who has the power to bend even his will right on the back of her hand, to think those Seals could not be anymore of a nuisance. "Commanding a King against his own better judgment will only add to the list of your crimes." Gilgamesh warns.

"And I won't be doing such a thing." The scowl went as fast as his surprised came. "At least not if you forced my hands."

Hungary lowers her frying pan, the utensil bearing a crack, "If I can help it, I won't force another man's will against his own. If this command is absolute I could have you follow every word I say, but I won't do anything so terrible as to take away your own independence. You're one of the biggest jerks I've ever known but even so, you're still a person and I will treat you like one, and if we're suppose to be together in this war than all I would ask if you would not look down on me. If you can't even do that, then you can go ahead and walk right out." Hungary points to the open doorway leading outside.

Gilgamesh was surprised by the Hungarian's actual willingness to support his decision - as he has seen her some filth of a rebellion who foolishly disregards him, but here she is not completely disregarding him. But he still finds her suspicious, he tried to kill her, he could tell that she knew that, yet here she is willing to set him free? "Even if your offer is sincere, I cannot leave this contract of ours so long as you hold those Command Seals, or remain alive."

"Yes, as you explained I only have three Commands to make." Hungary looks at the Seals once more, "Then I will use them all." At Gilgamesh's narrowed eyes, Hungary added, "It won't be as bad as you think. All I will ask for you not to attack me any further, that will be the first Command. The second will be that once you leave this house, you will not hurt any civilian," Hungary feels that even a man with a bad eye that he himself cannot help will be strike down by Gilgamesh if the Golden King felt it was 'insolent' enough. "And for my last command..." She had to give it some thoughts, than points to the King with her finger.

"You will look for a Master whose intention is good enough by heart alone to fight for and win the Grail. That is the first option you can take," Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, other options then?

"The second option we can do is for you to set aside that massive ego of yours and actually help me form a bridge between us, to form trust that I can feel confident you won't betray me. Whatever you decide to do, know this; if I knew that you harm a single civilian of mine in my country, you will have a talk with me and my frying pan!"

A little odd to the King of Heroes. He thought over Hungary's words, expressionless. The most reasonable thing was for him to drop all the woman had said and simply focus on killing her for her disrespect, that eyes that shone with no fear, that stance that refuses to bow even before his show of power, and her running mouth that lost it's previous feminine tone and transitions to something more masculine, no one would think to stand up against the King of Heroes with such audacity, he would call those that do utter mongrels.

And yet one by one, the portals disappear along with the weapons pierced the surroundings, for reasons that was rare, it was endearing to see such bravery from the woman, and due to his personal interest as well as this strong familiarity about the woman that reminds him another faceless girl, he wanted to see how far could his Master go, and she was not just brawns, she was clever too with her 'asking'. It seems he will find better entertainment with this one after all.

"I find your defiance infuriating, still, at least you're not dull. I no longer felt any interest to seek for another Master, consider this my final act of mercy." He began walking closer to her. "I rather not deal with those annoying spells, so I shall allow you to keep the title as the Master who summoned me, you should feel honored."

"Then you will not try to do anything sneaky behind my back?"

"I'm no lowly assassin, I have pride unlike those that hides within the shadow, and if you give me no reason to. As long as you don't plan to go behind my back or most importantly bore me, then this war has already been won." He certainly is very sure of himself, she honestly can't stop comparing the Archer to Prussia. God prevent that these two would come together. "But I still command respect above all else, I am your King and you _will_ treat me as one."

Hungary had to sigh, but at least they were making the right step, "As long as we are in the same page and that you can also treat me with some respect - not as the same level as yours, then we should be good."

"Don't talk as if you are my equal, you are far from ever reaching such a point." Of course Hungary should have expected that with what personality she has been introduced from the Archer. Hungary lets out a breath and twirled her frying pan until she lets it rests on her shoulder, a satisfied smile at the little progression made between her and apparently her Servant - who would of thought she would be a part of that sentence - and the thrill of battling brought back good memories.

"Then our pact is set," Gilgamesh announces, "From now on all the insects before me will be exterminated as the mongrels they are."

Hungary frowned, "Geez, do you have to say it like that?" She doubts she would even have him go that far against the other Nations.

"I am only speaking the truth," Gilgamesh said, "I'll admit, it's surprising that a woman could withstand my Noble Phantasm and lasted that long."

"Can you stop calling me woman? My name is Hungary," as soon as she said that, she let out an "Ah!"

"I shall call you however I-" He stops, "You are named after a Nation?"

Hungary silently thought to herself before deciding, "Well, you deserve to know since we'll be going into this war together. I'm not actually a human." Gilgamesh paid attention, "I'm actually a Nation. Hungary, but as my human name, please call me Elizabeta in public." For some reason unknown to Gilgamesh, she returns to her feminine tone, but that's beside what actually interested him.

"A Nation?" The woman didn't appear to be lying, she seemed quite convinced that what she said is the truth, if this is the case, this may explain how she was able to stand against his vault of many weapons. To think this woman would actually become more interesting. He grabbed his chin, "This world may be more interesting than what the Grail had informed me."

A voice reached their ears. "Hungary? Are you home? I hope I'm not intruding but I would like to have a talk with-" A man in purple clothing, brown fine cut hair with a mole underneath his eye stops when he reaches the living room, he made plenty of sounds of shock at what he sees.

"Oh! Austria!" Hungary greeted her friend with a smile, "Sorry, if I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned this place up a bit."

In Austria's sight, the floor was pierced with dozens blades including furniture and walls, and in front of his friend Hungary was a man he has never seen before, towering her and looking at Austria with clear disdain. "And who might this mongrel be?"

"Hun-Hungary?!" Austria began.

"Hey! I don't mind if you would call me names but leave Austria out of this!"

"Are you so arrogant to think I would simply take that request?" Annoyed he may be, he did find this woman somewhat endearing for her bold nature. Hungary sighed, she looks back at Austria, "Anyway, I also have something to tell you. I will be participating in the Holy Grail War, and this man is someone who will be helping me."

A white ball of light shoots across the sky, and nearing the East side of the Country Germany.

* * *

 **"Fatealia...mongrel" - Chibi Gilgamesh**


	8. King Awesome with His Servant Archer

**I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry! *bowing repeatedly* I know I take my time and no matter what excuse I make it does not matter! I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry! Here's the next chapter as my apology. Thank you and please leave a Kind and Honest Review. The Next chapter will come soon, hopefully we'll get through all of the Servant and Master introduction, just go through the daily basis, and then the actual story.**

 **"I am awesome!" - Chibi Prussia.**

* * *

In Germany's country, in a bar, and sitting on stools with glass mugs filled with beer in their hands, two brothers, a German and a Prussian, sat beside each other and discussing about the war that will come with no one else there but the bartender who was in the kitchen.

"So little Italy is gonna be in the war with you as an ally again?" Prussia asked his brother.

"Ja, he hasn't change much even after the last World War, but he will help." Personality and strength wise though, he wouldn't say that he doesn't look forward to seeing Italy much more until the war is over, it's just that if there is going to be physical activities involve, then he's going to have to train Italy like before, and he can already imagine the frustration in doing that again.

"No one said that the war is going to be like the ones we're used to, we can vote for it to be a drinking contest! We know England would lose right after the second cup, America we may have to watch out for, France is a wine-lover but I'm pretty sure he has his limits in bearing the taste-the girly drinker."

"Even so, you would only get your vote and mine, we need to have an idea which most of the…" He looks up to see if the barman will come back out after entering the kitchen half a minute ago, "Nations can agree."

"Then we'll convince them! We'll get Italy and Japan involve and they can try and convince their friends and we'll have our Beer drinking contest!"

"But then who ends up winning in the end in getting back home while drunk? Bruder the last time we had a drinking competition it was on your birthday and you nearly set my own house on fire! While half-naked and singing the German Anthem!"

Prussia blinks, "Actually...I think that was you bruder."

Germany flinched, looking to protest but then memories came to him, and he slams his forehead against the counter.

"Oh mein Gott that _was_ me." Prussia told Germany that the German tried making the best cake ever after having forty cans of beers - being a Nation he can still live after that - and he mixed the cooking oil with gasoline and some other things he brought together from inside his house. End results; they had to get the whole fire department over there, and many Nations were still drunk and partied like there was no tomorrow, England especially.

Prussia laughed his signature "Kesesesese" and patted Germany on the back, "Hey, you at least made my birthday hard to forget by anyone, although, if we do have a drinking contest, let's do it at Russia's house, he can deal with the damage."

A buzz from Germany's pocket is made, lifting his head from the counter, Germany reaches for his phone and answers it."Hallo?" Germany presses his phone against his ears. Even from where Prussia is sitting, he can hear high-pitched rambling from Germany's phone. "What? Italy slow down, you're speaking in fast Italian. Did you ran into Russia again?"

By the sound of it, Italy is in some kind of trouble, he hopes he's okay, Prussia actually really likes that Italian, he thought Italy was cute. "A man bigger than Russia?" Whoa, now that actually sounds serious to the Prussians ears, he's starting to get very curious. "Where are you now?" Germany was also showing signs of worry, but there was also a bit of skepticism in his eyes in case the Italian might be rambling over nothing. His eyes narrowed however, and gets up from his seat.

"Get out of the house and go to the police station," Germany grabs his overcoat, "I will meet you there, what did this man look like anyway?"

Prussia couldn't hear Italy's voice anymore, probably calmed down after hearing Germany's voice, just knowing how close his brother and Italy are makes Prussia jealous. "Your Grandfather?" Germany frowned in confusion, listening to Italy very closely, the Italian doesn't sound as scared as before when describing the man.

But then something happened and the call dropped.

Germany wasted not even a second before placing money for his and his brothers drinks and heads for the door. "I'm going to Italy, I'll see you at home bruder."

"Hey West! What's wrong? Is Feliciano okay?" Prussia turns his seat to face his brother but only met his back.

"I'm not sure exactly, look I can't stay and explain, I have to go, the dummkopf needs me right now." Germany then left the bar, leaving Prussia alone, the bartender just came back and he collected the money Germany left for him to collect.

"Your bruder had to go somewhere?" The bartender asked. "Ja, to a close friend of his," Prussia looks at Germany's glass mug, "He hadn't even finished his drink yet." Seeing how it be a waste to just dump the beer in a sink, he takes the mug and pour the remaining beer in his mug.

"Ah well, my bruder is good and all, but it's way more fun being alone, the awesome me is just too awesome for anyone to handle. Kesesesese." Despite his laugh, the bartender gave him a look of pity which the Prussian caught it quickly before the bartender takes the empty mug and cleans it in the sink that was part of the counter.

'The hell? What's with that look? It really is awesome being alone. I don't need pity!' Irritation rises in Prussia, and he gulps down the mug of beer.

"Hey Bartender, I need another beer!" Prussia suddenly felt the need to get drunk right now.

Drink after drink and he started getting a little woozy but it wasn't enough. He kept ordering drinks and was already downing the 10th drink. Being a nation, he could take more than the limit for humans, but to others it would seem that he's going over it, so when the bartender said to him that he will be closing soon it was almost an indirect action to have him stop drinking, but the Prussian thoughts were "Whatever, I can go to the market and get myself cans of beers." And that's what he did. He also ensured to buy some food for his bird friend Gilbird whom he acknowledge as another fellow as awesome as he is.

Exiting the store, Prussia hummed an old tone which he added the lyrics based from his self-boast and then it occurred to him that he should probably think over some things about the coming war. Well he knew who his opponents would be unless Germany wants them in allegiance, he and his brother already agreed to form an alliance together, and Prussia makes a correct assumption that Germany would ask Japan and Italy to join too. By forming the alliance before talking about what the war would be about, they would already be gaining most of the votes.

"I should get my old sword cleaned up just in case, but whatever competition any of the Nation's throws, the awesome Prussia will not lose so easily, I'll show them all that my country is still strong and alive!" He was unaware of a spherical light falling towards him from the night sky behind him. "Kesesese, I'll even make them invite me to the meetings more often-"

A scream escapes the Prussian when the meteorite of light crash to the ground behind him, having him to throw the box of canned beers along with Gilibird's food in the air and fall right behind him as the Prussian fell forward.

"The hell was that?!" He looks over but all he saw were a huge dust cloud, against anyone else and their better judgement, Prussia slowly crawls right through the dust, with his vision blocked he parted the ground and searched for his beers, "Dammit, I pay good money for those, and for Gilibird too, my poor awesome friend. Don't worry, the awesome Prussia will search for your food and-"

A static shock attacks his hand and Prussia spouted "Schiebe!", he quickly and clumsily sat on his butt when he tried to stand, and backing away the sudden show of sparks and light emitting from this strange circle he hadn't noticed before. His senses were buried by light, force of wind, and the rushing noises, he shuts his eyes to prevent short-term blindness from the light and when he feels the light and hears the noise itself dies, he opens one eye, then both shot open.

A tanned man stands before him, clad in red over a black armor, black pants and thick boots, and pure white hair that competes Prussia's silver, and the man opens his eyes. Black irises met with red ones. The new man then took note of his surroundings before speaking, "Must be quite a surprise of power from the summoning," he began when he saw Prussia on the ground, "But let's get the point across, Servant Archer, I ask, are you my Master?"

A moment of stunned silence, a short moment however, when Prussia looked down to the Servant's feet, he spoke, "Hey! You just ruined all my beers!"

….Not the response Archer had expected, he blinks, then looks down to where the Albino had pointed and lifted his feet, indeed drops of alcohol were falling from underneath his boots, he then inwardly questioned who in the right mind would summon a Servant while alcohol is around? As well does he wordlessely complain the mess to his boots.

"Dummkopf, who the hell are you to come out of nowhere and waste all of that, you owe me another pack!" Prussia then flinched, "Uh oh, my awesome pet's food!" He searched, completely forgetting Archer's existence, and then found the bag, "Aha! You won't have to starve my little kostbar." The Prussian thought about his Gilibird.

'A German _,'_ Archer noted the accent, he coughed slightly and regained the other man's attention, "Oh yeah. So who are you?"

Archer would think the man before him would at least great with some formalities, not that he isn't pure formal himself, but just who is the Albino trying to be? "If you're asking for my identity, my memories are difficult to recall. I cannot tell you my name." He half-truthfully said, while he indeed knows his identity, he said so himself he will not say it, but his memories are indeed cluttered and many of his lifetimes before becoming a Counter Gaurdian, so for saying two sentences that have no relation to each other, he will not blame anyone to think that he meant these sentences together.

"I didn't really ask for your name." Archer lifted his head up in surprise, "All I'm asking is who are you to come and take the awesome Gilbert by surprise? And also to have you pay for the beer you've wasted."

Putting aside the beer comment, is it possible this man is actually unaware of the Servant's summoning? How familiar to Archer, although perhaps the Albino could react just a little bit more. It's more like he's speaking to Archer as if his coffee was spilled on to himself, or in this case, the alcohol, and not as if an out-of-nowhere being had just come and garning odd clothing choices to this era's standards.

"I see, well I should be frank with you then, is there anywhere we can sit?"

Prussia looks around and spots a log on the grass, "There, you can pay me right there." Archer held back a sigh, the two went and sat on the log. "Alright," Archer began, "Here's the reason for my summoning," maybe once he explains, the man name Gilbert won't be so outwardly cocky for long.

After Archer's explanation, he waits for a reaction, Gilbert's eyes were widen, but there doesn't seem to be overly shocking he appears to feel, his Master - evidence proves the Albino is with the Command Seals on his backhand - looks up at the stars before speaking, "So there are these Servants…" Archer nodded, "Who are our underlings…" the Servant looked at his Master deadpanned, "For the ones that Golden Cup chose and in this war they battle, and who ever is the most awesome gets the wish?"

Archer's eyebrow twitched, while not entirely wrong, he could have worded it better and in way tells Archer that his Master has a better understanding, "That's not how I would put-" He was interrupted by his Master's strange laugh.

"Kesesese! This is awesome! I hadn't had an underling for a long time! Although, you think that Grail would have mention this…"

"Master," Archer began, mildly annoyed, "You should know that there is a difference between Servants and-" He stops, "Did you mention something about knowing the Grail?"

"Huh? Well ja, the Grail talked to all of us, but it never mention what you said."

What? The Holy Grail, the sole reason for this war, has spoke to these Servants and mentioned nothing about the Servants?

The Archer stands, "Something is definitely off…" Even during his summoning that Archer felt this, "I may have to look into this. In the meantime, we should reach your house, though I recommend - seeing as you are not even a novice - that we move to another-"

"Hold up!" Prussia stands, "You said that you are my servant, shouldn't you follow my order?"

What an ego, it reminds Archer of another, only this guy is a little bit more obnoxious, "That may be how it is, but that's only if I even see you as a Master. Clearly however, you haven't yet comprehend how powerful the other Servants are."

"You haven't seen the awesome Gilbert in action, I can handle a couple of reincarnated heroes, because, P.S.; I am awesome!"

Archer have Prussia a once-over look, "...So far I'm not impressed." Prussia choke in his own sound, "Say as many times how you are as you want, I will not see you as one unless you prove to me otherwise, which I highly doubt. But there's no shame in admitting it, I would advise you to follow my lead and I can make sure of your safety."

"Wha-are you challenging me?"

Archer took a moment, "Perhaps, but I already know the results."

"You son of a-!" Prussia poker Archer's shoulder but the Servant doesn't react to it, "You're the one who has no idea about me! The most awesome Nation there ever is, a guy who fought tooth and nail and survived more battles than you can count all your limbs!"

Archer highly doubts that, as an exaggeration in his Master's part and the fact that he himself has fought in many battles, although it caught his attention when Nation was mentioned, he could question but the Albino was still speaking.

"I've survived this far even with my name stripped from the map, and I won't take shit from anybody who thinks that I'm not awesome, because I am! In fact, once I show you how awesome," he points at the Servant, eyes fierce and his red irises shone.

"You will address me as King Awesome!" The Command Seals glowed and the Archer was startled, "Wait, you're not actually-?!"

Archer staggered as an invisible wave crashed into him, the Prussian blinked when he too felt this force but didn't react the same as Archer, it was then that he at last noticed the Command Seals and brought it close to him for a closer look.

"You would command something so idiotic, King Awesome?!" Archer's jaw dropped when the title was said. Prussia blinked once more. "Ok, what just happened, and why are you now admitting my awesomeness?"

Archer grind his teeth and pressed his palm to his forehead, "That was a Command Seal you just used. They're spells right on your backhand that can make any command you make to a Servant absolute."

"Seriously?" Prussia looked at the Seals again, "Mein Gott, that is awesome!"

"No, it is not 'awesome', you only have three - which you already have used one - and they are to mainly be used when an emergency arrives such as when I am too far away and I must be summoned by your side, or if the situation validates it, you can use it to boost me."

"Well why hadn't you mention it before?"

An eyebrow is twitched, "I hadn't had the chance to-"

"Ah whatever, this goes to show that I have an underling again, kesesese, this brings back so many memories…" A dreamy look passed before facing the annoyed Archer.

"King Awesome…" The Servant's teeth grits, "Let me be clear that I am not your underling, a Servant is only a title, and even for a hero with no will, the Servants are supposedly obligated to protect the Master in order to be kept anchored in this world. Also, in concern for the Command Seals, it is my anchor to this world, use all the spells and I would fade away within a week."

"Oh, well we can't have that now," Prussia began, "It wouldn't do that I won't get to shove it in your face over how awesome I am, I better keep these safe then." Archer was surprised to actually hear some sense of responsibilities the Albino has comprehended by the sound of it, "I wouldn't even want to waste a Seal to force you to recognize me, that just be so unawesome, I could do it easily without some spell...although," the Servant didn't like the look of that grin, "I'm going to keep that command, it has a nice ring to it, kesesesesese!"

"...Master you are by far an egotistical, arrogant, obnoxious-" isn't this sounding familiar? No it couldn't be because of that Golden armored King, rather...hadn't Archer himself has his times of immaturity? A Narcissist too.

...It seems the saying what goes around, comes around never had been more truer until today, but this is a bit much he would think. "Anyway," Archer said, "At least hear me, it can help keep you alive."

"I won't be needing it as much then, in case you don't know, I'm…" Prussia waits, and the Archer took only a little bit to know what he's waiting for, the Servant huffed and turned his head away, "I won't amuse you."

"Ah well, you're only going to call me that later anyway." The Servant hates to say that his idiot Master has a point. "No helping it," Archer said as he puts his hands on his own hips, "You're still my Master, so if you truly understood what I've told you, and as long as you make no more commands so…pointless, I will hear you no matter, so you can tone it down a bit." Archer will have to pity the man who would have the loud Albino as a roommate.

"Then let's go to my bruder's house! He knows about the war and will be the one to lead once he makes the alliances."

"Alliances you say? I can't really argue if he holds some plan to that, but I will have to meet him."

"No problem, now, follow me right this instance!" Archer was worried that it was a legit Command, but thankfully the Command Seals didnt lit up. Prussia had began to walk but then he stopped from making another step, "Hold on, so you don't have a name…"

Archer rephrased his answer, "My memories are a haze, it will be difficult to give you my name. However, as an Archer Class Servant, you can call me-"

"Alright, if you don't have a name, then I will call you Gilturd! Gil because my name is Gilbert, just like how I name my pet Gilibird!"

"...King Awesome, I _very strongly_ implore you _not_ to call me that. Archer would be just fine." He said slowly, there is no way he is going to be called that with the word 'turd' in it! There was no other meaning to it, they were speaking in English, so it couldn't mean anything else and it wouldn't matter to him even if it did!

"Gilturd it is then!"

'Listen to a damn word I say!' The Archer so wanted to scream, but he breathed. Why oh why must his Master be such an egotistical and difficult person.

"Well come on Gilturd!" Archer resisted to punch the Albino in the face, instead he sighed, and he follows, "Of course...King Awesome."

This is going to be a long war, the Archer could just feel it.

* * *

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Emiya**


	9. The Nordics and Their Caster

**"Fatealia..." - Chibi Norway**

* * *

Ever since he saw it, he knew there was something about it that he did not like. When he heard it, he did not trust it, and when it escalated to a war over its ability to grant a single wish based on the person's personal interest, he knew he had to get it away from everyone else. Even from England. Though he agreed with the Brit that someone who's adept in magic should own that magical object - magic isn't something to be used recklessly, and clearly with the other Nations own ambitions towards its wishing capabilities, Norway will have to fight for it.

A wish that could potentially bring the world to ruin is not something he can ignore. What he would like to ignore is the loud mouth Dane spilling out his promise to win the Grail to him and the rest of the Nordics, like Norway would ever let that happen - even if the Nordics made their alliance for this war official. Not to say that Norway doesn't like Denmark even if the Dane is annoying, Norway can't see him responsibly taking the Grail seriously, he's got a bit of a brash personality after all, and the Norwegian knew him well.

"And then every holiday all the countries would celebrate, everyone will be given free drinks! Come on! Can you guys think up a better wish?!"

"Well I would like for there to be a holiday every month, but although I love Christmas, it would just get tiring." Finland expresses. Sweden nodded in agreement.

While the three in the back seat continue their discussion concerning what their wish would be, Iceland looked over to Norway who's being quieter than how he usually is, there was a certain air to Norway, and if he looked closely, he could see a subtle frown. "Hey, Norway, are you alright?"

Norway's expression of ninety-eight percent stoic increased and the Norwegian only responded, "It's nothing little brother," Iceland felt a twitch, "Well, maybe I can tell you if you call me Big Brother again."

"I had only called you that one time and then you just never leave it alone!"

"I just want you to say it all the time." Norway insisted.

"I'm not gonna say it all the time!" Iceland refused.

"Come on, just say it."

"No."

"Big brother."

"Stop it."

"Big brother."

"Aaaah!" Iceland fumbled his hair and Norway, despite his outward appearance, was smiling.

A sudden pulse shook his veins as something of a magical force distance away shot by him, catching the Norwegian so off-guard his common features broke down to seven percent, and as a reaction his handle to the steering wheel jerked, causing the car itself curbed. No one was expecting this, Sweden acted and held around Finland protectively. The Finnish himself screamed shortly before grabbing his seat, Iceland had his hand to the door to prevent himself from hitting it, and the Dane's face smacks against the glass window - the only one who decided not to wear a seat belt. Norway quickly regained control and everything calmed down.

"Norway, are you alright?!" Finland's expression etched with great worry. "What happened?!" Denmark rubs his pained face. Norway took a deep breath, looked into the mirror to see the Dane, "That's why you should have worn your seatbelt."

"That was some hell of a lesson to give!" This is way beyond Norway's usual negative actions, it was out of nowhere. "No seriously, you looked freaked out," Iceland has never seen such an expression of minimizing seven percent, so it was the equivalent of something dire must have happened.

Sweden leans forward, "Is it your country?" His mumbling was clear to Norway, the Norwegian shook his head, "No. I'm fine." He sighed, "It's nothing." The rest of the Nordics grew concern when Norway looks out the window and glances at the sky.

After some reassurances from Norway, they reached home. Being allied for the coming war, they'd agree to move in together, and it took quite a lot of convincing with the added reasonable excuse - a tough task yet Finland managed - and their bosses came around. Just a mention of sending all the paper works to Norway and the few things they have to do is inform their bosses now and then, the war itself, as agreed, is withheld, and it's unavoidable that they have to get back soon.

They neared the door, and Norway suddenly stopped, the key he held inches away from the keyhole yet he made no effort to unlock the door. Seeing his halt, Iceland is at his peak, "Ok, you have been acting weirdly - not your usual self I mean. What's wrong?" The others close in to listen.

Norway answered, "Something is inside the house." The four other Nordics looked at each other, Finland processed Norway's words, "You mean...Like a burglar?!"

"Well, we sure can't have that!" Denmark casually pulls out his long axe and sets it over his shoulder, "We'll outnumber and overpower the guy! Open the door Lukas; the King will handle him!" He jabs his thumb at his chest.

"If you break something you're paying for it, double." Norway warns, and very hesitant. Foreign magic is sensed within the house; he can't have the others be in danger, he's able to pinpoint it, so he will have to lead the others to different directions, allowing him to confront this magic himself. With this unspoken plan, he unlocks the door, then Denmark charges in.

"Alright! You guys take the first floor! I'll see if I can-" Norway reaches over and pulls him back by the tie, "Idiot Dane, you almost broke my door." The Norwegian sighed at his actions to stop the Dane for the other nation's safety; he lets go and looks to the others, "Sweden, Iceland, and Finland, check the first floor. Denmark, we'll check upstairs."

The other nations nodded, unfazed at his habit of an action, Denmark simply shrugged it off, and everyone began their part, Sweden with Finland behind him - The Swedish Country protecting his wife, why else? - enters the kitchen while Iceland looks through the Living room. Norway and Denmark go up the stairs, while Norway has to remind Denmark to be a little more quite - still trying to ensure that there may be someone in the house.

The sense of magic grew stronger, Norway knew which way to go, "Denmark, go look over there." The Dane lifts his axe and with a grin, attempts to be quiet as he walks over the room. Now the Norwegian is the left alone to face the target of his magical senses. He goes to his bedroom door and ensuring that no one is close to him, twists the knob and enters.

His room is a mess. Broken window glass all over his work desk and floor. His lamp and books were knocked off of their placement, his bed and other furniture were pushed aside by an unknown force. But Norway deduced what the force was, and his biggest clue is the circle of inner symbols rising an aura of Mana at the center of the room.

By appearance alone, Norway knew it's a summoning circle, although the symbols within it were difficult to read. As he knelt on one knee, his mystical companion which only he can see appears next to him. They spoke in an old language which Norway can understand, "Came through the window from the sky?" He repeated what they told him. "I can only think of a few who would do this." England comes to mind.

The fairies spoke to him again.

"Yes, it's withholding an even greater power. Meaning the summoning hasn't been activated." That's no problem, Norway will just have to deactivated. His hand over the circle, he closes his eyes and his the outline of his hand glowed violet and began working to take apart this complex circle. In his enhance focus, he did not hear Denmark approaching him from behind.

"You find anything Norway?" Denmark didn't think why Norway hunched over, but he figured he should gain his attention, so he patted his back, which to Norway was a push, and the Norwegian's hand pressed against the circle.

Denmark is a friend Norway likes to tease, but at this moment, 'I'm seriously going to hurt that Dane.' At contact from his palm to the circle, a static shock attacked, and Norway pushed himself away, not regretting hitting Denmark with his back. Every cell in Norway's body is reacting to the magic that's now bursting from the active circle, and he backed away so to move the Dane to safety.

"What's going on?!" The other Nordics came running when they heard the commotion upstairs. Norway remained calm and used his entire form to block out everyone from ever entering the door, while he remained and stared at the increasing power sprouting from the circle. At last, it grew too bright, and even he had to close his eyes along with the others.

Everything comes to a calm, and the Norway's expression broke five percent with widened eyes. The rest of the Nordics leaned their heads in to see through the doorway, and they reacted much more than Norway did.

Dark shade and violet color clothing sway gently in response to the magic that was released, the woman who wore this color of clothing have a dark hood on attached to her moving cloak, a purple dress underneath her over-garment, black gloves, and dark shoes. The sense of great power is recognized by Norway and his surprised expression changes to caution. This is no spell that summons monsters, who he's seeing in front of him are a Sorceress.

"Greetings," The Caster said, "Mind telling me which one of you is my Master?"

"Who is she?" Iceland asked as well. "And did she say, Master?"

"Is that you Norway? She _is_ in your bedroom," Denmark whispers to the Norwegian, "I gotta give you props, Norge."

"Or is this the burglar you mention?" Finland went next, "I thought it would be someone scarier..."

Sweden just grunts, which for those who've known him for a while, it translates to asking the similar question as everyone else. For the others, this seems like any woman, but Norway saw differently. The Norwegian starts, approaching the woman with a few steps. "Master? No one here summoned you intentionally."

The woman tilted her head, "Oh? Then what of that brand on your right hand?"

Norway blinked, then looked at the said hand, the back of it bears a red three symbol on it, no matter how much Norway has searched through his knowledge, he has never seen marking like these before.

"You seem genuinely surprised," The female Caster assumes, it was hard to tell how stone-cold her Master's expression is, quite endearing admittedly, "You have no knowing the reason of my arrival then, do you?"

"Uh, what is going on?" Finland asked.

The Caster lifted her chin and noted the males still standing behind the door, "Are the others acquaintance of yours?" She asked, "I would be willing to explain to you, but only if they would be willing to keep it to themselves."

Norway looks back at the others, "You will not attack?" He returns his gaze to Caster, though his voice lack emotions, there was a still a feeling of danger if the woman proves to be a threat.

"If they give me a reason not to."

Norway will have his summoning spell of a troll on stand by. "Then we should talk downstairs."

Downstairs.

The Nordics and the female Caster sat at the table near the kitchen, the Caster who has yet to reveal her true name explained her arrival, and just as they were surprise to what she tells, she too react the same when they gave their own story concerning the Holy Grail.

"Interesting," Medea spoke her reaction, she accepts the glass of water given by Finland - nice and a fragile young man he appears to be. These people are very much aware of the Holy Grail War, the fight over a single wish, and yet the Master and Servant system was not mentioned once by this Holy Grail. Very odd as oppose to the knowledge she has received. "How much more will be participating in this war?"

"There isn't an exact number," Iceland explains, "Those who comes to the meeting will be the ones to participate, but I can make a guess that it will be more than seven."

"A battle to the death," Finland shivered, "I don't think anyone would be willing to go that far. It's supposed to be a competition."

"Some would," Norway states. Sweden grunts in agreement.

"All I'm wondering is how come Norway is only who gets a hot Servant and not the rest of us?" Denmark questions.

Medea was less than amused at his statement. Is that suppose to be some kind of flirt? She would hardly fall for such a thing, less that it was said in such a blunt manner. She, however, gave the question of Norway's position some thought. "It could be the Grail's doing, perhaps it has seen you as a worthy candidate. A theory of course," she offers.

"That just goes against what that cup says!"

"I agree with Den-" Iceland coughs, "Mathias, the Grail wanted us to come back, just anyone of us, and with a suggestion."

"It wanted us to fight," Norway states, "There's no point not knowing until we go back and ask it."

So the Grail would appear in front of them all? It's practically just at the tip of Medea's finger, should she play her cards right, she could take it without trouble.

"But besides that, you're saying you also believe in what Nor-uh, Lukas believes?" Medea tilts her head at Denmark's question. "You know...that magic stuff."

"Told you so." Norway emotionlessly rubs it in everyone's face.

"You are not aware of it's existence?" Medea found that honestly surprising if they met the Holy Grail, what sense was it that they do not believe in the existence of magic.

"We...have our doubts," Finland tried to sound nice in the presence of Norway, "But can you show us something magical?"

"Was my arrival not enough?"

"We didn't really see anything, just flashing lights." Iceland said, "For all we know you're actually just some strange woman in an even stranger attire...No offense."

Medea supposes she can give a small demonstration, she stands from her seat, "Very well, watch closely now, and deduce whether this is real or not." She raises her hand over the center of the table, with little effort on the woman's part, she who was born in the Age of the old Gods, focus the existing Mana, let it enter to her palm, and release the energy.

The four Nordics were shocked as light mixed with sparks appears below the palm of Medea's hand, Norway observed the act with hard focus. He was shocked at the results once the magic dims. A large crystal, a couple of points glimmered in the light, clear and yet there is a power within the crystal. Flawless, supposedly even better than what England could muster with incantations, what was shocking was she needn't say a word, showing how truly Masterful she is in this craft.

"Amazing!" Finland expresses.

"Did that happen?!" Iceland said.

Denmark had just decided to take a sip when he saw the use of magic, and thus as he absentmindedly stared in amazement, his water spills.

"...The air isn't going to drink the water for you Mathias," Norway brought senses back to Denmark, and the Dane cursed at getting his pants wet.

Medea found herself smiling at the joke, no matter how low tone it was given. She had figured that she would get this kind of reaction from the ignorant, though she had hoped to get a word from the giant in the room, his reaction was widened eyes at best. By far, the most treasured expression was her own Master's, as a man who shows obvious signs of impressed behind his stoic mask, it pleases her to have this many intrigues to her work - as oppose to her life in being judged for the sake of it.

"Cute, and Magical! My kind of type!" The pleasing feeling vanish at the loud man's comment, albeit, she has never gained such comments in her lifetime, but she would have it be of some flattery to get close to her. To use her as anyone would, but she highly doubts that by her guess of the man's character, he would possess such manipulation skills. "Nothing like in those fairy tales, and it'll be a first to date a cute witch."

She twitched. That one word which she hates. As quick as her reaction came to his thoughtless statement, Norway grabs the Dane's tie and proceeds to choke the life out of him.

"That was uncalled for." Norway said, seriously, Denmark is reckless, but that was just offensive beyond anything else, "Apologize."

This was new, Medea never had anyone defend her like this, and to go so far as to cut off the airway. Underneath her hood, she was greatly surprised.

"Yeah, I got to say," Iceland said, "That was awfully insensitive. She acts nothing like one anyway."

Oh? Had neither of these men apart from the Dane ever perceived her as one? It could be that they are unaware of her identity. Yes, that would make much more sense. Though not as sensible as it seems to be what's happening now, the strangling of the Dane does not produce any concern from either one other than the one who's oxygen has been blocked. Is this normal?

"I am so sorry in place of Den-I mean, Mathias statement. I'm sure he never meant to personally offend you," Finland said.

"No." Norway said, " _He_ has to apologize." Denmark drags his fingers across the table and with a look that screams _How am I suppose to apologize with you tightening my tie?!_ But Norway still resumes, and even with a look from Sweden that tells him to apologize, Denmark faced Medea, and the woman simply looks at him.

"AH. SA. EE!" His face was turning purple, and he lost his balance. Norway finally relents and sighs before sitting back down casually as Denmark coughs wildly in regaining air.

"...Very well." Medea said, "I forgive you, but just this once." She raises her index finger to emphasize her point. "I appreciate if you don't use that word again." She has been called nothing but a Witch everywhere she goes, and if someone keeps treating her like a witch, they'll certainly get one. But, as of now, the man had only called her that out of ignorance, still she will not forgive it so easily the second time.

"...What is your real name?" At last, the Swedish spoke, and it was a question which Medea wanted to avoid.

She should have known that a moment of something fresh and new would not last that long with her misfortune and that by the reveal of her name she will soon be treated as the traitorous witch infamously known in history, such ruin is always apparent.

"You mention that every hero has a class name to hide their identity." Sweden continues, although it was hard to catch for Medea since he sounds closer to mumbling, "What hero do you represent?"

This caught everyone's interest and listened closely, waiting for the woman to answer. Medea held back a breath of sigh, let the cycle continue, she can promise these men what a true witch is. "I am Medea, perhaps you have heard of me? My home country is Greece."

And just like that, the reaction was expected, stunned, a look of recognition, she wonders which one will react badly against her first. Then again, the Swedish is already giving her the glare.

Finland starts, "Wow, you're a nice girl."

That...was not expected.

"I've heard of Medea, but your much different than what I've heard," Iceland admits.

"You do tend to be superstitious little brother," Norway said, a groan was his response.

"Well, this only means that we can get to know the real person ourselves." Finland faces Medea, "Will you tell us more about yourselves, Medea?"

Are these men sincere? They have heard of her and yet not reveal any hint of suspicions? "You...wish to know more about me?" She questioned them all. No one ever took the time to ask her that in life.

Sweden along side with Finland's answer "Yes, if you would not mind."

Norway supposes he can give Greece a call and ask him all he knows about Medea, but generally, from what he has heard of her were not all good things. Though this did bring some suspicions, she is also a fellow Magus who has shown his ignorant friends the existence of magic, and she has so far kept her word in not harming his neighbors. Still, he will keep a close eye on her.

"Where did you learn your magic?" Norway proceeds to ask, as it was the most interesting question he looks forward to hearing.

"And when you think you can go out on a date with me?" Denmark winks, and Norway kicks him in his shin, "Hey! Come on! I said I was sorry!"

Medea inwardly thanked her Master's action, oddly endearing how he does so with a straight face, "I've already said I forgave you, however, you're not my type."

Denmark gasped in shock. "She's out of your league anyway," Norway said. Denmark frowns, "What does that mean? Would _you_ like to date her?"

Norway kicked one leg off of the chair, and Denmark fell, the still stoic Norwegian quickly faces Medea, "Ignore him, he's still getting the air back into his brain."

"Come on Norway! Respect your older brother!"

Everyone tensed.

"...Norway?" Medea looks to her Master, "Had he just called you Norway?" Was it not Lukas, just as the Norwegian said so during their introduction?

"...Oh shit." Denmark realized his mistake and cursed in his language.

"N-No!" Iceland began, "Denmark meant to call him Lukas!" He gasped at his slipup. Finland tries to help Iceland, "Ah! Excuse him, Iceland-I mean! Emil meant to call him Mathias! Isn't that right Sweden? I MEAN BERWALD!"

Norway quickly found this to be pointless now.

"For the record!" Denmark began, "Finland did not just call Sweden Sweden. AND I DID NOT JUST CALL HIM FINLAND!"

"Denmark!" Iceland shouts, "You just called Tino Finland!"

"My name isn't Denmark; I'm the King of Scandinavia!"

Medea isn't quite sure when she has been this confused in her life - well that may not be true. She was confused as to why her fate was as such in life, why everyone decides to brand her villainous instantly. Why she had to make so many damnable decisions all because she was forced into a corner and it was all that's left. This, however, seemed much more about them than herself, and it may be something very complex.

"...I'm Sweden." Sweden raised his hand, adding to Medea's confusion.

The three Nordics were shocked at his blunt statement. "Swe-Ber-why?!" Finland questioned.

"She told us her name and said that a true name would bring herself at a disadvantage if she does not keep it hidden. We'll be working together in this war apparently anyway. It's only fair." This may be the longest Sweden has ever said anything, and this surprised the three Nordics and even Medea.

"Will someone explain to me?" Medea asked either man in the group.

"We're countries." Norway puts it bluntly, shocking the three Nordics, well, two. "Ah, whatever!" Denmark stretches his arms, "It's good to get it out anyway, been a while too!"

"You're...countries?" Medea asked again, in case these men are insane or playing a joke. At Finland and Iceland calming down, realizing that Sweden makes a good point, confirmed to Medea that it is true.

"I'm Norway," The Norwegian introduced himself, "That one's Iceland, he likes to call me Big Brother."

"That is not true!" Iceland objects. "The Big Brother part, I am actually Iceland."

"I'm Denmark!" The Dane comes next, "I'm the oldest of these guys, but call me King if you want!"

"I rather not," Medea states.

"I am Finland," The Finnish said, suddenly Sweden puts a hand over his shoulder, "My wife."

"Stop telling people that!"

What a strange group Medea feels to be in.

Finland sighs and continues, "You see Medea, we are all personifications of countries. We represent our homes, but not a lot of people are aware of us."

"It brings trouble to us," Norway adds, "Only our bosses and important people knows about us. We appreciate if you can keep this info a secret."

Medea is taking in this information, as well double checking how serious these people are, then finally said, "You have my word that your true identity will be hidden, as I hope that you will do the same with mine."

The Nordics nodded. "Denmark is right," Finland admits, "It has been a while since we reveal ourselves to anyone. It feels good."

"But you know, this only means we need to be even more careful." As soon as Iceland said that, Norway looks to the Dane, "Denmark." As to include him in that sentence.

"Got it," Denmark understood.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, would anyone like to eat something? Norway do you mind?" Norway shook his head, and Finland heads into the kitchen, "I'll be making a good Finnish dinner!"

"Let me help out!" The Dane joins the Finnish.

"While that's going on," Iceland goes to the living room, and came back with a globe of the earth in hand, "How about I show you where I am?" He places the stand that holds the earth, "Right here!" He shows Medea the white island. "Don't I look so cute?"

"I suppose," Medea acts nicely.

"Hey! You showing the earth? Hold on!" The Dane came back and spun the earth, jabbing his finger right on his country, "See that? That's me! Proud King and Older brother to these guys! Heck, even Ice likes to call me Big Brother!"

"Stop telling her lies Denmark!"

Norway steps up, "He's right, only he calls me Big Brother."

"No, I don't!"

"Big Brother."

"Don't you start!"

"Big Brother!"

"Not you too!"

"Don't make me pull your tie again, Dane."

"Bring it! I can totally take you-okay okay I'll back off!" Denmark quickly says when Norway got closer, "But only to go back and help Finland!" To prove his point, he ran out of there.

What a _very_ strange group Medea feels to be in. Sweden then stands up, "I'll go help Finland." He did just that. Iceland places the globe in another place, "I should go get some things to set the table." He leaves. Leaving Medea and Norway.

"...You've taken these people quite well," Medea comments.

Norway blankly states, "It takes a couple of years to get used to it. Being countries, you can imagine how old we are."

Also to mean that they've been through many things, Medea has also come to be curious about her own country, but putting that aside for now, she wishes to question her Master something. "Master. You acted calmly even after I told you my name. Have you heard of my history?"

"I have." He stated simply.

"You have no qualms with that?"

"I have my suspicions, but I do that with any stranger." Norway honestly answers, "We have only just met, and you have kept your word. Whatever your history, I will only note your actions right now."

Not total trust, but reasonable enough to not immediately announce her as someone who would betray, Medea found that greatly accepting, she honestly thought for there to be something wrong with the men beside her Master for them to have no suspicions of her.

"I would like to hear about what other spells you can cast. This may prove as an advantage for the coming war."

Medea took the Norwegian's words to heart, "Of course. Even though this is quite abnormal, if you desire for the Grail, I can promise our total victory."

"Then we will talk about that, we'll be working together," he raises a hand, an offering to shake, "So I will give my suggestion and then I will hear yours."

Another thing that surprises her. Many times she has been betrayed, many times people distrust her, times she has been tossed aside as the one to blame for all misfortunes, times she has been used as a tool. Her entire life she is nothing but a tool. Now, it almost seems that constant doom of hers has not followed here in this world. That this Witch is seen as woman, and that the people here are interested to know her truly.

What a nice change of pace. "Very well, Master."

"You can just call me Lukas. Norway if we're in private."

"If that is how it is, then it would be less troubling to call you Lukas. Not that I don't believe your word of being a Nation," she smiles, "I'm rather fond of that name."

Norway blinks, then something crashed in the kitchen. "Denmark!" He hears Finland.

"My bad!"

Norway takes this time to enter the kitchen, "That Dane..."

Medea watches her Master - No, Lukas go. Here in her thoughts alone, she wonders what plans does her fate have in store to be in this position where she's not discriminated and spat at. Well, it shouldn't matter now, she has a plan to make, to take the Grail, and to show gratitude, she will help grant whatever wish the Norwegian has in mind. She likes reticent men, and she has a feeling that she'll like Lukas quite well.

* * *

A bright shooting 'star' heads for an island country, where a Japanese man has just returned home, with a realization that matters very much in concern for the coming war.

* * *

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Medea**


	10. A Hospitable Approach to a Samurai

**"Fatealia." - Chibi Japan**

* * *

It was during his plane ride back to his home that he finally recalled where he's heard of the Holy Grail and this competition. It surprised him how it didn't click in an instant, possibly busy comprehending the talking golden cup in the room.

The Holy Grail. A competition with the remaining winner gaining a wish. This is very similar to a series very popular in his country, only thing missing was the Master-Servant system. It certainly is an odd coincidence, he isn't sure what it could mean. Though nothing is much more odd than the fact that he is just returning to the heated meeting (usual but somehow it was more intense) with the talking golden cup involved. But then again he is a personified country, still, some form of boundaries have to be set.

He thought over what to do about this upcoming war, already consider helping Germany due to his own interest which he found strange, the German was never the superstitious type. Japan met with his boss to discuss some things - info about the war left out, guilt arose behind his stoic appearance, and the Nation returns to his humble house which settles within a neighborhood, most Nations would prefer their privacy, but even for a man who wishes for his own personal space, he likes to be beside his citizens. He enters through his front door and greet his cat and dog inside. Dressing into his more casual attire of a red sweater and red baggy pants, he decide to make himself something to eat for the night.

He only just started boiling the water when something made an impact near, Japan's entire house and himself shook. It scared his animal companions to yelping their own sounds. It was no earthquake, Japan would know that for certain. "What in the world was that?" He followed the disturbance, not knowing where exactly to look but figured to go outside, opening the paper slide in door, he walks out to his background, from here he can see his neighbors houses, but no lights were on or no one had stepped out, probably not home, thus the Japanese man is the only witness to this small quake.

He spots something in his backyard, a spacious area with a single sakura tree there, a pond with fishes swimming inside - much more rapidly, they too were startled, and a single bench, Japan knew it by sight alone and could memorize simply, anything that usually should not be there was easy to see, and nothing can be more noticeable than this strange red outlined circle and even stranger symbols within it, placed on the grass, right under the blooming sakura tree, it's pink petals gently dropped upon it.

Japan blinked, his cat joined him by his side but he hardly noticed. Walking towards the out of place thing, he looks up at the tree, not a flower was disturbed thankfully, but he caught sight a faint trail of smoke right from the darken sky. He knelt down, soft brown eyes focused on the circle again. He didn't know what it is exactly, however it reminded him of the circles which often appear in the works of Anime and Manga in fantasy genre. Once again, just like a certain series he had contemplated during his flight.

But Japan didn't think this could possibly be a real thing, he only planned to tap the red outline to see what material it was, he hadn't realized the affect it would have done. A shock to his finger followed by his entire hand surrounded in spark in a second, and Japan jerked back, automatically reaching for his katana to his hip which he did not bring.

The outlines glowed, and they brightened, light sprouts and Japan was almost blinded had he not shut his eyes, he reacted by getting up right away, and old instincts told him to have something in hand, arming himself with a wooden sword he grabbed nearby.

The lightshow ended, and Japan was taken aback, a man Japan instantly recognized to have a heritage here, stands upon the strange circle. With long indigo hair tied in a long ponytail, dressed in what he instantly recognized as a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou. The most outstanding from his appearance, a long sword in his hand.

Not only did he recognize the heritage, but the samurai bears a great resembles to a character, once again _that_ series.

"Evening," the Samurai greeted, "I am Kojirou Sasaki. Assassin Class. Are you the one in need of my blade?"

'I am starting to believe this is all related to the Fate/ Stay Night series.' Were Japan's thoughts, his clutch to his handle hasn't lessoned. "Where did you come from?"

"...I take it that you weren't the one who summoned me on purpose," The samurai said, difficult to read the other man's expression, but read his words clearly. "I'm afraid I cannot provide you an answer, my only understanding is that I am here to fight for this war."

It was expected that Kojirou would not know his purpose for his arrival, however, in the back of the samurai's mind, he recognized his summoning as a second time. Like when a man burned his hand from fire, even if he gained amnesia, he would still react when ever flames are present, Kojirou's knowing was not exactly as described, but the meaning is similar. Though his memories were a haze of what occurred at his last summoning, he knew that someone gave him the name of Sasaki Kojirou (someone he disliked most certainly), and that there is to be a war where he may fight to his content other brave souls of many skills. A wish is involved but the samurai bears no interest in it, just so long as he can wield his sword against mighty foes. An honorable battle is all he wants.

Kojirou noted Japan's stance, "I've startled you."

"Yes, very much," Japan admits stoically, "Would you please put away your sword and perhaps discuss what this is about?" Kojirou did as Japan has asked, and in turn he lowered his wooden sword.

"Shall we speak here?" Kojirou asked.

Japan paused for a moment, he maybe too casual, but there was an air of familiarity surrounding the supposed samurai, and his uninvited guest has been polite so far, he answers, "Let me show you my hospitality first."

To the Japanese nation, there is still a possibility that all of this is but something more reasonable, that this man is a cosplayer who's gotten a bit too far by breaking into his backyard, he made sure that his weapon and the phone is at a close reach, even while he is setting the basket filled with rice, and pouring drink into Kojirou's cup. Japan sat down at his end of the small square table.

"You are indeed a hospitable man, Kiku Honda," Kojirou bowed his head in gratitude, taking his cup and savoring it's contents. "I have dealt with stranger things," Japan said, "and even then I still must be welcoming." Such as the time when they were invaded by the faceless neighbors beyond earth, despite it's clear ineffectiveness it. He made a mental note to thank Italy, he basically saved them all.

Kojirou sensed an interesting story behind Japan's words, but he knew that his own explanation must come first. The man in front of the purple attired man is an interesting sort of character, from his first sight of him, he had figured him to be a trained wielder of the sword, his stance was perfect, if he wore an attire like the average samurai, Kojirou would have called him so, and was curious to test his skills.

With his Master prompting him to begin, Kojirou explained as best as he could, from what he recalled about the Holy Grail War and it's rules. He served himself rice when Kiku then started questioning Kojirou himself, a bit odd that someone would speak to him aside someone who should be seen a weapon, but Kojirou made no trouble answering, all his life he is only a wandering swordsman in an era of blood and death. Telling his life, there was a distant look in his Master's eyes, deep in thought, Kojirou would call him an enthusiast in history, for that kind of look could only be described knowing exactly what Kojirou's life has been like.

"My name may not even be Sasaki Kojirou," the samurai continues, "I suppose I only a mere ghost among other wandering swordsman." He picked up the end of his chopsticks and ate the rice. Kiku remained silent, thoughtful, and then he spoke with a request.

"Sasaki-san," the Japanese man began, "May I trouble you in a spar?"

Kojirou paused his eating, mildly surprised.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your eating, but I just need to be sure of something. While I no doubt see that you aren't lying," Japan could tell if his own citizen is lying, "I would like to test your strength, just to confirm your story as a samurai." The nation can tell that he has posture for strength, but what are the chances that it is only for show?

Kojirou considered it, as a Servant, he can overpower his _human_ Master rather quickly, but he himself was interested in seeing the skills his Master may hold, "If that is what you wish." He will be careful however, to not kill his Master by accident.

Leaving behind the bowls of rice and their drinks, they enter the yard once again, Japan had found his katana and Kojirou unsheathed his. "This is a test of strength," Japan announces, "Let this be an honorable one."

"I accept that terms, Honda-san," Kojirou takes a stance, both hands to his handle and his shoulder faced Kiku, and then he waits. Kiku takes a stance of his own, both hands to his grip, blade facing up and his eyes solely focused on Kojirou, an expression broke ever slightly, though it may be to Kojirou, that this is his true expression of concentration, he certainly is not just for show, or rather, a novice.

Perhaps he shouldn't let the thought come, however small. When Japan stepped forward, he was suddenly in front of him. Completely caught surprised by Japan's speed, Kojirou managed to reacted smoothly and blocked his Master's sword. Japan steps back, their sword drops down, and they went at each other with a series of metal striking metal. Kojirou no longer need to feel concern hurting his Master, the corner of his lips tugged as he pushed himself a little more, and in turn, so did Japan, remaining focused.

Ten minutes of exchanging strike after strike to the other's sword, Kiku was very impressed by the samurai's skills and unique precision, this is no cosplayer, this a real warrior. The Nation didn't reveal, but he felt a sort of happiness and honor to cross blade with another samurai again, after such a long time. There are dojos around the country yes, and the students there adopt the spirit, but there hadn't really been anyone he can cross blades like this unless he asked his own fellow Nations, but Japan was usually shy in this sort of thing.

Kojirou also felt satisfied to fight against an opponent like his Master, he wasn't sure how his Master could have such strength, a magi perhaps, but he felt it wasn't that. There were years of experience behind the eyes of this supposed young male, and that tells Kojirou that there is something more to him. But the samurai didn't really care, if his Master will not explain he will not ask, all he wish is a good fight. Which had abruptly ended once Kiku jumps back, distance away, Kojirou had already prep himself to go after him until he witnessed his Master sheath his katana, and he stood up straight.

"I've seen what I needed." Kiku began, "I now fully believed you to be legitimate. Thank you for the match, Sasaki-san." He bowed.

Kojirou smiled and he bowed too, "A fair and enjoyable match. I would be delighted to cross blades with you again." They straighten their backs,

"Please, come inside again. The dumplings should be ready to serve."

Returning to the house, Kojirou sat back down and the Japanese host brought the dumplings. Japancat had strolled in, feeling a little more courageous, and approach the indigo samurai. Kojirou noticed him and discovered something interesting.

"Ah, that is Japancat." Japan introduced, "He's quiet but friendly."

The samurai looks up to his Master and then returns his gaze to the cat, noting that their eyes looked strikingly alike, nothing could be more truer than the saying an owner adopting a pet like them. Kojirou smiles at the cat and smooth the fur on top of his head. Japancat stilled, not entirely used to being touched, but he relaxed at the samurai's gentleness and purred.

Japan was surprised at how comfortable his cat is, usually he preferred his own space but he quickly warm up to Kojirou, otherwise sensing the legitimacy of the Servant as well. The Nation had figured that when he tested Kojirou's strength, it would put a stamp that the samurai is in fact a Servant, able to stand against Japan's strength, and also pretty much telling him that he does in fact have an Anime character sitting across him. He wonders though how Kojirou is related to the Holy Grail back at the meeting who made no mention of everything the Servant before him had explained. There's going to be a lot of questions.

"You seem to have experience more in wielding a sword than how you appeared to be," Kojirou said to Kiku.

"I have practice for a while," Japan responds, "I would train every day, but I've been a bit busy over these years."

Impressive, Kojirou thought, that even through difficulties to exercise frequently, the samurai had great difficulties to overpower the man, or to even leave a cut to his clothing because of how quick reaction his Master has.

"So to clarify," Japan said, "You are my Servant, Assassin. Yet you have no knowing of who sent you here." Kojirou nodded, Japan adds, "Do you have any complaints of us being bounded together? I can understand how inconvenient it would be to simply follow the orders of someone else."

How considerate. Kojirou responds, "True, I was questioning if I should ever need to raise my sword at your defense. But I've taken a liking to you, there isn't really anything I have in mind other than to battle against the other warriors of this war. Although..."

Japan listens. "I would like for us to continue our spar, this time a winner should be proclaimed." The Nation looks down to his bowl in thought before answering, "Very well, but we should do so with wooden swords and at another place, to avoid disturbing the neighbors."

Kojirou accepts the suggestions, and then the phone rang. He watched as his Master's eyes widen slightly before excusing himself and walking to the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" Japan said once he pressed the phone against his ear, Kojirou continues to stroke the cat as the feline settles upon his lap.

 _"Japan, this is Germany."_

"Ah, good evening. What can I help you with?"

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour. But, er...have anything out of place occurred at your house?"_

Japan looks over the Assassin who looked up and met his eyes, the Nation looked away, "If by that do you mean having a guest who calls themselves a Servant?" Kojirou became interested in hearing that despite how low Kiku tried to make his voice to be.

Germany sighed, _"So you have one too."_

"Do you also have one?" Japan questioned. _"Nein, I visited Italy who at a short moment explained having this Servant. Then when I went home I find Prussia has one as well, and he told me that he called Spain..."_ He huffed, _"Anyway, I just wanted to call and ask if you had one. Who are these people?"_

Japan knew, not really how, but he has knowledge about these Servants, but he couldn't explain to him right now, not in front of Kojirou, "It would be best that we discuss this in person. We did intend to come together anyway."

 _"Right, we'll meet at my place."_ The German gave word of which place it is and Japan nods, "I shall work to take a plan tomorrow, I should arrive somewhere mid-day. Goodnight Germany." The German responds back and they both hang up.

"Excuse me, Sasaki-san, there is something I have yet to mention." He sat back and faced his Servant, "You see. I'm already aware of this war, what wasn't mention until now was that there would be this Servant and Master system. This war is also known by others, surpassing the number of seven Masters. There is going to be an alliance between the competitors, and the person who I just spoke to on the phone is one of the few I've allied with. We'll be taking a flight to Germany, and Sasaki-san, there are a few people who also have these Servants."

Kojirou's eyes widen, but he remained calm and continues to listen.

"I'm not certain what the natures of these Servants are, but if they are bound to my allies." Kojirou stopped him with a nod, "I understand, I will know not to attack."

Japan grew quiet for a moment, "There is also another thing. Since we are allies and we'll be meeting with the others, there is something you should know about me." His cat lift his head, acknowledging the words of Japan that what comes next is important. "This may be hard to accept, but in fact, it is the truth." He came right out and said it, "My name isn't Kiku Honda, I am Japan. A nation which we are currently in."

Silence. A simple exchange of staring, and then, "That actually makes sense."

Japan is surprised.

"I felt that there was something about you I couldn't quite pinpoint." Kojirou admits, "But I would never figured this would be the answer." To think, right across him, his Master is his home nation. It's almost poetic.

"You...believe me?"

"I can't see why I wouldn't, or why you would say it despite how fantastic it may sound." Kojirou takes a sip at his cool drink, "Is that all you have to reveal? Correct me if I'm wrong, but there seemed to be something else you had withheld because I was in the room."

Perceptive. Japan gathered his thoughts as the samurai added, "If you would amuse this simple swordsman. Will you tell me?"

Japan closed his eyes, "Sasaki-san. This...world may not have grown from the era you have came from." He knew his words wouldn't really make sense, he stands up, "If you will please wait for a moment. I shall bring something and show it."

Kojirou sat patiently, with Japancat as company, and his Master returns with what appears to be a book in hand. The Nation sat closer to the Samurai, he takes a long look at his book, hesitating, but then relents in showing Kojirou the item, which was a Manga, the title stands out: Fate/ Stay Night.

"In this world, you are actually a fictional character."

Kojirou stares at the cover before opening it to a random page, face clear from any distinct emotion. "I knew how the Holy Grail War is done, because I've read the storyline of it." Japan watches as Kojirou founded his first appearing scene in the manga. The nation waited for the samurai to respond. But anything that Japan figured he would react, not even a surprise broke through the samurai's expression.

Kojirou simply pressed his thumb to the side of his chin, intrigued, "So it is."

Japan blinks, "Are you...well?"

A reaction, but not because of the manga, "Yes, I'm fine."

"It's just, you seem to be taking this rather calmly."

Kojirou smirked, "I'm satisfied to have match the reaction of my Master then," he lightly jokes, "While I haven't expected this. It's not so surprising that a nameless warrior, someone known through legends and not be a true Heroic Spirit, would be fictional all along." He smiles more acceptingly, "It's quite amusing really. A fictional of a fictional. Exactly as I am."

Japan takes a moment, processing Kojirou's words, and decides not to refrain from responding, "I believe that is no longer the case."

The samurai looks to his Master as Japan continues, "For someone who is fictional, he would not have appeared in my backyard. Fought with real swords against me. Or have eaten while conversing with me. You were a character, but now, I don't think you can be any more alive. I haven't met another samurai like you in a long time, and I knew that once I have fought with you, you were real. That was what I needed to confirm when I challenged you."

Kojirou's eyes widen, surprised at Japan's words, then a warm smile blooms, "Have you ever consider to being a poet, Japan?" It was as he thought, calling his Master Japan seemed too stange to say. Kiku Honda however, rings like a bell, much more fitting.

"I've dabbled Haiku a few times," Japan says. The speech he had done was something akin to instincts, he wouldn't allow himself to sit by while - whether another world or not - a citizen of his is viewing himself in such a tone. "Besides, even if you're not the real Kojirou Sasaki, you have lived a life."

Of blood and battle and death. But otherwise, he has existed. "True, I suppose it was my poor attempt to joke. Now I must say, I did had this familiar feeling of being summoned before, after reading through this," he raised the manga and hands it to Japan, "I've regain some memories. My previous Master wasn't one to...allow this level of consideration."

Japan nodded in understanding, knowing exactly who he's meaning to, "We are allies, I will only treat you with great respect. Please, if there is something you are not comfortable with, allow me to fix it."

"Thank you, but you have been kind enough." Kojirou said, "I will repay this act by my own, dedicating my blade to you."

"And I as well." Japan answers, they both drank, their cup empty. Japancat pats with his little paws to Kojirou's plate, the samurai take notice, "How rude of us, it seems there is another who wishes to join us in this meal."

"I have some sushi aside," Japan goes to gather them, returning, he hands them to Kojirou, and the man feeds the cat.

"Meow...yummy tuna." Japancat says.

Kojirou nodded absentmindedly, "Your food is quite delicious, then again I should not expect any less from my own..."

He looks down at the animal on his lap.

"Did this cat just talk?"

Japan nearly dropped his cup, "What?! You can hear him too?!"

* * *

In another country, a white light shooting across the sky comes closer to the borders of Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

* * *

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi** **Kojirou Sasaki**


	11. Little Liechtenstein and the Giant

**"Fatealia." - Chibi Liechtenstein**

* * *

The little nation name Liechtenstein gazes out her bedroom window, it's already late, and there were so many beautiful stars. Her big brother Switzerland is sleeping in his bedroom she's sure, and in a little bit, she should go to bed too. To think earlier in the day, there was a talking golden cup that promises one wish, Liechtenstein thought it looked pretty, but going to war for it seems a bit much even if it's said to grant any miracle, and Switzerland has stated that they should stay out of this. She doesn't know why her big brother doesn't trust the Holy Grail, but she rarely ever distrusts her brother's judgment. He's always looking after her, the best big brother there is, she knows she can rely on him.

Though personally, she is rather interested in the Grail, but not for herself. She's quite satisfied with her life, what she's looking to use the grail is for Switzerland, he's done so much for her, it would mean a lot to return all his kindness with something very nice. She's given him handmade things, craft items, and knitted clothes, but she always felt that she could make something more, something that's only the best for her big brother.

A bright star shot by, perfect to wish for something, but just as Liechtenstein could make a wish, it got closer to the ground and disappeared behind a couple of trees. The little country flinched, feeling a shudder. That star made an impact on her land. The ground trembled but only a little, she heard a sound of wood falling, and the small country looks down from her window.

A bunny is caught in between the ground and the fallen wood that was part of the fence around her house, squirming to be free. Liechtenstein felt her heart go out for the poor creature, she reacted before she knew what she was doing. The little country first checked into her brother's room, still sleeping so peacefully despite his grumpy face, Liechtenstein always found it cute. She chose not to disturb his sleep.

Hurrying downstairs as quietly as she can. Liechtenstein steps onto her porch and closer to the stuck bunny, "Don't worry. Let me help you," she began lifting the wood, and succeeded, however, there was blood staining the rabbit's fur on its thigh. Before Liechtenstein could attempt tending the hurting animal's wound, the bunny hopped away, limping.

Liechtenstein didn't have it for her to simply let the rabbit go while it's hurting, she did what her brother told her not to do. She steps out into the dark, forgetting her brother's lesson. She catches sight of the bunny, following all the way deep into the woods, and at last caught up with it. Finding it tangled in the branches of the bush, she helps set it free once more, this time the bunny looked up to the kind country, and she gently picks it up. "I think there is something I can help with your wound back at home."

She heard the crunching of grass, followed by a growl. Liechtenstein turns her head to the sound, she kept looking and found a shadow coming out from one of the trees, then more came, and soon revealed themselves as hungry wolves. The nation gasped, she hugs the bunny closely as she backs away in fright at the growling wolves, drooling. Ether hungry for the rabbit in her arms, or her.

Usually, this is no problem for Liechtenstein, she only needs to scream, and Switzerland will come less than a minute. She trips from a tree's root sticking out of the ground, one hand still holding to the injured bunny, the other hand on the ground. Right upon a red lined circle with strange inner designs. Upon contact, a shock ran through her palm, and the little nation yelped.

Light bursts from the circle, Liechtenstein looks at it in surprise while the wolves were startled and backed away. At it's continuing brightness, Liechtenstein shut her eyes close, and at its dimness, she opened her eyes and was even more surprised to what she sees. A giant, it has to be. Dark skin and wild black hair, incredibly gruff and very much all muscles. To Liechtenstein description, he wears a skirt but apparently made for battle, and for a giant man such as he, he holds a giant weapon similar to a sword. The little nation could only stare with wide eyes, the bunny in her arms nose twitched, and the wolves growled loudly at the sudden new arrival.

The giant snorted, and the wolves pounced. Liechtenstein remembered the wild animals and turns around to protect the bunny, no wolves reached to her however when the giant steps up and became a wall for her. The wolves hopped on him and started biting deep into his flesh, but the giant didn't flinch, he made no reaction to the animals attacks. He only knocked them aside with his fist, not even lifting his weapon. Just these single hits to these wolves made the animals whimpered, regrouping, they decided to retreat. Instincts tell them that they are facing a losing hunt, and they would be the prey should they choose to keep attacking.

Liechtenstein observes the giant in wonder, and the giant turns to face her. Her green eyes only stared at his dark ones for a moment under the moonlight, and then the nation stood, barely reaching his waist. "You protected us." She included the rabbit in her arms.

The giant merely grunted. Though he is a big man with a scary face, Liechtenstein felt no sense of danger from him. Her big brother's lesson rising from her memories about meeting strangers, about how dangerous they will be and Liechtenstein should never approach them. She always took his word into consideration. But seeing this man defend her, no matter how he looks, he certainly doesn't act like any monster. Feeling no fear and thus is brave enough to place a hand in his big hands, well versed at knowing to show gratitude, "Thank you. Who are you?"

The giant was silent. "Can you talk?" He did not respond, which may be an answer, "Oh. Well..." she looks at the bite marks on her skin, "You're hurt. Please, come with me so I can treat your wounds." She pulls the giant by hand, even if she could not be strong enough to actually move him, but the giant acknowledged her attempt and walks alongside her.

" I would like to know the name of the person who've saved me. You can't talk, but maybe you can write?" Her answer was a side-glance, "I'm sure big brother would appreciate, but he's asleep now, and I don't want to wake him." Liechtenstein said, "My name is Lily. I wonder, where did you come from mister?" She'll find out soon enough.

The little country and the giant walked all the way back home, her fingers upon his large knuckles. Red markings apparent on her backhand.

* * *

After putting a bandage over the wound of the bunny and setting him free, then dealt with the wounds of the giant, Liechtenstein brought drinks over to the giant who sat upon a chair, the furniture emits dying sounds in holding up such a weight. She sat on the other side of the small table, a cup for herself, and placing a paper and pencil in front of the man.

The man picked up the tea, examining it, and when he attempts to drink, the cup broke before he could lift it to his mouth. He stares at the broken pieces in his hand, and Liechtenstein waved her hand to gain his attention, "It's fine, accidents happens. I'll go get another one."

The next cup also broke, though it maybe due to it being so cheap really, her big brother is very aware of money after all. The little country decides to get a plastic cup, though it left deep prints, it did not break so easily, mainly due to his own effort to be gentle. After the soothing liquid went down his throat, however small it was, he reaches in for a pencil, and at a moment of handling it, it broke.

She gave him a pen with the thought that it would be stronger, but it broke too.

Frustration escapes through the nostrils of the giant, but Liechtenstein reassures him once again. This time, she brought her own pen, to avoid using any more of her brother's stuff, and the giant was extra careful this time.

Carefully so not to stab into the paper, he wrote down the best he can, but quickly acknowledge the difficulties of his writing due to his sanity, so he figured that drawing would be a much simpler solution, and it was. He finds the girl staring at the paper in awe, and the giant gave her a long look, prompting her to realize what she's doing.

"Oh, please excuse me. It's just..." Liechtenstein blushed, "You have very cute drawings." The giant blinks and continues. "You should see my brother's," Liechtenstein added.

Through these drawings and occasional writing, the giant revealed his title to be Berserker, his arrival is due to being a Servant in the Holy Grail War. After pointing out the Command Seals which Liechtenstein had no knowing of until now, he explains that she is his Master, and as such is a competitor in the war.

The small country was startled by this revelation, she had no idea that it worked like that, yet strangely enough, the Grail never mention any of this. However, as unsettling it is to be involved in a war she and her brother agreed to not be in, she was introduced with a thought. The thought is that she can be helpful to her big adoring big brother, he has done so much for her, perhaps with the aid of the giant who's actual name is Hercules, she can finally repay Switzerland's ever bountiful giving kindness by winning the Grail in his name. But it had to be something else other than fighting if only she has an idea.

The suggestion for how the Holy Grail War can be played out is set aside for now, for knowing Berserker more. Or simply talking to him. True that most of his communications came through adorable drawings and uncontrollable handwriting, Liechtenstein pieced together what he's saying, and was assured to be correct because the Giant never reacted otherwise.

The small country evidently, made a new friend, someone who hardly made good conversation.

Before she knew it, night had gone by, and morning comes. During this time, she revealed her Nation status, though it appeared to not bother the man, no reaction in the slightest. It did not really matter to him of her status, though it is noted that she is not human. He remained acting the same. Liechtenstein tells about her brother and his personality, the other nations, and other topics. It was not clarified to Liechtenstein if Berserker could understand her, but she figured him to be a patient listener since he has not objected in any way.

Liechtenstein picks up the teapot, "Would you like more tea, Mr. Hercules?"

The giant grunts, Liechtenstein took that as a yes, pouring the liquid into his cup which had dents from his fingers, and then she heard footsteps coming through the kitchen door.

"Liechtenstein? Are you already up-?" Switzerland stops, jaw dropped at his little sister is in front of a fierce-looking giant.

"Good morning big brother." Liechtenstein greets politely, "Come in, I like for you to meet my new friend, Berserker."

Switzerland froze.

"...Would you like for me to make all of our sandwiches?"

* * *

"Big brother! Please wait!" But Liechtenstein's hold of Switzerland's shirt did not deter him as he continuously fired his shotgun.

"How is he still standing?!" He shot at Berserker again, the Servant unflinching and kept his stern expression, though it also seemed to be close to annoyance. "Lily! Get my Peace Prize, I'm going to beat this intruder with it!" He reloads his shotgun, and Liechtenstein could not allow any more shots firing. She acted boldly, and moved in front of his firing range, protecting Berserker with arms stretched out to her side.

The Berserker instantly tensed at the sight of his Master getting in harm's way, but her relaxed when Switzerland immediately puts his gun down. No way was the Swiss ever going to hurt his sweet sister. "Lily?! Get away from him!"

"But brother, he's here to help us for the Holy Grail War!"

The Swiss Nation flinched, "For the war? But, how could he have known?"

"He told me the Grail sent him," Liechtenstein explained. "Please don't shoot him anymore, he's my new friend."

Hesitantly, Switzerland set aside his shotgun and rubbed his temples, "I don't understand. I mean I knew not to trust that Grail, but what is the point of it sending...this thing here."

"I'm still trying to understand that myself, but Berserker told me..." She looks to her backhand, and showed it to Switzerland, "The Grail chose me to be a competitor."

"It gave you a tattoo?!" Well, the Swiss certainly knows exactly who's going to get beaten with both his Prize and Shotgun. "And what do you mean it chose you? Sister, we agreed not to get involved."

"I know, this is unexpected, but," Liechtenstein shifts, "I feel I could really help you now."

Switzerland was taken aback.

"You have always been looking out for me, protecting me. I've been wondering how I could actually repay you for your kindness, but could never do what you've done. I'm not so strong as you. Berserker explained this tattoo is like a contract, and that I am responsible for him." Those were not Berserker's exact description, but it felt like so to the small nation. "I wish to help Berserker fight in this war, and give you a gift. A real thank you gift, like the beautiful Grail. And in a way, I'll be happy to know that somehow, I can show that I'm strong too." She looked away shyly. All these years, she admired her big brother's strength, while in comparison, she doesn't even have an army. If she were strong, she would not have thought of calling to Switzerland and faced the wolves herself.

For a moment, her brother stared at her in silent shock until he sighs. He takes her hand, gently bringing her to the couch where they sat together. "Lily, if this is how you have felt for a while, you should have come to me sooner." Switzerland sets his hand on Liechtenstein's head, "Don't think that just because you don't have military power that you're not strong. You've survived through many devastations, it's more than fortunate." He fusses a little, "Sometimes, I would rely on you for support, even if I don't ask. And seeing you happy is enough of a gift for me," He blushes at his sentimental words, "It lets me know that I'm doing something right."

Liechtenstein was surprised, her own big brother Switzerland relies on her as well? If she has known, she could have put more effort. Or maybe, just being happy was all she needed to do, and it's not as if she wasn't feeling as such before this, her happiness is of Switzerland's happiness, she just felt that she could offer more. However, hearing her own brother's words had her realized that she would only worry him, perhaps unintentionally dissuade his belief that he has given her a wonderful life. Liechtenstein could never forgive herself if she were responsible for that. There's never been a time where her big brother had made her any more happy than she is now.

Switzerland clears his throat, his embarrassment setting aside, "Now, about this Grail business." He eyes the giant who was waiting, quiet and observing, "It's suspicious that the Grail chose you to fight without letting you decide first, and send you some man we know nothing about."

"His real name is Hercules, and this is what he knows." Liechtenstein began retelling everything her Berserker has told her, from the rules of the Holy Grail to the being called a Servant's purpose and being a reincarnated hero of the great Hercules from Greece's legend. In between explaining, Liechtenstein yawns and does so again at the end of her explanation.

Switzerland grasps her shoulder, "Have you been up all night?" His response was a nod, "Go to bed. I want to speak with...your Servant, for a while more."

"Are you going to shoot him again, big brother?" One gaze at Liechtenstein's wide eyes had diverted any thoughtful attempt to get Hercules out, he sighs.

"I won't."

A smile forms and Liechtenstein leaves for her bedroom. Now alone with the being, he perceives as a behemoth, Switzerland was about to express how he really feels. No matter the implications that this giant is his sister's protector, it was Switzerland's job to protect his little sister, not some stranger.

Before the first word would even leave, a sheet of paper is in front of his eyes, held up by the finger and thumb of Hercules. Cautiously and still very suspicious, Switzerland takes the paper and discovers a sentence written on it.

 _"We both care for her."_

Now, this is precisely what Switzerland meant that he is not at all happy how a stranger comes in and proclaims such a sentence, and then he read the next sentence.

 _"I will protect her with my life."_

Switzerland's stern gaze oppose the expression of Hercules, "You don't know her, and yet you're saying you care for her, willing to put your life on the line for her?" No response, only a stare down between the two, the Swiss is not intimidated in the slightest, and it was the same with Hercules. "If you spent the night talking to each other, then you can understand why I'm not so happy to have some random intruder in my house. She's a sweet girl."

There was a first ever response given by the mute Berserker, a nod.

Switzerland looks back down at the paper, and turns to the door, "If that's what you really want to do. Then I suggest you keep yourself distance, from me, and from my sister unless I'm around." His reclusive and fierce protectiveness was sound.

A gruff similar to a disagreement, but Switzerland ignored it, opening the door which turns out to be a closet. "In any case, if you are a servant, then you will be like one." He carries a broom and dustpan, "My sister must have found you outside, you left a trail of mud all the way from the kitchen. I've just got the wood floor fixed, and I won't spend a coin to replace them."

Another disagreement gruff, one which would imply that Switzerland is misinterpreting the Servant title. Suddenly, Liechtenstein comes back in.

"I forgot to make everyone sandwiches." She said tiredly.

"Lily, you are too tired to stay standing," Switzerland hurried to her side and held her steady.

"I overheard something about a mess too," The small nation rubs her eye, "I'm sorry big brother, I've meant to clean the mud."

Switzerland sighs, "Come with me." He leads her back to her room.

Hercules watched them depart, though his Mad Enchantment tampers with his sense of actual sanity, there was enough self-awareness where he could understand everything around him, and this includes the gentleness of his Master countering her brother's strictness, as well the notable closeness the two nations are to each other. The brother cared for his Master, and in turn, she greatly cares for him; therefore, Hercules will have to protect them both. While it may be a tense start between him and the Swiss, Hercules respect his protectiveness, something which Hercules himself felt inclined to do for the nation - whose referred to like Lily, a name that sounds more fitting, and strangely similar sounding of another.

He looked at the broom and began sweeping the floor. Might as well perceive this as some form of training to get a better hold of his sanity.

* * *

In the dark of the night, the light of something magical, carrying a sentient of a warrior, shoots by and closer to the country of Spain.

* * *

 **"(Inaudible growling sounds but loosely translates to this) Fate** **alia." - Chibi Hercules**


	12. The Bull and The Hound

**"Fatealia!" - Chibi Spain**

* * *

As oppose to the warm days the country of Spain would have, the nights were gently colder, offering a pleasant breeze to the heated people whom despite used to the summer-like days, welcome the change of temperature. One man had returned to his home country, and he was the country of Spain himself. His destination is his house, but decided to stop by for some groceries and in doing so, regularly socialises with his citizens, his personality upbeat as theirs were, and quite frankly, it would be impossible to have assume that he had just arrived from a meeting that announced a possible world war over a wish-granting Grail that talks.

Spain did find the golden object interesting, but he wasn't particularly passionate in fighting for it. He's content with his life no matter it's dark moments, because there was always the bright sun rising. Now unless if Romano or Italy were to be involved, then Spain may be able to join to help them. He wonders if Prussia would ask him to make an alliance too.

Reaching his home at night, Spain decides to take the back door where he could enter the kitchen, walking by his proud field of growing tomatos, and successfully carries the groceries through the door, setting them down on the counters.

Outside, a bright light with a trail flies closer, and over the roof of Spain.

The Spanish was in the middle of putting away the milk when something similar to a brief earthquake disrupted him, surprising him into hit his head within the fridge. Muttering in his language, he wonders what that disturbance was, sounding very close to his backyard.

He investigates, and is greeted with a shocking sight, "MI TOMATES!" Most of his efforts were destroyed, squashed red fruits and it's contents littering everywhere, but thankfully the outer ring was spared. It was at the center where the damage was, broad and rounded, as if something made an impact.

Spain sighs, "I'm going have to work up a new batch tomorrow." He believes he has time, if ever does the nation wish to participate in the Holy Grail War, there is still three days, he can always come up with considerations in how the competition can be proceeded, if only to just spend time with his two beloved twin nations of Italy.

It didn't sit well for Spain to just leave all the mess here, so he went to work, gathering a couple of buckets, and began picking up each ruined tomato. Upset for a moment, Spain puts up a light in his mood by humming an old tune. He comes closer to the center of the field, picks up one more tomato, and it was as if he was bitten.

Sparks surrounds his hand as he snaps it back, shortly yelping at the feel, and adding to his surprise, light bursts from the ground in front of him. He fell onto a bucket.

The tower of light vanished, and another wave of unexpected greets Spain. A man in blue stood on top of a strange circle, wearing a blue bodysuit with light markings all over it. Armor over his shoulders. He had hair with spike cuts on top and a ponytail. A red spear in his hand. Spain was seeing his side, so when the man in blue opened his eyes, he was confused to see no one in front of him, until he looked to his left and down.

"Ah, there you are," he rested the neck of his spear to his shoulder and waves in casual greeting to the stunned Spanish, "Hey, Servant Lancer here. You got a need for my blade?"

Agaping silence was his response, and then shift but the man on the ground remained, the brown haired man blinked. The bucket he fell upon has a hold around his hips, and with his weight, it dug deep into the ground.

"...Maybe you could use a hand instead?" Lancer smirked. At his comment, Spain faintly laughs before speaking in the arrived man's language, "If you don't mind."

One pull with a grip around the wrist, the Spain is freed from the bucket's hold and is on his feet again. " _Gracias_ , so, where did you come from amigo?"

The Servant raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that. Normally I prefer the front door."

Lancer takes a look at his surroundings, noting the mess, "I'll bet. Sounds like you didn't summon me on purpose."

"Summon?"

Lancer clears away the bushes and tomatoes with his foot, showing Spain a strange circle, "Believe it or not, this is how I got here." He glances at the backhand of Spain, "And it looks like even if you didn't summon me, you are my Master."

Spain looks at where Lancer points at, it was a red tattoo, there shapes with one looking close to the head of a bull and two wavy shapes as it's body. "Que es esto?"

Due to the abnormal summoning, despite arriving on Spanish lands, Lancer does not understand the language, "Huh?" He blatantly asked.

"What is this?" Spain translates, "And did you just call me Master?"

"I'll explain everything. First off, you got a name?"

"Si, Antonio. But call me Tony if you want," He gives a thoughtful hum, "How about we go inside?" Lancer shrugs and follows his named Master into the kitchen. "I was actually about to make dinner, are you hungry?" No matter how surreal this is, Spain never loses his upbeat tone and liking to converse.

"I don't really get hungry as a Servant," Lancer said, "But sure." Mana is essential, and they can be consumed through food, since there's a chance that his Master isn't a Magus, he'll have to take it. Though it's not just to receive mana, he'll like to eat again as he did in life.

"Take a seat then amigo!" Spain then happily began gathering the ingredients, starting with a basket full of tomatoes.

"You really like those, don't you?" The Servant asked rhetorically. If the paintings of the red fruits on walls, inanimate figurines small or large of the fruit, and even plates lined up with pictures of said fruit on it were anything to assume.

"Of course, tomatoes are the best! I'm sure you'll like what I'll be making. Anyway, tell me about yourself, Lancer was it? Do you really wield that spear?" If ever the stranger decides to use it, Spain has an axe hiding on his closet, but as of now he's getting nothing of a bad vibe from the man in blue.

Lancer nearly chuckled at the question, "Yeah, I do. Hence the class name Lancer." He'll give his Master some credit, Lancer practically startled his own Master and ruined his garden, but the Spanish is taking it smiling, not even the sight of his weapon daunted him much. Lancer willed his spear to vanish into gold dust, putting it away when there's no fighting arising. Spain's eyes widen.

"You sure are full of surprises," The Spanish comments. As he began slicing tomatoes, he questions, "What's the markings on my backhand?"

"Those are spells, the Command Seals," Lancer began, "It binds us together, and keeps me in this world. They can also give off power, like if you need me to appear beside you, just say the word with my name in it, and it'll happen. The spells can only be casted three times, with that, our contract ends."

"So...I'm your Master?" This brought up fond memories for Spain, "I never thought I would be getting an underling again."

"Hey! Don't describe it like that!" It was awfully demeaning title for the proud warrior.

"Ah, sorry. So are you like a maid then?"

That's even worse. "I'm a _warrior_. Your taking the Servant thing way too literally. What I do is fight for you. We're Heroic Spirits reincarnated for the sole purpose to battle each other."

"A fighter?" It almost seems as if Spain didn't hear the rest of what Lancer had said, "Huh, I don't think I've ever seen warriors dressed like you," Spain pours the chopped tomatoes into a pot.

"This battle suit helps me stay fast, my style is all about quick assault, wouldn't mind if the battle goes on though," Lancer rests his back against the chair.

"I wonder...your Irish, si?"

Lancer confirms this.

"I've heard that warriors from Ireland would go into battle in just body-paint."

The Servant laughed, not at the absurdity, but as a known fact, "Yeah, that's right. I guess you can say that this also represents those brave men."

"Have you done it?" It was an innocent question enough.

The grin drops and Lancer rubs his neck, "I don't do it particularly. But hey, if there's a fight even with my pants down, I go in. No one stops for you to be modest."

"I always find it more appealing cause it helps me cool, and also feels more free," Spain admits.

"There's that too."

For a while, the two socialized with one another about all kinds of subjects, gaining little information about one's background beside names, and even this was only a cover up of their real identities. Yet, the two are hitting it off well, Lancer being an easygoing and likable guy, and Spain a casual, happy being. It was natural. It went out long for Spain to conduct appetizers, after all, with a guest in his home he should only be generous. The two have become so acquainted, it goes beyond comfortable, it was nearly trusting.

The food was all done, and Spain proudly presents them to Lancer at the table in another room, since the table in the kitchen was too small, "There! Eat as much as you want amigo!"

It was evident to Lancer that amigo meant friend, and that is fine with him. The aroma was capturing of potatoes, shrimps, tomato sauce, and toasted bread. It seemed a bit much but Lancer won't object to such a friendly given serving.

"Let me get the drinks. I have lemonade but there's no sugar, I hope that's okay!" Spain left without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, doesn't matter to me," Lancer starts with the Pan com Tomate, a slice of toast with tomato sauce on top. Not a bad chef were his thoughts, once he take a bite of it.

"Hey-!" Lancer suddenly realized, "Yo, Tony! We're getting off track here. I still got to tell you about the war."

He hears loud clattering from the kitchen, "Q-Que?! Did you say war?!"

To Lancer, he figured his Master's shock was reasonable, and thought nothing more behind his reaction other than the realization the weight of how serious this is.

"Yeah, it's a competition between us Servants and Masters, it's called the Holy Grail War."

More clattering of glass and metal, followed by flustered Spanish words.

"...You doing okay in there, Tony?" The Servant was close to getting up.

"S-Si! Just a moment!" Some sounds of objects shifting, and out comes the Spanish man with a jug of lemonade and a smile, only, it doesn't seem so bright, and there was a hint of a frown.

"Uh, so, can you tell me more about...this war you mentioned?"

Lancer may not have known his Master for that long, but now he's acting incredibly off, or at best, not so sincere. There was caution, something that drove Lancer to suspicions. He prefers for there to be no secrets, everything should be out in the open, he was getting around to telling his own name when he got sidetracked by the food. The spearman plays it off as if he hadn't notice anything, and began his explanation of the war.

"There's Seven Servants in total. Each in a different class, and each having a Master who's probably looking to go after the Holy Grail, a thing that can grant wishes."

Spain flinched in surprised.

"Humans tend to be greedy like that, willing to kill. That can be the same for the Servants also, only they deal a much heavier blow. Only one pair can survive and if they do, they'll get the wish. The Grail chose you, so that means you have to fight. You got all that?"

Spain was silent, confused. What Lancer had said had similarities to what the Holy Grail itself suggested, but the Servant provided more info that he didn't know existed. Not to mention, the Grail chose him?

Lancer spoke in Spain's lack of response, "I can tell you're not a Magus yourself. If you're worried about the Masters or Servants, I'll handle them." It's what he's here to do, to serve. Though, he rather take in consideration of the character also, and as far as it goes, Antonio isn't that bad, it's only this hesitant and strange reaction of the Spanish man that gets the Servant to wonder.

Finally, his Master spoke, "Actually...I already know about the war. Only, what you said, that was never mention by the Grail."

Lancer's eyes widen. Spain then began his own explanation of everything that occurred this morning. Meeting the Grail and after an argument between many, the Grail itself suggested a competition for it, those who are willing to go through with it but with a suggestion in mind are to return in the next three days. He then casually explained himself returning home, seeing a sudden mess in his garden that wasn't a few seconds ago, and after feeling a shock to his palm from picking up one tomato, he met Lancer.

The Servant was as lost as Spain, scratching his head, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Spain answered, unbothered but genuinely sharing his confusion, "But I'm sure it will be explained when we get back to the meeting."

Lancer had to agree with that, "Alright. In the meantime, as your Servant, I'll be sticking by you." He picks up the glass of sugarless lemonade, "So is there anything else you should tell me?"

His answer was obvious once Spain stiffened, hesitantly and stuttering, "W-well...I..."

Lancer waited. The grin dropped completely, thoughtfully, Spain stares at the dish before him for a moment. "We will be working together..." The smile comes back, "Alright, I'll tell you."

Then his cell phone rang.

"Ah, sorry. If you can wait for just a moment." Spain takes out the device and pressed against his ear, "Hola? Oh Bueno noches amigo! You're calling late." A moment of silent, and Spain laughs, "Yeah, I'm no better." His eyes widen, "Oh! You just reminded me, remember when you asked to borrow my measuring tape?" He gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Knowing his Master long enough to acknowledge how much the Spanish likes to talk, Lancer decides to spend the rest of his time exploring, after finishing a plateful of food. Seriously, a real good cook.

He starts by going through the hallways, pictures and medals hung up on the walls, some recent, some with friends, lots of friends it seems. There's a few pictures that caught his attention the most, and it was the one where his Master appears to be handling a baby with a grumpy face in a girly outfit, and in the next picture Antonio attempts to hug a grumpy grown man with a curl sticking out, he looks about ready to punch his Master in the face.

"Wonder what's up with this guy?" Lancer questions about the grumpy man. Then he noticed an open door beside him.

* * *

"By the way, what were you calling for, Prussia?" Spain asked as he founded the measuring tape, it wasn't specified why Prussia wanted it. But France did warn him in going against it.

 _"Oh ja. Just wanted you to know that I have an underling! A personal maid!"_

He hears in the background, someone speaking, _"For the last time, I am not a-"_

 _"Ja he said he calls himself a servant but what difference does that make?"_

 _"Maybe you would learn by listening."_

"Wait. A servant?" Spain puts down the measuring tape.

 _"Ja, wouldn't you know, he came from the Golden Mug."_

Spain gasped, "You too?!"

 _"What? What do you...are you saying..."_

"Si! I have a guest, and he told me that he's here for the war, and called me his Master. Prussia, what's happening?"

 _"Kesesese, I have no idea. But you know what this means? We have to get together! Come at my bruder's place! I still need to show Germany the awesome me has a servant! How about tomorrow?"_

"Sure, I..." Spain walks back to the other room, only to find Lancer not there. He blinks, "Um...Prussia, I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"...If I don't know any better, I'd say you're a warrior yourself, Tony." Lancer spoke his thoughts when he sees what was in this basement. The Servant has to admit, Antonio did not immediately strike him as a fighter, certainly no Mage, but seeing the racks filled with swords, axes, spears, and all other kinds of weapons, he would call his own Master an enthusiast for warfare. These weapons also looked to be tended, repaired, they could actually be no more than hundreds of years old.

Then there were the pictures, old pictures, all of them with his Master's face on it, standing beside different people. What was odd however, was that there were dates imprinted on the corner of the photos, ranging from decades years of age, yet...

His Master looked the same in all of them, apart from different hairstyles and outfits.

"Okay, I'm getting the vibe that you may not be human." Lancer concludes, these pictures did not appear to be forged, and of course, he could always question the Spanish himself.

"...Lancer?"

The Servant straightens his back. His Master takes a few more steps down the stairs, and their eyes met.

"Yo." Lancer simply said, "You go around collecting weapons for fun," he turns to face the Spanish, "Or maybe it has something to do with what you wanted to tell me?"

His Master grinned sheepishly, "Yeah...I guess here would be as good of a place as any." Stepping down the stairs, the Spanish Lancer is greeted as Antonio

"Um...I wonder how I should say it..."

"I'll tell you how, by saying it." Lancer's words took Spain by surprise, "Whatever you need to get out, just spill it. Don't hold back, and don't worry what I might say or think. You'll be sure that I won't judge you for it."

Those words actually helped. With a deep breath, Spain nodded, "Then I shall tell you. It's been a long time, and it's better for you to know...that I'm a Nation."

A couple of seconds went by with nothing said. Then Lancer responds, "Okay, you're gonna have to elaborate on that."

Spain grinned, rubbing his head, "Right. Well, my real name isn't Antonio. I'm the personification of Spain. That's the country we're in..." He let it hung in the air, "And...that's about it. That's how I always reveal my nation identity."

"That is _some_ reveal." Lancer said while rubbing his chin, a little taken by the information, but not by what Spain figured to be disbelief, "I was off like, by a margin at least."

"Huh?"

The Servant explained, "In life, I have a Master who's immortal. I figured that's what you were, and maybe it's sort of like that, but a country was not on the guessing list!" He smiled, "I didn't think that can actually happen. Hey, is there Ireland personified?"

"Uh, yes. There is, England's neighbor actually. Wow, you took it easily," Spain breathed out, "That actually makes me feel so relieved! I don't remember the last time I have told anyone my real name!"

"Well, Tony's got a nicer ring to it," Lancer admits, "Hope you don't mind if I keep calling you that."

"Not a problem, I need you to do that anyway. My citizens don't know, and it would be really troubling if a lot of people found out."

Lancer nodded, and looks back at the weapons, "So you have these weapons for all the wars you've endured?"

"Some of them broke long ago, but for those that survived, I kept them. It might be nostalgia," there a lost look upon the Spanish, "I can't explain it, it's just hard to let go of the past." He goes over to a large axe, "Honestly, I wasn't all that interested in joining this war unless someone I'm close to needs my help."

"Not much of a choice now, huh?" Lancer meant with the seals on the Spanish.

"No, if you're looking for the Grail, I'm willing to help." Spain's answer was unexpected to the Servant, "You're a nice amigo. I like to help people who I like, so if the Grail's what you're interested, I can participate in the war for you to get it."

The words didn't come to Lancer in an instant, he stared at the Spanish, mildly stunned. He broke eye contact to focus on the objects in the room, there were definitely works of clashing weapons shown on every weapon, armor, and shield.

"Who knows? I'm sure it'll be fun," Spain continues.

A grin broke from Lancer, quietly saying to himself, "Nice attitude." He then spoke louder, facing Spain again, "I'm not interested in Grail. All I'm asking for is a good fight against the other Servants."

"Okay then. Then if you're looking for a good fight. I can work as your partner!" Spain offers his hand. "Through our alliances, lets turn this war into a fiesta of honor and passion!"

"Hear you loud and clear," Lancer shook his Master's hand, a silent promise formed within him. Parting hands, Spain walks back to the stairs.

"There's still some food left, let's finish them. As people say, _"Barriga llena, corazón contento."_

"...Look, something about the summoning was messed up, I can't speak your language." Lancer bluntly puts it.

"Oh, I said "Full Stomach, Happy Heart." A thought came to the Nation, "You know, since we're in Spain, I could teach you the language. Just some basics before going through conversations."

Lancer shrugs, "If you think it'll help."

"Sure! I wouldn't want you to hit your head at the wrong door. The pictures will help though so there's nothing to worry about." It was almost as if he were reassuring a dimwitted, but he saw so without any venom, it was obvious he was only being truthful.

Lancer laughed at how sincerely open his Master is, now matter how insensitive it may sound, and Spain joins him, "Fosososo! Sorry, what are we laughing about?"

"Nothing to worry about. I just realized we'll get along okay." The Servant has made an unspoken promise in guarding this man, no matter immortal, with everything he has.

Lancer stops, "Yo, Tony."

Spain looks back.

"If we're going to be partners, I'll let you in on something about me. My real name's Cu Chulann, and just like how you have yours, mine's also got to be kept under wraps."

Spain blinks, "That name...you're the dog of Ireland?"

A twitch unravels underneath Lancer's eye, "...Alright, now I'm gonna tell you something else about me you should know." All the way through the table, Lancer explains the dislike to the calling of that title which wasn't even correct, and Spain remains oblivious to understand why.

* * *

 **"Fatealia!" - Chibi Cu Chulann**


	13. Rider of the Baltic Trio

**"Fatealia." - Chibi Lithuania**

* * *

In the starry night sky, two orbs of lights lingered, shooting across and around the atmosphere. The rest have fallen near a living being whom their senses perceived as appropriately compatible. The two lights brighten, and they separated. One went to the vast blue ocean, the other towards land, and nearing the neighborhood of three nations.

The light grew closer until it broke through a window of a large house, and tarnished the living room. Lithuania was startled to awake by the disturbance, "What was that?!"

He heard Latvia shriek, and he imagined Estonia fumbling for his glasses. Stepping out of his bedroom in his pajamas, he finds two of the Nations doing the same. They had all come together tonight at Lithuania's house, the house which proved of his independence, just to get together in support of the unsettling event of the meeting. But it seems tonight, at least to their assumptions, something has caused a commotion downstairs, enough to bring up reasonable worries.

"Did everyone hear that?" Estonia questions.

"I-It came from downstairs," Latvia shakily spoke. "W-What could it be?"

Lithuania was drawing a blank, "I…I don't know."

"Do…do you think it's a burglar?!" Latvia scared himself with the thought, and he also disturbed Lithuania.

"N-Now, we don't know that yet. Although, I can't be sure either..."

Estonia adjusts his glasses, "One of us has to go and investigate."

Lithuania finds a flashlight, "I think it's best that we should all go. If in case it is a burglar, we could overwhelm him."

"Right," Estonia agrees, "You go ahead and take Latvia, I'll stay here and gaurd the hallway."

"We're all going!" Lithuania presses, familiar with Estonia's tactics of creating excuses to avoid problems, such as whenever Russia is in a foul mood, usually because of Latvia's brutal honesty and thoughtless actions.

Coming together, they slowly make their way to the stairs. Cautiously, with each step they take down the stairs, they attempt to be quiet, so not to startle what could be a potential thief in the making below. The three Baltics states then reached the Living Room.

"I don't hear anybody." Lithuania noted. It was still quiet, which only made him more nervous.

"Use the flashlight," Estonia said. Lithuania nodded, and switches the item on. Shining the light all over the room, and it was a shocking revealing. It looked as if an earthquake had occurred. Couches, chairs, and desks knocked aside. There were pieces of paper everywhere, broken lamps and pictures that have fallen off. There was a breeze, as if someone opened a window, which brought an unease to Lithuania since he remembered closing every window. Thick curtains, however, covered all the windows in the living room which makes anything else difficult to see were it not for Lithuania's flashlight. Only one curtains stood out, being gently moved by the wind entering.

Latvia whimpered slightly, "Wh-what if he has a gun? I hate getting shot."

"At best, we'll be able to subdue him before he does anything." Estonia reassures.

"He's right, it'll be quick. If we stay together, it won't be as hard as it would doing it alone," Lithuania also consoles.

Latvia felt a bit better, despite how different these three nations are, they always managed to support one another in any way. "I hope so. The worst I can think of is the burglar tying us up and burying us alive in the forest for the wild to eat us. Or maybe it's really a ghost here to haunt us with a sickly jawless face. Actually, the worst thing I can imagine would be Russia coming over and have us be in an alliance, and the moment we go back to sleep, he'll be watching over us all for the rest of the-"

"Latvia," Lithuania kindly smiled at the smaller nation, "Can you stop talking for now?"

Then the light flashlight flickered, until it died out. The Baltics screamed at the sudden cut of light, everything is complete darkness, with only a few thin streaks of the moonlight.

"I can't see!" Latvia shouts.

"What's happening?!"

"It's alright! The flashlight just died." Lithuania attempts hitting the flashlight against his palm for some reaction, but not a blink of glow appeared. Latvia's cry became more apparent in the darkness, and nothing made it worse than the paranoia the smaller nation has ensued, "S-Stay calm."

Estonia sighs, "We might as well find a light switch," He goes, his presence fading behind Latvia, and that made the smallest of the Nation panicked. "W-Wait! Estonia!" The smallest out of all of them reached out, and his hand accidently knocked over a vase, crashing to the floor.

Lithuania reacted with a swung of his arm. Hitting something, and his arm was grabbed. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"It's me! Estonia!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I can't see any-" The oldest of the three's foot got caught by the leg of a chair, and he tripped with a yell. "Lithuania?!" Estonia grabs the Lithuanian's arm, but he ends up joining the fall. "Guys?!" Latvia grabs the shirt of Estonia, and he too fell along with them.

The three hit the unclearly seen floor, hard. They struggled, knocking aside more objects. Accidently stepping on one's foot, and constantly reassuring by revealing their names and not a burglar.

Each palms were pressed against the solid surface, and a sharp pain tackles them.

"OW!" Latvia screams.

"Something just zapped me!"

"D-Did we land on glass?! Latvia! Estonia! Are you guys alright?!"

The struggles became more rapid, until finally they were able to untangle themselves from each other, and scooted away. Something glows in between the three nations, it was circular, the light glowing through thin lines within the circle of strange symbols and shapes. The three nations gaped at the new source of light faintly showing, and all shortly screamed when a wide beam sprouts with loud alienated sounds of mystical elements.

The light show ended, but the glow emitting from the strange circle remained, it's faint mystique flowing within the darkness of the room. The nation were shocked to see that a person stood in front of them.

A woman with purple hair reaching to her ankles, her eyes concealed by a violet cover, a short black dress with pink edges, long black sleeves with hot pink edges is cut off under a handful of her shoulders, and reaching down to her wrist and over her knuckles. High black boots with small pinkish-purple armor over the feet, and pink at it's edge as well.

"I am Rider," the woman spoke, focused and calm, "Which one of you is my Master?"

Lithuania regained himself from his awe, hurrying to the nearest light switch, and the whole room is lit. Latvia hurries for cover, using a couch to hide behind. Estonia slowly stands up, guarded, and yet also recovering from what he had witnessed. This woman appearing from the burst of light.

The Lithuanian began, but it was a series of confused mumbles, no matter what he thinks he may say, he's still in awe at what just happened in front of him. If this woman is the burglar the Baltic Trio had been worried about, she is certainly the most unexpectedly prettiest one they've ever seen - even though her eyes are covered. What's more, burglars usually hide or ran, or pull an assault for the sake of themselves, not just stand in between the three nations, out in the open.

"...Is there something wrong?" Rider asked.

"W-Well..." Lithuania began, "I...um...who are you?"

"As I said, I am Rider." The woman repeated, "Or perhaps you wish to know my true name? Reveal to me my Master, and I will tell."

"Master?"

"You just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of our living room," Estonia frankly said. Latvia still quivers behind a couch. "And made quite a bit of mess. We all actually have a lot of questions."

"...Is that so?"

Lithuania nodded, "Yes. We were awaken by a disturbance and came down. Then you suddenly appeared, and...where did you come from?"

"A-Are you here to take our stuff?" Latvia spoke up, "Y-You do dress like a burglar, only more so like those woman who stands at the corners for a pickup fun-time." The two other nations flinched at another thoughtless statement of Latvia, were it Russia Latvia spoke to, they would have screamed his name.

The woman was silent, and the two nation feared for Latvia, until she spoke, "I understand. You have not purposefully summoned me. Then I shall explain my arrival to you. Firstly, I am not a thief, I am one of your Servant."

The Baltics were in complete surprised. A servant, and one of theirs? Neither of their bosses ever mention sending one, and to do so with someone in that outfit. They were completely lost in what is happening.

"Well, if you're going to explain." Estonia readjusts himself, "I might as well go make tea for everyone."

"Er...please, miss...Rider? Have a seat." Lithuania lead the Servant to a chair, which he moved slightly to a better standing, and was debating if he should direct her since she appears to be without sight, but Rider steps over the mess, and sat in the chair without trouble, like she could really see. He then gets the table, pushing it to be in front of her, and goes to Latvia for assistance in moving the couch. The smaller nation hesitantly complies.

The three people in the messy living had sat down, but it was very uncomfortable for the two nations whom the Rider is simply facing, they could sense her staring at them somehow. Estonia could not make the tea any faster, or is he perhaps doing this on purpose?

Lithuania coughs, filling the silence, "I'm Toris," he starts, then addressing Latvia, "And this is Raivis. The one making tea is Eduard."

No reaction, the Lithuanian shifts, and the Latvian was coming close to crying. Finally, Estonia arrives with a silver platter carrying four cups and a teapot. Setting it on the table and pouring tea in each cup, and then joining the other two Baltics in the same couch.

After another moment of silent, Lithuania spoke again, "So...Miss Rider, why are you here?"

"I am here in answer to a summoning," Rider began, "For a competition between heroes and monsters, the Holy Grail War."

The Baltics were shocked. "Y-you know about the war?!" Latvia said before squeaking, withdrawing in an instant.

The Rider revealed her own surprise, but only ever so very subtle, "You are aware of it." She said it as a statement.

"Y-yes!" Lithuania said, "But...how do you know about it?"

Rider took a moment to sort her thoughts, "It is why I'm here. It is possible that the Holy Grail may have sent me here. The war is based upon seven Servants and Masters in an all-out battle of life and death."

The Baltics gulped, nearly choking their tea.

"The purpose of this is for the obtaining of the Holy Grail. An object that can grant wishes."

"That's right..." Estonia said, "So you know that too." Could it be that the Grail really sent her? But this is just so sudden, why go against the agreement, and why them?

Rider continues, "I am to fight in the war, and retrieve my Master the Holy Grail."

"This is...this is so strange..." Lithuania fumbles with his hair, and then a startled expression shot across him, "Wait...you said that you're here to fight for one of us..."

"That is correct."

"Did you...choose us?"

"I did not, the Holy Grail has chosen one of you, and whoever is my Master I will give my life too."

The Baltics were shocked. "What?!" Lithuania shouted, " _How_ -How can you be so willing?! Don't you even care about the person you're supposedly fighting for?!"

"It is not my place to deny or mind whoever I am bind to. I am to follow whoever holds power over me." There was no hesitation, no emotion but acceptance.

The oldest of the Nation stood abruptly, surprising his neighboring countries, "You can't be this serious! You shouldn't just be okay with serving someone you didn't choose! That's not right! Being so submissive like that is just the same as..." A haunting memory swarmed his thoughts, and Lithuania paled, he clenched his hands into fists. "It's...as if you're saying it's okay to give up your freedom."

"...It is how it is." Rider may not have shown it, but she was genuinely caught off guard by Lithuania's dislike to the Servant-Master system. She had been prepared to meet someone who will have no regards for her as a being, to use her as a tool for their own gain, as a Servant, she generally has no freedom. Humans were typical creatures, it did not matter how horrible of a person her Master would be, and so this was a first for the Gorgon of Greece. Someone to see her not as a tool, someone worth to raise a voice for, even if they did not know each other. She almost found herself smiling at the unexpected twist.

"Well it shouldn't be," Lithuania sat back down, "Everyone deserves to have a chance to be independent, without having anything to take it away." Estonia and Latvia briefly patted his arm, knowing what he went through.

The Gorgon actually smiles, ever so slightly. "Your consideration is unnecessary," she returns to her stoic expression, "And I still don't know who my Master is. Do either of you carry the Command Seals?"

"The what?" Estonia questions.

"They are spells which proves a Master's affiliation in the Holy Grail War, they are also what connects us. Were you to use one spell, I will follow through with it no matter my own limitations. Normally, they would appear somewhere on your body."

The Baltics looked at each other before glancing at themselves, and the Lithuania was the first to find it, right on his backhand, "I have it!"

Simple enough, "Then it seems you are-"

"Hey, I have it too!" Latvia revealed. The Servant paused.

"So do I," Estonia said, "Each of us appears to have it."

"All three of you?" Rider questioned for further emphasis.

"Look closely," Lithuania said, "If you put it together, it almost seems like the shapes of our countries."

"You're right," Estonia agrees.

"So, we all have these Seals?" Latvia asked, "But...I thought you said..." He stuttered, shifting in awkwardness, "Does...that mean...we get Servants too?"

"Only Rider had appeared though," Estonia points out.

The Nations contemplated themselves, and then Rider spoke.

"Let me see them." They all looked to her, "I wish to view them myself, but I must ask you to do something for me." They listened, "You must close your eyes. One of the abilities I posses petrifies my foes by glance." The Nations were shocked, and felt afraid by this fact. "But if you close your eyes, and if I do not look directly at you, you will not be affected by my **Mystic Eyes**."

The Baltics looked at one another, frowning in concern, until they nodded. They held their hands in front of them and close their eyes.

"...Are they close?"

It seems Rider may still not see everything, "Oh, yes. They're close." Lithuania said.

"Do not open them until I say other wise," Rider took another brief moment of waiting, then she stood up and walked closer, knelt down, touched her eye-cover, and slid them over her marked forehead.

Pale shine-less gray eyes aimed at the claims of the three young men, and to her discovery, they were right. One Seal is upon each hand, one seal meaning one spell, yet for these to be together, then that can only conclude that she is tied to all three men. She did not think it would be possible, perhaps maybe two Masters but that would still have to be in turns, the keeper of the Seals would still have all the Seals, either more than one set is possible, and for having Masters with one the supporter of mana and the other the holder of the Seals is also legitimate. But never could she assume the possibility of one seal to be on each men.

She conceals her beautifully dangerous eyes again, and stands. "You may open your eyes now."

The Baltics did, "So...what does this mean, Miss Rider?" The Lithuanian asked.

"It seems simple enough to me, though I was not aware that this would be possible," Rider answered, "All three of you are my Master."

"All of us?" The Baltics were surprised. "Now wait a minute, we need to talk about this," Estonia said, "And to do that, we may need to go to the meeting."

"B-But won't that make us look like we're joining the war?!" Latvia panics.

"You are inevitably in the war once you have the Command Seals," Rider said, Latvia cries, and the Servant felt minor guilt in having to state so flatly.

"We have no choice then," Lithuania said, "We have to go."

"Then wherever you may attend, I shall accompany you." As if it could not get any more surprising for the Baltic Trio, Rider kneeled before them, her head lowered. "I offer my servitude, my body your shield and weapon. I shall protect all of you with everything I have, Masters."

The following response was unexpected for Rider.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?! Don't do that! Oh dear goodness, stand up! Please!" Lithuania sputters as he blushes immensely, waving his hands in unacceptance, flustered and incredibly embarrassed that he is being bowed to.

Estonia coughs, a small blush forming, "As flattering as this is, we can't accept you...bowing."

"P-Please miss," Latvia said, blushing just as much as Lithuania, "You don't, um, you don't need to do that at all! Such a pretty lady doing this would only have rumors spread!"

"He's right!" Lithuania quickly agreed before realizing his rudeness, "I mean-! Th-that's not what we-We hardly know each other at all! I said it before, you can't just be so okay with us strangers being your Masters!"

The Rider stilled for a moment, then stood up, "If that is the problem, then we will have to become acquainted. That is...if you have any objections."

The Baltics looked at each other, and only one suggestion came up, "We do have one. Will you...not address us as Masters?" He felt his warming face, "It's just...it makes us uncomfortable. Just our names would be fine."

Rider pauses, then nodded, "Very well. I shall call you by your given names."

The three nations shifted. Estonia readjusts his glasses, "You...mention something before, about having a true name?"

Rider nods, "Yes, it is my identity, a name familiar in legends you may have heard. Should other Servants hear it, I will be at an disadvantage, for my name reveals my weaknesses."

"I...I see." Lithuania said. "Then...please don't feel oblige to reveal it to us. If you are not comfortable with it, we will not ask."

Once again, a faint smile sets upon Rider, "I do not feel as so, and I believe you will keep it hidden should we enter into battle. I am Medusa."

The Nations were absolutely shocked. Medusa, the monster famed for her hair of live snakes, for her ability to turn people to stone - which makes her command to not look into her eyes all the more sensible - and a monster truly feared...is this human-looking woman? Well, not to say that these Nations are in a different standing, but when they heard of the stories, they did not picture Medusa the Gorgon to appear like this.

"That's...surprising," Latvia said, "You don't look at all like the ugly and monstrous Gorgon I would constantly go to the bathroom dreading just thinking about."

"Do you always have to say the wrong things at the wrong time?!" Lithuania scolds Latvia.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Latvia shrieks, bowing his head repeatedly, apologizing. Rider showed no reaction, which increasingly flustered the smaller nation.

"There's no need to apologize, I do not feel offended." She said, and Latvia sighs in relief.

"Well, it's very late now," Estonia said, "We best get some sleep and discuss more what we're to do tomorrow."

Lithuania agrees, "Yes, um..." he looks back at Rider, "We have a spare room upstairs, I can take you to it."

"That is unnecessary," Rider said, "I may enter in my Spirit Form so not to take any space. It is a form in which I enter a ghostly state, but I may still hear you. Simply ask of me, and I shall appear," she lowered her head, "Rest well...Toris, Eduard, and Raivis." With that, she dematerialized into gold dust. Stunning the Baltic Trio. At her total departure, they look to each other.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this is all just a dream?" Lithuania questioned.

"I had considered it," Estonia said, "But we won't know for sure until tomorrow. When our Command Seals still shows, and that woman still here."

"If...The Holy Grail really did chose us, doesn't that mean..." Latvia paled, "We might have to fight Russia?"

The two other nations joined the unsettlement, "Y-Yes, it seems so." Estonia answered.

Latvia started crying again, and Lithuania grips his shoulder in support. "I-It'll be alright Latvia, we...we just have to figure out what's going on first."

The smaller nation wiped his tears away, "M-Medusa...Rider said that, she's going to fight for us. M-Maybe, if she's really strong, she can help protect us from Russia."

"Latvia!" Lithuania said, "We can't possibly ask her to do that! She has no idea what Russia is capable off." He sighed, "I don't like this..." He looks at the Command Seals, "More so, I don't like these Seals that can force Rider to do whatever we say."

"To my understanding, these Seals can work well with emergencies only," Estonia said, "If we're to put them to use, we must take care of it responsibly."

The two other nations agreed, "We better get to bed now. I wonder if Rider...Medusa, is really okay with this?" Lithuania's question was without answer.

Returning to their bedrooms and exchanging a goodnight, Lithuania nearly dropped onto his bed. Thoughts swarming with the Holy Grail suddenly deciding this, the possibility of facing Russia again, Medusa's incomprehensible willingness to work for him and the other Baltic states. It was too much, so much that it can promise the Lithuanian a troubling time to fall asleep.

"This is giving me a stomach ache."

* * *

The final shooting star. Soaring over the ocean, and drawing ever so near to the lone standing in the middle of the sea. A small construction it would seem, with two cylinder towers holding up the platform with a giant H at the center. The distances closes, until finally, it crashes in between buckets and mops, right beside the door which lead to the bedroom of the personified smallest Nation in the world. Behind the door, there was shuffling, footsteps at a medium pace, and then the door slams open.

Sealand yawns widely, "What on earth was that?" He rubbed one eye and use the other to see his surroundings. The deck looks clear, everyone should be asleep at this time. Could it just been rough waves, or maybe a bird had fallen. He takes a couple of steps more, inches from his side, the summoning circle hides beneath the fallen buckets, mops and brooms. One broom falls over, and Sealand looks to it.

He slowly blinks, and then turns around, "Oh, it's just some stuff that fell." His tired eyes did not acknowledged the sight of the circle, the smallest Nation shuts the door behind him, "Back to sleep!" He happily drops back into bed, letting out a sigh.

The summoning circle remains dormant.

* * *

 **"Fatealia..." - Chibi Latvia**

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Estonia**

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Medusa**


	14. The Start of Getting Accustomed

**"Fatealia!" - Chibi Germany**

* * *

"Where are you, Italia?" Germany had been calling Italy constantly, after assuring himself that he may not be so drunk or that the drink wasn't spiked, he'd realized the gravity of the situation in which a man took the Italian to who knows where. The phone rings, but for the first few times it doesn't answer, then a picture was sent to him. Somehow Italy was able to take a picture of himself and a small part of his country, and then remembered that the man name Iskandar had used a chariot to fly. Italy had texted to him how beautiful his country is from up high, and Germany had to felt content that at least the Italian Nation was safe.

But who on earth was that man? He called Italy Master, which was unbelievable, very much so. Seriously, he still can't believe it , that muscled man following Italy? Germany is aware of some startling accomplishments Italy did like what happened with Turkey in the past, but this is just ridiculous, even if he had saw it with his own eyes.

He returns to his private house, the lights were on, meaning Prussia is still awake. He sighs in what he could be coming home to a mess, he knows what happens whenever Prussia is alone, his older brother always doing something to keep himself entertain. Germany unlocks the front door and enters, "Bruder? Are you here?" He walks to the living room, "Bruder, we need to talk about Ita-"

In the room, sitting on the sofa, a man with pure white hair and tanned skin read a book with one foot over his other knee. The stranger blinked when he noted Germany has entered, and he acknowledged him, "Good evening. I assume you must be King Awesome's brother." He cringed, and closed his eyes in displeasure over what he said.

Germany stood there, stunned, and then he heard his brother coming, "Hey West! So, how's Italy? Is he okay?" Prussia noticed Germany is staring at the new man, "Oh, looks like you met Gilturd. West, you won't believe what happened after you left."

Rather than answer Prussia's question, Germany ushers him, "Bruder, can you spare a moment with me?"

"Hm? About wha-hey!" Germany pulls Prussia by the collar to another room, Archer couldn't help but smirked. He should feel guilty for doing so, but his Master had been annoying him too much, it was as appropriate as karma, even though Archer never believed such things.

"Who did you bring?!" Germany demanded from Prussia.

"Relax West! It's not like he knows we're Nations," Prussia straightens his clothing, "I don't know exactly who he is, but I can tell you what he is, my underling!"

"Your underling?"

"Ja! Isn't it great? The awesome Prussia has a servant again!"

Germany's eyes widen, "Is that what he called himself?"

Prussia nodded, "One more thing, he's here for the war too. Apparently he can fight, and wants to protect me or something like that. I know right? The Awesome Prussia doesn't need protection!"

The German pinches the bridge of his nose, "First Italy and now..."

"Huh? What about Italy?"

Germany looks back at his brother, "When I went over to see what was wrong, there was a man there who called Italy his Master."

"No way, he has one too?! That is so awesome! I just called Spain to brag about me having someone calling me King Awesome, and then he tells me he has one too! I invited him over so I can see it for myself."

"Are you even wondering why this is happening? Italy tells me that the Grail summoned this man name Iskandar, and it never mentioned at the meeting that it was going to do that!"

"Im wondering about that too, but I just figured the Grail gave Gilturd to me because I'm so-"

"Ja ja," Germany, quite frankly, is far too tired to hear another word of awesome coming from Prussia. Unfortunately, his brother took offense.

"You do not stop the awesome Prussia from saying how awesome he is. MY AWESOMENESS WILL BE HEARD!"

Germany sighs, "Fine. I'm too tired to deal with this right now. If what you said about Spain is true, then there's no telling who else may have these...Servants." He thought up plenty of possibilities, though it is stretch since he hasn't been given a Servant, he'll call Japan in a moment and question if the Japanese had gained someone as well. But first, he needs to have a talk with the man in red.

After the brothers were done with their discussion, they returned to where Archer awaits, and Germany stands a couple of feet from the Servant. Archer read his body language and expression, he is a serious man, as oppose to his apparent brother who mentions his pride over the size of something that is far too inappropriate it even think about. He closes the book.

"Who are you," The German began.

The Servant answers, "I am a simple bowman who goes by the name of Archer. A Servant for the Holy Grail War."

"What about your real name?"

Archer decides to play a little, "My memories had been affected, and my name hangs far beyond my reach."

"So do you remember, or not?" The German's eyes narrowed.

Prussia snorted as he goes to sit on another chair, "He does this," he said about Archer, "I've asked this guy a couple of times about himself on our way here, and he doesn't give a straight answer."

So his Master does posses certain level of perspectives, he certainly could be fit as a fool for anyone, and no one would think twice. Archer himself nearly fell for it. Then there's his brother, it was obvious he does not take kidding around so lightly, or if he could even tell.

"My memories exist, but they're not so organized. So I must ask for your patience when my answers aren't as forward as you would like," The Archer answered.

"What do you recall then?"

Archer takes a moment, "Endless fighting, endless death." It was as forward as he could get. "My very name lost in the progressing years of battle." Of naïve idealism, and bloody deaths.

Germany blinked, he was not expecting that answer, Prussia however didn't react, as Archer had explained to him what Heroic Spirits are. People who've lived and died fighting.

"I've decided to give him a name," Prussia said, light in tone, "Gilturd! It's perfect, right West?"

"I don't recall ever approving that name," Archer reminds, clearly annoyed.

"Well you said that you don't remember, so I'm giving you one. Archer is too bland, so as your Master, I'm giving you my awesomeness of name giving!"

The truth of his identity was that he remembers, and yet it's no longer his anymore. Archer knows of a name Shirou Emiya, a foolish young boy, with stained glass eyes that refuse to see the reality of his ideals. To save everyone and deny self-interest. But in the end, the dream could never be true. For Archer, saving someone was to kill someone else, that was the results of how far he was willing to go as Counter Guardian. Long ago, a boy named Shirou Emiya lived, that name could no longer be attached to the man he is now. For he died along with the sense of his ideals.

"Although, I could just force out your real name with another of these spells."

The Counter-Guardian almost snorted, there's no way he...Oh God his Master is serious.

Archer sighs, he might as well give the dead name to them if his Master threatens another waste of a spell, and to drop the ridiculous pet name. "If you truly wish to keep persisting for a name, in which I myself will not mind having," Archer side-glances Prussia, "Then only one name may stand out. EMIYA, you may refer to me as that. It makes no difference."

"Why?" Germany questioned.

"A name reveals the strengths and weaknesses of us Servants," The Archer name EMIYA explained, "Mine however will forever be unknown. Though I suppose if you wish to confuse our enemies, hiding that name behind the title Archer can still have it's uses."

"I'm still leaning towards Gilturd." Prussia said.

"Gilbert, stop," Germany ordered. "Alright, moving along. Tell me what you know about the war."

"This is what I've gain as I was being summoned..." EMIYA then began his explanation of what he has gathered in the Holy Grail War. The system. The wish. The Masters and Servants. At the end of it, a troubling look creased Germany. It was a moment of silent on his part, Prussia however decidedly talks.

"This is gonna be so awesome! I can't wait to kick everyone's ass!"

EMIYA frowns at him, "Do not be so arrogant. You have not seen the capabilities of a Servant, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not even a Magus." He slyly smiles at him, "Perhaps you're better off hiding in your basement, I would suggest no objections on your part."

Silence, EMIYA figured Prussia would have another hindered ego fit, but to his surprise, the Prussian laughed out loud, "KESESESESESE! You think I'm underestimating? You should see me fight."

EMIYA sighed, "I feel more inclined to show you reality."

"Oh? Is that another challenge I hear?"

"Enough," Germany raised his voice, holding up his two finger crossed hand. The Servant blinked at the strange gesture. "You're here out of the Grail's calling?"

"It is a theory, I have no knowledge or control over who summons me. Someone calls, I answer," Archer responds.

Germany hummed, and then stands from his chair, "Gilbert, take Archer to our spare bedroom. There's something I have to check in, it's very late right now, and we all need our rest."

EMIYA stops him, "That won't be necessary, as a Servant, I can dematerialize into my Spirit Form."

"Of course, what other unexplainable things is there?" A mutter of tired frustration, Germany starts to the kitchen, "At least by that, the bed won't need to be re-made."

EMIYA smirks at his possibly unintentional quip.

"So, Gilturd, you were saying?" Prussia said, "Something about questioning my awesomeness? I'll have you know that I can beat you easy! Just like how I beat you by having the most awesome hair, and also have the bigger-"

"King Awesome, your constant pride over a certain part _physically hurts me_ ," EMIYA closed his eyes, "I have heard it enough times that it competes with your catchphrase. So please stop bringing up you're five meters!"

In the kitchen, Germany had dialed on his phone, he hears it ringing, and then at last, an answer.

 _"Moshi moshi?"_

"Japan, this is Germany."

 _"Ah, good evening. What can I help you with?"_

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour. But, er..." Germany grunts, how is he supposed to ask casually? "Have anything out of place occurred at your house?"

There was a moment before Japan answered, _"If by that do you mean having a guest who calls themselves a Servant?"_

As he thought, Germany sighs, "So you have one too..."

 _"Do you also have one?"_

"Nein, I visited Italy who at a short moment explained having this Servant. Then when I went home I find Prussia has one as well, and he told me that he called Spain..." He huffed, "Anyway, I just wanted to call and ask if you had one. Who are these people?" Why did the Grail sent them unexpectedly, what's it's game?

 _"It would be best that we discuss this in person. We did intend to come together anyway."_

"Right, we'll meet at my place." If they're going to sort this out, they must gather, Germany can't break his promise to return before the three days without having a backlash from the rest of the nations. He'll need to see these Servants his allies have first.

 _"I shall work to take a plane tomorrow, I should arrive somewhere mid-day. Goodnight Germany."_

"Ah. Gute nacht." He hangs up. Confirming Japan having someone who calls himself a Servant, he then behind to wonder who else has one, he mutters, "What is going on?"

As he nears the living room, he hears a commotion.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving my awesomeness, right here, right now!"

"You can't be - wait!" Sounds of furniture being abruptly pushed aside, "King Awesome stop! Ch, your breath is terrible. Control yourself! I won't have myself traumatize any further than the weapon I am!"

"If you mean be blind by my awesomeness and be embarrassed by your own size!"

Germany enters, and stops dead on his tracks, EMIYA heard him come in and turned his head towards him, followed by Prussia. It was an ongoing stare between a nation whose about done with tonight, a man in red holding up the hips of Prussia's, and the ex-nation who's attempting to pull it down.

"...I can truthfully say that there is a reasonable explanation for this," EMIYA began, "I'm preventing King Awesome's inappropriateness from showing."

Germany is about ready to go to bed now and just drop on it, he refers to his brother, "Gilbert, you're drunk, aren't you?"

Prussia grinned, "At least I'm handling it better than that Brit, little bruder. Kesesesese!"

Germany looks to EMIYA, "I appreciate you stepping in, he's one who can usually take a couple of beers before it really hits him." He walks closer and EMIYA let's go, stepping back. "Let's go bruder, there's lots to be done tomorrow." With Prussia's arm over his shoulder, Germany led the ex-nation out of the room.

"Hey, Gilturd! Don't think I'm gonna forget you're challenge!" Prussia announces before Germany takes him away to his room. "You'll see, the Awesome Prussia will be heard!"

"I can practically hear you miles away..." EMIYA sighed, pressing a hand against his forehead, "I feel like I'll becoming a babysitter."

A long war this will be indeed.

* * *

A new day. England awoke with a slow turn to his side, drowsily opening one eye and reading the time on his alarm clock. "Bloody hell…have I really slept for that long…?" Fortunately, it was his day off, with only one plan to pick up his uniform from the cleaners. He rises with a pop to his back, sighing in slight relief, yet he felt temptation to drop on his back, returning to the relief of slumber.

He fought against it, and leaves his bed. With breakfast in mind, he leaves his bedroom after changing into an appropriate wear.

"Good morning, Arthur." The Saber Servant Arturia greets, startling England. She stood beside his bedroom door, in her regal blue and white dress with gold lines. Her palm upon the ball of the sword's handle, it's blade tip against the wooden floor.

"How, how long have you been there?" England asked.

"After I've heard you yell last night, I've decided to remain on guard beside your room. As your Servant, I must stay vigilant." The young-looking knight answers.

"All night? Aren't you tired at all?"

"The Mana you provide me sustains my energy, I do not suffer effects natural to humans, such as hunger or fatigue."

"I see…" England readjusts his shirt, "Well, I'm off to make breakfast downstairs, for myself I suppose."

"I shall accompany you then."

England nods and goes down the hall, his Saber following behind. He let out a sigh and discreetly wiped away a sweat from his bushy brow.

"Are you feeling well today?" Arturia questions, her Master's collapse from last night had lingered in her thoughts, mostly due part how memorable the ally Alfred, or America, attempt to assist the unconscious Brit.

At her question, England acknowledged how tired he still felt, it was common that he would get draw backs from casting spells like the summoning yesterday, but it never took this long to dissipate. He waves it off however, a good walk ought to clear away the drowsiness. "I'm fine, I've had plenty of rest, more than I had intended with today's plans."

"Will you be going out?"

England nods, "Just a trip to a store, it shouldn't take me too long."

"Perhaps it would better that I join you."

"That won't be necessary." They reached the stairs and walked each step down.

"I don't think you should go on your own, I should be beside to guarantee your well-being," The Servant Saber insists.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," England responds, a hint of prideful bite, "I'll have you known I'm stronger than the average human being. There's also the fact that I am well versed in magic casting, if you haven't realized that."

Arturia decides not to comment on the sarcasm, "I am still concerned."

"Look, you're not even dressed properly, people will constantly gaze at you. Besides, if you're from the medieval era, the modern times could overwhelm you."

"That will not be any trouble, during my summoning I have received knowledge of this time. I should have no problems in adapting the technology that exists here."

"Well, even so, you'll stand out, and with my identity, discretion is important."

Arturia was about to argue once more, but it seems the Englishman was stubborn to stay with his decision. He was also not wrong that her outfit will draw attention, and so she only lets out a brief sigh, relenting but keeping in mind to tell him about the Command Seals, using one so that she may appear by his side should he need her.

They reached the dining room, the kitchen just in the next room, "Shall I go out on patrol around the house, Arthur?" Arturia asked.

England considers it, "If you wish. There's a door in the other room that leads outside." The Knight saluted, her armor appeared in dazzling magic, and she went. The Brit than began making his breakfast, with a side of scones of course. As he cooks, he mulls over last night's event, which was perplexing to say the least.

The sheer coincidence of his summoning of Saber and the connection it had to the Holy Grail. He isn't sure how he'll have Saber involve, though the girl is ready to fight for it, but America brought up the point that not all the Nations would agree to his idea - taking it by force may have been his delusion but he's grown past that now. The best to do is to acknowledge the Servant he summoned, apparently she wants the Grail just as much as he does, he isn't sure how this is going to work out considering the Grail said it can only grant one wish, even with her own knowledge of the war. There's a lot to consider today.

Then there's the Servant, Saber, real name Arturia, the self-proclaimed King Arthur. England is still in denial of that identity, he isn't sure why the girl is convinced. He's seen Arthur, known Arthur, beyond a respectable man, so much that he adopts the name. How can this girl really be the legendary King? Her holy weapon was legitimate, but he still can't bring himself to believe it. The appearances are far too differing, England may have been young but he never forgets the face of a famed figure - even if the girl had to guise herself as a boy!

It'll take more than her word as a knight to sway England into total belief, and it was the same for Arturia to believe him to be a Nation.

In between making breakfast, England had to open a window, and once he completed, he walks into the dinning room with a basket of scones and his plate of what he decide to eat today's morning.

Suddenly, Arturia comes in on high alert, her invisible sword in hand, "Arthur! I saw black smoke escaping through the window, is everything all right?!"

"Wha-?!" England was once again caught off guard by his Saber's presence, "Everything's fine, I just...I may have slightly overcooked the scones. Just a little bit." He was so deep in his thoughts that he had cursed when smoke started spilling, but he's sure they must still be good.

Arturia calms down, and her eyes scans over the scones, they were partially dark, but the other half seems presentable. The smell was a mixed between warmth and charcoal, it was both inviting and speaks a warning that almost holds some dread...for some reason.

England caught her examining the scones, and when he puts his plate on the table, he asked, "Would you like to try one?"

Arturia breaks her gaze away from the treats, "I've already told you, your mana has sustain my energy."

"Yes, I know. But I'm asking if you wish to try anyway."

Arturia contemplated, frowning slightly "I...don't see a reason to..."

England saw her interest to taste it - which brought a lift to his spirits since his cooking is constantly put down. _Jealous blokes._ But her professionalism is in the way.

"How about this then, I invite you to take a seat and try it. Even if you don't need to eat, I should act as a hospitable gentleman," England said, but then a thought came, which tampered his own confidence, "Unless...you think my cooking doesn't appear tasteful."

Its offensive for Nations tell him how horrible his food is, its even worse when they never even try it. If his own citizen can't like his cooking, he'll drink alcohol till the second dawn.

His Servant actually looked startled, "No, of course not! I..." She looks at the scones once more, and decidedly sat down, a chair away from England, "I'm sure your skills as a chef are exceptional."

Anxiousness swirls within the Nation's stomach. He watches with subtle apprehension as Arturia takes a scone, examines the item, wisely decide to turn it at its not burnt end, and then takes one bite of it.

He tried not to stare, otherwise it makes him seem desperate for appeal, and so he began eating his meal. Minding himself, waiting for a distasteful comment by using the exact description, or maybe discreetly spit it into a napkin.

Instead, he hears another crunch of the scone, and he froze. Arturia chews and then takes another bite, then another, and then another, and...

 _She's eating it. She's eating my scones!_ England gawked as Arturia finished the whole scone, even the overcooked parts, and she goes in for seconds!

"Do you...like it?" He asked.

The Knight glanced at him, swallowed the pieces of food, and answered, "Yes. It reminds me of my home in Camelot." Which doesn't really mean much, in her time, the food wasn't that great. At all. But it was what her chefs could do, so she took it without complaint as it would only be mature of her to do so as King. However, the scone she had tasted, while perhaps not downright amazingly tasteful, it was much better than in her time, while what may be perceived as bitter to others, she is given a trip to memory lane, if only a brief moment.

Lifting his cup of tea, England smirked, amused and a hint of pride, "You _are_ an Englishwoman." But as soon as he said that, his smirk drops, thoughtfully staring at his teacup. This girl may have received knowledge of the modern era, but isn't it better to see it all. Eventually, Arturia is going have to leave with him, and there's really no telling just how much she knows about this time.

Does she, perhaps, wish to see how fair her home has come to be after whatever time she was born? She never mentioned it, but she's decidedly being professional, unless her persistence to go with him held another motive than to guard him. He can't really be cynically disapproval of that.

He sighs, "Oh alright. When I go out, you can come with me."

It was a surprising change of mind, but Arturia is pleased to hear her Master coming to his senses.

"But you're going to need something to cover your dress. I'll have to find something around the house."

The Knight agreed, and they proceeded eating. "Would you pass me a scone?"

"My apologies, I've eaten everything that was in the basket."

England was silent.

"Arthur?"

Finally, he responds, "I'll just have to make more then, later." He said with no specific emotion, leaving the knight oblivious.

He had finished his breakfast, grabbed his plate and starts towards the kitchen. When he was alone, he momentarily, and quietly, celebrated. Although Arturia tolerance maybe due to her heritage of being a Britain citizen, he still couldn't wait to brag against all the Nations whom wordily tarnished his cooking skills. That'll show them, even my own likes my cooking.

When returns with a quick rinse of the dishes, he addresses Saber, "Follow me, I'll see if I can find something." A coat would be preferable, but how can he hide the long dress?

Finding his room, England tells Arturia to wait outside the door and she did. Looking down the hallway with a stern expression, as if expecting any moment of an ambush coming from behind the lamp. The Brit searches, there were trench coats, but they don't appear to be long enough. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to let the gown be shown.

His eyes lands upon his pants, he considers, and then relents, though it is a dislike that he'll have to have her dress in male's clothing, he's certain that once he gets his uniform, he'll be making another few trips. Besides, the shirt will be covered by the coat. England could feel it, a rainstorm is coming.

* * *

Arturia constantly glances everywhere despite her attempt to remain professional. She's the King of Knights, Ruler of Britain, she should bear some form of dignity as she always has by hiding her true feelings behind the mask of a perfect King. But a wave of emotion came to her when she is first greeted by the new era of her country. It took her attention in everyway. This was her home, her country that has grown beautifully.

Even with today's weather of light rain, it never dulled her experience to see her country again. Her attention however returns her Master, the very country whose buildings she's been admiring. "Shouldn't you be under the umbrella also, Arthur?"

"I'm used to this," England answers, "No matter your immunity, a gentleman will not allow a lady to get soak."

Arturia wore a black trench coat, a little big on her which almost fits as a short dress, and black pants that fits, gratitude to the belt. She held a forest green umbrella which she figured England would be under too. She was very surprised at how acute his sense were when moments ago, the sky only had a couple of clouds until now. She also read the signs, as she needed to whenever battle was nearing and she had to make note to the weather in case of how much advantage or disadvantage it will give to her and her army. It was when they had left the car that the rain came, and it sort of went without said, England opening the umbrella, and holding it up over Arturia only.

The knight nearly sighed, "I would prefer you do not see me as a woman, Arthur. I am your sword, who also act as your shield. Gender does not mean anything to me as it did not when I was King and I would appreciate you to do the same."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that," England looks at her, "You were born a lady, therefore I will treat you as one."

"I'm a Servant, this act of politeness is unnecessary."

"Well then clearly, you've been out of touch. I see that the summoning hasn't given you knowledge for manners such as this."

Arturia frowns, "I just don't see the reason why my gender is concerning you."

"I suppose you can call me old fashion." His eyes dimmed, lost in thought as something before him was too far of a distance, it was caught quickly by the knight. "The store is just up ahead."

They enter, England approaches a woman at the counter, after communication, the woman presents him an old fashion army outfit folded and inside a clear plastic sealed bag. After the Brit paid and politely thanked, the Master and Servant leaves the store. "Will this be all, Arthur?"

The Nation takes a moment, "Depends...how much do you wish to see your country?"

The Knight blinks, "I...I'm sorry?"

"You've just came back from the dead, and I could tell how eager you were gazing at the buildings." It was admittedly a sight he captured in his mind, no matter how careful she was to act strongly reserve, her emerald eyes lit up like shining gem. It boosted his proudness for this city, but it also lead him to consider showing the Servant around.

Arturia inwardly admits feeling shame to having been that obvious, "Wouldn't you like to see at least some of it. I be willing to give the tour, you won't find a better guide man, telling the stories behind them that are in fact true." Since he was there to see it.

Arturia felt conflicted, and it showed faintly on her expression, "While I am...very curious. I don't find it wise to have our focus be delay from the war. There's much we need to discuss about it."

"Then we can talk as we travel. I've been meaning to speak with you about the war. However, we should get you a new outfit, one that fits you."

The Knight contemplates, she should stick to her duty as a Servant, but the chance to see the city of her country screamed for her to take it. She gazed at his Master, whom awaits her answer.

"...If this is what you wish, so long as we can discuss the war."

England agrees. They start towards the clothing store which was only a couple of blocks away. Entering the store, England lead Arturia to the female section, after getting measured by a worker, the Nation was the one to search for an appropriate he can give to Arturia. The knight was so indifferent to what she wore that she offered little help.

The Nation was able to put together a set, and hands them to Arturia, "Try these on." The Servant nodded and goes to the changing room. After a moment, she comes back out, and England nods, satisfied.

"Now that looks better," He said, "How does it feel?"

Arturia looks at her forest green vest over her white blouse, a black skirt that goes over her knees, black stockings, and dark shoes. A blue ribbon ties underneath her collar, matching the ribbon tying her bun.

A small smile forms, "It is rather fitting," Arturia answers.

"Good, let's purchase them."

After the purchase, they leave the store, and when they stepped outside, the rain has stopped. A lovely sight in the sky of the bright sun blasting its light streaks through the large clouds with open areas.

"Right then," England said, a breath intake, "Let's take the car, and start the tour."

They went to many places that were popular among tourists, but England intend for each trip to be informational as well. He took her to the Trafalgar Square, Saint Paul Cathedral, the Tower Bridge. Each place England tells the history behind them. Arturia had only received knowledge deemed important for her to accept in order to fit in with the modern era, so for her to hear these facts was interesting to hear. It charmed her.

Through every trip they made, each time they stopped, Arturia would take her time silently admiring all. They eventually decide to take a longer break, and so England decided to treat her at a restaurant. It was by this decision that the Nation has discovered his Servant's vast appetite. It was quite a sight, a girl able to consume a plate of Roast Beef, Chicken, Pork Chops, Lamb Chops, almost everything on the menu. All England ordered was a muffin and Green Earl Tea.

He may have to consider buying groceries, large amount of it really. While it may be cheaper to have his Servant rely on his Mana, it was nice to see how much she enjoys eating. England takes a glance at their surroundings, very few people are here, and they were quite a distance away, but he had to be careful.

 _"Saber, can you hear me?"_ One of the perks in summoning something, England can communicate with them mentally.

The Servant lifts her head, _"Yes."_

 _"I believe this should do to discuss about the war."_

Arturia nods, _"I agree. What is your preferred strategies in pursuing the Grail?"_

 _"Wait, there's something I had to clarify to you. The Holy Grail War is an open competition between more than one competitors, and the Grail itself had given us an opportunity to decide how it can be proceed. Though I'm sure it be better to gather and confront the Grail, the situation of your arrival might...complicate some things. Such as it may not be agreeable for you to be involved."_

The knight frowns, _"I...understand. This_ is _rather abnormal."_ Not to mention frustrating.

 _"I'm sure though that when I present you as my assistant,_ _they probably won't complain much. I assure you though, I intend to find a way to obtain the Grail, this will include having some form of help."_

 _"What is your wish, if I may ask?"_

England didn't answer immediately, sipping his tea. _"I don't particularly have a wish in mind. I'm just worried what those blokes will do to it, waste it instead of using it for something that could contribute, or somehow bring ruin to us all."_

 _"You know these competitors personally?"_

 _"For years I've talk to at least most of them, known them enough to call them wankers. When you live as old as I am you tend to have that kind of time, especially since I've fought with some of them."_

Arturia remained neutral in his meaning of being a Nation.

 _"What's more, there's no telling that the Grail would give off a second wish. It specifically told us it can only give one."_

A heart pinching fact that affected the King of Knights, she closed her eyes. Though it was difficult to accept that, even if it is so, she had made her oath to protect her Master, she cannot allow herself to held back half of her efforts simply because she may not get what she want. It is a Knight's duty to uphold any promise. However, if her Master does not posses any interest in the wish, surely they can compromise in letting her wish be granted?

But that would only be possible if there were trust, and for her Master who is still in doubt of her identity, it will not be easy.

 _"If you believe these people are untrustworthy, then I shall work diligently in helping you obtain the Grail."_

England momentarily made no response other than a look to her, he returns to his tea, _"It may be even more troublesome, considering our ally. America is a self-proclaimed leader who tends to push everyone around."_

 _"Then it be best to tell him otherwise,"_ Arturia said, _"If anyone should lead, I believe you are capable to take that position."_

England chokes in his tea, "A-Are-" he clears his throat, _"Are you being serious?"_

 _"Yes. You seem to have better grasp with what I've told you and about the Grail, not to mention you are well-versed in magic."_ Arturia takes a bite of the lamb.

England quickly readjusts himself, pride seeping in, _"Well of course. There's no better caster than the one you see right now."_

Arturia responds to that challenge, _"Perhaps Merlin would, although, I may say that he would be interested in knowing you."_

 _"I should say so. I've taken notes from that wizard."_ England said. _"I've only met him for a brief time as a child."_

This only solidify her skeptics that the man before her is a Nation. Why would Merlin not mention this man to her if he was there? He may have been a trickster, but surely Merlin would think this is important. Why is her Master so convinced he's a Nation?

Arturia once again cleaned another plate, and they both stood, "Next stop is one of the most popular in this city. There's plenty of story I have to tell you about it." They leave the restaurant after he had given a hefty check. Goodness, the girl really could eat.

They walked pass a couple of blocks, it was mainly quiet between the two, which provide no sense of awkwardness actually. Then they've reached the destination England had intended. The ever so famous tower, Big Ben. They arrived at a convenient time for the bigger hand had moved to the twelve number, and a booming sound of the bells vibrated.

Arturia looked upon the impressive tower and listens it's sounds as if it were it's own heartbeat. Considerably, if she has taken England's word as a Nation seriously, she may even describe this as listening to his own heartbeat.

This experience so far has been more than enjoyable to the Knight, it's wonderful to see just how so well her country is doing and it's people. It almost seemed so impossible, considering how much of a failure she felt when her kingdom had been brought to ruin. But just imagine how all of this, what she has seen, what it would be like if she were to save Britain. It would be such an improvement. For that to be possible, she needs to make the wish of the Holy Grail, for a better king to lead other than her.

"Shall we continue?"

The knight looks to her Master whom asked. The wish is desperately desirable for the knight, but she will not go back on her word for her Master, she can only hope for a compromise. But as far as she has come to know her Master, he is a respectable man. _If only possibly mad._ She will protect him even if she may not get the Grail. She is King, but she is also a Knight first and foremost.

"As you wish, Arthur."

* * *

 **Italy and Iskandar's Ending Song Duet (For fun):**

 **Ita: _Hey hey Rider, could I have some wine?_**

 **Iska: _Yes Master, Of course Master!_**

 **Ita: _What did you think of the pasta I've made?_**

 **Iska: _The taste of it has ruled my mind!_**

 **Ita: _Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_**

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **I'm Hetalia!**_

 **Iska: _Draw a circle, there's Earth!_**

 _ **Looking closely, there's Earth!**_

 _ **The Earth which will be conquered.**_

 _ **I'm Iskandar!**_

 **Both: _Ah, a fabulous world,_**

 _ **That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush.**_

 _ **Let's have a toast with our boots in Gordius Wheel!**_

 _ **Fateaaaaliiiiiaaaa! ~**_


	15. Waking Morning

**Hello everyone! I just wish to write to you in topic for this chapter. There's a section where we'll be reading about France and Diarmuid, and the dialogue exchange between the two is inspired to another fanfic which centers around Waver in which he gains a different servant such as Diarmuid.**

 **I actually had the idea before I discovered the story, but nonetheless, I felt the need to give my thanks to this interesting fic. You should find it in the website Fate/Zero Tv tropes in the Fanfic Rec tab. Just scroll down in the General Fic folder section, and find the story under the title For Want of a Relic.**

 **Or you could try googling the title "For Want of a Relic", it'll show up.**

 **With that said, on with the story!**

* * *

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Japan**

Japan gathered the appropriately needed essential, nearly prepared to leave to his scheduled flight to Germany. There's no telling how long he plans to stay, just to disclose the fact that he has his Servant Assassin with him. This is also the chance he can take to discuss with Germany about the war. He isn't quite sure how and when he'll inform him of what he knows, but it is important, all based on the actual nature of the Holy Grail, if the plot of the series Fate Stay/Night is anything to go by.

"You have interesting materials shelved, Honda-san." His Servant Assassin comments, reading manga. "There's basically a library in your other room."

Japan nods, focused on packing his clothing and other things, "It is very popular in this country, and just as much in others. Was there a particular genre you have a liking to?"

"Not essentially, although what I'm reading now is rather expressive. I find myself looking for it often."

Japan looks over, and his stoic expression fell apart when he realized what manga Kojirou is reading so impassively, the Nation broke into a little cold sweat.

"Considering that I found this hiding between mangas which I almost missed. It took me by surprise that you have an interest in this."

Japan swiped the Erotica from Kojirou's hands, "P-Please refrain from going through my things without my consent, Sasaki-san! There are things which may be...not to say that I have an interest! This is just very common! I-I do not obsessively indulge in this!" His face blushed into a cherry pink, embarrassed that his Servant managed to find the particular manga.

Kojirou blinked and smiled in amusement to see his Master's expression when previously, he had been introduced to a stoic and quiet man. "Don't fret, I won't think of you any less whatever your preference may be. It's not my own, but it is quite curious."

"E-Even so, I would be thankful for you coming to me first, so that I may introduce you to other things besides...this." Japan sealed his traveling bag and carries it. "It is also not a preference, it's curiosity." His cell phone rings, Japan pulls it out from his pocket and after he calms down answers. "Moshi Moshi?"

 _"Japan..."_ A lazy, very relaxed tone is heard through the speaker. Japan knew who it was.

"Hello Greece," The Japanese Nation walks to the living room. "What can I do for you?"

 _"Oh...just figure I can come over...and have a chat about the war..."_

"I'm very sorry. But I have plans to meet Germany, I'm heading over to catch the plane right now."

 _"I see...by any chance...did Turkey call you?"_

Japan blinks, "Um...No."

 _"Hm...okay, I'll be over at Germany's today."_

The sudden decision had Japan fumbled inwardly, "M-may I know why?"

 _"I wanted to ask if you're planning to join the war and if you want to work together...I wanted to make sure if the Holy Grail was another artifact that belonged to my mother...when I mention thinking of getting it, Turkey challenged me and..."_ He let the knowing of Greece and Turkey's endless feud speak for itself.

"I...see. This is very sudden. I'm not sure how Germany will react."

 _"I'll call him ahead. Well...I'll see you there, Japan..."_ It sounded as if Greece fell asleep, and then the call ended on his end. "I hope Germany won't mind..." Japan sets down his luggage.

"Do you require any assistance, Honda-san?"

Japan stops to think, "Perhaps, if you do not mind. Will you tend to the plants? They just need some water. The watering can is outside."

Kojirou nodded and goes to the backyard. Stepping outside, he is greeted once again by the beautiful blossom tree, the petals fall ever so gently. After a brief admiration to the tree, he searches and found the watering can. He filled it with water thanks to a hose and began raining the plants, seizing their thirsts. He has to admit, it was respectable how caring his Master is to Nature, it is, after all, the few gentle things to exist in a world of chaos and fleeting life. As he waters the next pot, he pauses.

Would his own Master be considered a being created by nature? He's honestly not sure how Kiku Honda's existence function. He could ask, but then again, all wonders are rather more appealing to leave them a mystery. There can not be any more of a mystery than the personified Japan, other than his collections of...well Kojirou is not one to judge that much, especially in that area, which only makes his Master ever more amusingly interesting when it's pointed out.

In the living room, Japan spoke to his animals friends, "The Neighbor should take care of you. Please behave yourself until I come back." The Animals responds with acceptance, Japan bid Japancat goodbye and stands up.

Kojirou returns, "The plant has been watered."

"That should be everything. Let's go," Japan walks out of the front house, Kojirou following behind, however, midway before Japan can get to the gate, his phone rung. The Nation takes it and answers.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Japan! This is Turkey!"_

Yet another surprising call, "Hello Turkey. How may I help you?"

 _"Lots of things actually! I'll be entering the war and kick Greece's ass! Just wondering though if you want to form an alliance? How about I come over and talk about it more?"_

"I..." This could turn into a problem, considering that Greece had called before, "Well, unfortunately now would not be a good time. I am meeting Germany and Greece today-" It was an accidental slip up.

 _"What?! What does Jerkules want to meet you for?!"_

"Ah, well, he also wishes to form an alliance with me." It was too late to refrain from speaking any more.

 _"THAT SON OF A-! Don't worry Japan! I'm going over to Germany's house right now!"_

"W-Wait! Turkey? Hello?" The Turkish Country had hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Kojirou questioned, seeing a hint of trouble deep in Japan's expression.

"In a couple of hours, it certainly won't be, I assume," Japan sighed as he opens the gate, first steps down the sidewalk. He honestly wished the two Nations, Greece and Turkey, would get along. They are his friends, and he does not want to choose who to side.

Japan stopped when he realized his Servant had also done the same, the Servant seems to be staring at a crack on the sidewalk, he hadn't even stepped beyond the small gate.

"Sasaki-san?"

Kojirou blinks, looking up to Japan before nodding. The samurai had been in thought, acknowledging his previous standing before meeting Japan, being trapped in one place and his only source of purpose was to eagerly await for any enemy to approach. A mere guardian at the gate, just as the Witch Caster left him. But that was another life, this was his new one, one in which he will not have to wait, but instead, he will be the one to go, with his life tied to the Japanese man of many wonders.

Kojirou easily walks by the gate, "Yes, I'm coming."

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Diarmuid**

A lovely good morning sets upon the country of France, and the personified country himself has finished making breakfast. Lancer is in what the Servant has called "Spirit Form," which saves a lot of energy for him and also, to France, since having a Servant drains some kind of power within the Frenchman.

Setting the plates down on the table, two sets of it. The smell was ever so inviting, and France can't wait for his Servant to taste it. He partially sang to the spearman, "Oh Monsieur Diarmuid!"

The Servant appeared from dust, knelt down and head lowered. What a way to make someone feel important, France muses. He does firmly believe himself to be superior, but he rather likes the Servant enough to not see him any less, and so reminded, "I think we made an agreement last night that there's no need for this."

Lancer hesitates, clearly unused to this, and then stands at France's second instances, "Forgive me. It's...a habit. Though I would prefer to show my respect, my lord."

It seems it really is a hard habit to break. Oh well, France can keep the title, which he almost chuckled self-proudly at the sound of it, "Anyway, I called you here so that you can join me for breakfast."

Diarmuid looks at the table, "You...wish for me to dine with you?" The surprise is evident in his tone before he is calmed with sensibility. His Master is not a Magus, so to be provided with mana, Lancer will have to consume food as it carries energy enough to drive a Servant like him. It will also bring less strain to his Master, which Diarmuid wish to act immediately for that to be so.

Then again, Diarmuid has not mentioned this fact, and his Master is not a Magus. Was this another act of a host then? The Servant felt inclined to deny such a gracious invitation since he humbles himself as only a Servant, but his Master has already gone through the trouble making the second plate. The food also, admittedly, smells quite alluring.

"Have a seat Monsieur Diarmuid," France went to sit on his own chair, right by where Diarmuid would be sitting. The Servant once again hesitated, before relenting to France's offer, taking the seat. The option before him presents a croissant, tartine with jams on the side, and pastries. It's aura of warmth able to reach him, and the Servant made his pick with the pastry.

"Today, I'll be going out again," France said, lifting his cup of coffee, "This is actually due to a serious matter between my boss and I. You're free to come along and explore as much as you like while I talk with my boss. I'll give you a map in case you ever get lost, and that you can come back here."

"With all due respect, I wish to remain at your side," Diarmuid said, "A Servant should not go astray as oppose to guard the Master. When we go, I should avert to my Spirit Form then."

"Wouldn't you rather walk? You seem to have enjoyed last night's tour, I figured you would want to try it again. If you plan to stick around, however, I can continue where we left off. There's much of Paris you have not seen yet." The Frenchman sips his coffee.

Diarmuid frowns, "Master...I've meant to tell you...and please forgive me for speaking out of terms."

"You sound as though you don't have the right to form opinions," France half-heartedly jokes, Diarmuid, on the other hand, remained serious. "...You know you do, oui?" The response didn't come immediately, other than uncertainty forming on the Lancer's features, and before he could, France sets down his cup, "You're used to following others, aren't you?"

Diarmuid answers, "It is a knight's duty to act by the word of their Lord."

This time, the Nation's Pride did not emphasize by that title. Well maybe a little. "True, but it would get old fast having a wall continuously follow me. A beautiful wall it may be, but I've already grown to like our talk."

"...Thank you?" Diarmuid is no wall, so he isn't quite sure how to feel about the comment.

"If I didn't like to hear what you have to say, I would have only asked, and would you have followed?"

"If...if that is what you wish." Diarmuid couldn't put up the ever so loyal knight who listens without a doubt, it is hard to do so when last night, he had enjoyed talking with his Master.

"Thankfully, it's not." France continues, "You are free to say whatever it is you're feeling. In all honesty Diarmuid, I don't particularly care how you respond to me, and so far you are nothing like the Brit that I know. I may have had an ego boost at the titles you gave me, "my Master" or "my lord," but I won't treat you any differently if you call me by my name or act otherwise."

The Servant was stunned into silence, which was the opposite effect of what France intended, so he encourages, "What was it you were about to say?"

Diarmuid takes this as a start to express his feelings, "I...I would think it be better that I should remain hidden. Last night, there were a lot of women who've no doubt have fallen under the spot's spell. I'm relieved to say that it did not escalate. Those who fall for this curse tend to...act irrationally, unpredictable even, and it can otherwise be dangerous."

Women who would attack for his attention, and if his experience in his past life was nothing to go by, he may end up betraying his own Master, that was something he could not allow himself to do. Intentionally or not.

France rubs his stubble chin, "That mole of yours does sound that it brings more troubles than it would with pleasure."

Diarmuid cleared his throat, glancing away when he understood France's meaning. He's very sure that he won't be getting used to his Master's sense of openness anytime soon.

"Have you tried covering it?"

The Servant's brain momentarily stopped. He looks back at France, "Excuse me?"

France points, "Your enchanted mole. Have you concealed it in any way?"

One moment. Then two, and there was no response. Diarmuid looks down in thought, recalling if he had ever done such a thing...he hadn't.

There was a day when he felt such shame and disgrace, but now, he never felt so embarrassed in his entire lifetime.

The Nation read the silence, "You haven't."

"No...I have not."

Another quiet, brief moment. France stands from his chair, "I'll be right back. You can start eating now, Diarmuid." He left the room, giving the Servant the blessing to be in private, his forehead pressed against his fingers as he hunched over. How had he not even gained the thought to cover it, but there's no telling if it would work. He quickly regained himself so not to be caught in this position when his Master's return, rubbing his face once before being attentive to the pastry in waiting. He grabs it and takes a bite of it. Eyes widening.

Delicious. Diarmuid's Master is indeed a chef.

When France returned, he had a single sealed Band-Aid in between his finger and thumb, on it's nonstick back is of the country's flag colors. "Try this on."

Diarmuid put the pastry down and accepted the item, studying the thing curiously. Seeing that Diarmuid has no inkling of what he's holding, France instructs him, "Peel off the white paper and at that end, press it against your cheek. Use the mirror on the wall so that you can be sure it's over your mole."

Diarmuid followed as France says, finding a mirror, and pressing the sticky end of the Band-Aid over his mole. The colors of France's flag visible. France comes closer to check Diarmuid's placement, but also to see his own reflection.

"Do you believe this will work?" Diarmuid wonders. France pats the back of his Servant's shoulder.

"Only one way to find out, Mon Ami."

Later...

The Frenchman and the Lancer walked together out on the sidewalk, Diarmuid wearing the same modern outfit as last night, and up ahead, two lovely women walked in their way, focused solely on conversing with one another until the two men came closer, and they stopped, gazing the men almost in incredulity. Diarmuid turned worried, had the Band-Aid not been affected?

The women glanced at each other, and when they return to the men, they smiled, "Bonjour monsieur!"

France greets them back, "Bonjour belle femme~."

The women chuckled and walked by them, at a short distance, Diarmuid overheard them. "You saw them, right?"

"How could I not? They were gorgeous!"

So...had it failed? No. They were interested, but not engulfed in fascination as it were for many women that came in Diarmuid's field of vision. These women also hadn't stopped to continue gazing at him, unlike last night where Diarmuid was sure that he and France had a small group of stalkers until they took a detour to avoid them. It was only by a couple of more women they passed, and all who responds either similarly, or hadn't noticed them unless they give a second look before looking away, that Diarmuid felt convinced. It worked.

"It seems the femmes are still noticing us, but it looks to have downplayed on your part," France said.

Diarmuid gave a satisfied, yet sad smile, "For that, I'm happy, but foolish also. Truly would things have been different if I had known I could simply cover up this curse."

"I doubt there was much you could use back in the old days, other than a helmet. But even that may get in the way," France offers support, "Don't feel ashamed Mon Ami, no one is perfect after all, and I personally think it's what makes them all the more interesting."

Diarmuid could have given a simple gratitude, but with how good his Master is, it left him tongue-tied and realizing just how much compliments he's been getting. He rubs the back of his neck, internally debating if he should ever accept such kind words.

"Francis," Diarmuid said, gaining his Master's attention. He was about to disclose his feelings, trying to form words that were deemed appropriate to respond France's, but it was much harder than he thought, he has not fully grasped it comfortably. So instead, he diverted elsewhere, "The summoning was supposed to grant me knowledge the language of this country. But I have none. If you would, what does "Mon Ami" mean?"

"It means "My friend,"" France answered, without an ounce of hesitation, it was a natural response to a common question, and yet it still surprised Diarmuid. "Since you're foreign, I believe it would be best that I teach you, French. That way, you will have less trouble if you ever decide to get around on your own."

Diarmuid had to blink repeatedly to recover from his reaction, "I...that would be helpful. But I do not wish to trouble you."

"Oh come now," France said, "I am happy to teach you the most beautiful language in existence. It'll be fitting really."

Once again, Diarmuid was tongue-tied. The Servant is conflicted to accept France's words. He is a knight who betrayed his own lord, a knight who stole a bride and ran, a knight who lost his pride. But despite that, despite acknowledging what Diarmuid has done, France has not acted differently since the moment they've met, rather he offered so many, and the Servant is grateful for his Master's treatment.

Grateful for France's time spent to show Diarmuid the city, the hospitable offering of delicious food, and for his plan to educate Diarmuid in the language. He is left with a much greater impression in who his Master is. His apparent friend, not simply and professionally Master. He holds no objections if that is how it will proceed.

The Lancer found his bearing with a smile, "Thank you, Francis."

 **"Fatealia." - Child Assassin**

China prepares his morning with a readied beginning, in which he will soon reveal his identity to his Servant of over many separate forms. He still perceives this as a bad omen, it just doesn't make sense for the Grail to do this without warning. It's driving him nuts that he wonders what devastation might be brought.

Then there were the Servants, he was apparently one, but there were so many that it filled the restaurant last night, and though he is still not quite used to these Assassins - if they're title was any indication, China does admit they can provide good use for the war due to their strange ability, and they've shown to be decent hard-workers last night. Some may need some prepping still, but they make perfect substitutes.

Unfortunately, the customers were uncomfortable with their skull mask. The style of it also did not bring much to the restaurant. Out of place basically. He'll have to change that.

Tying his hair into a single tail, he leaves his bedroom. His house was quiet, and that brought some unease when he has an army of Assassins somewhere. Zayd explained they can dematerialize into their Spirit Form, which brought an awe to China the moment he witnessed it. He only needed a call, either one Assassin by a certain name or all of them.

China decided to call out one, "Zayd?" He stood in the hall in waiting.

A shroud of darkness formed behind China, the Assassin appeared down on one knee, "Yes Mas-"

Startled, China lets out a shriek and instinctively reacted with a kick. Truly prepared better than their first meeting, Zayd ducked by bending backward, held himself up with a hand pressed against the floor, and his other knee off the floor. Even though the attack didn't hit, the force of China's kick shook his cracked mask.

"Don't appear right behind me! I'm still not used to this-aru!" China scolds.

"Duly noted," Zayd habitually adjusts his mask and regained his footing to stand. "You requested me?"

China sighs to calm himself, he answers, "I need you and the others to appear in my living room. It should be spacious enough for all of you to be together. But I have to get some things together first, so you should expect me to arrive in five minutes."

"Understood." The Assassin dispatched.

In the living room, the Assassins had all gathered and wait for their Masters. During their wait, they discussed among each other and their experience since last night.

"I wonder what this secret our Master has kept from us? It was mentioned by the Master of Berserker."

"Perhaps this is the time our Master will reveal."

"We've all have done deeds, witnessing the life of our targets slip away. Yet after seeing that Russian, there was absolute dread that even I couldn't help but be unnerved."

"I found it impressive, not that I would personally go up and congratulate him."

"It was wise to be allied with him, with a mindless yet powerful beast on our side."

"However, they must be dealt with once we have defeated the other competitors. For our Master to show fear of him, we may use that as our persuasion to plot against them."

"All very crucial, that is not disagreeable. But another concerning fact remains. The Summoning was abnormal. We've confirmed our station to be in China, yet we are not instantly versed in the language."

"English, Japanese, and our own seems to be fine. But I agree, something is amiss."

"Should we investigate?"

"No," the Female of the Assassins spoke, Asako, "We follow Yao Wang. That is our priority as Servants."

"Odd Master. Hiring us to work at his restaurant. Blending in is, of course, what we are best known for, I just did not think it would be so out in the open."

"Not to mention, he's very strict in cuisine," the Lanky Assassin rubbed his head.

"I certainly felt that, almost," A chuckle escapes.

"He's powerful, powerful enough to knock down one of us. Even for our poor strength compare to the other classes, Yao easily knocked one of us down, broke through the wall, and give quite a chase."

Another laugh erupted, "He almost took you down twice, didn't he?" He was joined by others in his amusement.

Zayd adjusts his masks as he calmly responds, "I had not expected his reaction. You would be in the same position had you been where I stood."

"He is strong, but I do not see him as a Magus," the largest out of them all said, simple and straightforward.

The Child Assassin busies herself by looking at the intricate collections her Master has. From vases to small sculptures. She was close to grabbing one out of interest when a door opens not too far from them, and all the Assassins were silent.

A row of racks concealed under black plastic sheets, all pushed through in the back of the Living Room by China, handling it easily by himself. He continues until the opposite end from where Yao pushes were near the wall, and the Nation barely lets out a small huff. He began speaking to the Assassins as he walks to the center of the rows of racks, "Good Morning everyone. In case any of you weren't aware, last night had been an unexpected turn of events. I would like to start by saying that you have all done well in the restaurant-aru."

He pauses, "It has given me insight to everyone's character, but that was just a warm-up. If you all are willing to work for me, then I, of course, will push you to every bit of your potential, to see how fair you will be for the Holy Grail War. First off, I wish to have the name of everyone here, it will be easier in case there are specific Assassins I need to speak with-aru."

China ushers them, "Now, everyone form in a line side by side. Make a new row if you must but be far apart from the people in front of you so that I may speak to you individually-aru."

The Assassin's followed their Master's order, lining up with their back straights. China went to the first Assassin, which was Zayd, "Do the others have names like you-aru?"

"Plenty," Zayd answers, "You will discover some who are without any. As the Hundred-Face Hassan desired a single personality, and so naming each of his faces would go against his wish. The names only existed when the specific personality arises for the purpose of blending with the crowd, in which a known identity is to be required to grow in familiarity with the target."

China hummed, understanding the sense of it, "I will have to give the nameless a name then." He goes to the next Assassin, the female with purple hair that goes as long to her calves. "Do you have a name-aru?"

"Asako," she answered. China goes to the next, a big Assassin, with large arms that could crush a man with just one hit, "And you?"

"I have no name."

At this, China takes a moment, he remembered this Assassin in the restaurant, very hard to miss. He's slow, but he seems to be the strongest out of the rest, he was also direct, held no specific emotion, and keeps things simple to those around him. "In that case, I will name you Bo-Hai." Like the sea waves, though they approach slowly, their impact is a powerful one.

"As you command," The Big Assassin accepts.

This goes on for the next many Assassins China has in his house, some he had names and some he had to make names, all to the last one, which was the smallest and by far the youngest. The only Assassin who has a face, the Child Assassin with the small mask over her head. The girl stared up at her Master in silent, no hint of emotion, nothing but a blink.

China knelt down, "And what is you're name?"

The Child Assassin shook her head, "I have no name." Her voice seemed so meek, but still held a sense of profession, it was unbefitting for a child, but expected for someone who is an Assassin. Out of all of the shadows, she will be the least suspected.

China appeared thoughtful, then stands, "I will think of something later." He returns to where the racks are, and faced his Servants, "Now, I have something disclose to all of you. Something which is important. First, I must explain what I know of the war. The Holy Grail War is known to many, and the Holy Grail itself that had been found and brought before us had given us a suggestion in what we are to do in the war-aru."

A few gasps escape.

"Yes, I am aware that what you know contrasts what happened to me and dozens of others-aru." China then began his tale of what occurred at the meeting, and at the end of his explanation, the Assassins were left either openly stunned, silently so, or thoughtful. Indeed, this is beyond strange.

"Now, what I'm about to say next will be even more surprising, I'm sure-aru."

The Assassins listens closely.

"This competition will not have rivals as humans, I and others are beings who has lived for centuries, witnessed centuries of history in the making. What I'm getting at is that I am not human, I am the country of China, a Nation-aru."

A couple of more gasps were heard, China can imagine the eyes widening behind Zayd's mask and on his nonexistent features if his own surprised sound was anything to go by. "Believe me or not, but I am telling this as a warning. If we are to fight, the other competitors will put up one as well, and they are strong." A smirk forms, "Of course, I have many years of experience, there will be no trouble in handling those Westerners. Now, does anyone have any question-aru?"

A single hand is raised in the back. China addresses him.

"You are a Nation you say?" One questioned.

"Yes. If you would like for me to prove it, I can either show you photographs that are without a doubt legitimate or fight me. Seeing as though you are not humans, you would be able to tell that by seeing my power, that I am not one either."

A bold challenge, but one spoke for the rest of the Servants. "We believe you," Asako said.

China blinked, honestly surprised at the acceptance.

"It matters not what you are, you are our Master. We will do as you order us, and should it lead to a fight, we will act as we had sworn last night, we will defend you within the shadows."

At her statement, the other Assassins had to agree, it didn't really matter if their Master was not human, or even if it's even true, they're Servants, and his their Master. Now it may not be enough to truly sway all the Assassins to see him worthy as one, or someone they can care emotionally as this is purely business, just as Assassination was, they do find it approvable how straight-forward China is being, especially to reveal his identity so easily as if it were really true.

But in basic, the man, or Nation, is the contractor, and they are the silent killers who will act upon his word, such is the way of the Master-Servant system. Even the rebellious among them cannot deny this, unless they act on it, in which considerably, could end their lives if done so carelessly.

"I see..." China said, "Well, if you're all willing to accept that, then I must ask you all to keep this a secret. No one but a couple of chosen people knows my identity, so please continue to call me Yao Wang." After an affirmation from the Assassins, China then added, "With that said, it is time that I shall issue my next order."

The Assassins stood ready. They watched as China reaches behind him, and pulls off the black sheet, letting it fall to the floor. What the racks were carrying is revealed, and it was unlike what any of them would assume.

They appeared to be a row of clothing, each a different blend of colors, and each set carrying a mask of different features and colors. All were design by China.

"These will be your new uniform-aru."

"...eh?" A few muttered.

"You're current outfit had unnerved the customers. Therefore, if you're going to keep working there, you will need to dress in a way that fits the style of the restaurant-aru."

The Assassin looked among each other, they wouldn't consider denying the order, it was just so strange that their Master intends for all of them to be out in the open. "Go ahead and get dressed," China said, he looked down and met the Child Assassin's eyes, his own became gentler, "As for you, come with me for a moment. I have an outfit that can work for you-aru."

The Child Assassin follows without hesitation or question. When China left with Child Assassin, the rest of the Assassins wasted no time picking out the outfit their Master brought for them, no matter the strangeness of it.

"Our Master certainly has his quirks," Asako expressed.

Zayd adjusts his masks, which he promptly removed, "That he does."

In another room, China had a miniature clothing set and mask that looks able to fit with the Child. Helping her dress into the kimono of daisy flower patterns. Her arms through the slightly large sleeve and again with the other arm. China tied the bow around the waist and made sure it was not too tight, but even with his own confidence, he asked the girl if she was alright and she answered with a nod.

With the outfit on, the finishing touch for the outfit was the mask, China helped himself putting it on her, and setting it right over the left eye. On her right face was the child's purple eye clearly seen, and covering her left eye was the small mask of a panda's head.

China observed the Child Assassin for a moment, cupping his chin, the Child Assassin waited patiently as the Nation kept observing her. Then out of nowhere, with little self-restraint on China's part, his arms reached out and closes around the girl, pulling her into an adoring hug.

"Aiya! You're so cute-aruuuu~!" China admires with a grin. The child assassin was surprised by the action, squirming slightly before relaxing when she felt no danger.

When the Child Assassin's Master rubbed his cheek against hers as a sign of further adoration, the child Assassin did not know what to think of it, other than it provides an unfamiliar feel of...appreciation, and security, as best as she can describe it. The word she was looking for was affectionate.

"I thought what name to give you," China said, child Assassin looks up, viewing the expression of care adorns on her Master. "From now on, you will be Xue."

"Sh-ew-eh?" The Child Assassin pronounced.

"Yes. It means snow, like the color of your dress, but it can also mean studious, and I have a feeling you will be a bright young girl. Since you and the others don't know my language, I will make room in my schedule to teach you all, starting with a greeting. Can you say Ni hao?"

"Nee-how," The Child repeats.

"Yes, just like that! I knew you would be a smart one." China's smile grew, "I'll bet you're smarter than the rest of the Assassins," an annoyance slips through, "And much more than those Western Nations."

After he was done cuddling the newly named Xue, China helps her get adjusted to the new outfit, but it seems to be that she's doing fine. He then watches her become curious to the room they're in, which was actually China's and then sets her eyes on a portrait on the wall.

It was a painting, with only black ink that was drawn upon the paper, and in it's fine detail, a distinct portrait of what definitely appears to be her Master China, and around his arms, he has in a brotherly hold, a child about her age, with black, clean cut hair.

"Ah. That's Japan, or Kiku for his human name." China explains, "I raised him alongside with other countries of Asia. I would say that it's because of my experience that I feel confident in handling so many people in my home. They are, however, grown, which is why it's important that I must be strict-aru."

Xue looks up to the Nation.

"I only hope that we really won't fight to the death over the Grail," He added, solemnly. He looked at the young Servant and knelt down, "Although I rather not ask a child to do anything for me, should there come a time when I need you, I will ask you only if you feel you're able to."

"You're my Master, I will follow whatever you order me," Xiu said plainly, and simply.

"Let's drop the Master title," The Chinese Nation pats her head, an action that once again caught the girl off-guard, "My Nation identity must be kept a secret, so please call me...Yao," he was close to having the girl call her big brother, but she is not a Nation. _Aiya...this brings back so many memories._

The girl nodded, and then the Chinese added, "I will not treat you like a Servant, and though it may seem like it, I won't see the others as one either. I have an idea on what to do with you and your friends. How's a cooking competition sound to you-aru?"

Xue lowered her head, "I...never cooked before." Unlike the other Assassins who are trained to be knowledgeable in all kinds of works as they hold many talents, she is the child persona of Hundred-Face Hassan. Her skills solely rely on being so innocent and helpless that the target will most likely take her, and when the guard is lowered, that's when she strikes.

"That's alright, if you would like to learn, I'll teach you." China considers himself and decidedly takes her by the hand, gently. "Let's go now-aru." They left the bedroom.

"...We've done as you ordered."

"AIYA!" A single swing of China's punch and the wall was destroyed, Zayd had dodged it once again even in his new attire, but now he feels that he may eventually get killed if he so much as get any closer to China the next time he addresses his Master. It was an unsettling thought for an accident waiting to happen.

"What did I tell you-aru?!"

Zayd straightens his back, shortly sighing in relief, "My mistake. It won't happen again," he adjusts his new mask, it was a sort of beast.

China huffs in annoyance before responding to Zayd's earlier message, "Everyone has changed?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, follow me. There's another shift that needs to be filled in another restaurant." China goes, and as Zayd follows, he witnessed his Master held hands with the Child Assassin, a smile distinct on the Chinese man's features.

There was no denying the strangeness his Master his, not that his personality is one despite his clear passion for food. He is obviously experienced, and though firm, there is a sign of care behind it, if his treatment to the Child Assassin was any indication, and love for adorable things as Zayd has witnessed. Though Yao could not put off intimidation, there was an air about him that immediately calls for respect. It would take someone entirely oblivious or incredibly egocentric to ignore this.

If his Master's claims of a Nation to be true, his wisdom is beyond priceless, an example that surely the Assassins can trust his judgment for whatever plans China has in store for them. Zayd just hopes he won't get axed off so early, though he felt confident it won't be due to his own Master's betrayal.

Yes, his Master so far does not seem to be that kind of person, if he sees value in his food more than the war, then for his Servants to be his new workers, there certainly won't be acceptance to losing any of them for China.

Zayd inwardly chuckled at the idea. He adjusts his mask, "As you command, Yao Wang."

 **"Fatealia" - Chibi Iceland**

Outside of the house belonging to Norway, the Norwegian is having a discussion, neither the rest of the Nordics or his Servant were around. "I'm not sure what this is about either. If the Holy Grail is the one who sent Medea, it's much more powerful than I would figure," the magic capabilities the woman has was beyond impressive, it was a level of magic that hadn't been seen in centuries. "But there's something that's obviously not right."

His companion, a troll, huffed as if to ask a question.

"I won't get any answers unless I face the Holy Grail myself, the one who supposedly sent her here."

As he ponders deeply, he heard footsteps from behind. With a turn of his head, he sees the Servant Caster approach. "Good Morning Lukas," Medea greeted.

Lukas blinked. "Medea," He acknowledged.

"And who might this be?" Medea looks to the Troll, a troll in which only those with magic like Norway and Medea could see.

Lukas looks back at the troll, who was studying the Caster with some bit of skeptics, the Norwegian assured it mentally before meeting Medea again. "A long time companion."

It was another reminder that Norway has come across someone like him again, although he knew plenty of countries and even people who see magical creatures, it's not always often that they get together, and the others only find his ability difficult to understand, but they were respectable enough. However, even when conversing with another magic user, he's still a painfully shy Nation, and can only offer the simple answer to Medea's question before dismissing the troll into a puff smoke and heading back to the house.

As he walks by Medea, he considerably adds, "I'll be making breakfast, are you interested?" Medea had explained to him that Servants never go hungry and only his Mana would be enough to sustain her.

"I'm quite fine," Medea said, "But I shall join you. If you are not busy afterward, we can discuss what to do with the war."

Norway only nods, and his Servant follows. Just as the Caster perceived her Master last night, Lukas, a man who's actually the personified country Norway, is a mysterious expressionless man with few words, he can talk clearly as oppose to the Swedish, but it seems he's deciding to keep things to himself, yet doesn't dismiss Medea even as she follows him manifested.

How cute an idea it would be if her Master of stoic disposition is actually very shy, she's almost convinced it's the case, but whatever it may be, he's certainly interesting, and Medea prefers him over the loud Dane. Another odd thing about her Master, how could he stand with the personified being Denmark? True Norway shows the slipping of his patience by pulling Denmark's tie and cutting off the entrance of air to his lungs, but why allow the man to remain near him for so long? Are they that close?

If last night's event was anything peculiar, Medea wonders how today will fair. The Nordics are a strange bunch. The other three seemed decent enough, although Sweden kept glaring at her, he's been acting well so far, and it's quite obvious what his own preference is once she heard him called the Finnish 'his wife.' Finland for his attitude is likable, at best. Iceland is rather average, and it's due to him that she met his pet. It goes without saying that they're staying clear of each other after that.

The bird was haughty and demanded to be called out as cute when Medea simply responds that he appeared "alright" - to her, she prefers cute girls -, his feathers ruffled and reacted rather impolitely. She would without a doubt used him as a potion ingredient for his bad manners, but he belonged to an owner who is her Master's brother, and it seems the only reason why she's being treated nicely is because she has been nice to the Nordics, a sensibly decent exchange, one she had always would like to have gotten at her time.

They reached the house, and with it, silence came, until a few fairies flown in. The small beings noticed Medea, and cautiously yet curiously comes closer, attracted to her power. Medea smiles at them and lifts her hand, the tip of her fingers touching one's feet. One fairy gleefully rests upon her palm, and the other two went closer to her face. Their glow that would be invisible to others dazzled along with their fluttering crystal shine wings.

Medea had to admit the shame it is that she can't use their wings for charms empowering good luck, since Norway is friends with them. Well, it wouldn't be so difficult to do any other way. Especially when she has a prominent Magus for a Master, surely he has a few ingredients.

Perhaps she should ask, "Do you have a room where you craft spells? As a Caster, I am in need to set up a workshop."

"There is one, I make sure it's hidden and locked tight so that the others won't wander in." He points to a wall, a wooden door with a small picture hung in front, and a small square table with a vase on it stands in front of it.

"...Not very conspicuous, honestly speaking." It seems her mysterious Master is not without his quirks, it sort of dulled the attraction.

"I had plans to rearrange the furniture."

So he had this for how long?

A yawn escapes, and as Norway enters the kitchen, Medea faces the maker of the yawn. "Ah, morning Medea," Iceland greets, as he enters the dining room, he was followed by Finland, "Oh! Hyvää huomenta, Good morning Medea! Funny, I just woke up thinking that what happened last night had been a dream..." He looks over to the table, where the large crystal remains, "Obviously it wasn't."

Denmark insisted that the crystal should stay since it looks cool and Norway surprisingly agrees, saying that it lightens the room with interesting character. The Finnish went and sat at the table. Sweden soon joins them, acknowledging Medea with a grunt, and sat next to Finland. It seems, for the time being, this morning will be peaceful until the loudest of them awakes.

"Have you slept well?" Iceland began before remembering, "Or, can you sleep? You said you could just be in your...Spirit Form?"

"I've rested well," Medea said, "The Spirit Form is a way to keep the cost of Lukas' Mana steady. While technically I do not need sleep, I can decide to. I do appreciate the offer of a bedroom however."

A loud yawn reached them, and Medea frowns. Finland greets the coming Dane, whose hair's messy with slight curls, "Hyvää huomenta Math-uh, well, I guess we can call out our real names now. Good Morning Denmark."

"Yeah..." Denmark seems to be drowsy until he noticed Medea, and smiled at her.

"Hey there, how-"

"I'll be outside and check the wards I've placed," Medea leaves, a blatant Dane who can only blink at her dismissive response.

"I think she's still peeved over what you called her last night," Iceland reminds.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You may need to give her some space anyway," Finland advises, Sweden nods in agreement. Denmark just shrugs and sat at the table, "So what's this ward she mentioned?" At this, Norway reappears with glasses in hand to give to each person.

The Norwegian answers, "They're protection spells that can either prevent a dangerous force from entering, or warn us when an even more powerful enemy arrives."

Goosebumps crept all over Finland, "But would anyone really try to come and hurt us? No one else should know except the other Nations."

"Maybe the Holy Grail also picked those other guys," Denmark said, oddly sensible it may seem, but he actually has his moments, "But even that doesn't make any sense."

"We won't know for sure until we go back to the meeting," Sweden voiced.

"I knew not to trust that thing," Norway said as he brought a jug of water, pouring in each glass to half a fill, "And neither should any of you."

"I honestly believe you Norway," Iceland said, "If the Holy Grail is magic, and after seeing there is a thing to exist..." No matter how many times he tries to deny it, even before he met Medea, "Then maybe we really should question it."

The rest of the Nordics agreed, Norway had accomplished making breakfast and brought everyone a dish, they began eating, occasionally exchanging small talks or a talk concerning the war. It was then that Medea returns.

"You have a visitor, Lukas."

Norway lifts his head.

"And I believe he knows of your two friends, Tino and Berwald?"

At their call, they turn their heads, and their attention was grabbed when they saw someone standing next to Medea, "Peter?!" Finland stands up.

"Hello, Mum and Dad!" The personified nation of Sealand greeted. "I'm really glad to meet you guys here! I've been calling, but no one answered, so I figured I take my chance and find you guys here since you always like to visit Norway."

"But what are you doing here?" Finland said, deciding to just ignore the call of being a mom and steps closer to Sealand.

"I came to ask if you guys like to form an alliance with me for the Holy Grail War!"

Sweden joins Finland's side as the Finnish revealed his surprise to Sealand's statement, "You want to join the war?"

Sealand nodded enthusiastically, his eyes beaming just as so, "So what do you say? Together, we can beat that Jerk England and all the other nations! In fact, the rest of you should join us too!" It was then that he remembered Medea, and panicked, "Gah! Hold on! Why do you have a human-I mean, um..."

Finland reassures him, "It's alright Sealand, Medea knows about our identities."

"Really? Who is she then?"

"She's..." Finland wasn't sure how to describe Medea without getting into lengthy detail. Instead, Iceland answers in his place, "She's a new friend of ours, here to help us in the war."

"Hold on, the Grail said that we shouldn't involve any outside help," The boy remembered.

"True, but Medea said that the Grail has sent her here. It's a little hard to explain. But never mind that," Finland's brow furrows with worry, "You can't participate in the war. You're far too young."

"Hey! I'll have you know that even though I'm the smallest country there is, I've got a big heart!" Sealand pounds his chest for emphasis.

Finland looks to Sweden for help, the Swedish caught on to his silent asking, and spoke to Sealand, "Listen to your mother, Sealand."

"That doesn't really help..." Finland states.

Sealand tries again, "But-"

"No," Sweden said, much more firmly, he does not want his adopted son to be a part of the war as much as Finland does, a small country like Sealand, no matter what kind of competition it would be, would be trampled by the other Nations who's very determined to get the Grail for their own gain. "That is final." And when the Swedish Nation says so in such an unintentional intimidating tone, it shall be so.

Finland supported the Nation at Sea with a rub to his shoulder, "I know you got a big heart, but you're just not ready to be a part of any war."

Disappointment filled Sealand's heart, here he had come from far away to the people who paid attention to him, unlike the Brit who's forgotten about him just after he was made. Yet here it occurred, the two people who Sealand saw as his parents not only turning him down but vocally refrains his actions to join the war, to win the Grail which can only prove his status as a Nation to everyone. To the boy, he can only see this as a sign that even Finland and Sweden don't see him as a country, and that broke his heart a little.

His broken heart quickly mended with his stubbornness, and pushes Finland's hand away, "Just because you don't see me as a country like you guys, that doesn't mean I don't have the right to prove you wrong!"

Finland proceeded gently, "Sealand, that's not-"

"I'll show you! If you won't join me, then I'll just beat you lot and everyone else by myself!" With that promise, he ran away, and out to the front door.

"Sealand! Peter! Come back!" A surprised and saddened Finland chases after the running boy, Sweden, who felt the same underneath the glaring mask, is not far behind.

The other Nordics and Medea only watch them go, Denmark and Iceland exchanged looks of uncertainty, Norway, however, decides to stay out of it, as this is a family matter. Even though the Nordics considers Sealand a part of their family as well, the boy was closer to Finland and Sweden. Medea appeared indifferent to what has transpired in front of her, other than a question concerning the ways of a Nation.

"Is he any older than how he appeared?" Medea asked.

Norway answers, "He's older than a human child, and even so for an adult, but in Nation's term he's still young. He's inexperienced and doesn't have that much power. I can understand Finland and Sweden's feelings, they're only looking out for him. He'll have to eventually see that."

"I see…well, I do agree that he does act as any child. It is better for him not to get involved." Medea may have done questionable things, but she has her morals, and it would be unfortunate that a boy like Peter would be in a war between competitors hungry for the Grail. Medea can only imagine that there would be no mercy for him.

Breakfast was consumed, apart from Sweden and Finland whose plates still held food, Norway decides to preserve them for later in case the two nations returns and wishes to eat after that was done, he approaches Medea, "Now's as good of a time as any. Let's go to my workshop."

"You mean you're gonna go through that weird door over there?" Denmark points to it.

Norway blinks and found Medea staring at him, reminding him of her earlier statement of how very unhidden the door is. "…I usually don't have guests for long." Was his answer to her, ignoring Denmark's question.

Medea merely smiled, a little amused, "I believe I can help with the rearrangements."

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Switzerland**

"You broke another one?!" Switzerland was angry, and having the hero Hercules under the class name Berserker face it. The Servant held up the stick of a broom which was broken in half, it was the third one at that. Hercules power is incredible, it is why it's so difficult to control.

"Those things cost so much! How do you keep breaking them?!"

The first broom Hercules simply swept the floor, and it broke in his mighty grip. He ended it up using it as a dustsweeper but by this way he also accidentally pushes off vases and lamps, creating more of a mess than he could ever clean up. The second broom he was given he used it carefully, only when he had set it aside, it fell, and would have broken another vase if Hercules had not caught it. Unfortunately, he caught it too tightly, and it snapped, and the third one he tries to find it himself, he accidentally steps on it.

"You know what, you can stop." Switzerland takes the broom. "I need you out of this house, just wait in the yard, and try not to break anything else."

Hercules nearly snorted, this man was not his Master, and yet, he was his Master's brother, whom she expresses to heavily rely on. It would possibly insult her if he were to act rude to the man despite his attitude towards him. Yet Berserker knew, the Nation is very protective of Liechtenstein, with that positive quality, he did as Switzerland ordered.

Once he was outside, however, he was greeted with the sight of Liechtenstein, sitting at a small round table, and a basket of sandwiches with her. She appears to have rested well, and the girl spots him, and waves at him, "Ah, good afternoon Mr. Berserker, would you like to join me?"

Switzerland warned Hercules to stay away from her, but she is his Master, he has a duty to protect the kind person who hasn't a heart to harm anyone. He accepted her attention by approaching and sitting beside her. "I hope my brother isn't being too hard, he's very nice really, it just takes time getting to know him from anyone else."

Hercules does not respond. Liechtenstein reaches for the basket, grabbing a sandwich, "Would you like one?" She offers the snack.

The Berserker considered until he saw Switzerland, frowning. Liechtenstein noticed the giant's eyes were focused on somewhere else, and looks over, "Oh, hello Big Brother." She offers another sandwich, "Please come sit with us. We're just about to have a snack. I made your favorite."

Switzerland glanced at his sweet sister and then at the Servant. Clearly he disapproved how Hercules had forgotten what Switzerland told him to keep at a distance from his sister, but it was more likely that his sister may have invited him over. He comes closer, but only to keep an eye on the both of them. He sat in another chair and accepted Liechtenstein's sandwich.

"This is nice," Liechtenstein said, seemingly oblivious, "My big brother and my new friend eating with me. We should do this often so that we can know Mr. Hercules better."

Neither Switzerland nor Hercules responded, they just ate their sandwiches. Liechtenstein is actually quite aware the tense air between her Servant and her brother, that's why she will do whatever she can to have them warm up to each other. Hercules is a nice man, he protected her, just like her brother.

"How do the sandwiches taste?" She asked.

Switzerland swallows the last bite. "It…taste like sandwich," in his way, he's saying he likes it.

Liechtenstein smiles when her Servant grunts in agreement, a small start, even though she's only assuming what he's saying.

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Poland**

Morning bestows upon the house of Lithuania, and the Nation awakens with a drowsy yawn. Last night has been quite an event, he's actually wondering if he may have dreamt the whole thing, but one look at the back of his hand tells him that no, it was not a dream. He and the other two Baltics have been apparently chosen by the Grail to compete in the war. The stomach ache came back once he realized this.

He dressed for the new day and leaves his bedroom. As he did, he met Estonia and Latvia, all dressed as well.

"I guess last night...wasn't a dream," Latvia said, he had hoped it was so that neither of them would face Russia.

"It would seem so," Estonia said. Lithuania nods. A shared silence between them, "So...who wants breakfast?" Lithuania asked.

"That would be nice," Latvia said, "I would like to eat a dish from my country."

"I would actually like to eat something from my own," Estonia said.

"Really? Because I was thinking of making...my own," Lithuania said.

Another silence took place.

"We have nothing in common..." It was the one thing they can agree. Lithuania, however, realizes something. "Wait, would Medusa like to eat something?"

"I wonder what she would want?" Latvia expresses, although he gets agitated with strangers, Medusa seemed rather nice, she hadn't crushed him whenever Latvia said unintentionally rude just like Russia.

"We should ask her then," Estonia said, they agreed to call her downstairs, and when they were there, Lithuania was the one to call her. "Um...Medusa?

They waited, and then they heard the chimes of Medusa appearing right in front of them. Thankfully she had not bowed, and were even more so when she addressed them by their human names, "Good Morning, Toris, Eduard, Latvia. What do you wish of me?"

"Ah, it's nothing like that," Lithuania assures her, to him it felt like he is no matter how genuinely okay she is following whatever orders they have in mind, "We're planning to make breakfast, and were wondering what you would like to eat?"

Medusa doesn't respond immediately. She can assume this to be a friendly gesture, but she also sees the value in accepting the food, for these men are not Magus, and she needs Mana. Food is a simple way to gain some.

"I was thinking of us having Kiluvõileib, it's fish with bread and egg, a delicious meal," Estonia suggested.

"I...am interested in having Kartupeļu pankūkas, the-they're like pancakes, with potatoes," Latvia said.

"And I thought we can have Kiska," Lithuania said. "They're stuffed sausages with fillings of meat..." Lithuania smiles sheepishly, "As you can see, we are having trouble deciding what to have. What about you? Which would you like to have?"

Medusa put some thoughts into the suggestion, the description of the suggested dishes sounded rather interesting. At last, she made her decision, "If you all have you're own interest, perhaps we can combine them?"

The Nations blinked.

"I don't have a preference in what I would like to eat, but it seems you three do, so why not mix them together?"

"That's..." Estonia adjusts his glasses, "Rather...ambitious really."

"I...never thought to try that," Latvia said.

"I guess...it's worth a shot," Lithuania said. "It would be a lot of work, but maybe we can have at least a few the meals we thought up and then put them together."

"That's reasonable," Estonia said. "Please, Medusa, have a seat." He guides her to a chair in front of a long table. She sat down. "It should take a while for all of us to cook together, I'll go prepare while you three get acquainted a little." He goes to get everything together in the kitchen.

"So...Medusa..." Lithuania began, Latvia was still really shy. "Is there...a hobby you enjoy doing?"

Medusa waited briefly before answering, "I have a fondness for reading."

At this, Latvia perks up, "Really? What kind of book?"

"Anything, I rather enjoy all of them."

Latvia smiles, "M-Me too! I-I think that books are really nice things."

"I actually have a library here," Lithuania said, "Since you are our guests, you're welcome to read any of them."

"...Thank you, but it would be better that I do not. To read, I have to remove my eye cover, and I cannot risk letting either of you seeing them."

The mention of her ability made them shivered, but Lithuania remained strong, "That's very considerate, but we would prefer for you to enjoy some time here at least, if you're going to be living with...us," saying that the Lithuanian realized that they should probably move to their bigger house where the three Baltics shares.

"A-and, you would have a room to yourself, we will always knock first..." Latvia offers.

Medusa did not say anything, and then suddenly, Lithuania stands, "Since the food would take a while, let me show you to the bookshelf in the living room."

The Servant stands by Lithuania's asking, following him as Latvia watches them go. "Hey, can one of you come here?" Estonia calls. Latvia goes.

In the living room.

"And here is a collection of a known Lithuanian author," Lithuania introduced, "There's plenty more from authors around the world, although if you don't know any of their languages...Oh! Here's something you can read!" He pulls out a book, and froze, "I-If you want to...at least, um, maybe I should let you decide."

Medusa finally spoke, "Thank you for allowing me a chance to read, but as I said before..."

"Don't worry, we'll just not look in your direction. How's that sound?"

Medusa lowers her head, "Acceptable..."

"That's good, well I should go and see how Estonia is doing-"

"Toris," Medusa began, "I would like to express something."

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"You don't have to treat me so nicely."

Lithuania flinched.

"I'm grateful for your actions, but never forget that I am your Servant. Someone who will put their life in favor for yours."

"B-But you're not obligated to do that! Really! You don't have to go that far! We're not even paying you!" He sighs, and continues only much more firmly, "Medusa, I can't wrap my head around this Servant-Master thing, and I'm pretty sure that I don't want to. Me, Latvia, and Eduard, we all see you as a person like anybody else. We also would never want you to risk your life even if you've come to know us more, i-it's just..." How can get Medusa to see how wrong this feels, or how wrong it is? He knows what it's like to be at the service of someone, and it's not a good experience.

Medusa was silenced, for she cannot think of anything to say to that, but it soon came to her, "You are a kind man."

Lithuania blinks.

"I may have been willing to serve whoever my Master is, but I'm satisfied that one Seal is yours. Therefore, no matter how much you disagree, I will do what I can to keep you safe."

"B-But, I, um..." Lithuania fumbled with his other attempt to deny, and then it came to him, "Th-Then if that's what you will do, then we should do the same."

Medusa paused.

"W-we won't let you go into battle alone! If that's what will happen..."

"Are you a capable fighter?"

"Y-...well, maybe not in a while...but I believe I still have it."

"Toris! Can you come here please!"

Lithuania looks to where the kitchen is, then back at Medusa, "Excuse me, please. Have a seat and, read as much as you like." He takes a couple of steps forward, then stops, "One more thing, if you would...would you mine if you...reveal yourself more often?"

Medusa was silent, and Lithuania blushed at the words he used, "W-Wait! I-I don't mean-! That's not what I meant to say! I don't mean it in any perverted way! I just meant that-! I-I-! I'm sorry! Let me start over!"

"You wish for me to remain materialized," Medusa puts it simply.

"Y-yes..."

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

Lithuania sighs, he hands her the book he had been holding and hurries to the kitchen. With his back to her, Medusa let's out a small smile.

Toris is indeed a very kind and considerate man. Though she suspected it may be some sort of deceit, he acts far too flustered whenever Medusa shows submissive respect, actually objective in fact. His kindness, however, proved a flaw in his character. He appears to be easily pushed around, and he would allow it. Far too gentle, and far to trustworthy.

In thought over her other Masters, Eduard she is not entirely familiar with, but he seems to be decent. Quite a wit and a pro to escape when he is interested in doing so. Then there's Raivis, a boy who surpass Toris in fragility, avoids eye-contact yet is rather honest without thought, she can't say that she denied the accuracy of the Gorgon's legend description, but he quickly warms up once she mentions liking to read. Out of all the three men, Raivis is someone she felt more inclined to protect. He's far too innocent to be involved in a war like this.

It would be difficult to protect her Masters separately, perhaps there was a way to have them live together.

She then focused her attention on the book she held. After a touch to its cover, she makes her way to the couch where she sat upon it, removed her eye-cover, and opens the book she held on the first page. She had already made it to two pages, however, with her keen senses, she heard footsteps approaching outside the front door. She conceals her eyes once again, and before she could react further. The door is suddenly burst open.

Honestly, her experience after being summoned is just one surprise after another.

In the Kitchen. The Baltics were preparing for breakfast, in the midst of gathering the food and the stove and oven on, they began to discuss with one and another.

"So...what do you guys think of Medusa?" Lithuania asked.

"She's alright," Estonia said, "I haven't really talked to her as much as you two have, I would like to know her more."

"Sh-she seems nice," Latvia answers, "And she likes books too. I'm still so surprised that this is the scary Gorgon in Greece's tale, she's a lot prettier."

"Yes, that is true," Lithuania admits, "I just can't believe that she's going to be living with us, all just to protect us." Such a concept is so strange to the Lithuanian. There's just no way, if she is going to do just that, she will have to face Russia, and Lithuania could never bring himself to allow that. Besides Russia, he isn't sure how she'll be going up against a Nation in general.

"Hey, Lithuania?" Latvia said, "If she's going to be in the war, and she's going to be helping us, should we...tell her who we really are?"

Lithuania paused, "I...I'm not sure..." Before he could think about it, a loud opening of the front door is heard, followed by a familiar voice.

"LITHUANIA! LIKE, I TOTALLY NEED TO HAVE A CHAT WITH YOU!"

Lithuania dropped everything he was carrying, "POLAND!" He bolted out of the kitchen, when he reached the living room, he halts at the sight of his Polish friend, who had been smiling brightly, is frozen in shock at the sight of Rider, eyes concealed and facing the Polish.

Poland is not a Nation who can casually greet a stranger, so when he saw Medusa, his brain stopped functioning, and he could only offer stuttering words. His attention beside the stranger herself was then pulled to her looks, her unbelievably long hair with a color that actually looks natural, and an outfit that rose a bunch of questions.

 _Why is she dressed like that? Why does it look like she's the kind of the girl who likes it rough?_

"F-Feliks..." The Polish man turns to the Lithuanian who called his name, "C-Can I...speak to you, somewhere in private?" Without waiting for confirmation, Lithuania pulls Poland by the arm and takes him away, all the while, staring at Medusa, then looked at his friend who's sweating, and then horror etched Poland's face.

 _IS LIET INTO THIS NOW?! LIKE, WHEN DID THAT HAPPENED?!_

The rest of the Baltics arrived, and were surprised by Poland's arrival, for a short moment, frowns were formed when they assumed of Poland coming to take Lithuania away, but then they also realized something startling. Poland had shouted Lithuania's Nation Identity, and it would seem too delusional to hope that Medusa did not hear that.

Lithuania drags the still stuttering Poland upstairs, lead everyone's sight and distancing from Medusa's senses.

"...Who was that?" Medusa questioned.

"Er, well," Estonia began, "That was...Feliks, an old and close friend to Toris."

"...I see," Medusa has yet to ask another certain question, and Estonia quietly sighed in relief.

Lithuania dragged Poland over to his room and shut the door behind them, "Now Poland, I know you must be wondering why a woman is in my house, but there's a reason, it's going to be hard to explain though-"

"OH!" Poland snapped, "Is it really?! I think it's pretty clear to me!"

Lithuania flinched at Poland's sudden outburst, "R-really, you, you know who she is?" he asked.

"How could I not?!" Poland began, "And how is it I wasn't told about this sooner?! I mean, like, do I ever hear anything from you anymore? Like, did your phone break, or did you not think to tell me about this?!"

Lithuania didn't know what to say, how on earth did Poland figure out so quickly. Is it possible, did Poland have a Servant as well? Seeing how stunned Lithuania is, Poland gave a huff to calm himself down and did his best not to be so snappy.

"Look, Toris, I like you okay, and it's totally up to you if you like me too. We're friends you know, and as friends we've got to like have communication, especially for something like this," Poland said, "I mean, sure, I don't want to know everything that's happening in your life," he looks around the room they're in slight disgust while Lithuania remained speechless.

"Like, did you guys do it here? Oh my gosh, please tell me you at least cleaned this place."

The Lithuanian was brought back to reality when he heard what Poland just said, "Huh? Did what?"

"Oh don't give me that, I don't want you to start going into details," Poland practically begged.

"A-about what exactly?" Lithuania insisted in wanting to know.

"You know...that!" Poland pointed the bed, Lithuania looked absolutely lost, "Are you messing with me now? Unless you haven't even started, have you?" Poland's eyes widen in realization, "Did I, like, come at a bad time before you guys could get it on?"

Lithuania just blinked, "Get what on?"

"Okay, now I know you're messing with me, you know, she obviously fits the part as the Punisher and I know how you can be the guy who can't fight back. I mean there are levels of weird I can tolerate, there's cute weird, and then there's just weird.I thought being Russia's captivity traumatized you not turn you on? But that does explain why you keep going for Belarus."

A good solid minute took place as Poland's words finally sunk in, and when they did, Lithuania is in absolute horror.

"Uh, Toris?" Poland waved his hand in front of the Lithuanian's face, "Like, I didn't think you be this mad, I'm the one who should be mad that you didn't tell me that you got such a diva as a girlfriend, also, isn't it going to suck when she dies and-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lithuania's scream is heard all around the house, the Polish jumped from the Lithuanian's scream.

"Poland, it's not like that, we just met last night!" Lithuania tried to explain but his response only made Poland gasp.

"SO SHE'S A HOOKER?! Toris, if you're feeling lonely you know I'm always-"

"NO! POLAND JUST LISTEN TO ME AND KEEP QUIET OR THEY'LL HEAR US!"

"Like, I think you mean that they'll hear _you_ ," the Polish sassed, "Okay so if she's not a hooker or your sadist girlfriend, then who is she and why is she in your house?! You know how I feel about meeting new people!"

"Poland just shush!" Lithuania begged, but the Polish wants to hear none of it.

"NO! I want to know why you have her here! Well?!" Poland demanded, his foot tapping to the ground impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"She's my Servant Poland!" Lithuania said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but this answer only confused Poland.

"Like your maid? What kind of maid did you hook up with from the internet?!" Poland asked, no maid would ever wear something kinky like that, at least, it looks kinky to him.

"No, just let me explain and PLEASE don't make any more assumptions!" Lithuania begged.

With a sigh, Poland sat on the bed with one leg over the other, "Go on, I'm listening."

Back in the Living Room...

Medusa was contemplating whether she should go up and see what was wrong. There had been screaming though what they were screaming about didn't make any sense to her with sentences like "It's not like that" or "So she's a Hooker," what could they be talking about she wonders.

"Don't worry about him Medusa," Estonia assured the Rider, "Feliks can be very...uptight when strangers suddenly show up."

When Medusa looks to him in questioning, Estonia waved his hand, "Just give them some time, they'll be back soon."

Medusa nodded in understanding, but there is one thing she would like to ask of her Masters, and it's what she has heard from the Polish man.

"Eduard, Raivis, I have a question," Medusa began, when Estonia and Latvia raised their heads to listen to whatever Rider has to say, she said her question.

"When I had first opened the door, that man called out Lithuania," even though she could not see, she can practically sense her Masters flinched when she addressed this, "And right now, Toris just screamed Poland," another flinch from the two nations are made.

"Masters, I would like for you two to explain why they were calling each other by country names."

Returning to Lithuania and Poland.

Lithuania had tried his best to sum up last night's event and also strongly emphasizes that he and Medusa are not in THAT kind of relationship, it is true that Lithuania thought Medusa as a beautiful woman despite not seeing her eyes, but he wasn't attracted to her, and he made sure Poland got the message by the end of Lithuania's explanation.

"Do you understand now, Poland?" Lithuania asked. Poland had this very rare thoughtful look on him, and he remained this way before responding.

"So like, what you're saying is that she's here to fight in this war for you, Estonia, and Latvia and get the Grail?" Poland said.

Lithuania nodded and the Polish man crossed his arms, his face clearly shows that he felt a little embarrassed for getting the facts all wrong.

"And just to make it clear again, Rider and I are NOT dating or in any kind of activity in any way," Lithuania blushed at the thought, "Honestly Poland, what gave you that idea?"

"Well excuse me for thinking otherwise when I see a woman wearing what looked like something out of a punk movie, which always leaves the viewers kissing with each other!" Poland said.

"But you know me better than that, why did you think of it that way?" Lithuania asked, even Poland should know that Lithuania isn't that kind of guy. Poland didn't meet with Lithuania in the eye, but the Lithuanian heard the Polish mutter something.

"What was that?" Lithuania asked.

Poland gave one look at Lithuania before turning away, saying what he just said again but this time louder.

"I was jealous."

Lithuania was confused, why would Poland be jealous over a stranger? He thought hard for many reasons until he finally understood why, Poland really thought Medusa was Lithuania's girlfriend, and when he came to that assumption, he must have felt left out, or perhaps, he was worried that Medusa could replace Poland. It was never like that, but Lithuania still can't help think of Poland as a really great guy, and friend.

"You heard me right?" Poland said, "I was jealous."

Lithuania nodded in understanding and called out his friend's name with his arms stretched out for a hug, "Poland-"

"Of her outfit."

Lithuania's arms remained in the air, awaiting for a hug that will not come, and he just simply stared at Poland.

"...What?"

Poland sighed dramatically and twirled a strand of his blonde hair, "I was jealous of how good she looks," the Polish admits, "I mean, I've seen girls who look like tramps when wearing outfits like that girl, but that girl-that woman! She is working those high boots!"

Lithuania practically deflated in hearing what's really troubling his friend and his arms dropped to his sides.

"And don't you dare get me started on her hair. It's absolutely gorgeous, I HATE it!" The Polish whined as he brought up his own hair, "I've spent years getting my hair to grow long just to play with it and here shows up that woman there who is practically freaken Rapunzel!"

Lithuania dragged his feet to the bed and just dropped beside Poland on the bed, he forces himself to sit up properly as Poland kept talking about he loves Medusa's style and also hates it for how good she really looks.

"Like, her outfit kind of reminds me like the hero of the night, I got that cool vibe off of her and-wait, you said you two aren't dating?" Poland asked.

"Yes, I've just explained-"

"Well, you should totally ask her out!" Poland encouraged, "A woman like that living in your house doesn't come every year Toris."

Is he serious?! Lithuania thought to himself, "But, you just said...you didn't like the fact that we could have been dating!"

"That was like Five Seconds ago," Poland waved his hand as if swatting away something unimportant, "Now that I know you two weren't dating behind my back though, you totally have my say in going after her."

Lithuania just sighed in exasperation over his Polish friend, "Poland, she's pretty, but I'm not really interested."

"Why? Are you gay?"

"WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Lithuania screamed again.

"Just making sure," Poland raised both hands to show that he's backing off, "Well anyway, I just came to ask if you want to be in the war with me?"

Poland's request shocked Lithuania, "You mean, form an alliance?"

"Yeah sure, I want you to help me win the Grail."

"But, what do you want to wish for?" Lithuania asked in curiosity.

"With a wish that can grant us anything, what else?" Poland let his question hung in the air for dramatic effect before answering to Lithuania in what the Polish would wish for.

"Unlimited Credit Spending in Shopping!"

Lithuania should have seen that coming.

"Like I could totally buy all the clothes I want in the world. It'll be like living in heaven, so what do you say Lithuania?" Poland said.

Lithuania thought hard on Poland's request, he doesn't really have a wish to make, and he's not so certain if Latvia or Estonia has one either. This is actually another reason why he didn't want Medusa to risk her life for, but if he agreed to join Poland, than not only would he and the others gain more support, it would help Medusa too.

Additionally, out of all the nations, Russia is the last guy Lithuania wants to ever have a wish granted from. There's no telling what kind of a wish he'll make, he might make another Cold War against America, or actually have all the Nations become one with him, or-

Lithuania silently gasped when he thought up a third possible wish Russia would make, Russia might have the Baltic States revoke their independence and come to work for him again! Lithuania does not want to relive that experience ever again, so he turned his head to meet with the Polish in the eye and said his answer.

"Okay Poland, I'll form an alliance with you."

Poland cheered and hugged the Lithuanian, "We are going to like kick everyone's butts in this war!"

Lithuania returned the hug, and the two friends soon released, standing up from the bed. "We should like go and ask the other guys to join us too, except I won't talk with that girl, you know how I am with strangers."

Lithuania nodded in understanding, "Okay, let's go then."

The Polish and the Lithuanian leaves the bedroom and heads back down stairs where Estonia, Latvia, and Medusa were waiting for them. But what was strange to Lithuania was how unsettled the Estonian and the Latvian seem to look.

"Is everything well, Toris?" Medusa asked as she approached Lithuania.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine now," Lithuania said, Poland is slightly fidgety when he sees the woman again. He leans in to whisper to the Lithuanian, "OMG Liet, like, do you see how tall she is? She's a model!"

Before Lithuania could respond, Medea spoke, "I see. Then I would like to ask you a question."

"Oh, sure, what is it?" Lithuania asked.

"...Are you the embodiment of the country Lithuania?"

Lithuania and Poland were taken aback at Medusa's unexpected bluntness over the question, the Lithuanian looks to Estonia and Latvia whose expressions says it all, they told her everything.

Lithuania looks back at Medusa who still waits for her question to be answered, calming himself down, he answered.

"...Yes."

Medusa lowered her head in thought, but Lithuania took this as an offense, "I-I am so sorry for not telling you, but we weren't sure if it was a good idea to do so. Our Nation identity must be kept a secret for our own safety!" He tried desperately to think up a good apology for not telling Medusa, but unknown to him, Medusa wasn't upset at all, just surprised.

"Yes, Estonia and Latvia has explained it to me," Medusa said, "So I must address you three with your other names in public."

"Well, yes."

"I understand," Medusa said with a nod.

"So, you're not mad?" Lithuania asked. Medusa's head picked up in surprise to hear Lithuania ask that.

"I was never mad to begin with," her answer shocked the Nations, "It was difficult to accept it at first, but once I've realized that none of you would have any reason to create such a story, I've come to accept it now, and as such I understand the importance of keeping your Nation status a secret." Medusa looks towards the Polish who flinched when they made eye contact despite Medusa's eyes concealed.

"And shall I call you Feliks instead of Poland?" She asked.

Poland was sweating when the woman spoke to him, but since she spoke in a calm tone, he relaxed only slightly.

"Yeah, whatever, that's fine."

Medusa nodded and soon added, "You have my word that your true identities will remain hidden."

The Baltics and Poland stared speechless at the Rider before them, they were honestly shocked that Medusa took the truth of their existence so calmly, then again, she is the Gorgon famously known in the Greek Mythology, so maybe something like Nations in the form of humans would surprise someone like her, and that would be that.

"Well, that's that then," Estonia said, getting up from the couch and Latvia following him, "So, who wants breakfast?"

Lithuania's eyes widened when he remembered that breakfast has not come close to finish, with Poland here, Lithuania will be serving one extra plate for the Polish, and there was also the case of Poland's request for an alliance, he might as well tell Estonia and Latvia himself.

"Well, Poland, Medusa, breakfast will be ready in just a moment, why don't you two stay here for a bit?" Lithuania suggested, Poland looked at Lithuania as if to say the Lithuanian had lost his mind, but Lithuania quickly came to him and reassured the Polish that Medusa didn't seem the social type. With that information now known to the Polish, he let the Baltics walk into the kitchen, giving Lithuania the perfect opportunity to tell Estonia and Latvia about Poland.

The Polish and the Rider were now alone in the Living Room, one was very uncomfortable while the other only walks to the nearest couch and sat on it, Poland followed her example but further away from her, a moment of awkward silence went by, and this made the Polish feel more anxious even if Medusa isn't talking to him.

Stay calm Feliks, the Polish told himself, You're only going to see her for like all the time now that Lithuania has agreed to form an alliance with you. Maybe he should think a little bit more about this, well if Medusa is strong, then she could prove to be a good asset to the alliance, so if Poland and Medusa are going to see each other, they might as well get to know a little bit of each other.

"So like, who does your hair?" Poland asked quietly to Medusa. With Medusa's incredible hearing, she answered.

"I took care of it myself."

"Oh, it looks...okay," so says Poland, but inside he's actually saying _I want it I want it I want it I want it_ , but it'll only be incredibly awkward if he just says it out in the open. Well lucky or unlucky for the Polish, they will be having all the time in the world to grow acquainted with one and another.

"You and Toris seem to be very close."

Well, looks like Lithuania was wrong that Rider would not be the social type. Despite this, Poland answers, "Uh...yeah," he then boldly asked, "So like, what's your excuse?" Even though he's rather shy, he's still very protective of Lithuania, and he still has no clue who this woman is.

Medusa answered, "He is my Master, and I am his Servant. As his Servant, my duty is to keep him safe with my life."

Poland blinked, "But...haven't you guys just met?"

"It does not matter, and besides," Medusa put thought into her next sentence, "He is a nice man, I do not wish for him to face any kind of harm."

"Yeah, that's Liet for you," Poland said, relaxing slightly more. "Well, if you're gonna be like that, then I'm holding it up to you."

Medusa nodded, "Of course, you have my word that I will act for my Master when the moment of danger exposes."

 _Is Lithuania even sure that she isn't a diva, with all that Master and Servant talk I would, like, think he can take a guess,_ Poland though, "I guess...you're not that bad then."

"Toris is not the only one I'm protecting, however," Medusa explains, "All three Baltics are my Master, and no matter what, though the possibility seems rather strained, my life shall be their shield." She has come to like them all, truly they are decent people, and true to her word, she will act when their life depends on it. Although at this point, Poland has come to believe Medusa's word, the Servant added more emphasis to her oath.

"I will not hesitate to defend either of them."

* * *

 **Maruikate Chikyuu**

 **England and Arturia Ending Song Duet:**

 **Eng: _"Hey Hey Saber, give me some rum_."**

 **Art: _"Yes Master, at once Master."_**

 **Eng: _"What did you think of the pudding I've made?"_**

 **Art: " _I've yet to forget the taste of it."_**

 **Eng: _"Draw a circle, that's the Earth._**

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth.**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth.**_

 _ **I am the United Kingdom!"**_

 **Art: _"Draw a circle, there's the Earth._**

 _ **Stare a while, there's the Earth.**_

 _ **Should that happen to be Earth.**_

 _ **I am Arturia Pendragon."**_

 **Both: _"Aaaah, a wonderful world,_**

 _ **That can only be seen with a paintbrush.**_

 _ **Hop on the tube, shaped like Avalon!**_

 _ **Fateaaaaliiiiiiaaaaaa ~!"**_


	16. First Battle

**"Fatealia!" - Chibi Germany.**

* * *

Germany had set aside another clean plate in the dish rack and proceeds to wash the next one. Last night had been quite an understatement of unusual. These Servants coming out of nowhere apart from the theory that the Grail has sent them, and it seems Italy, Prussia, Spain, and Japan has one as well. Well as difficult it is to understand what is going on, Germany needed to distract his mind for a bit, and to do that, he cleans.

Archer had actually volunteered to help, in fact, the Servant had just done the living room. Germany didn't think that there was anyone else besides him that could do such a good job. For a supposed human weapon he certainly takes care of the household like he was a maid. It was almost a shame that when Prussia woke up, he gave his next order to the Red Archer, and it was clear that Archer was not very enthusiastic about it.

Germany heard his front door open, and when he turns off the running water of the sink, he hears the familiar voice of insults with an Italian accent.

"Let go of me you red haired bastard!"

Germany walks in the living room and found that Italy and Iskandar had returned, but not in a way he expected. Iskandar rests over his left shoulder a sleeping Italy, veeing with a blissful smile as he snores, and holding in his right arm, a fussing and cursing Romano whose fist repeatedly hits the arm of Rider.

"This may be my easiest conquest yet," Rider acknowledged. The twin of Feliciano had put up a fight, but not much of it had any actual effects against the Servant, and what a mouthful this Nation is, a complete opposite to Iskandar's Master. The Servant turned his head and saw the surprised German. "Ah, greetings Germany."

"Is...kandar, right?" Germany starts, "What are you doing?"

Romano shouted, "What do you think Potato Eater?! This Bastardo just kidnapped me!"

"Hey, there's no need for name calling," Iskandar rebuked.

"F*** YOU!"

Iskandar huffs, "This one needs some serious discipline..." It was then that Italy awoke, "Ve~. Oh hey, ciao Iskandar, and Germany too! Good morning!"

"It's noon," Germany corrects, "Where have you two been?"

Iskandar answers, "My Master and I had been touring his city and everywhere else, it was then that Italy mentioned having a brother before he fell asleep. So I took the liberty to visit him myself."

"Mi Fratello?" It was then that Italy looked down and noticed his struggling brother, "Ah! Romano! When did you get here?"

Romano twists his whole body as another attempt to escape, and angrily responds, "I came in as soon as this red-haired bastard just took me from my house, right after he punched my boss in the face!"

Both Italy and Germany were taken aback. Italy questions, "Iskandar?!"

"I had only asked for a moment to speak with him, and take your brother soon after, but he was held in an iron grip, so I had to act much more firmly." Iskandar is a Conqueror, it's not as if he has taken lands by asking nicely.

"Iskandar! You cannot just punch anyone like that! Especially if it's one of our bosses!" Germany shouted. "Italy! If he's your Servant, you should know how to keep him in line!"

"But...I don't know how to do that! He's so charismatic!"

"It _would_ be ironic," Iskandar japes.

Germany sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're certainly different from that Archer."

"Come again?" Iskandar leans forward with interest.

"I've learned more about you, Iskandar, you being called a Servant for the Holy Grail War. It was explained to me when I came home and met the Servant titled Archer, who's with my bruder as his Master apparently. Not only that, but listen to this Italy, Prussia called Spain and found out he also has one, and I had come in contact with Japan, finding out that he has one too. They'll be coming here most likely today with their own Servants along."

"Ve~ Did you hear that Romano? Big brother Spain is coming!"

"As if it couldn't get any worse..."

"I'm so happy that Japan is coming too!" Italy added.

Germany nods, "There was also a surprising call from both Turkey and Greece who wish to speak with Japan. Since Japan is coming here, those two will be here as well."

Though Iskandar is interested to hear that more of these personified Nations are coming, one stood out for him, "Oh? The country Prussia you mentioned? Surprising that it, or 'he,' still lives, even though it's not on the world map as I've seen," Iskandar said.

"My bruder's an ex-nation, working on the east side of this country at times, and I the West." It was an odd feeling to casually inform this to the Servant, as Germany isn't exactly used to his existence yet, but there was no point in coating their Nation identity, so it was better to just be open about it now.

"Well, this is wondrous news! More Nations not only come but with them Servants! This will expand my army immensely! Is your brother with you? I wish to see him and his Servant at once."

Before Germany could answer, his brother Prussia walks in and spot the Servant and the Italian brothers, "Hey, Italy's here! Why's this guy carrying him and his bruder?"

Germany explains, "This man's name is Iskandar, the famous conqueror in Rome's time, and he's…Italy's Servant."

"No way! Little Italia got this big guy as a maid?! KESESESESE, way to go!"

Ignoring the maid comment, Iskandar spoke to the Prussian, "So you are the nation that still lives? Tell me, where is your Servant? His eagerness slips through without shame.

Prussia grins, "The awesome me has sent his servant out on an errand to buy me another case of beers he had so unawesomely spilled. I mean ja he's a bit of a klutz, so I won't hold that against him for too long, and he's making it up anyway. You should have seen how excited he was for the awesome me!"

Germany is aware of how much Prussia stretched the truth on Archer's supposed 'excitement.'

"I cannot wait to meet him!" Iskandar said, "In the meantime, what's says you, and you Germany, to join my army for the reward of world conquest."

Germany answered to him plainly, "I don't think that's going to work out."

"The awesome me is too awesome to follow anyone else!"

"Oh come now, I mean eventually even if you don't join me-" A lamp smashes against his back, a failed attempt to have Iskandar release the angered Romano. It did nothing to the Rider, instead the object broke. "…I would like to know what parent did this one get his temper from."

Italy answers, "Ve, I don't really know. We don't have parents, just big brother Spain and Grandpa Rome and they're both such happy and friendly people! Romano is just a...kind of a dick."

Iskandar nods, "Well said."

"Idiota Fratello! Why are you just okay with this guy claiming us?! If he's seriously that Conqueror asshole like his cousin then you and me are basically prisoners like what that Potato Bastard did to you back in World War One!"

"But Iskandar's really nice! Just like Germany was! There's no need to worry about it, Fratello. From all the time I've gotten to know Iskandar, he's a charismatic man whom you don't really mind to allow take over a couple of places. Really, Iskandar is a friend, not only helping me but he promises to help Germany too for the war!"

Germany blinked, "Is that true?"

Iskandar starts, "Admittedly, I was not looking forward to fighting for a man who would not stand on his own ground," Germany can understand that, "but I was won over when he mentioned the will to fight for a friend."

Germany was surprised and looks at Italy as Iskandar continues.

"I suppose even if you do not wish to join my army, Italy would very much prefer if I assist you."

"See?" Italy said, "He's a wish granted by God, and just knowing him a little, I feel that we have nothing to worry about even if he looks after you and me, Fratello. There will be pasta!"

Romano crosses his arms, "…Alright, I'm convinced."

Such a surprising change of heart. "I will believe you, Fratello, if you say one nice thing about me like you did to the man that you just met."

"…Veee…"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Romano resists once more.

Iskandar gave it to Romano, "You aren't particularly likable yourself."

"I DECIDED I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER LAND-TAKING BASTARDO!"

"Somebody ought to discipline you now," Iskandar calmly states, "Honestly, is this really your brother, Feliciano?"

"Hold on, if you are sincerely considering taking Italy as your territory, Iskandar…"

All watched curiously as Germany approaches, eyes narrowed, and facing Iskandar, looking at him dead in the eye no matter the height difference.

The German hands him a paper, "This should cover some of the basics to care for Italy. In general, he likes pretty girls and pasta."

Iskandar blinks, and takes the paper, reading it over, "Hm, I could use the briefing." Italy continuously ve'd happily and Romano continues to curse off unhappily. Prussia enjoyed the scene and let outs a little laugh before thinking of his Servant.

"Now I wonder when Gilturd will come back with my beers he owes?"

* * *

When the Archer name EMIYA had been summoned, he honestly hadn't figured that his first introduction to this world would be to have such an egotist of a Master, and then the next day, be pushed into an errand boy over a 'crime' that was unintentional. Yet here he goes, doing as ordered, while dressed in a modern attire given by Gilbert that he owned. Why is he putting up with that guy who's overly using the word awesome?

It was mainly out of self-interest, it is good to go about on a simple errand than it being about who to kill or where to scout - although technically EMIYA is doing the last part. He needed a briefing of the city he's in anyway, but rather than go rooftop to rooftop or have his Master guide him while the Servant is in Spirit Form. He's doing it all on foot, has to since he can't carry anything if he's in his Spirit Form, and his Master persists to have a set of beers bought.

A somewhat undignified start, not that EMIYA has a mind to care for such things, he can at least tell that although some qualities of his Master may be irritating, Gilbert is not a cruel person, or at least not as much of a bully as a particular Golden Archer is. With enough patience, EMIYA believes he can handle the Albino German, so long as the Servant directs him the right way. He might also have to teach the Albino a thing or two over how to look after yourself properly. The room belonging to Gilbert, it was not a very clean place, even for a basement. Shocking to say that Gilbert hadn't ordered the Servant to clean it.

In truth, EMIYA had hoped Gilbert would, the "Shirou" part of him wanted to do housework and get rid of the smell.

He follows the direction of a piece of paper Gilbert has given him and arrived at a store. Though once he bought the case of beers, EMIYA made it a point to never allow his Master drink more than one, he just hopes the albino won't force another Seal on him to reveal where EMIYA had hidden the rest.

Carrying the box of beers in a plastic bag, EMIYA starts heading back to the large house. Taking a pathway in between buildings, it was only him which was actually welcome to the Archer, ever since he arrived he had been gaining looks that perceive him strange, and for the looks to also appear stern as well, it was relieving to escape them. Of course, EMIYA can understand how odd he must look, despite his modern guise of a black overcoat and a white shirt underneath with black pants, his tan appearance, and pure white hair can make anyone's head turn for a second glance or have the first be a long one.

It may not be smart to go out like this again. Once EMIYA returns to the house, he'll have to start focusing on his objectives. There's no telling where Shirou Emiya is, with the year disclosed to him during his summoning, Shirou would be an adult, and EMIYA can't go such a long trip to Japan, even by Spirit Form. It was an unfortunate decision to reveal his name to the Germans, but if he hadn't relented, they would have pressed on, and the albino was serious about having to use another seal. It was also to get Gilbert to STOP referring him as Gilturd.

It doesn't appear that he'll have any time to go to Japan anyway so that at least clears him for any explanation other than the excuse that his last name is a common name. It was explained that they must continue to address him as Archer. Unfortunately, Gilbert's name for EMIYA is sticking, and no matter how much the Counter Guardian wishes to remove it, it was slapped right back on as an official name tag.

Gilturd, it had to be his Master's form of punishment, all because of the damn beers.

His steps slowed for a moment. There was a pulse within the Archer, a warning feeling.

 _A Servant is nearby._

This isn't good, already a Servant is in the area, and with the growth of the enemy nearing, it had also sensed EMIYA and more than likely wish to engage in combat with him. He wouldn't call this reckless as he sees no one around, but this is not a favorable position for Archer. It seems though that he will have to fight.

But what is he to do with the purchase he made?

He proceeds with slightly increase speed, if he had bolted, the Servant would chase, and EMIYA will not get his shoes or any part of him drenched by alcohol due to the beer cans being caught in the crossfire. He'll have to take a detour. The forest that hides the private property of the German brothers is in sight, but it was different from where he had left. What's more, it seemed to blend in with a property, ruin. Not of castles or a forgotten battlefield.

It appeared to be an amusement park. There was a Swan Ride planted onto the dirt ground. Further exploration shows that it was a town of some sort, he found a pirate ship among other rides, and the ever so common in any amusement park which he only needs to raise his head and see, a faintly red Ferris Wheel. Familiarity goes through the Archer, he can't recall the last time he's ever seen a park like this. The nostalgia was strong.

This is the abandoned place of Berlin, Germany. Spreepark.

Everything was aged with neglect, and aside from the wind and wildlife that surround this park, he hears no one around. At this discovery, EMIYA goes and sets the bag inside one of the forever immobile Swan carts, and walks ahead.

Soon, his follower made himself known wordily, "First you think of yourself as a swordsman, now I see you as an errand boy."

EMIYA stiffened, and he sighed. Of course, of all Servants he could have been approached by, it had to be the blue Lancer.

The Archer had acknowledged the abnormalities his Summoning was, from the instance he arrived, he had felt he had been summoned before, with only a little bit of his own past, and by a girl in red who's named just persists his mind with no rest. Now after hearing the voice of the familiar Lancer, some part of the Fifth Holy Grail War came back to him, the memory of Rin came back, but the rest remains a mystery.

"It's a thing called multi-tasking," EMIYA responds, turning around, he spots the Blue Lancer settling upon the roof of a small empty building, a little far, but as Servants, they both know such proximity can quickly close, "So you are a Servant for this war too."

"Not only that, but that time when we fought?" The Blue Lancer's spear materializes, ferocity adorns him. "I was forced to hold back." The damn priest who've killed Lancer's first Master Bazett, the man who've withheld him from his heart content to actually fight. But that man is no longer bind to Lancer, and instead, bond with a man who's sense of freeness allows Lancer to act as he pleases, "That's not the case anymore, Archer."

EMIYA merely hummed, his fingers stretching slightly as prana travels through him, "Really, would you say that there will be a difference?" Obviously, but it's a thing Archer does to piss anyone off.

Lancer's two hands grips to his spear, tightly, "Let's see it!"

So it begins. **"Trace. On."** Swords were conjured in the palms of Archer.

Lancer lunges forward, a small chunk broke from the roof.

* * *

Spain scratches his head as he wanders around, looking everywhere. "Oh boy...I think I lost him."

It certainly happened rather quickly. When Spain and Cu arrived at Germany by Prussia's invitation. They were walking through the city Berlin, talking and Spain would occasionally put in a few short Spanish lessons, when all of a sudden his Lancer tensed. When Spain asked what was wrong, his answer was that there was an enemy Servant nearby.

Good thing Spain had brought his ax, hidden inside a black case he carries on his back, but even though Spain had mentioned he could fight up front, being much stronger than a human, Lancer asked if he could take the lead, and Spain allowed him. They took an alleyway, and from there, Lancer had given a warning before sprinting towards where he sensed the Servant. Spain did his best to catch up with him, but Lancer got too far ahead. When the two had neared a forest-like area, and into an abandoned park, two paths were given, Lancer went right, and when Spain reached the split road, he made a gamble and went left.

"I might have gone the wrong way," Spain realized a little late. Now here he is, looking for his Servant. He hopes Lancer's doing okay.

There was a strange sound emitting from afar, and Spain stops. He listens carefully, and the sounds became more apparent. To those like the ordinary citizens of Berlin, should they ever hear the same sound Spain is hearing, they would not recognize it, it was a sound that could only exist long ago, and they were born at a much later time to never react to it much. Spain, however, had lived long and has been through many wars. Wars that went back to an age where guns had not existed, but bladed weapons.

He knew instantly that what he was hearing were clashes of blades, and he follows it with hurry.

* * *

Cu Chulainn's memory of the Fifth Holy Grail War had resurfaced once he recognized the figure of the Red Archer, the warrior who only fights with an objective rather than fight with his heart. He may not have gained everything over what happened in the last war, but he sure knows his dislike for the Red Archer. When he first saw him, expecting to face any Servant, powerful and by chance honorable, it surprised him to find out who it really was before grinning. He looks forward to finishing him off this time.

Blades clashed the shaft and head of Cu's spear again, breaking one short sword, but in an instant, Archer conjures up another, just like in the last war. His swords broke quickly with enough hit, and occasionally Cu could make the Archer lose his grip of one, but the Red Servant always have enough prana to build who knows how much more. A swordsman, a Caster, some _Archer_ he is.

Although, Cu Chulainn shouldn't be one to object, as he is a trained spell caster himself, and able to use Rune Magic even as a Lancer. But the Hound has never heard of a legend centering a Bowman in red, with abilities to conjure up swords. It irritates him how his mind can't get a grip who this Red Servant is.

EMIYA knew he is in trouble, although he can react quickly to deflect the thrusts of Lancer's spears that makes a bullet fired seem so slow, his strengths cannot compete with Lancer's for long. It seems he will be using his bow after all, but he has to create some distance. The Servant in Red attempts to avoid the Servant in Blue by going through many of the rides and vacant houses. It didn't take long, with Archer continuing to turn every corner, that Lancer had eventually lost sight of him, even as he proceeds, all it lead to was an empty area.

Cu honed in his senses, tailing the Archer with a bit of Rune Magic to help out. There was no acceptance allowing the Servant in Red to get away. He follows the trail, like a man on a hunt, and as sharp as his senses were, he hears a sound resembling whistles, growing closer at undefined speed, but Lancer was faster. He spun his spear and deflates every arrow falling above him, with his skill Protection of the Arrows, so long as he acknowledges the arrows are coming, they were brittle sticks to his spear.

Lancer ran, searching for the place where the arrows are being fired, and spot the familiar red. On top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Now you're fighting like an Archer!" Cu laughed.

More arrows came, and Lancer deflects them easily. There was a moment of pause, and that was due to the Archer moving to another place on the Ferris Wheel. Trying to hide from Lancer's sight, that won't work with ease, Lancer knew. If only the Archer could confront him though, if he was heroic enough he could have kept using his swords and die like a warrior for Lancer.

"I found you!"

Lancer fumbled, turning his head and seeing the coming Spanish. "Sorry I'm late, I lost you back there-"

"Heads up!" Cu bolted and took Spain by the waist, avoiding himself and his Master from another hail of arrows. He ran as he carries the surprised Spain, and took cover behind a pirate ship, "Geez Tony, you need to watch yourself next time!"

"Is this the Servant you mentioned?" Spain asked, grasping the strap of his case.

Cu nodded, leaning just a little to look at the wall of wood, only to snap his head back and avoided getting pierced by another arrow, "Yeah, and in case the arrows aren't much of a clue, we're dealing with an Archer."

"Oh, well I took a couple of arrows in the past." Spain looks at the spot where the arrow had struck, "Although, that looks a bit stronger." It would definitely hurt if he were hit by that.

Cu's senses shook, "Keep moving!" He grabbed Spain by the shoulder and pulled him aside, arrows pierced through the wooden ship, tearing through like paper.

EMIYA kept a close eye on both Lancer and the newcomer, by how the Blue Servant defended the man, that is no doubt Lancer's Master. Taking into account that he is at a disadvantage up close against Lancer, and even his arrows aren't doing much, it seems his other option is to cut the source of Prana supporting Lancer, weakening him. In other words, EMIYA has to kill Lancer's Master. It may appear cruel, but this is a war, and Archer was not summoned to act in any other way but to win, not for the Grail, it's merely his objective. Unless his own Master says otherwise, but Gilbert is clueless to this ordeal, therefore, EMIYA will have to act on his own accord.

Cu pushed Spain to run, "Go! I'll cover you!" He did just that, blocking all the arrows from himself. Spain watches in impressed at Cu's show of skill, reaching to a house, he back pedals and continues to witness as Lancer changes from defense to a planning assault, dashing to the Ferris wheel.

"He's really good…" Spain hasn't seen such skills in all his lifetime, "Is this what a Servant is?"

"Your arrows aren't going to affect me, Archer!" Lancer said, hopping onto one cart to the next, getting closer to Archer.

"As I have come to accept," EMIYA responds, pulling back the string of his bow, Although, there's no telling if the same will go for your Master. In his peripherals, the brown haired man watched them in awe, the Archer quickly changed his aim and fires.

To his surprise, blue fire envelopes his projectile, it surrounded and forced it off course, striking the roof, and the azure fire spreads. It didn't take long for Spain to consider that maybe he should stay out of the Archer's sight.

"Think you're a crafty guy? I told you before," Azure fire swarms Lancer's fingers, "Nothing's holding me back like before, and that was a big mistake on your part, aiming for my Master," a few veins stuck out.

Blue fire spreads his hand, and the frowning Archer retracts the bow in favor for his two swords once the Lancer came to him. The Hound chanted a spell, blue fire swarms, and he released.

A blast of blue and black smoke overtook the top of the Ferris Wheel, consuming the figures of the two Servants. Spain gasped at the sight of magic to be cast at such a supposedly destructive level, he could hear the Ferris Wheel Shook and creek immensely, it's cry threatens to fall apart.

"I hope Germany won't get too mad…" Spain prays. It is a property in the German's country they're messing around in after all.

* * *

"So wait, you didn't clean my room?"

Germany raised an eyebrow, "I was planning to, but I haven't touched upon it yet."

"Huh. Funny, I woke up and the whole place was clean, I figured it might be you. I wonder who did it then?" Prussia's thoughts began drifting to a certain Red Servant.

The King of Conquerors sat on the floor with a map in front of him, he still held the two Italian brothers but let's go to Italy who still rests over his shoulder. Romano got tired and gave up, deciding to mope grumpily.

"Hm, so the primary concern for World Conquest are America and Russia. The cold environment would definitely be a problem, best get a thick coat with armor over it." He doubles circles the two countries. "Then there's China, how strong is he?"

"So strong! He knocked down both Germany and Japan with what I think he calls a wok!"

"Hm," Impressed, Iskandar triple circled the great Nation. Suddenly, he stiffens.

"Ve? What's wrong Iskandar?"

"It seems a battle has commenced nearby."

Those who heard turn their heads to him. Iskandar rose, surprising the Italians. "A fight between Servants."

"What?" Germany's eyes narrowed, "Are you telling me that...there are more of your kind fighting each other right now?"

"H-hold on! What the hell are you bastards talking about?!" Romano fussed once more.

"How can you sense it?"

Answering to Germany, Iskandar explains, "A Servant's senses surpasses human standard ones. When Servants battles, they display vast amounts of power noticed by us alone, that is if they are close."

"So...this battle is happening on my land?"

"It appears so," Iskandar starts to the door.

"Where are you going?" Germany calls out to him.

"To see the battle of course! I must witness it myself before deciding to intervene. There's a chance these Servants will add more to my army, I can't have either of them kill each other. Let us go, Feliciano!"

"Okay! Wait...are we actually going to a fight?!"

Romano fussed much harder, "Oh hell no! This guy is crazy! Hey! Potato Eater and his brother! Stop him!"

"Iskandar!" Germany chases him outside, "You can't take Italy along, this guy can hardly hold up his surrending flag in a tense situation-" His eyes widen, "Wait. If this battle is somewhere near as you say…" Prussia follows until Germany glanced at him, "What if your Servant is the one fighting?"

Prussia matches his brother's expression, "Mein Gott. I have to get my awesome sword!" He bolts back into the house, "Don't leave without me losers!"

"Iskandar, if we are going, can I drive this time?"

Germany felt a cold sweat when he heard Italy asking. The chariot was summoned by lightning struck of Iskandar's swing by his sword, scaring Romano greatly.

"I don't see why not. Grab the reins! I shall teach you how to ride Gordius Wheel!"

The German acted while he can, "NEIN! You have no idea what you are letting Italy do!" Italy has an infamous reputation for his driving skill. If the Italian were to actually fly...

Germany wished he hadn't had breakfast today.

* * *

EMIYA had escaped any sort of damage cast by the Blue Lancer, falling from the top of the Ferris Wheel, and rolling once before making a sprint. Cu pursues. In truth, the Hound hadn't really hoped his spell affect the Archer, he was more hoping to use his spear to finish the job. Spain slowly comes out of his hiding spot and watched as the two Servants continues to fight, having to reach another place, and then clashing blades melee style.

"Hm...I think this is as good of time as any," Spain removed the case and placed it on the ground, opening it. His battle ax shone.

"Just how long do you think you can keep conjuring up those swords, Archer?" Cu broke yet another one of his swords.

EMIYA is aware of his position, however, he is a tactical man. Even though he clearly won't win against Lancer, he will still fight on with the chance of the tides turning to come someway and somehow. No matter what tactics he will use.

The two Servants went closer to a couple of trees, and it was then that something very unexpected occurred.

"Hey, Lancer! It's time I show you just how cool your boss is!"

EMIYA's eyes widen, turning his head a slight to look behind him, and all he saw was an axe coming for him. He reacted quickly, jumping aside, and narrowly missing the sharp edge of the axe.

Four trees were instead struck by the axe, four wide and thick trees were cut clean through, and the ground itself mildly trembled.

The Two Servants were shocked, Lancer himself had to jump back and watched as the trees fell simultaneously. "Holy shit!" Cu is impressed, there really is something to his Master being a Nation.

"Ah..." Spain sounded, "I guess I'm a little rusty. Are you all right Lancer?"

"You call that rusty?!" Cu shouted, but grinning widely, "Well hey! If you're looking for practice, we should spar sometime!"

EMIYA started to sweat, what kind of power did the Master of Lancer posses? With the Master apparently having strength that can compete with a Servant, it seems the Archer really is on the losing side.

"Or hey," Cu makes a stance for another go at Archer, "How about you use Archer instead?"

"Hm, sounds like a plan." Spain lifts his axe, "Sorry mister, but I can't have you hurting mi amigo."

Spain and Lancer. Master and Servant. Both charged to attack. It was a battle of four blades clashing, EMIYA is purely on the defensive, completely caught off guard by the strength of Lancer's Master, was he that talented of a Magus? Or it some kind of boost assisted by Lancer? Whatever it was, Archer is outnumbered and overpowered. It went on long enough for Lancer to leave a cut to Archer's cheeks, even his Master was able to pierce a little on his side, blood leaks through.

As it seems his own sure defeat is at hand, unless he were to decide using more of his power while going up against a Servant and a supposed superhuman, a rain drop of hope falls.

Right in front of EMIYA in fact.

In the sight of all three, a figure had dropped in between them, indistinguishable at first with how sudden he appeared, and at impact to the ground, a large dent was made to the earth, and dirt fog shielded the sight of the figure from everyone. Cu pulled Spain back, and EMIYA also had jumped away, creating a safe distance away from whatever had arrived.

"KESESESESE! The Awesomeness has arrived!"

With such a distinguish laugh, EMIYA knew exactly who that was, and he can hardly believe it. Prussia stands proudly with his old sword in hand pointing upwards, although his ankles hurt, he bears with it to remain his boisterous show. Before the dust could clear so that the Prussian can see who the enemy pairs were, his back collar was pulled quickly by his own Servant.

"Are you insane?! Putting yourself in a position in front of an enemy Servant!" EMIYA scolds, his cool just about had it with the Prussian, "Where did you even fall from?!"

Prussia points up, "From that guy." Everyone looked up, there was definitely something there in the clouds, but it's too far to make out. All they can make out was a dot dashing all over the sky like fly, however, with Archer's and Lancer's acute senses, they can hear something akin to a scream.

"ITALY GET US DOWN NOW!" It was a booming voice, EMIYA swore it sounded familiar. But besides that, though many questions were swimming inside him, the second crucial point is who is driving that chariot, and how on earth did his Master survive such a fall? EMIYA is confident that even a top Magus couldn't keep walking after falling from such a height.

"Ja," Prussia gained his Servant's attention, "I totally saw how screwed you look dealing with whoever you're fighting, so I just jumped out of that guy's chariot to save you. I know, I'm awesome."

That was a lie, he had fallen off accidentally due to Italy's eccentric driving capabilities. He looks back when all the dust clears, "So anyway-" Prussia blinks, seeing Spain and the Blue Lancer, the Spanish had also blinked, once he recognized the Prussian.

"Spain!"

"Prussia!"

They greeted with a smile.

Now it was the Servant's turn to blink, and then their senses tingled, prompting both to look up.

"Shit, Incoming!" Cu grabbed his Master as EMIYA took his, running to the side as Gordius Wheel swoops across to where they once stood.

"Alright, Master, exceptional riding skills but I shall take it from here!" Iskandar retakes the reins, "And then when we get back, I'll have you learn how to take Gordius Wheel down a straight line." The ride has certainly been the most exciting experience he has ever obtain, Italy would make an excellent assault Rider himself if he weren't such a pacifist. He slows Gordius Wheel down and turns it to face the others on the ground.

Germany held back his breakfast well with a palm to his mouth, and another passenger on the chariot spoke his feelings, "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?! HOW THE HELL DID THESE BULLS FLY?!"

Spain gasped, "Is that Romano I hear?"

Cu held up in spear at the ready, "Another Servant. Being in that chariot, a Rider huh?" Iskandar looks to him when his class name is called out, "I would have thought that Riders are best at what they're called."

"Yes. But it was not me who soared the sky like an aimless bird, but my Master," He patted Italy's head who ve'd in response, "Although I commend him for enjoying it."

Italy smiles, "It was just like driving a car!"

Germany hurries and threw up behind a tree, regaining himself with constant gasping, he looks at Italy, "For that...you will run fifty laps...Italy." He gagged.

Iskandar studies the two Servants before him, "So, I see here before me, for you to hold a spear, a Lancer then. As for the one in Red...a Saber?"

"More like someone who pretends to be one," Lancer spat. "You come here to join the fight too, Rider?" His eagerness for another to join battle runs through him like adrenaline.

"Hold up," Prussia raises his hand, "These are the guys you were fighting with, Gilturd?"

Lancer froze, slowly gazing back at the silver haired Prussian, "Gilturd?" His eyes draw on the Archer, and snorted, "Is that what he called you?"

"Hm. A unique name," Iskandar said.

EMIYA only sighs, "King Awesome, do you know-"

Cu erupted in laughter, "King Awesome?! Did you just called him King Awesome?!" He pressed his palm against his own forehead, "Oh that is too good!"

EMIYA growled, taking a deep breath, he starts again, "Do you know the Master of Lancer?" It was a familiar ordeal, an enemy Master being someone you know.

"Well ja, I invited him!"

EMIYA was taken aback, and Cu stops his laughter, "Wait, what?" The Blue Lancer looks to Spain, who looks confused by Lancer's confusion.

"I told you we were visiting a friend," Spain reminded.

"You never told me this friend had a _Servant_."

"Ah!...Oh. ooooh..." Spain rubs his neck sheepishly, Lancer looked at him as if to say 'seriously?'

EMIYA clears his throat, speaking to his Master without having to say the ridiculous title, "You also have not told me this."

"...Did I forget to mention it?" Was Prussia's response.

The Archer impassively glares at his Master.

"So you two are the allies then?" Iskandar steps down from his chariot. "Greetings! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!"

The two Servants were surprised that the Servant Rider had revealed his name so casually. "Allies, huh?" Cu side-glances at EMIYA, "Ch. Guess my luck is that bad."

Iskandar approaches the Master of Lancer, prompting Cu to be by his side, the head of his spear stabs the ground, but he still kept air that he will attack when it comes to it. "You must be this Spain character," Iskandar assesses the appearance of the Spanish man.

There it was again, EMIYA is now fairly sure that not only was this Master of Lancer called with a name of the Spanish Nation, but this Nation named man had called his own Master the name of a country that's no longer one.

"Oh, si, I can also go by Antonio -" Spain stops when he saw something squirming fiercely within the chariot, "Is that really you Romano?!"

"Who else do you think it is Tomato Bastard!"

"Ciao Espana!" Italy greeted happily. Spain recuperates, "Hola Italia! Romano! What are you guys doing here?"

Iskandar explains, "These two are here because I have brought them here, I figured it would be something for them to witness a battle between Servants."

"This guy thinks he conquered us or something!" Romano said, stumbling out of the chariot, "I don't know what he's been smoking!"

"Q-Que?!" Spain's precious Romano and Italy, conquered?! He instantly tightens his grip on his battle axe, but confusion arose when Italy happily nods.

"He's been really fun to hang around with!" It was strange how the Italian Nation is actually okay with his apparent position.

Romano, however, loudly disagrees.

As Spain reassess his thoughts for the Italian countries and probably act quickly to rescue them, Iskandar continues, "Of course, despite being what they are, they are people in my eyes, and so, they are a part of my army. It will take time for the other one to warm up, however."

"SUCK MY BALLS YOU LAND-TAKING BASTARDO!"

"Yeah, that guy sounds like he'll take more than a while," Cu points out. "So you're the conqueror huh? You come here thinking you can get my Master too?" He lifts the spear's head off the ground, and a certain amount of prana surging, "That's not gonna be easy with me around."

Iskandar is unfazed, "Well, I would prefer that I lay out my offer first," He turns his head to the Servant in red whose expression is creased with deep thoughts close to incertitude.

"This offer also applies to you, Red Servant! In the sky, I was able to distinguish small parts of power you all have displayed, and I was both impressed and intrigued by the uniqueness of your skills. How about you use those weapons of yours to assist my army!" His arms outstretched, "Think of it! The two of you will have the experience of bonding as brothers, and gain hundreds more! Fighting side by side, and together, this war and this world will be ours!"

Cu was intrigued, but he challenged, "Oh? And how do you think that'll work out? This is a kill or be killed kind of war, and there's no winner unless one still stands." Two, counting the Master.

"Not unless you join me! You will be a part of my army which is the epitome of my legend! We as a whole will be seen as one Servant! Even the Holy Grail cannot deny this!"

A promise, one that seems a bit farfetched, but Cu respects that and men like Iskandar. In fact, with his charisma, he's actually almost willing to accept the offer. He grins, "I'll admit, you really got me interested. But I already gave my word to my own Master that I'll be looking out for him. Sorry, Iskandar, I can hand you a drink as a fellow, but not my spear." He spun his spear and points the head at the Archer, "Plus, it'll never work out with that guy involved."

Iskandar looks at the two Servants, "It sounds like you two had crossed blades before."

EMIYA crossed his arms, "You draw a fine portrait of promise for world conquest, but I have no interest in such things. I am here to act as this man's Servant," his eyes fell upon the Prussian, "And I'd be too concern leaving him behind."

Spain was moved by his Servant's standstill to stay by his side, of course, they had a deal, but the sound of his loyalty was heard so clearly, and Spain really wanted to gift the geass with his own act, by being the coolest and best boss Lancer could ever have. Prussia was annoyed at what EMIYA is implying as if he's a child, but he'll show that Servant one day.

"If that's all your concerned about, then I offer the same deal to your own Masters! Being countries, it's only inevitable that they will be part of the expansion!"

EMIYA blinks, "Did you just called them countries?"

All eyes fall on him as if his question was the strange one.

"You didn't tell him?"

When EMIYA hears Spain asking his Master, he looks to the silver haired man.

"...Oh ja, did I forget to mention that too?"

A slight eyebrow twitched, but EMIYA tried to keep his patience, "King Awesome-" He ignores Cu's cough that sounded so similar to a laugh, "What exactly did you forget to mention?"

Prussia unthoughtfully decidedly to put it bluntly, "That your Awesome Master is a Country. Oh, and so is my brother, my brother's friend, my friend Spain, and my brother's friend's brother." Such a wordy displacement.

EMIYA stood there, almost expressionlessly, and then finally responds with, "What?" Had his own Master just claimed himself and the others who are not Servants to be a body of land and people?

"Hey, don't forget to mention that you're an ex-nation Prussia," Romano reminds.

Now EMIYA is just confused.

"I'll explain later," Germany steps up once he was composed, "It is up to you to believe it or not, this fact will be crucial to know when we gather with the others who has an interest in the war."

"It...is rather unusual," The Archer rubs his head, "I do have questions, but should I decide to take your word for it, it would be appreciable that King Awesome would reveal any more details I should know, so that I would not stumble next time."

"It was my suggestion," Germany said, "I was considering telling you our identities when you returned. Now that it's out in the open, you may address me as Germany but not in public. The two who are with Iskandar are Italy and Romano. That is Spain, and my brother, an ex-nation, Prussia."

"Kesesese! Even as an ex-Nation, let me tell you Gilturd, I'm still as awesome as I was when I was just a small thing! Oh, you just reminded me, where are my beers?!"

EMIYA sighed, his Master certainly is a character, a supposed "ex-nation"(he'll have questions about that), and other things, "They're safe, I'll collect them shortly."

"Now that that's settled, let us return to my offer!" Iskandar said an excited grin.

"I think we made it clear not to join your army, Iskandar," Cu said, before looking to Spain, "Unless you're interested in this."

"Hm...No, if Iskandar's planning to conquer the world, that makes him an enemy. He seems nice though," Spain said, planning in his mind how to rescue his two precious tomatoes, Italy and Romano.

"And I already gave you my answer!" Prussia remind.

"Iskandar," Germany starts, "Just because we're allies does not mean we will join your army."

"I suppose not," Iskandar seems to relent, "Being allied rather than being a part of a family differs. However, I hope during our time in the war, you will all change your minds."

"Anyway, let's get back to the house. We'll discuss more over there, and we'll be having visitors soon," Germany looks around the area, and winced at the damage, "It's best to go now before anyone who may have heard of the fight will come close."

"Apologies, Ludwig." EMIYA said, "I suppose as a country, we have damaged one of the many properties you've own." He quirked up a smirk.

Germany simply grunts, "Well, besides any curious tourists, the battle between you two may have been one of the most prominent activity this place would ever get in a long time. But if you ever meet another Servant, don't go ruining this site more than it already is." He gained an affirmed nod from EMIYA and a shrug from Cu.

Iskandar offers, "Shall we all return to my chariot?"

Germany felt his breakfast come up again, even Prussia was unnerved, not that he would admit it. Germany forced back the vomit back down and firmly opposes, "NEIN! The rest of us will WALK!"

It was an order, one which no Nation apart from Italy and Romano will ever deny - the Foul-Mouth Italian Twin still hates the German, and Iskandar owns them now so there wasn't much of a choice on both their part. Even the Servants were surprised by how much of an impact his order sounded, and the German wasn't even a Master.

"Very well," Iskandar steps back onto his Gordius Wheel, "I shall meet you all at the house!" With a whip of the reins, his Bulls pulls the chariot, and they were up in the air. Germany was relieved to see that chariot leave without them, and addresses the others, "Let's go."

As the group began to part, with Cu instantly changing clothes with a wave of gold dust into his civilian outfit. EMIYA was the first to realize that one of them is not following. He looks over to his Master, who still sat on the ground. "Are you coming, King Awesome?'"

"I will, but I'm going to wait right here until you bring me the beers." The Prussian moved his legs so that they can cross each other, but the Archer noticed how they twitched repeatedly, and his Master attempts to casually rest his hands over his feet, he gripped to his ankles.

EMIYA carefully processed the sight before him, ignoring Prussia's demand to get going.

"Hey, I know I look awesome. If you want to keep staring, I won't blame you. Kesesese!"

EMIYA figured it out, "You broke your legs, didn't you?"

The response was immediate, "Feh! As if! The Awesome Prussia is just too Awesome to move just yet!"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense," EMIYA walks closer.

"Hey, what do you think you're-"

EMIYA takes Prussia's arm over his shoulder and lifts the Prussian up, "King Awesome, next time use a Seal and let me help ease your fall."

There really must be something to his Master being not human, were he so, he would have died. That would have done something to EMIYA's conscience for failing to prevent such an accident, unexpected and unlikely or not. He really has to keep an eye on Prussia for now on. Especially if he really did jump like he said he did.

"I don't need help! This injury is nothing for someone as-"

"As awesome as you? Do you have to keep using that word?"

"It's a reminder for everyone around me." Despite his boast, Prussia frowns at his own state but soon shrugs it off, "Ah whatever. You are my servant, so I should leave stuff like this to you. Anyway, don't forget the-"

"Yes yes," EMIYA states as they began to walk, "I will get your beers. I hope that you don't plan to drink every can."

"Hmph. A dozen would barely get me drunk."

"I suppose this may be related to you being a Nation?"

"Some of it, and the rest is just that I like drinking beer, so I can handle it."

Still doesn't seem like it's a healthy amount, "Even so, I don't think you should drink beyond one."

"Who told you to keep me away from my beers? If I'm the Master than all my orders should be done just like that! So I say that I can have as much as I want!"

This man will indeed be hard to handle, "Nation or not, I will not allow you become intoxicated if that's what you're planning to. You need to think clearer than you were last night."

"The Awesome Prussia will not be denied of his drinks! I was going to offer you one, but with that attitude, I don't think so! Aw, crap, my shoe slipped off. Archer go get it!"

It's official, EMIYA is a caretaker now and he hates it, and the Prussian.

* * *

 **"Fatealia!" - Chibi Romano.**

 **Time for the ending song!**

 **Marukaite Chikyuu: France and Diarmuid.**

 **Fra: _Hey hey Lancer, pass me the wine?_**

 **Dia: _Yes Master, right away Master._**

 **Fra: _What did you think of the pot-au-feu I made?"_**

 **Dia:** _ **I wouldn't wish to forget such an adequate taste.**_

 **Fra:** _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

 _ **I am France!**_

 **Dia:** _ **Draw a circle, it's the Earth!**_

 _ **Staring closely at the Earth!**_

 _ **Should it happen to be the Earth!**_

 _ **I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne!**_

 **Both: _Aaaaah~ With just a stroke of a paintbrush_**

 ** _A wonderful world can be seen_**

 ** _The beautiful lilies and chansons_**

 ** _There are love spots everywhere~!_**

 **A/N: "love spots" indicates the famous tourists spots perceived as beautiful in Paris like the effects Diarmuid's enchanted mole can make, another indication is, well, Francis himself _._**


	17. Dawning Realization

**"Fatealia." - Chibi Austria**

* * *

"You're a real picky person," Hungary spoke, adjusting the handbag she carries by the strap, "We didn't even step into any of the restaurants and you immediately dismiss them! Just what is about them that doesn't 'suit your standards?'"

When the next day began, the Hungarian decided to take Austria out to eat with Gilgamesh along - in his words, he's allowing their presence around him as he explores the city of her country. Hungary got the King of Heroes a modern outfit of his choosing, a white coat with a golden detail stitching of a crown on the vest pocket, wearing it over a yellow shirt and in black formal pants with formal black shoes.

The King scoffs, "All those restaurants fail to interest me in the slightest. A King should be served by the finest, and more preferably, not among mongrels."

"Hey! These are my citizens you just insulted!" Hungary's words fell on deaf ears as the King of Heroes continues forward, leaving her and Austria behind. In frustration, Hungary drags her fingers down across her face. Austria whispers to her.

"This guy is suppose to be an ally? He's worse than Prussia," The Austrian was baffled at the arrival of this young man, not human, but a Servant with powers unlike anything he has ever seen in his entire lifetime.

Hungary sighs, far more than agreeing with her old friend, "Yes, I know. It makes me wonder what that Grail was thinking. I knew there was something off about that thing and I have plenty of questions for it. If what Gilgamesh says is true though, what if the other countries has Servants like him? Is this how it's really going to be?" Hungary would have loved the idea of fighting with a sword in her hand like the old days if she understood what was going on exactly. This is so sudden.

And as sudden as this is, Hungary manages to keep her toes in place, with the arrival of the Golden 'Archer' she has to keep a watchful eye out for him. That kind of attitude he has, she deciphered it as someone who wouldn't mind literally stepping upon the head of some poor guy until he died. Even so, the fact that he had come to agree with her arrangements shows that he's not so above having deaf ears to everything, but he will still act as if he _is_ above.

If they are suppose to work together, somehow or someway, Hungary will have to form a bridge between her and Gilgamesh of communication, though she can't promise biting down her urge to lift her skillet and strike the King in the head for his ego. She knows he's powerful like nothing she has ever seen, but she won't be able to help it.

"Well it makes no sense, were you even going to participate in the war?" The Austrian asked.

"I might have, just to make sure nobody does anything reckless if the Grail could grant any wish," Hungary's answer didn't do much to reassure Austria, counting in the fact that she has the blazen haired male as her 'partner'.

He can't have Hungary go through with this by herself, she's a tough woman - manlier than any of the male nations, but admittedly, the thought of Hungary going through with a war that involves swords, it brought him concern especially with the other competitors and Hungary not having any thoughts about forming allies. Austria adjusts his collar, "If you are serious about this, then…"

Hungary looks at Austria curiously, witnessing his strange impulse to smooth his hair. At last, he resumed what he was about to say, "How about I help you?"

The Hungarian blinked in surprised before smiling fondly, "Well I could use some help. There's no telling if the other Nations would plan an alliance. I be happy to accept, Roderick."

"I probably won't do much fighting though, you know how easily tired I can get," Austria reminds, it's been many years since he last fought, he doubt he could fight like when he was in his prime.

"Don't worry, leave to me beating Gilbert's head in!" Hungary felt pumped at the idea.

Gilgamesh, throughout his scan by eye of the area for a place he finds interesting enough, had looked back at the two apparent countries, acting rather comfortable with the other in a sense of familiarity. Are they a couple?

Putting off the restaurant - as it appears to be Gilgamesh's main priority, he instead looks around what the city of Hungary, Budapest has to offer. He, followed by the Hungarian and Austrian, visits places famed for it's history and attracting tourists all around the world. The Chain Bridge, the Buda Castle, and other places he could reach by foot.

Despite seeing these iconic places, Gilgamesh isn't the least bit interested. He finds it ridiculous to see the awe in foreigners when they reached these places - clearly they never knew something truly magnificent which Gilgamesh owns, not that he would ever show it to any of these mongrels.

However, he finds himself not that bored, all due to the couple following him. While they were at first an annoyance who dares mock him - thinking their worthy to be near his presence, he finds their interaction to each other interesting enough, rather than be lovesick of some sort like what he figures mongrel couples should be, they exchange word which attach to them the quirks that reveals their personality.

"W-Wait, Elizaveta. I need a moment to breathe."

"Again? The first time you said that we only walked for three minutes!"

"I'm not an outdoors person, you know that!"

"You see this is why we need to have a picnic together more often."

"And the last time that happened I had a sunburn."

"By the way, have you gotten new underwears recently?"

"The ones I have are perfectly fine."

Hungary called out his BS in her own language, "I remember seeing them all over the place at your house, and their basically just patches! You need to buy new ones!"

And then a particularly interesting, difficult not to notice, if a little humorous thing occurred.

"Roderich! Roderich! Oh, there he is!" Gilgamesh watches the woman carrying his seals wave at a particular figure from a distance below a hill, "Roderich! We're up here!"

The Austrain shouted something in return but they could not hear him clearly.

Austria somehow got separated from the King of Heroes and Hungary, and evidently lost. He'll admit to himself, he has no idea how the Austrian got all the way over there when they only separated a mere minute.

These two manages to keep his attention the most than the sites to which Hungary unnecessarily reaccounts the history of them to Gilgamesh's ears. But the Austrian is getting on the King of Heroes nerves. The King just does not like him and the distractions he imposes at times.

He was able to stand the Hungarian in interest for her strange behavior, but he can not be patient for the Austrian.

"How did your foolish boyfriend get himself lost like this?"

Hungary tenses, and slightly glared at the proud King, "Don't call him foolish, and for the record, we're not...together. Not anymore at least."

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow over the fact that they're not lovers, but he quickly got over it. "I've grown tired of his constant presence."

"Well I happen to enjoy his presence. You may not like him but he's a guest I invited along."

"You've got it backwards, it was my patience and good will that allowed you to bring along that mongrel of yours. A Nation or not, he is a lowly being who's only worth is the dirt itself - not far off i imagine, and I have a right to kick away - while you on the other hand is getting a rare special treat standing by me, I will no longer allow that man continue to follow me. He has become an eyesore as well to my ears. If he does not leave now I will properly put him in his place and show him my divine judgeme-tataTATATATA!"

Hungary pulls the earlobe of Gilgamesh and the King of Heroes head was pulled down to meet the woman at an eye-level.

"Okay, I have it up to here. You can insult me as you will, I let your comment about my citizen pass this one time - but you will _not_ say anymore against my Austria!"

Mouth agape, red irises minimized to red dots out of shock, his mind still trying to comprehend what this woman did - _is doing_. The unthinkable audacity. The unbelievable nerve. _This is sheer suicide!_

When Hungary released his ear, he still wasn't sure what happened, utterly shock into a mind stop. He rubbed his earlobe, noting the lingering feel of it's pinch, and the color of his face changed color into an angry pink. " _You..."_

Hungary reaches for her frying pan.

"I have been far too merciful...YOU INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!"

Hungary simply took the challenge with a smile, "Bring it!"

At this point, Austria had reached them, "Honestly, I just don't know how you two keep getting away from-wait, what is-MEIN GOTT!"

Luckily for these three, there were no witness, but there was a called in complaint from someone discovering massive damage done to the property of Hősök Tere. The call was strange however, reporting multiples of weapons all over the place, yet when the authorities arrived, the supposed accounts of swords, axes, and spears were gone. Left with no trance, apsrt from the glittering gold dust no one noticed.

 **...**

"Jó napot! Will you be needing a table for a family of three?"

A messily dressed Hungary with tangled hair and a polite smile on, responds, "Just a private booth, please."

"And we're not related." Austria added.

'I should end this person for think I have blood relation with these Mongrels," Gilgamesh bitterly comments. Showing barely any signs of battle, apart from his slightly diseheveled hair. 'Although, the woman has proven to be more than just that.'

One would question why the King of Heroes has given up killing the woman, he still has a mind to punish her, but why hasn't he continue his try to off her? Well, it all began with a burning rage to facing such a humiliation of his earlobe being pulled as if he were a brat being scolded by his mother, and then when he finally made a wound towards Hungary's knee, perculuarly, the woman smiled.

"This just takes me back!" She had shouted grinningly, and with the sword barely fazing her, she proceeds eagerly. Rather than be broken under his hail of weaponry, she continues to fight on - rebelling against him, actually enjoying the rush of the fight without an ounce showing she'll submit to him anytime soon while her dress tore and blood fell. She wasn't particularly a blood jnight, she just appeared to be a rather tough woman who continues to stand her own ground including a literal term.

Gilgamesh didn't know what possesed him, but he had laughed. Enjoyment. This woman is far more interesting than he figured. Though he refuses to forget her crimes - he decided death would be too good for her, his decision led to a seize fire, and leaving only a vague explanation to the confused Hungary.

He has come to be fascinated by the annoying stubborn woman, and looks forward to observe how long it will take before she will break down. This will prove to be a better time spent than the sightseeing he's been doing.

Yes, Hungary is rather interesting as a person. Gilgamesh is normally harsher, but as of late, he's been in a good mood. See, he is a particular Servant who's character can be swayed due to the era he's been summoned. With how strangely colorful this world of living Nations is, it has affected him in a way that prompts him to act a little 'nicer', thus, he stopped with his personal comments against her people - though he will never stop referring anyone as Mongrel, and 'her Austria'. However, when he has something in mind he will be heard, and he will not give Hungary anymore free passes.

Somehow she had understood that, and a smile actually forms on her dirtied face.

"Will this place actually serve something worth my time?" Gilgamesh eyes the Hungarian.

"It's got five stars, it's at its most priciest, I don't know anywhere else that could somehow reach your 'standards'. I would at least encourage you to try the food."

"These are hardly extravagant prices."

"Of course not. You practically own _everything_ , don't you?" She recalls the details of his Gate of Babylon.

"What's more, in time, after my death these mongrels would eventually forget the experience of someone owning true luxury, and so here are these places they create in ridiculous denial that they are considered something valuable. It is the price after losing their King."

 _What a haughtier than thou attitude, it's getting a bit silly now._

Austria had been glaring at the King of Heroes ever since the battle between Gilgamesh and Hungary ended. But his attention diverted when his phone rang, he takes it out and answers.

"Yes? What is it Ludwig?"

"So, about the Grail," Hungary starts, "You really consider it yours without ever seeing it because you're King of the World?" She only meant to ask for elaboration, and was half-joking with her last sentence.

"Ha! I knew you'd eventually understand your place. Good to see you're not just some thick skulled cooking lady. You've just redeemed yourself a little."

Before Hungary could irritably respond to him, Austria gasped. "What?!"

The Hungarian and the King looks over to the shocked Austrian.

Hungary asked in concern, "Roderich? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Hurry up Liet! Like, we got to go every store there is in your city!" Poland dragged the pink-haired Rider to match his pace, holding her by the hand. Proof that he has overcome his personal boundary after meeting Medusa. Rider turned her head, presumably looking where her three Masters are, silently questioning if it was alright for the Polish to taking her. It still amazes the Baltics how she could still 'see' with her eye-cover on.

Lithuania smiled at how much Poland manages to warm up to Medusa, the other two Baltics however, were annoyed that the Polish is once again taking Lithuania. But they withheld their irritation in favor for the objective: finding Medusa a suitable outfit fitting for the modern world.

They had discussed at the house, if Medusa was to be by their side at all times even out in daylight, and respecting Lithuania's wish to remain manifested, she has to look less conspicuous from her battle wear. Hearing Medusa needing a modern attire, Poland offered his help. After having their breakfast of mixed variety from three countries, they went into the city of Vilnius, and with the time spent, Poland soon adjusted to Medusa's presence, earning enough courage to be openly baffled by her response concerning what fashion she prefers.

"I don't have a personal preference, whatever clothing shall be fine with me - if my Masters desires it so."

And to think that Poland was in the wrong about this woman not being a hooker, after hearing her say this no one should blame him for assuming so!

"Girl, what you need are new priorities," was Poland's response, and so began his mission to make Medusa his personal fashion doll. "I am so going to have fun with this!"

"Be gentle with her, Feliks," Lithuania pleaded.

Although Medusa wore a long cloak fitting for the cold season, she still draws attention for her unusual pink hair of incredible length, and with her mask adding to her strangeness. It seems the cloak did little to have Medusa blend with the crowd, in fact, Lithuania worries that looking for a modern outfit would not help at all when the key points of her appearance are too noticeable, he began to reconsider having the Rider in her ghost form. Soon however, he dismissed the idea, they already made it this far, might as well go through with it.

And Lithuania only wishes to treat Medusa kindly.

The countries and Servant entered the first store, Poland observed the place and instantly found the section for women. "Alright Rider," the Polish starts, "Get ready to be pampered with." He pulls her along and began sorting out the attires fitting for the both of them. Seeking an outfit for the tall woman, Poland was in the mood to also do shopping for himself.

Medusa is not used to this - being secluded on her island with only her sisters and the occasional people who come only to be turned to stone, with the only man to survive the same man who killed her. She was unsure how to express her current position - not surrounding the notion of her unable to speak the same language as this land, being treated nicely by her own Masters, and having to go shopping with the feminine man of strange dialect.

They weren't quite as wise as she would have expected these countries to be, exposing herself in public no matter the cloak that was too short for her, she could have gone into her spirit form and appear in the dressing rooms, but perhaps that would being a questioning gaze to those who have not seen her come in yet here she comes out. She would have most certainly been noticed. Additionally, she kept her word to remain seen by her Masters.

It was...odd. She wasn't treated in such a way before and it left her slightly uncomfortable, only her sister's were ever kind to her and even they had encouraged her to dress up, to be treated friendly from others was a new thing to her - though deep in her mind of locked memories, there seems to be one more person who have also treated her with kindness, and the Gorgon can't remember the face of this person, but she knew that she cared for this person, and recalling a second and third person she did not cared at all.

The summoning had affected her memories - not of her past life which she still recalls, but of her first summoning, and Medusa was unsure what to do with this. There's nothing to do really, she serves the three Nations as her one Master now, she is to fight for them for this war, whatever puzzle missing from her recollection of her first summoning, her only option is to wait for it's return at it's own accord, if it comes to her at all.

The Gorgon had assumed she would be getting one outfit, two at most, but it seems the Polish is bent on having her - and himself - wear everything the store has to offer and seemed more intent in buying them. Her Master Lithuania - or Toris - tries to dissuade Poland from actually buying all of this, especially since his own card carrying the currency will be used for this matter.

Poland and Medusa had shown the Baltics their blend of wear all picked out by the valley-spoken Nation. It was a good show to see which outfit is more preferable for the Servant, but with Poland's good taste, she walks out of the changing room with an eye-candy appearance, always.

Eventually, they got her something to wear for the day. Medusa had looked at the next outfit(wisely facing away the mirror that was present on the wall) and once she revealed before her Masters and the Polish, she spoke her liking of it. Enjoying the color and it's feel, her Master's took her interest to each of their heart, and purchased the outfit to which now she adorns, along with multiple bags - half are hers, the other half are Poland's.

A dark red sweater laced on its chest and the ends of her sleeves snake-like drawings(ironically fitting), a hot pink blouse underneath with the collars over the v-shape opening of her sweater, and a long silver dress skirt with black slip on shoes.

Estonia cups his chin, "You look rather nice, Rider." Latvia nodded in agreement, though he still acted nervously.

"She could so get into every model agency there is," Poland said, "But like, she has got to drop that mask."

"Well, we can't do that right now..." Lithuania debated if he should tell his Polish friend the reason behind that, but figured it best to ask for Medusa's permission first.

As the countries and Rider leave the store with their purchases, Estonia spoke to the woman, "Is there anything you could do about your eyes?"

Medusa took a moment before answering, "Perhaps if I were to require some accessories that can nullify my Mystic Eyes - like a pair of glasses, there would be no drawbacks or consequences."

"How are these glasses made?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have the experience over how they're made, only a mage could create them."

A thoughtful look crosses Estonia, and he excuses himself, hanging back from the rest of the group - unnoticed apart from Medusa who has her senses honed to where her Masters are exactly. The Estonian pulls out a phone and dialed a phone number.

The shopping spree continues, Medusa gaining more outfits than what she figured to be necessary - far exceeds it actually, but in time, she actually has come to...enjoy it. It wasn't the outfits she was interested, this whole ordeal was new to her, and to be treated in a way by the Baltics and the Polish was nice. She lets out a little smile. Who would of thought that a monster like her could have fun like this?

The group decided to take a break and settled in a humble estate that serves drinks. But as they entered the establishment, something that was somewhat...embarrassing occurred. Medusa had walked in and stopped for a moment, patiently waiting for her Masters and Poland as they discussed where they should sit. They proceeded, and Medusa had followed only to be pulled back suddenly, a sensation to her scalp. She turned to see the cause of it, and discovers her hair is caught in between the door.

Not a big problem, she merely opened the door and continues on, but then a series of events occurs when her hair had somehow been dipped into a man's drink though she was quickly forgiven, she brushed her hair back with her hand, and it settled on a seat at the counter which a man sat upon which once again causes a bit of a discomfort, and...well, simply put, her long hair keeps getting in the way.

When she brought the hair in front of her, she finds her ends disheveled and slightly messy. It was peculiar how this is happening, she never had problems over this before.

"Looks like you could use some help." Medusa acknowledge the voice of Poland. "I got a way to fix that, don't you think so too Liet?"

"Hm...I think it'll help," Lithuania comments, seeing the slight damage done to the pink hair, "Do you mind if Poland does something to your hair?"

"What do you plan to do?" Medusa spoke evenly, but she was on guard. It was unexplainable, but the mention of her hair suddenly puts the Gorgon on edge.

"Don't worry, I am not messing with that natural beauty. Cross my heart and hope to do whatever I want with it."

Medusa blinked behind her mask, and then voiced her approval, trusting mostly her own Master's word that Poland is going to help her long hair issue. She sincerely hopes they do not plan to cut it. They settled at a table near the windows, and Poland eagerly began tending to the Gorgon's hair - never having let go his desire to play with it. Rider felt her strands pulled in a gentle manner, one at a time, as if the Polish is getting a feel of it first before he begins whatever he intends to do.

"Is this is actually _real pink_?! Not like, with dye or something?"

"Dye?" To Medusa, that sounded something else, which didn't make sense to her.

"It's a type of liquid that changes your hair color. Dye as in D. Y. E," Estonia explains.

"Ah, I see. No, I have not used any."

"That's...really unique," Latvia meekly yet sincerely admits.

The Gorgon smiles, "All of you are too kind," truly, they really are, and the Gorgon is convinced that this cannot be a good thing, they can get pushed around like this. Medusa felt her long strand going over and under the other strands, and there was a slight pull near her temples but nothing too rough. Their drinks have already arrived, and as Medusa began sipping hers, she felt the release of her hair.

"There! You are totally welcome."

Medusa reaches and felt the braid formed by her hair, circling on the side of her head into a bun, a braided tail is loose over her right shoulder, reaching pass her elbows when usually, her hair is much longer than that. "How does it look?"

"It looks amazing!" Lithuania expresses, the other two Baltics agreed with the Lithuanian.

It certainly does make Rider feel more free in a way, it's a shame though that she won't be able to see it for herself - to see it she has to look at her reflection which also requires for her to remove her mask and of course, that would be most unwise.

"Hold on! I got to take a picture," Poland pulls out his cellphone, "Say cheese!"

A flash occurred, and Poland took the picture.

"Feliks! You should have asked her first!" Lithuania scolded.

"Whatever, you can't just keep it like that without putting it in memory," Poland shamelessly excuses.

"Toris, can you explain what just happened?"

Lithuania blinked, and is once again reminded that Medusa _can't see_ through her mask. "Oh, sorry. Feliks just took your picture."

"...Can you be more specific?"

"Well, Feliks used a camera."

"..."

"Do...you know what a camera is?"

"I believe I may have caught something akin to that during my summoning. It's a sort of technology, yes?"

"Old school much?" Poland comments, "It sounds like she's been out of date for the last hundred years."

"That's not entirely inaccurate," Estonia says, taking a sip from his glass of alcohol, "Although it does lead me to wonder, how much _do_ you know of this era?" By the look of how confused Medusa was to the product of hair dye and the camera, it seems what were little things in the modern world yet common are not imposed on the woman.

"Enough to understand the progression of technology and what is no longer existing. Essentially, information that are vital for me to know in order to adapt into the era easier."

"Eh? What's she talking about?" No one answered Poland's question, with Lithuania trying to think a way for him to understand and Estonia being in deep thought again, the Polish is still unable to comprehend what Medusa is, and it was a little while ago that he stopped trying.

"U-Um, Med-I mean, Ms. Rider?" Latvia began, "The...There's a library near here. If you want, we can go by and find some books you could read."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lithuania said.

"Boo, that's boring," Poland openly states.

"But Rider likes to read, and there's actually not much books she could understand at our house."

Estonia sets down his glass when an idea came to him, "Actually, how about we show Rider around this city?" The countries pauses, taking in Estonia's suggestions.

"That actually sounds nice," Lithuania said. "We can check out the library if only a little bit, and then maybe stop by the park. Oh! I should take you to all the famous sites! Tourists loves these places and there's a reason why beside it's history, I could even tell you about them!"

Medusa considered her Masters suggestions, knowing the city would prove to be advantageous should it be possible that she fights here, but putting aside the logic behind this, she is rather intrigued at the idea of reading more books. The excitement in Lithuania's voice when he offers to tour these certain places and speak of their history had also driven Medusa to say yes, if it gave him such a reaction.

"I have no objections," Medusa said, "Lead the way and I will follow, Toris."

"Great! Oh, but we should take the bags back home first, that way we won't drag them around. Walking around the city of Vilnius can take a while."

"I agree," Estonia adjusts his glasses.

"L-Let's do it," Latvia said. Lithuania then turned to his closest friend.

"How about you Feliks, would you like to join us?" With how strong Medusa senses are, even she felt the tense reaction coming from her Latvian and Estonian Masters.

Poland hummed in thought, and shook his hand, "Nah, I got stuff to do back home. But we'll hang out another time! I mean, we're officially allies anyway."

Lithuania nods, "I look forward to it." The other two Nations however aren't as optimistic. Finishing their drinks, the group left the bar. Lithuania bid Poland goodbye, and the three Masters with their one Rider starts heading back to Lithuania's house. "I'm sure you'll like what I'll show you around here, Rider."

"M-Maybe, if there's enough time, you can see my home too?" Latvia said uncertainly, yet hopeful. Estonia nods, "Since Rider...works for all three of us, we should show her our homes and cities. Just in case we were to change houses." The Baltics will be sticking together in this war, perhaps it is best that they go to the house which belonged to all three of them.

"Today we can check my house, then tomorrow we'll go to Estonia, and then the next day Latvia," Lithuania plans, "There would be enough time until we go back to the meeting, although, it might get tiring."

"We should consider this more," Estonia offers. Lithuania nods in agreement, a sudden chill crawls up to his spine in feeling the breeze. How strange.

Driving back home by Lithuania's car, the Baltics spoke with Rider more about whatever topic comes to mind, having become accustomed to her presence and growing to like her. She was a calm and mysterious women to them, but nice as well. It sends a stunned feeling remembering that she is the Gorgon feared in the Greek stories, but it fades as quickly as soon as they gaze upon the collected, tall - slightly intimidating really, pretty woman.

Lithuania had gotten a picture send to his phone from Poland, a quick look shows that it was the very picture he took of Medusa and her new styled hair. The Lithuanian smiled, this is not the intimidating and dangerous Gorgon in the stories.

He then read the text, _'Go get her tiger! ;)'_

Lithuania grumbled exasperatedly, he told Poland before, he's not interested, and he likes Belarus even though she can act...harsh at times.

He pulls up the driveway, his house in view. "Can you tell us something about the island you lived?" Latvia questioned, not stuttering out of fright this time.

"It was an island of many wild creatures, a home only for me and my two sisters - Sthena and Euryale."

As Medusa starts the details about the island, sounding beautiful which made the Baltics dream to take a vacation there, Lithuania unlocks the door and enters.

He stops abruptly, the shopping bags he carries dropped to the floor, Latvia bumped into his back having not expected his sudden halt, and when he looked around him to see why, he had froze as well.

"Hm? What's the matter you two..." The words died from Estonia's throat, eyes widening.

"Ah, you're back. I'm so happy to see you."

The chill from earlier made so much sense.

Medusa could not see the new man, but she could tell he was there, not by any sort of movements or feel of life she could make out within the living room, but her warning senses tingled, and she was on guard instantly. There was an air of dread, it was not a Servant she could detect, but there was nonetheless a certain danger that brought fear to her own Masters, hearing them quiver.

"R-R-Russia..." Lithuania stuttered.

The Russian man turns, fully facing the group, "Oh! All three of you are here, well this is good. I've been meaning to meet you all." His famed smile widens.

The Nations broke into a cold sweat, and Latvia already started crying.

Prana surges through Medusa, already feeling her weapons which were invisible to anyone's eyes.

"And who may that woman be?"

Lithuania regained himself the quickest, and was reminded of Medusa's presence.

"O-Oh, er, th-this is..." Lithuania dug through whatever excuse he could find, and only came to one out of panic, "M-My new maid."

He wanted to apologize so badly to Medusa, but it was the only believable excuse he could make, especially since he had mistakenly uttered a Nation's name in front of her. A Nation's Maid is always brought to awareness, so this is a good cover-up.

Russia's smile dimmed but still held in place.

"W-What can I do for you? This is...such an unexpected visit," Lithuania attempted to laugh, easing himself in someway. "I-I would have been more prepared."

"I wanted to surprise you, just like always!" Russia answers. "But I'm also here to talk to you, and since Estonia and Latvia are here as well, I want to talk with you two as well."

"O-Oh! Well, of course!" Estonia robotically walks in and heads towards the kitchen, "I-I'll go make us some tea right away." He escapes the scene as quickly as he could despite being shook with distraught behind his façade of a welcoming smile.

"Hello Latvia," Russia greets the teary eyed and shaken boy, "I'm happy to see you again."

"Th-thank y-you, M-Mr. Russia," Latvia said, trying on a smile to show politeness, "T-To be honest, I-I was happy as well, and then I saw you and-"

Lithuania clamps over the Latvian's mouth, saving the boy from saying something he would get crushed for, "Please! Take a seat Mr. Russia!"

For a moment, Lithuania dreaded at the thought that Russia would let out his "laugh" whenever he is particularly annoyed or angry even as he held that smile still, but thankfully he took Lithuania's advice and takes a seat on the couch.

"It's a bit messy in here," Russia stated. The Baltics had done their best to clean up the living room, but there were some fragments left on some places they haven't gotten to yet.

"R-Right! I've been pretty busy lately, like you would not believe!" Lithuania's voice cracked, his smile too wide and crooked, "That's why I figured it be time to have my own maid now!"

"That's good," Russia states, he turns his head to the shaking Nations, "Aren't you going to come in?"

"R-Right!" Lithuania held himself as best as he could but still he shook along with Latvia, who dragged his feet to the farthest seat there was away from Russia.

"Latvia, why don't you sit here next to me?" Russia asked in his kind voice, unnerving to the Baltics.

"O-oh, w-well," Latvia didn't want to sit next to him, he really didn't want to, but he was always so used to being told what to do by the Russian, it was hard not to deny what was deemed to be asking. "R-Right, Mr. Russia."

Medusa heard the quiver in Latvia's voice, and counted the footsteps closing in towards the man she has deemed to be dangerous. A flash of a memory before her eyes. A sudden remembrance of a girl so fragile, weak against the push of an unlikable boy and a revolting old man, and the Servant doing what she could to protect the girl. She still knew not of the names of the people she must have known in her first summoning, but one thing is certain-

She will not let anyone bully her Masters, not one of them.

"Raivis." Medusa's call stopped the shaken boy, looking at her in confusion. "I will need guidance in where to place these bags. Will you help me?" The Servant felt the eyes of the Russian upon her, prompting her to put more prana into her hidden weapons.

Latvia opens and closes his mouth, unsure what to do. Lithuania caught on to what Medusa was trying to do, and helped her, "Good idea! Latvia, please give...the maid a tour of the house." He couldn't say her real name, he promised to keep it a secret, and it didn't feel right to call her by her class name, that would bring suspicions to the Russian who has years of experiencing aliases.

"O-Oh, okay. I-I'll be right back Mr. Russia!" Latvia did well to not fall on his face when he stumbled, taking the bags from Medusa's one hand as she carries the rest in her other. He was quick to leave up stairs, Medusa follows behind but she turns her head, obvious it shows that she was looking at Lithuania.

 _I'll be back as soon as I can._

Lithuania could somehow read that from her, and he was grateful. But as her form leaves his sight, he gets a stomach ache. "S-So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Does she know?"

Lithuania stiffens, "Um, who?"

"Your maid. Is she aware of the war?"

"N-No! We all agreed never to tell anyone else about that! It's awful to even consider it," Lithuania then proceeds to laugh, feigning the idea as absurdity.

Russia's smile widens, "Alright then. I'll make this quick, but I want you to dismiss her when she comes back."

"R-Right," Lithuania agreed, he felt it would be suicide not to.

"I'm thinking that all three of you and I should form an alliance, da?"

Tea cups clattering caught the two's attention, glancing over the Estonian who had just arrived with a tray of tea cups and teapot. "S-Sorry. I just heard the...offer."

Russia smiles, "I have already allied with China," he avoided mentioning his two sisters have become so as well, Belarus is very intent to be so, it's only Russia's insistence to avoid the terrifying sister that stops her from ever getting any closer. "We'll make strong team. Go ahead and think it over while we wait for Latvia, then you can answer."

The two Baltics were at a lost in what to do.

"I really don't want to go down there, Mr. Russia is a scary person," Latvia whines with good reasoning, Medusa had felt the temperature dropped considerably at the tall man's presence.

"Stay here then," Medusa suggested, "I will go and see if the others are alright."

"N-no, that's, not going to be easy." The young Nation fumbled, "He wants to talk to all of us, and that would mean he doesn't want you to be around. I think I get it now, Lithuania called you a maid to protect who you really are, but in that case, you can't be beside us. The war isn't supposed to be known by anyone else, and there were no Servants mentioned at the meeting. I'm afraid that Russia will get mad because of you."

"Raivis, if you wish, I will remain by you and the others side. I do not wish to provoke a problem, but I am your Servant. I will guard you and react if he ever does anything."

"He's...he's really strong though." Latvia tried in hopes for Rider to understand, he doesn't want her to get hurt, he was beginning to like her.

Medusa considered the statement, "Perhaps, if he is a Nation and has the strength of it. But that does not matter. I will protect you."

Protected from Russia, Latvia didn't think that could be possible, but the conviction of Medusa made him felt calmer. While he still thought it to be impossible, he really wants to take Medusa's words to heart. Russia is not cruel, he has suffered just as bad as the many countries there are, worse even. His deep emotions and trauma will at times be presented through harsh actions towards anyone who annoys him - unintentionally or not.

But even with this truth, Latvia does not want to be forced to stay in his short height forever by the crushing grip of Russia. Selfish as it may seem, he wants to be an inch higher even if it's for a little bit.

"I-I think you should hide, but stay close to us, if you could."

"Shall I enter my Spirit Form?"

"Your wha-oh! Um, yes."

Medusa nods, "Very well. I will be beside you and the others." She dissipates in gold dust. Latvia gulps before heading back downstairs. He is met with the stunned silence of both Baltics. Russia turns his head and met with Latvia with his ever present smile, and from there Latvia wanted to cry again.

 _It's okay_ , he told himself, _Medusa is with me...somewhere...I hope..._

However, once the Baltics told him what Russia had offered, his self-assurance crumbled to dust.

"So, what do you say?"

Lithuania wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, he'll be allied with Russia who's also allied with China, powerful Nations, they'll have a huge advantage against other Nations and they won't have to fight the Russian. On the other hand, he'll be allied with _Russia_ , and if his experience working for him was anything to say, Lithuania would prefer not accept his offer. But, he's scared stiff - no, he's shaking like crazy, of course Russia is used to seeing him like this, used to seeing all the Baltics like this.

How could he say yes? How could he say no?

Lithuania flinched when the smile on Russia dulled at the Baltics prolonging hesitation, almost to a frown.

"Th-this is, a lot to consider..." What's there to consider, it's clear Russia wants them to say yes.

"Y-Yes, give us a day to think it over," Estonia suggested, by that time, they would be in hiding.

"R-Right!" Latvia eagerly agrees, "Th-thank you for the offer though, b-but we should take some time..."

The smile was gone, and the Baltics paled. _I really should calm them down,_ Russia thought to himself, he is sure what they're afraid of, but it won't be like in the old days, not all of it, he can promise that really. He stands up from the couch, and the Baltics all flinched, and when he steps forward, they all huddled together and shook immensely in fright.

"You don't have to be afraid." The Baltics flinched when they heard Russia, "See, I'm not even carrying my pipe." He lifts his thick coat and reveals where he usually hides his pipe isn't there, "So you trust that I came as friend, da?"

Seeing the feared reaction still in place, Russia sighs, "Come now, it won't be so bad," Russia reaches to grab Lithuania's shoulder, "I would prefer you answer now-"

With the clinks of dozens of metals, a hoop of a chain is thrown over his shoulder and caught Russia's arm, the surprised Russian experiences as his arm was pulled by the chain and he was forced to abruptly turn, facing the masked 'maid' with pink hair tied in a side-braided bun.

"Med-Rider!" Lithuania gasped. The Baltics watched in complete shock at Medusa's sudden intervention.

"Make no step closer," Medusa warns coolly.

"She, she really did it..." Latvia said. Estonia glanced at the youngest, "What did you tell her to do Latvia?!"

"I-I just told her to stay beside us!"

"M-Mr. R-Russia?" Lithuania frozed in place, incredibly fearing over Medusa and what she has done.

But to his suprise, Russia smiles. "I knew it. She's your Servant."

Medusa's remained calm, but her hold of the chains tightens while gripping the dagger-like weapons. Even with her Monstrous Strength skill, she is having minor difficulties holding on to her chains trapping the Russian's arm who's resisting rather well.

"S-Servant...Russia, you..."

"Da," Russia answered before Lithuania could ask, "I know what she is."

And for him to know what she is, then-

"Come say hello, Berserker."

Her senses screamed at Medusa when she hears the shadows forming quick behind her and she jumps aside. A long weapon clashed against the chains, prompting them to loosen its hold of Russia, the Russian casually and grinningly walks his way to his Servant's side. The Baltics have all stumbled out of their seats and found their backs against the wall. Medusa quickly hurries and with her body alone, became a shield for her Masters. She observed the Knight in shadow, and the weapon he held covered in black and red lines. It's shape a...water pipe?

With a flash, Medusa now wears her battle outfit, and waits for whatever move the enemy Master and his Servant will make.

"This is even better!" Russia beamed, "When we form an alliance, we'll have more Servants fighting for our side."

"F-Fighting?! But, but we never-!"

"It's obvious we will," Russia cuts off the Lithuanian, "Whether the Grail sent these Servants to us or not, there certainly will be a fight. Maybe it'll be a few challenges before the real battle begins," Russia smiles, "Well, at least I think so. We are fighting for a miracle after all. But I would like to choose who I don't want to fight, that's why I came here."

Estonia adjusts his glasses, "You...don't want to fight us?"

"If it can be helped. It'll be like old times, living under the same roof again." Russia especially enjoys that idea, it may not last for more than a year but he likes to have people over his lonely house again.

But to the Baltics, it's still Russia's roof they'll be living under, and when he mentioned the old days, was that to mean that they'll be working for him like before? Yet, if they accept, they'll avoid fighting the Nation.

Lithuania actually considers it, rather more inclined to avoid fighting the smiling Nation, until his eyes fell upon Rider.

 _If we accept, then Medusa will have to work for him too._ The idea sends a shock to his entire being, the thought that Medusa will possibly suffer the same treatment the Baltics had from Russia.

The Gorgon turns her head slightly, masked eye send to his direction, silently waiting for his answer with supposed indifference.

 _I will follow, Toris._

Lithuania stared at his Servant in a frowning contemplation, he takes a deep breath, and eyes Russia.

"N...N-No." He will not let Medusa go through what they've been though. Estonia and Latvia were caught off-guard by Lithuania's bold decline, until they looked at Medusa, and understood his train of thought.

Russia's smile fades, "Lithuania-"

"No!" The oldest Baltic said once more. "I...We will not let you push us around like before! I'm very sorry Mr. Russia! But...but we will win the Holy Grail War on our own!"

Russia blinked, surprised at Lithuania's show of bravery, true he had moments like this before, but they were usually rare. He looks at the two other Baltics, "Estonia? Latvia?"

The Nations called to looked at each other, Lithuania remained standing tall even with the thought that the others may decide to join Russia out of fear, he will not hold it against them. Truth be told, beside having concern for Medusa, he wishes to stand on his own against Russia, if only once.

Latvia suddenly ran up and hugged behind Medusa around her waist, the Servant was not expecting this and her nose points down to what she recognized to be the youngest of the Baltics in calm confusion and questioning.

"I-I'm very sorry Mr. Russia," Latvia said, "But...but I want to grow at least ten centimeters taller!"

Medusa kept her hold of her daggers, but presses her hand against Latvia's trembling arm in an action of comfort. Seeing as even Latvia is gaining confidence, Estonia felt much better in his own decision.

"As you can see Mr. Russia," the Estonian began, pulling his collar but is less shaken then before, "We are not interested in forming an alliance with you."

Russia frowned, rather sadly in fact. Lithuania remained stern, sweating but he refused to relent, although something caught him by surprise, there was a mix of emotion showing when he saw Russia's eyes. Guilt?

His heart gave in a little, but even so, Lithuania himself still won't give in.

The smile returns to the Russian's expression. Not kind, nothing friendly, it was his chilling signature. "You do realize what this means, da? Kolkolkolkol..." A dark aura rises from the Russian, and the Baltics shook once again. Medusa clenches to her daggers, telling Latvia to distance himself, and readies herself to attack if must.

The Baltics gulped, sweating profusely, "Y-yes," Lithuania spoke, "And our answer is final."

"Then I will see you again, but it will be in another way." Russia proceeds to the front door, his Servant dispatched in shadows - somehow hearing Russia's dismissal.

The Baltics watched him leave. They were proud of their standings, yet a little hint of regret and second-guessing themselves, as well it did not fully sunk in that they will be facing Russia as an enemy in the Holy Grail War, but having been satisfied that Medusa will not by default be working under Russia, were she not the reason, they would have without a doubt accepted Russia's offer.

A Russian tune sounded out from Russia's pocket and the Nation stops, taking out his phone and reading the name of the caller, he answers. "Da?"

He was getting closer to the front door, but stops again, his body posture stiffened, and his eyes widen. "Oh. I see. Ok, I'm on my way." He hangs up, and looks to the Baltics. - who once again flinched at his gaze, which emphasized when they saw his cold serious look. "It seems we have a problem."

* * *

Arturia counted all the buildings and noted their charming décor. The Big Ben stood tall and proud from afar. The many people walking along below her. The sky that is cuddled with silver tinted clouds had gentle sunbeams fall through and added the attractiveness the view of this city, of her homeland. Elate fills her heart from seeing it all from within the cart of the London Eye - England's Large Ferris Wheel.

Her personified home country observes her as she continues to observe with endearment. England has taken this ride constantly with a span of separate time in between, it was always a pleasant ride, but to see another make first witness to this is a much more enjoying experience. It's one thing for someone to like his country that feels him with pride, it's another to see a person with English blood see her country for the very first time - or rather, to see it again after so long.

"Things must have changed from your time, hasn't it?"

Arturia glanced at her Master, "Yes...and I'm happy to see it for myself...despite the fall of Camelot."

England hummed, "That _was_...unfortunate, but history is full of events like that. At least you can see how fair the population has grown."

Yes, it is a sight to see, and yet, Arturia wonders the grandness it would have been had she led her Kingdom better. Had her kingdom survived, her country would have expanded.

And England would have grown taller, but that's taking his Nation Identity seriously.

"Arthur. I must thank you for showing me the city of my country," Arturia expresses, "It's...good, to see it well." Even as a sword of a Servant, Arturia can't contain the love and patriotism of her homeland.

"I should hope so, it's why I even bother to show it to you," England states, a smile in place, "And your welcome."

Arturia smiles, and continues her gaze as the ride moved once more, slowly they descend back down much to her disappointment yet firm grasp of satisfaction.

"Oh, hello Flying Mint Bunny!"

The Knight blinks, and looks at her Master once again.

"This is Arturia, she's a Servant that'll assist me in the new war." In the sight of the Knight, the Englishman is talking to thin air to his right, a wide grin as if whoever he is talking to brought him immense joy. He suddenly frowns, "I'm not breaking any rule the Grail made! I'm using my own magic for God's sake!"

A moment of silent.

"Ah, well...I still don't know about that. Am I Catholic or-"

"Um...Arthur?" Arturia starts, "Who are you talking to?"

England blinks, "Oh, pardon me. Arturia, I would like for you to meet Flying Mint Bunny," he introduces thin air.

"..."

"You can't see him, can you?" England read the expression of the Knight. Arturia frowns worriedly, suspiciously as well.

"I'm afraid not..."

 _Well that's a shame_ , England thought to himself, _I was hoping that since she's made of magic she could see Flying Mint Bunny._ The small green winged bunny in topic is currently floating beside the girl's face.

 _"Is this the girl you told me who's King?"_ Flying Mint Bunny asked.

"Oh yes, that's her. Trust me, I'm not entirely convinced myself," England said. Arturia frowns, having an idea over what he's referring about.

"...Perhaps it's best we retire for the day."

England was surprised, "What? This early?"

"I'm sure you must be exhausted," to the point where Arturia believes her Master to be delusional, "You do appear so."

"It's just a little warm today," England dismisses the notion. "But if your set on leaving, I suppose we'll go home."

Arturia agrees, and they were coming close to the ground.

Through drive, the Nation and King reached the secluded house. During this time, Arturia was struck with realization and mentally berated herself, she had been meaning to speak with England concerning the Holy Grail, how she wishes to compromise with him. She got side-tracked, and while she can't say that she regrets it - it was more than something to witness the current state of her country despite her failure, she is a Servant and a King foremost, she mustn't forget what she owed her people.

Surely, if Arthur is in fact, the personification of the United Kingdom, he would have no complaints to what would only be beneficial for him.

When they entered the house, Arturia with a focused objective written all over her, was prepared to speak her thoughts, "Arthu-"

England's phone rang, cutting off the Knight, "Hold on a moment." He read the phone number id; Queen Elizabeth. He answers the phone number, "Hello? Ah, your Majesty. What can I...erm..." He looks behind him and finds the Servant following him. Simply standing there and waiting patiently with her hands folded together.

"Saber, can you...busy yourself with something else? This is a private matter I have to take."

Arturia bows her head, "Understood. Contact me through our link should you need me." She left the room, however, as she enters the hallway of England's large house, she heard his Master's faint voice.

"Goddammit America, I told him to delete that video of me! Y-Yes your Majesty, but I swear I only had two pints! Some blokes must have spiked the drinks!"

Arturia merely blinked before continuing her way with only one beat amiss.

"How the hell did he even get your email address?!...I-I did? Oh God I swear I'm never drinking again..."

The King of Knights walked around the halls and checked the many rooms England apparently owns. She took note of the pictures hung on the walls, each picture seems to consist mainly her Master and other people. Some taken in black and white, others in a sandy colored scheme. There seem to be a picture of Arthur standing beside a little girl, and in the next photo beside it, an old woman.

It was almost staggering how unchanged her Master appears.

Arturia stops when she reached a glass shelf in the hallway, two swords were stacked and hung by small black metal supports. Arturia stops and studies the weapons. They appeared to be old - one was of a good handle with engravings and red jewels that swirls down, it's blade flat, the other a rapier, with silver handle with a slightly worn leather grip, diamond shape designs snakes down the hilt.

With personal interest, Arturia opens the glass case, she drags her fingers and felt the clean, surprisingly smooth blade of the golden hilted sword before taking the weapon out of case, inspecting it closer. There was definite signs of this sword use, but it seems to be taken with great care - it must possess special memories for it to be so.

Saber kept walking until she finds herself at the backyard. The flat of her new shoes crushes against the grass until she stops when she seems to be at the center of the yard. She lifts the sword for another look once more, and then both her palms were pressed against the grip. With a firm hold, she positions herself at an offensive stance at the ready, and swung down the blade.

A light practice without needing to use up prana just to summon her Excalibur shall do for a moment, though perhaps she should have asked for Arthur's permission, but here she already was. Slicing the air and releasing a strong gust from her strength - blowing the grass to sway before her. This goes on for another few minutes, warming up her swordplay at the case where a battle between Servants will emerge...if there will be one.

This Holy Grail War is promised to be an abnormal one.

Though, why does she thought of this as if she's been through one before?

"You're quite a decent swordsman."

Arturia twitched in surprise, and looks back to the house, her bushy browed Master standing in between the doorway. "Or rather, a swordswoman. But anyway, you know it's more polite to ask if you wish to wield something I own?"

The Knight, despite training to hone in her emotions, flushes slightly and bows her head apologetically. "Forgive me, Arthur. I saw this sword, and I was interested to see how it felt. But you are right, I should have asked."

"At least you know how to use it." England comes close and his hand was out. Arturia wordlessly gave the sword back, embarrassment still apparent. "I can see how your title as a Saber fits."

"This belongs to you..." Arturia starts, "How long were you with a sword?"

"Well, I like to say that I can still use it, even though I'm more efficient with magic."

"Truly?"

England raises a thick eyebrow, "What's with that sound of disbelief?"

"Ah, please excuse me. I just...didn't take you as one, since you are a Magus."

The Englishman harrumphed, "Well I haven't instantly taken you as a girl who knew how to wield a sword, and we already seen how wrong I was."

"I wasn't imploring that you-"

"Wait here." England suddenly went back into the house. The Knight blinks in surprise at his abrupt retreat. _He's certainly quite prideful, but then again, I can be just as so._ It especially hit her like a smack in the face over the question of her swordsmanship all for looking nothing more than a little girl, a little irritation riling up within the Knight.

Her Master returns, he still held the golden hilt weapon, but he now carries the silver one Arturia had just seen before. "I've been meaning to test just how genuine your strength as a familiar are," he hands her the silver hilted weapon, "And I'm sure one match will dismiss any doubts of my skills."

The Saber looked over the weapon she was given with, there was a safety cover that conceals the sharp edges of the sword, she looks at the sword her Master has and discovers it also has a cover, she makes a once over at her Master's apparent seriousness, "This seems a little trivial."

"What? There's nothing trivial about proving something!" England defensively reasons, "And here I was thinking that you wouldn't hesitate, if you _are_ as good of a swordsman, are you?"

The Knight's eyes narrowed, her hand clutches to the sword's grip, "Very well Master, if it's to satisfy yourself." Her pride being touched upon, the Knight accepted England's request for a match. "I will however restrain most of my power to avoid seriously hurting you."

"That's going to change very soon." Caterpillar eyes scrunches together in concentration.

Standing apart from each other a couple of feet, England and Arturia stood in a defensive stance. The wind gentle and the leaves follows along, the glass rustle in a minor fuss. The two of English blood subtly adjusts themselves to attack - Arturia makes the first move.

A clang rung from the clash of blades, and the sounds repeats continuously. England goes for a strike with the dull part of his blade to avoid making any cuts and aims for the shoulder, Arturia however blocks it, pushes the sword away with the one she held and goes for a mock blow to his arm, but that was blocked by England as well. His actual prowess was nothing to sneeze at, it seems he was holding back a little, and then when it shows that Arturia is quite a skillful Knight, he steps it up.

Arturia's eyes widen when she was suddenly forced back by the increasing strength of her Master - _what, is he using enhancement?!_

The Knight was still denying to consider her Master to be something called a Nation, and here she has come to be a witness of his strength.

Arturia recollected herself just in time when England goes for another strike, defending herself and striking his blade downward, she then sprung her sword up, and England dodges with a side-step, the ends of his shaggy hair suffered only a minor brush. He hops back a little, already producing sweat from his temples. Arturia observes her Master with a solid expression, she raises her sword, her eyes of emerald sharpened.

They went at it again.

One minute later, the Knight manages to knock him off his balance, with a yelp, England tumbles and landed hard on his back. "Dammit!" He lifts his head and rubs the back of his skull.

Arturia's moment of stern competiveness fades into concern, "Are you all right, Arthur?" She etches closer to him.

"I think so. You're a knight alright," England groans, "Help me up, will you?"

Arturia reaches for his hand, and pulls him to his feet, "Your skills were quite formidable-"

England pulls the Servant in and gently taps Arturia's waist with his safety-proof blade, completely taking the Knight by surprise, he makes a one-eighty turn around her and goes for a double strikes to her back and neck, Arturia however reacted quickly and knocked his blade away from her.

"Ha! I got you!" England proudly states with a huff, backtracking away, a grin of triumph in place.

Arturia frowns disapprovingly at her Master's action, "That was a foul trick."

The Knight irks increase when England smirks, "I _was_ a pirate once, love."

Perhaps it is time and safer to take his Nation identity in all seriousness.

"It seems holding back is not necessary," Arturia of course will not actually go all out, to be summoned in her home land and by a powerful Magus, she is more than being in her tip top prime. "I will get you back for that, Arthur."

They commence once more. Blades clashing, Arturia avoiding the tricky moves and able to react to her Master's flanks, England skillfully handling his Servant's power. He grimaces as the serious Knight getting the upper-hand. Arturia felt slight elation in obtaining the better hand.

"H-Hey, wait! Wait just a moment!" England suddenly separates himself from Arturia and trips, the Knight huffs at the repeated action.

"Honestly Arthur, do you expect me to fall for your trick again?" Arturia remained vigilant, and waits for England to pick himself up. He stabs his blade into the ground in order to do this. He stood up.

His palm slips the ball of his handle, and fell face-front. Arturia blinked in surprised, and lowered her defense when she witness her Master staggering to get back up. "Arthur?" She approaches cautiously, England fell again, seeing no victory in continuing, he instead pushes himself to lie on his back.

The scene before Arturia shocks her. Her Master's face was brimming red, sweats like raindrops fell at a startling speed, and her Master's breathing was rapid and harsh. His eyes were shut closed, and looked to be in utter pain.

Arturia drops her sword. "Arthur?!" She settles to her knees beside England, confusion swirling but she kept herself from panicking - she is a Knight, she must be calm. "Arthur! Master! What's happening?!" Her hand slid to England's back of his head and she gently lifts him, her hand rests over his chest and she froze. His heartbeat was going wild, this was abnormal beating, what was happening?

Something akin to a lump in her heart occurs, a warning sign, one that tells her Master's life in peril. _Was he dying?_

Focused on her Master at a momentary lost of what to do, she saw a drop of liquid land on her Master's forehead. She looks up to see the sky darken to an ominous gray. The Knight knew not what to do, but it had to be something. She slid both hands under England's arms and prepares to carry him into the house. England forcefully opens one eye and prompts himself to move with his own feet, though it were stagnant movements due to his overwhelming amount of exhaustions.

What the hell was happening to him?

Arturia helps England to a couch in one of the rooms, "Arthur, what should I do? Is there anything..."

England's breathing was in control, but he was still flushed with sickness, "Water...please..."

The Servant hesitated to leave her Master on his own, but she eventually nodded no matter how much she disliked it. She left as quickly as she can, tossing objects around for a simple glass, and found it, filling it with water using the faucet and with haste, returns to her Master without spilling a drop. At her arrival, she discovers her Master was no longer in the room.

"Where did he-?!" She heard books fall from somewhere at the end of the hall, she investigates and finds one door slightly ajar. Entering, there was her Master, fumbling through a thick book.

"Arthur! You shouldn't force yourself!" Arturia had it in mind to berate the Englishman for foolishly making himself move when he is in extreme pain. She was intent on sending him somewhere to rest when she heard him mumble.

"-there are no drawbacks this serious from casting a spell that didn't even work. What the bloody hell is going on?" England flips to the next page, and began to violently cough. Pressing a palm against his mouth.

"You _must_ rest." Arturia gingerly takes the book away from him despite her Master's protest, she sets down the glass cup and then firmly held to England by the shoulders, "Whatever this is, this does not require for you to become any more ill. Please listen to me, Arthur." She hardens her expression, leaving no room for England to backtalk or reconsider. Her duty is to make sure her Master is safe, and if that means to protect him even from himself - so be it.

England eyes back at his spell book, "...I'm not sick."

Taking this as some kind of stubborn denial, Arturia was about to rebuke.

"My magic is being drained."

The Knight held her tongue.

"The spell I casted that was suppose to summon an army, instead summoned you, would have a side effect - low energy, a mild migraine. It was supposed to last one night." England grits his teeth, "But I can feel my magic draining, and it's taking a toll on my life."

"What can we do?"

England frowns, lost in thought, "I..."

 _"There's a fire starting in my heart~"_ The song _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele rung across the room, Arturia slightly scrunches in confusion, and England reaches for his phone.

"What?" He answered sourly. A moment of silence, and he broke into disbelief.

"Arthur?"

England ignored her, "Say that again, America?"

* * *

The axe was brought down, but even with Spain's impressive strengths, Iskandar knocked the weapon's blade away from him with his sword. The Servant then blocked an attack coming from Prussia, "Oooh! For a someone who's no longer a Nation, you're quite strong!"

"Get ready to kneel before my awesomeness! Kyahahaha!" Prussia boastfully proclaims.

"Hey, Tony!" Cu Chulainn calls out to Spain, "You sure you don't need help rescuing those Italians?"

Spain huffs, "Gracias! But just sit tight, and let your cool boss handle this!"

"Can't we all get along?! Ve, come on let's declare peace over plates of pasta we can give for each of us!" Italy waves his white flag in hopes to gain the Spanish, Prussian, and Conqueror's attention.

"Hey! Churro Bastard! Hurry the hell up and get me and my idiot fratello out of here!" Romano squirmed fiercely in hopes to set himself free from the ropes. "I can't stand staying near that Potato Eater's house any longer!"

"Don't know why that guy's worth it," Cu takes a bite out of a churro his Master made for him, scratching behind the ear of Blitz - one of Germany's dogs, and accompanied by the two other dogs - Blackie and Aster.

"You shut it you Dog!"

"YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE?!" Germany's dog barked along with the Hound of Ireland, whom clutches to his spear. If the grumpy Italian wasn't so important to his Master…

"I like to see you try! Or instead, how about I call you a bi-"

"Maybe you should stop worming behind your brother and we'll see what happens next!" Well, Cu already depicted Romano to be a coward, like his brother - only a lot more unlikable.

"AH! I surrender!" Italy shouted.

In Germany's house, a battle has commence between the King of Conquerors and the Spanish Nation with the Ex-Nation Prussia assisting him. It was by this time that Japan arrived with his Servant Kojirou - no Servants reacted in battle thanks to the warning of Germany, so has Turkey and Greece had arrived, whom once they saw each other, they locked together in a chokehold rivalry until Japan politely inquire for them to stop with Assassin there. Upon questioning the Servants presence, they were given the explanation while being introduced to the rest of the Heroic Spirits.

The two rivaled countries reacted angrily, "I thought we were going to vote how we'll fight, and why didn't the Grail give me a Servant?!" Was Turkey's response. Greece didn't want to agree with his hated neighbor but he was feeling the same thing.

They were immediately approached by Iskandar, "So, you're Greece. My home country?"

Greece blinks, recognizing a Greek, "Yes…"

"I'll admit, I hadn't expected my country to be a magnet for cats." The Servant still smiled widely. He then proceeded to warn them that he is the Conqueror who intends to take over the world, but will like to make a proposition and ask for their allegiance - "Become something grander than currently."

Turkey stubbornly turned down his offer, and grinningly looks forward to fighting him - having a feeling that Rider is not some ordinary human. Greece surprisingly answers that he'll think about it. Japan had answered similarly, but those who've known him understood the hidden true answer behind his response - "No."

Iskandar however was elated to having two considerable offers, one which may include another Servant.

"He's rather interesting," Kojirou had said when he met Rider. "I wouldn't have minded if you have said yes to his offer, but since you said no, I will be there with this sword in hand and prevent his attempt to conquer."

Rider and Lancer had spoken little with the Fake Assassin, the Nations discussed with each other. Germany had actually started making lunch for everyone and is joined by EMIYA. When the food was done, everyone was given the amazing bliss of Germany's baking skills and the Red Servant's cooking abilities - even the Hound could not stubbornly dismiss the delicious treats his dislikable enemy created.

"I must have you in my army! I'll be getting a fine chef!" Iskandar japes. The countries themselves wordily gave their five-star critique to the Archer.

"Kesesese! The awesome me has an awesome chef for a maid!"

EMIYA refrained from hitting Prussia with a pan.

By the end of their meal, Spain had suddenly declared a challenge against Iskandar to win back his Romano and Italy. Iskandar accepted, on the condition that if he defeats Spain, the Spanish country will officially be his.

Prussia decided to help his friend out, and thus, this is what is happening currently. The Servants paired with these two had offered their assistance to fight Iskandar, but Prussia ordered EMIYA to watch as he awesomely defeats the Servant and Spain had asked similarly, wanting to prove his coolness to Cu and Romano. They respected their Master's wishes no matter EMIYA's disagreement with it and Cu's encouragement, and now both has a view seeing the capacity in strengths their Masters has.

The Nations watching were also given the same experience but towards the Servant, for him able to match the feat of a Nation was beyond impressive. "Well…that's obvious…He is my citizen, and the conqueror no less," Greece sleepily states. It goes without saying that the Alexandar in his history and the man here looks different, but he can't deny something special about the Rider Servant.

"Yeah well, if there was a Turkish hero here, they would have beaten up that guy!" Turkey argues.

"Really? Can you give me one? I don't think I know any hero from Turkey with a famous name like Alexander the Great."

"You son of a-"

Japan spoke up, "Please you two, I think this is good for us to do. Together, we can form an alliance and help Germany-san."

Turkey looks over, "I don't know, Japan. I can't help it if all I want to do is punch this guy in the face."

"Likewise," Greece said in a sleep state, he opens one eye and sets his sight on the Indigo colored Servant, "Now, about you…"

The Servant pays attention, "Yes?"

"Are you really serious about protecting Japan?"

Suddenly, two pairs of suspicious eyes fell upon him - one's were hidden behind a white mask.

"Yeah, as far as I'm concerned, you basically intruded Japan's house."

"P-Please," Japan tries, "Sasaki-san is an ally. Plus…I know a little about him."

The two rivaled nations looked to Japan, "Really? How?" Turkey asked.

Japan pauses, "That…is an answer I must give to Germany." He stands up from the bench they all sat upon, "Excuse me, I must speak with him for a moment. Sasaki-san, I'll be right back."

The Servant nods, "Of course. I shall remain here and enjoy the fight." With that, he pays attention to the battle between a Nation, an Ex, and a Conqueror.

"Japan," Greece spoke before Japan goes, "Be sure to tell Germany to keep his dogs away me. You know how much they can scare my cats."

Japan nods, "Hai," he glances over the Blue Lancer who is paying close attention in a subtle affectionate way to Germany's dogs, "I wouldn't worry though, it seems Spain's Servant is keeping them occupied."

"I wonder what Hero I would have gotten," Turkey said mainly to himself - not like he's trying to converse with the hated Greece, so he'll excuse himself with Kojirou instead.

"If I had one, I'll bet my Servant would beat yours," Greece proclaims nonchalantly. A punch is thrown in his way.

 _Quite the friends Kiku has_ , Kojirou acknowledges.

EMIYA leans his back against the wall, watching the fight, the strength his Master and the Spanish held was something to take note, able to go up against a single Servant. Germany had explained him further about the existence of Nations - they are personification but their actual origins to what made their creation is unknown, they simply 'existed' at first in the form of a child, and then grows depending how well the lands prosper with economics and people. Should either or both fail, the Nation will cease to be, they die.

Yet Prussia seems to be an exception of this, with his own arguments that the people carrying the Prussian blood still lives on and having moved in with Germany helped somewhat, and now works on the East side of Germany but is no longer entitled to be called a Nation. He was concerned about Prussia's apparent broken legs, but Germany added that Nations who received wounds could heal in a short amount of time faster than a normal human, depending how good their economy is.

A simple bite wound from a dog could heal in a mere minute or perhaps seconds. A broken limb, over an hour. It's been four hours at most, the time spent were Turkey's and Greece's coming, the explanation of what they knew of the Holy Grail being reaffirmed, Iskandar's proposition to which Turkey said no but strangely, the Greek said he'll consider it, and for the next two hours the Country alongsize Ex and Iskandar fought. By now, any broken limbs or bones a Nation may suffer would have healed.

 _But-_

Prussia skids back, and he prepares to charge. His legs suddenly locked however, subtly shaking. He ended up using his hands to push himself back, rolling backwards and avoided a blow from Iskandar.

 _-It doesn't look like he's gotten better._ EMIYA frowns, with how sure Germany sounded, the counter Guardian would have considered accepting his word if the facts before him was not prominent, what's more it doesn't look like anyone has noticed, except for the Servants. Is this supposedly normal for them? Or is it possible that they have no knowledge at all, Prussia is acting intently to avoid any suspicions over his condition, keeping up his self-confidant persona.

Since a Nation could heal within no time, and Prussia is a certified "ex-nation", then his self-healing abilities has suffered. EMIYA sighed, he's going have to look even more closely at the arrogant albino who is in self-denial over his condition as if he's invincible.

"Germany-san, may I discuss with you for a moment?"

The red Servant's attention drifts to the Japanese man. A humored smile forms. To think, this quiet polite man, his home country. He should take a picture.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"Well…I wished to speak to you about the Holy Grail we left at the Meeting…actually…" Japan frowns, how should he explain this, and in front of these Servants, "Perhaps it's better we talk in priv-"

Suddenly, Germany's phone rung, he takes it out and discovered who's calling him, frowning, "One moment Japan. America is calling me for some reason."

"Er…of course." Japan bows.

Germany goes somewhere else and answers the phone. Japan stood beside the Red Archer, deciding to set his eyes on the battle before him, he restrains himself from examining the popular character of the series he's familiar with, and reminded of the more than exceptional skills he possess as a chef.

 _The fact that Emiya-san's cooking skills could transpire from another world to here is astounding_ , the Japanese thought, remembering the note of the fluffy muffin - like tasting a cloud, _And a good move on the writer's part._

"…Have I heard correctly that you left the Grail somewhere?"

Japan blinks, and politely answers, "Yes. The Holy Grail is in America, on the table of the meeting room the Nations always gathers to. In three days we'll return there along with those who are interested in participating the war."

"But is it a good idea to leave it on it's own? I imagine you had some precautions taken," It seems rather reckless to leave the wish granting object.

"America has assured that he'll have it looked after with his securities. Camera recording live, guards on the premise."

"But isn't he interested in the Grail? If so, would you really trust him guarding it?" There's a chance that it can be taken, although, it's useless unless filled with Prana drained from the death of the Servants.

"I'll agree with whatever America says, and refrain from speaking my actual thoughts."

"….I see, by the way, do you have a human name I may refer to you?"

Japan nods, "Kiku Honda."

"Tell me, Honda-san. What do you do as a country?" It's a rare opportunity to actually talk with his home.

"I sense the mood and refrain from speaking. Say one thing but mean something else, and most of my answers will be "I'll think about it", then avoid as best I can." The Japanese responded without a hint of hesitation, it rolled off the tip of his tongue naturally.

… _This is my country_. EMIYA held back a chuckle, but he stretches a grin.

Iskandar had successfully knocked his opponents weapons aside, grabbed the front collar of their shirts, and pushed them to the ground, holding them down. "Now begins the countdown!" The Rider of Italy said with glee.

"W-What the hell are you doing, you jackass! Stop messing around and get up! That guy isn't seriously overpowering you right?!" Romano's bitter mood is fused with disbelief and(if anyone asks he'll deny) worry over the trapped Spanish. It was unthinkable, no human could just hold down Spain, not even if they were the strongest man in the world - strongest Nation sure but he's sure the land-taking bastardo isn't one...is he?

Romano couldn't understand, but what was occurring before his eyes made sense. Iskandar is a conqueror, and with many skills, in a world he's summoned with living Nation, the Rider would have earned the skillset to have the advantage over anything country-like. Thus explains the incredible upper hand he has.

"Why resist Gilbert?" Iskandar questions the squirming Prussian, "If you accept my conquest, I will renew you - make you into a country again."

"Feh! I would rather roll over and drop dead! The awesome me always fights to the end! You got a good voice, but I'm not giving in that easily, and no one can do it better than Old Fritz!" He proceeds to punch Iskandar's arm - there was power behind his punch, there was passion, and life. The Conqueror smiles. A dead Nation this one is certainly not.

"You need my help now boss?" Cu asked once again.

Spain struggles under the grip of Iskandar, "Haaa…Maybe I could use some-"

"CALL THEM NOW!"

Everyone's head turns to the house where Germany had departed to. All blinked when Germany came rushing back out.

"Everyone! Stop whatever your doing! We are all going back to the Meeting right now!"

Japan flinched in surprise, "Germany-san? What is the matter?"

* * *

"What did you just say?" England asked once more, his voice low.

 _"Dude. I got no idea how much more I can specify - The golden cup is gone!"_

England abruptly stood, wobbly a little until Arturia held him by his arm, "What do you mean gone?! What about the securities?! The-"

 _"One moment it was there on my monitor, I turned away and did other stuff, and then when I checked again - it was gone! I looked through the video and switched through different camera angles like fifteen times! I c_ _alled in, nothing set off any of the alarms through the windows or inside the room. None of the guards saw anything, and I can't ask them to check the room or go on a search for something that's supposed to be a secret!"_

England rubs his face in pure frustration, "Dammit America. How could you let this happen? Was there even a half bit of competence to your men and security cameras?!" How could it just disappear? It's a gold cup that can talk for God's sake! Everyone has seen and heard it! It was no damn illusion like England was so used to hearing from others over his magical friends!

 _"Chill out! Those are my men you're dissing! Do I gotta bring up what happened at your Queen's place?! Guards all around. One random drunk guy, and he got in twice!"_

"The Holy Grail is missing Alfred!" England shouted, "This is not the time to bring up such things!"

Arturia gasped, the Holy Grail is missing? It was explained to her how the Holy Grail awaits at this place of meeting, and though she was urged to go and get it herself, she kept her ground to stay by her Master's side with the promise that she'll see it for herself soon. Her heart sunk at this new given information, regretting a little to staying put.

 _"Look, I called Germany - cause you know, out in the hallway at that meeting, we agreed that he'll handle keeping things in order and all that. He wants all of us to go back right now, just in case one of us who was there decided to go back and take the Grail for themselves."_

England breath shook, "Al…alright, okay." He rubbed his temples.

 _"Dude, you okay? You don't sound so good."_

"Just...a little winded," England clears his throat, "Dammit. My private plane is getting repaired, and I've recently heard all the flights are booked. I can't make to the meeting as quickly as I could."

 _"No worries! I got an idea! Just go outside and I'll pick you up!"_

England raised an eyebrow, "Pick me up? Are you near London?"

 _"Almost actually. I figured you could use a faster ride before I decided to call you. We're allies you know! Oh hey! I can see your house!"_

With that, America hangs up. "Go outside he says."

"Arthur, what is going on?" Arturia questions urgently, "You said that the Holy Grail..."

England coughs, Arturia held him still when he began swaying. "I don't know what's going on...America...was," a strain to his voice, like something is clenching his insides, "was looking after the Grail. I say he screwed up, it's not in the room where we left it, which means someone stole it."

Arturia was shocked at this news.

"Either one of the blokes broke their agreement and snatched it...or maybe...if a human got it. Some thief, or it could be one of the guards. I should have sent my own..."

"Arthur, you look about to pass out." Arturia notes his eyelids growing heavy.

England shook his head, "I can't...I have to...get there."

A growing strange sound reached their ears, something like propellers. It was coming from outside. "Arturia...help me to the front door."

The Knight nodded dutifully, "Right."

The propelling sound was louder when they reached the front door, but it grew slower as well. They stepped outside. There stood America in his brown leather jacket and a wide smile, behind him, an old world war II American aircraft, faint blue with age, and a white star on it's side.

"The hero has arrived dudes!" America waved at them, but saw England. "Whoa! Iggy, you look like hell!"

"Don't call me Iggy..." England held enough energy to remind him of that.

"No, seriously. You look really bad, I could throw up looking at you."

England's stomach twisted, badly, "Shut up America!"

"We are to ride in this?" Arturia examines the aircraft, with just a glance, Arturia has a theoretical feeling how to fly this, just need to put up reins like she has for her horse and-

She shook her head, begone unecessary thoughts. "I'm not sure if you should take to the air in your condition, Arthur."

"Wait, dudette? You know this can fly? I didn't think someone from the medieval could know that."

It _was_ vaguely familiar to the Knight.

"We have to get to the meeting somehow," England reminds. "Let's just go, we're wasting time."

"Yeah...There's only one problem," America scratched his head, "I only got...two seats. One for the pilot," his thumb point to himself, "And the other the passenger."

He let that fact sunk in.

"...Arthur, I cannot shift into my Spirit Form." Arturia states, a troubling look draws her features.

England takes a moment, considering himself over and over, and finds that there's no other way. "Nothing else can be done, we'll...have to share the seat."

The glass cover of the aircraft opens, lifting backwards, the single seat in sight, and the two Brits stares at it.

"Dudes, we're on the clock here. Gotta get going," At America's reminding of urgency, England gulps. He takes a deep breath.

"I'll get in first, then...you'll sit on top me..."

Arturia, focusing only at the important task at hand, nodded unhesitantly, "Very well, Arthur."

The Knight helped England get in, as gently as she could, England merely made a drop into his seat, but he was...holding on rather well. Then comes Arturia, stepping in, careful not to bring any pain to her Master with her foot, and sat down on his knees. "Are you comfortable, Arthur?"

Bright redness flooded across England's face, and it was not due to his mysterious illness. "...Nevermind that, can you close the door?"

"I got it!" America comes over, and began setting down the glass cover, he pauses momentarily, blinking at England and Arturia, and grinned. "You might wanna lower your head Sabes."

It took only a brief moment for Arturia to realize America meant her, and she did as he asked. Now, she was much closer to the brimming with red Brit, who's color increased.

America gave England one hell of a shit eating grin, and shuts the glass door close. England swore he's going to get America back somehow. This is by far one of his most embarrassing positions he has ever been put in. He has plenty humiliating moments of course, this just happens to be among them now. Due to the difficulties it would be to put on the safety belt, England had no choice but to have his arms around the Knight's waist. He'll have to thank God that she wasn't expressing the same way he was, coolly intent on their main priority.

Right. He has to stop with this embarrassment, they had to get to the meeting fast!

He breathed in a little, capturing the scent of Arturia's golden hair - like a patch of lilies doused in a subtle vanilla extract. What made this incredible was that she hadn't showered as far as he knows, so this was _natural_.

 _Magic. It's only magic._ England decided to distract himself with these thoughts.

America locked himself in the pilot's seat, and started up the engines, "Here we go guys!" He reports through the communicators, the propellers beginning to spin into full-speed. "Hold on real tight you crazy kids!"

 _Oh just shove it Alfred._ England spats. Within a couple of seconds, the wheels of the aircraft started rolling, and they were off the ground, and into the sky.

 _Please, don't let it be too far._

* * *

"...Here they come." A faint, bell-like laughter echoes throughout the empty room of the Nation's Meeting.

* * *

 **"Like, Fatealia" - Chibi Poland.**

 **A/N: Yes people, this chapter is where I decided to step up the story, but you'll find an even bigger if not much more delightful surprise in the next chapter. Look forward to it.**

 **I will also like to make known of my appreciation to those who has followed and faved this story. Truly, your interests gives this story life. I will certainly work to my best in updating this story more frequently. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Now for the ending theme**

 **Marukaite Chikyuu: Japan and Kojirou**

 **Jap: _"Come Assassin, would you like to have some sake?"_**

 **Koj: _"I would like to Master. Thank you Master."_**

 **Jap: _"What did you think about the Nikujaga I made?"_**

 **Koj: _"I wouldn't wish to forget the taste just yet."_**

 **Jap: _"Draw a circle, there's Earth."_**

 _ **"Draw a circle, there's Earth."**_

 _ **"Draw a circle, there's Earth."**_

 _ **"My name is Japan."**_

 **Koj: " _Draw a circle, there's Earth."_**

 _ **"Looking closely there's Earth."**_

 _ **"Or maybe it's Earth?"**_

 _ **"My name is Kojirou Sasaki."**_

 **Both: _"Ah, with just a stroke of paint, a wonderful world can be seen."_**

 _ **"White rice is the best, as well is looking at the full moon."**_

 _ **"Fateaaaaaliiiiiaaaaaa!"**_


	18. Chaos at the Meeting

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. Be Prepared!**

 **Note: Servants will not have all their memories of their experiences in previous wars in an instant. They would partially be unlocked due to meeting with anything familiar, but total recollection will come in due time. This is because their summoning is under unique circumstances.**

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Arturia and Chibi England**

* * *

Germany left the view of battle to take the call. From what he had seen thus far, Rider - or the famed Conqueror Iskandar, is indeed powerful for a sole man. Then it is true, he is not entirely human. Not a Nation. A Servant, to which Iskandar also titled beings like him as Heroic Spirits. Heroes from History. What in the world is the Grail planning? First it gave the Nations a choice to consider what to do in the competition, and then these Heroes shows up with the same knowledge that contradicts what the Holy Grail said.

As much as he would like to go back to the meeting now, it would break the deal in returning after three days which HE gave everyone who are interested in the Holy Grail. The only way he could shorten the days is if something of great urgency is brought to his attention.

Germany answers his cellphone, "What is it America?" He questioned gruffly. He would like to go back and see how strong Iskandar is to combat against two Nations, even if one is retired.

 _"Uh, hey Germany! What's uh...what's going on?"_

Normally, Germany would respond with a frown of annoyance. It's not often America would call out of nowhere just for a friendly chat and Germany can be a busy man. But the question did led him to think. Should he mention the Servants? Because that is what's going on. Does America also have a Heto for unexplanable reason other than the assumption that this must be the Grail's doing?

"America, I'm busy. What are you calling me for?" It has been discussed among them, Germamy would be the overseer for this war, as it fits him well. Perhaps America has something in mind about the war? Maybe this is about him also having a Servant. If so, Germany has about enough of this and will gather the Nations at the American's house at once just to find out what's going on.

 _"Uh, right...Well, let's see..."_

Germany waits patiently for the American, though his foot taps against the ground.

 _"Alright. I'm just gonna say it. And first of all! I was doing a good job, and I have an alibi, so I have no idea what happened!"_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Well...I'm calling about the Grail...It's missing."_

Eyes widen. "What?!"

 _"I didn't move it!"_ America hastily defends himself, as this would be the first to assume, _"I swear! I had the thing on live video on my desk and I turned around for like a couple of seconds then it was gone!"_

"How could you let this happen?!" Germany grips to his hair, he instinctively smooths it into repairment as America responds.

 _"The whole place was practically on lock down after we left! I didn't tell anyone about the Grail and nothing triggered the alarm system! None of my guards saw anybody leave and they're on every corner unless the guy could go through walls."_ There were noises in the background, America was hurrying to go somewhere. _"I'm calling so you get the idea that I didn't take it! I was in another state!"_

This is very bad. The Holy Grail. An object that can grant a wish. Even a disastrous one. Although it is uncertain if it can really go such feats, the risk of it is there. Two things could have occured. One: A Nation broke their agreement, went back and took the Grail, or Two: a citizen is involved, a regular theif. The severity of this situation collided with Germany when he imagined an absolute mad man handling the magical object. He would have paled the idea, but he kept a calm head.

A moment of consideration, and Germany concluded the best course of action. "Call everyone and tell them to return to the meeting at once." If it was a Nation and they did not show up, he or she will be suspected, and if all do arrive, they will be heavily questioned. If no one is involved then there will be a massive search around the globe to find the person who has the Grail.

 _"Uh, by everyone do you mean-"_

"CALL THEM NOW!" The very world is hanging on the balance beam with the Holy Grail's disappearance.

 _"Okay! Okay! Geez! No problem though, you can count on the hero!"_ America hangs up. Germany quickly dials down a number - he has to get his flight ready. He was out of the house and met with the others who has heard his shout.

With their attention already on him, Germany loudly commands, "Everyone! Stop whatever you're doing! We are all going back to the Meeting right now!"

"Germany-san? What is the matter?"

Germany answers to Japan, "The Holy Grail is missing."

"What?!" Most Nations shouted. The Servants perked their heads up.

"Someone must have stolen it," there could be no other explanation. Germany continues, "I had America to call everyone to return to the meeting so that we can devise a plan."

"Then we must go quickly," at Japan's urgent tone, Kojirou stood readily.

"You three will have to halt your fighting for another time-" Germany started, addressing Prussia, Spain, and Iskandar, but he looked again. Iskandar had actually pinned down those two?

"Hm. So it would seem..." Iskandar releases the Nations, "A shame. I almost had you two."

"We will have to scedule a plan to America," Japan suggests.

Germany frowns, "I'm not sure if it'll be that easy. I've read the forecast this morning and I can feel it too. A storm is coming, large enough to delay any flights."

"We got to get there somehow!" Turkey shouts.

"What do you suggest to do birdbrain? Fly over there with your wings?" Greece said. He and Turkey were once again in a tussle.

"Looks like we'll have to go next state and hope for the best," Prussia offers.

"Or..." Iskandar starts, "We could take my chariot."

Before his suggestion is shot down by Germany, Iskandar quickly added, "Rest assured. I will be the one driving. In comparison to Italy's style, it will be an easier ride although I imagine that time is at the essence."

Germany was intent to stay far away from the flying chariot, but Iskandar was right. Time is at the essence.

"...How many of us can your chariot carry?"

Iskandar travels his thoughts surrounding Gordius Wheel, "I will need an expansion. My Bulls are strong enough to carry you countries, but it would be best for your Servants to be in their Spirit Form."

Germany nods, "I should have something that can work," he then spoke to the countries, "Everyone, contact the other Nations and let them know what's going on. We need as many of them we can reach and have them go to America."

The countries nodded and began searching through their contacts as Germany left. Within the next five minutes, Germany had brought in a wooden cart and the Nations had called everyone they could. Japan had reached through China. Spain had gotten through with France. Prussia to Austria, adding in an obnoxious comment and two.

"This will do well," Iskandar comments about the wooden cart, "Very fine carvings. Did someone gift this to you?"

"Nein, I made this in my spare time a long time ago. This actually used to be a bunch of cuckoo clocks...I rather not talk about it so please don't ask." He said it firmly and a hint of what appears to be trauma. So many cuckoo clocks all for that Frenchman...

"I'll help build it together with Iskandar's chariot!" Italy happily offers to Germany.

"You'll just somehow get me in deep debt again..."

Iskandar chuckled at the two allies conversing before raising his sword, and summoning Gordius Wheel. The Nations who have not witnessed his ability beforehand were all shocked by his ride's appearance. Germany quickly started attaching the cart to Gordius Wheel with Iskandar's help. EMIYA volunteered to assist them, if only just to get a break from the obnoxious albino who was busying himself annoying the Austrian and apparent Hungarian on the phone.

At it's completion, the cart was settled beside Gordius Wheel, having only one wheel removed in order for the cart to fit. "Everyone, get on! We have to get to America at once!" Germany commanded.

Cu Chulainn waves his hand at his Master Spain, "Since you haven't gotten around talking through our link. I'll see you later boss." He then dispatched into his Spirit Form. EMIYA nods, "I'll be nearby King Awesome, and catch you if ever you decide to fall from the chariot again." He also dematerializes while Prussia "pffft" at him. Kojirou faces Japan, "I shall await whenever you are in need of my blade, Honda-san." He follows the same action as the two Servants.

"Damn, these guys really aren't human." Turkey expresses as he got on the added cart. Greece joining him much to his and Turkey's dislike.

"If I have to say who stole the Grail I say it was France. You know how he is, right Spain?" Prussia said as he stepped onto the cart.

"I don't know Prussia, he sounded very surprised when I told him," Spain said, following Prussia in suite, "And he was in his country."

"Regardless, everyone is a suspect. And if it turns out that neither of us took it, we'll need to plan a world search," Germany said. "What I don't get is how America didn't catch the thief on video, unless he's hiding something..."

"We'll know once we reach there, Germany-san," Japan said.

"Si! So let's enjoy the view along the way! Right Romano?" Italy brought his twin next to Iskandar.

"Get me the F- off of this!" Romano cussed. The bulls snorted in annoyance over the grumpy Italian.

"Ah! I'm sorry Romano! But don't worry, after we figure out what's going on I'll save you from Iskandar so long as I'm a freed country!" Spain declares heartedly.

"Ve~ Not so free now though, you're in a conqueror's chariot," Italy said, "Right Iskandar? You told me that a country in a conqueror's chariot is immediately conquered."

Iskandar grins, "That I did."

The countries blinked, and reassess their standings - with the wooden cart now combined with Gordius Wheel, yes, they are in fact in a conqueror's chariot.

"...SON OF A B-!" Prussia cursed, messing his silver hair.

"I just can't rely you on anything can't I? Now someone's gonna have to save your dumbass!" Romano spat at Spain who was feeling rather sheepish.

"Haha! I can't believe you didn't think of this when you came up Greece!" Turkey laughed at the other man whom he assumed also made the same mistake as the rest of the countries did.

"mmmm...I'm fine with this," Greece surprises Turkey, "He's my citizen anyway, although he'll have to get through my boss. It's hilarious though how clueless you were when you first stepped into the cart."

"SHUT IT!"

"Please! Let's not fight about this right now!" Japan reasons.

Germany, though annoyed over his apparent capture - he can't honestly believe that, how could he be so careless?! He still focused on the task at hand. "Let's just get to America now!"

Iskandar nods, "Right, to America! A country that will be quite an opponent sometime in the future!" He whipped the straps, and the bulls took off in a thunder towards the sky.

* * *

"W-what?! The Holy Grail is missing?!" Lithuania repeated what Russia had revealed.

"Da. China was told this by Japan, it seems America will be in big trouble," the Russian smiles at the thought. "Anyway, every Nation has to go back now. I only have a faint idea over what we're going to do. You should call your Polish friend and let him know about this, and I hurry if I were you." With that, Russia left. Despite his departure, the room was still several degrees below - the chill never leaving.

"Th-the Grail is missing...w-what should we do?" Latvia asks.

"This is serious," Estonia said, "If the Holy Grail could grant any wish no matter how dangerous, there's no telling the kind of mind someone who stole it has."

Lithuania gulps before nodding, "There's no other way around this," he looks to Medusa, "We all have to go America."

The Gorgon nods, "Understood. Let's leave at once."

* * *

"Aiya! I swear if any of those western countries stole that Grail I will cook them to the fryer!" China spouted after his call with Japan ended and he had just called Russia. He enters a large room. "Everyone! Stop with what you're doing!"

His Assassins paused their actions of cleaning the living room. Most wearing partial of a maid's outfit, some using vacuums and others having dusters, cloths, and spray bottles.

"There is an emergency concerning the Holy Grail. We will have to go to America right now-aru."

"Yes, Master." The Assassins followed their Master out, all disappearing into the shadows, apart from the Chibi Assassin whom China held by the hand.

* * *

With Hungary, Austria, and Gilgamesh, they had just left the restaurant after Prussia relayed the news through Austria's phone, which he then proceeds to annoy the heck out of Austria until Roderich decide it wiser to just hang up. The two Nations were prepared to go to the airports, but someone was very set to go against the idea.

"What are you on about now?!" Hungary shouted at the unaffected Golden Archer. "We have to get to America right away! So why don't you want to take a plane?"

"I refuse to be among mongrels as if they are worthy to be near my presence," Gilgamesh haughtily answers.

Hungary tugged her hair in frustration, which actually amused Gilgamesh into quirking a smirk. Austria tried his best to calm his long-time friend down. "Then we'll take a private plane," She suggested.

"And you expect me to believe your ride is suitable for my taste?"

The Hungarian faces the Austrian, "I seriously don't have enough patience to deal with this. I'm betting my frying pan that Prussia took the Grail, and when I see that for myself - I'll beat him up with it!"

"I'll support you on that," Austria pats her shoulder.

They turn back to the Servant when they heard the King of Heroes sigh. "It's honestly saddening how ignorant you two are." Gilgamesh walks away, "If we're to go off to another land, then we shall do so in a way as I see fit."

"Where are you going?" Hungary chases after Gilgamesh with Austria along. She grunts in annoyance when the King does not answer, simply proceeds to calmly walk to who knows where.

They return to Hősök tere - Heroes' Square. Just in time too after an investigation over the claims of weapons litter all over ended. Either Gilgamesh had come here for a personal liking to make an irony, or the fact that he did not know the tourist attractions name (and doesn't care to know) and was only looking for a secluded place.

"What is he doing?" Austria questioned Hungary, the Hungarian was also at a lost, but chooses to observe the Servant silently, wondering what it is he's planning to do since he wordily states getting to America "as he see fits". If that's the case, how is he going to do it.

The Nations stops when Gilgamesh did the same, standing on the solid concrete ground before him, the single tall column with a figure on top just distance ahead of him. He raises his hand, and a large ripple appeared in the fabric of reality. A huge flying ship comes through, with yellow body and a sharp long nose-like head, and has green wings with black linings on it's side. A throne sat on the body and higher from the platform before it, a seat for the King of Heroes himself.

The sight of Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King shocked Hungary and Austria into a jaw-dropping reaction.

"You don't need to explain how your aircraft is a belittling thing compare to mine," Gilgamesh said as he steps onto Vimana.

"Mein Gott..." Austria gasped.

"Well...at least we have a ride," Hungary said, smiling slightly.

At the flying's ship start to rise with the three people on it, a bystander - the same who had discovered the "make-believe" weapons, witnessed yet another unbelievable event occurring at Heroes' Square. Gawking at the sight of something that could only exist in myths or science fictions, the person dialed to the police once again, this time exclaiming a "flying saucer". Later, that person was taken in for a psychological examination.

* * *

"And here I was hoping for a relaxing day," France said. He had just received a call from Spain about the Holy Grail and it's disappearance. Not a very good thing to hear, he liked to place a bet that England had taken it since the English man was so keen on getting it for whatever reason. "Good thing a protesting rally is happening in front of my boss' workplace and he moved our meeting tomorrow. Diarmuid, it seems our plan to meet with the other Nations has moved up. Let us go."

Diarmuid nods, "Very well." He follows his Master, ignoring the eyes of the women who gazes the eye-candy pair of men before them.

* * *

Pandemonium spreads between the Nations, as Switzerland can imagine when he got a call concerning the Holy Grail. He could care less who took it, and would ignore the call to regroup back at America. However, if they're planning to search for the Grail, then Switzerland sees this as an opportunity to question the object concerning Liechtenstein and this Servant she was given.

"Lily! Get ready, we have to go back to America!"

Liechtenstein enters his office, Hercules follows, struggling to get through the door however.

"This soon? Why?"

"Something happened and the Nation's are regrouping at America's place. If we help them, we may find out more about your Servant."

Liechtenstein considered her brothers words before nodding. Whatever the truth was behind Hercules however, she wished to keep him as her friend.

* * *

"A little to the left," Medea gestures with her hand. "And do carry it. I'm sure Lukas would prefer not to have any marks on his floor."

Denmark lifts the couch, "You know, I probably wouldn't have done this if you weren't hot."

Medea had her hood down, revealing her beautiful appearance of lavender hair, elf-like ears and gorgeous eyes. She truly fits the position of a princess, nothing at all like some evil treacherous spell caster she had been condemned as.

"Flattery will rarely get you anywhere," Medea said. "Also, consider this an act to be on good terms with me, since you feel so inclined to be so."

"Hey, if I get a kiss on the cheek after this I'm all for it."

Medea, with her gesturing hand still raised, extends her fingers and a faint purple aura emits. She enchanted the couch to weight fives times it's weight, hopefully it'll crush the Dane's feet once he drops it.

But even the strongest man in the world is nothing to compare a Nation's strength. Denmark did in fact stumble at the sudden added heaviness the couch became, but he used his legs and stubbornly continues to move it, all the while pretending that he's not having a slightly harder time. Rather impressive, Medea has to admit. She should consider looking more into the peculiar beings these people called countries. She'll have to ask Norway some time.

Iceland enters the room, acknowledging the room arrangements Medea is making Denmark do, and was curious if Norway was okay with this. But another thought came to him.

"Hey Medea," he greeted the princess, "Have you seen Finland and Sweden?"

"Not since this morning."

Iceland hummed, his pet friend resting on his shoulder, "I guess they're still looking for Sealand. Hopefully that boy will get hungry and he'll come out of hiding eventually. Er, Denmark, are you okay?"

"Sure! Why ask?"

"Well...you kind of look like you're having trouble carrying that couch. You're barely staying in one place."

"Just looking for the right spot to put this! I'm helping out Medea with Norway's stuff."

"Norway had spoken to me about rearranging his furniture," Medea explained, "and I acted to assist while he does whatever work he has in his office. Of course, I would rather leave the muscle work to someone else."

"Hence this King here is helping the damsel princess!" The Dane boasts. Suddenly, he bends further backwards. Another additional heaviness given to the couch out of nowhere. Medea's hand hasn't lowered.

"Remember to have an indoor voice, Mathias," Medea said sweetly.

Just then, Norway came into the room, "We have to go. Now."

Surprised by his subtle haste, Medea cancels her spell, and Denmark was completely unprepared for this. Nearly throwing the couch to the ceiling. He caught it though ungracefully.

"Norway? What's going on?"

Norway got to his coat and hat, "I just got a call. The Holy Grail is missing."

"What?!" The Iceman and the Danish shouts. Medea was just as shocked to hear.

"All of us will have to return to America. Gather the suspects or rally a group to make a search," Norway explains as he got his car keys. "Iceland, call Finland and Sweden. Tell them to meet us at the car."

"But, what about Sealand?"

Norway considers silently, "I'll leave the door unlock for him. Right now, call Finland."

Speaking of the Finnish, he is still in search for the runaway Sealand who he's confident is hiding behind one of the trees in the forest. "Peter! Please come out! It's okay if you're not a country but this isn't even about that!...I just made it worse didn't I?" Finland looks to Sweden, the taller male was in a tug-of-war between saying yes and supporting Finland by patting him on the shoulder. It was his silence that answered the question.

Finland scolded himself, now Sealand is going to feel even worse! What kind of a parent is he?! Sensing his internal distress, Sweden comes over and grasps his shoulder. "We'll find him," he mutters.

Finland heard him clearly, "I hope so." A tune played as his phone vibrated. Taking it out, Finland answers the phone, recognizing the caller, "Iceland? What is it?"

Sweden proceeds to look behind another tree, and just ahead of this tree was Sealand hiding within the bushes. He held in his breath so not to be heard. He didn't want to talk with his parents at the moment, angry and frustrated at his parents worded prevention to let him participate in the Holy Grail War.

Sweden was about to check the bushes next when he heard the Finnish, "The Holy Grail is missing?!"

He looked back and walked closer to his wife. Sealand perked up with curiousness. That Golden Cup is missing?

"B-But I need to find Sealand first...Well, that is bad. I certainly wouldn't want some mad man having that Grail..."

Sealand gently pushes through the bushes to peak through, seeing his mother having a terrified expression.

"Alright then," Finland reluctantly agreed. He ended the call and looked to Sweden, explaining everything Norway has told them. Sweden had a noticeable frown upon hearing the news.

"I'm so worried about Sealand though..." Finland thought it best to try one more time, he walks forth and shouted, "Peter! We have to go to America for an emergency! You don't have to come with us, just go inside of Norway's house or go back to your country! But we would like to see you before we go!"

Sealand remains hidden.

As much as Finland and Sweden would rather not, they can rely Sealand to be okay so long he's smart about it. He may be young but he's still a country, he has enough experience to go about on his own. Waiting for another minute, it was time for the two to leave. "Please respect Norway's stuff and stay out of his room! Don't answer to any strangers!" Finland ordered before leaving the forest. However, unbeknownst by the two countries, Sealand stealthily follows from behind.

What was going on? Was the Holy Grail really missing? The young country wants to find out.

"Hurry up guys! We got to catch the plane to America right now!" Denmark shouted.

"We're coming! Norway, did you unlock the door for Sealand?"

"Yes, he should be fine." Norway stated.

"I'll be in my Spirit Form, Lukas. It'll be rather stuffy in there if I don't," Medea points to the car.

Everyone got inside the vehicle, but no one noticed the little rascal managing to unlock the trunk, and sneaks into the back.

* * *

Every country has received the news. Many who were interested in the Grail decided to come. Others were busy and chose to stay home. Whatever the case, those who come with guests along came closer to the destination.

Hours later.

After consideration, America decided to call ahead and ordered the guards dismissal, encouraging them to get a bite of food and have the day off, additionally, he had already called for a ride to the Meeting through the use of Uber. It's gonna get hectic once all the Nations arrive. England more or less buried his embarrassment as his arms were secured around Arturia - whom the Knight has come to fully acknowledge their position, and soon shared the feeling she kept a cool head. She's a trained Knight after all.

During their travel, England is still baffled how the Grail was taken and avoided America's radar. If the American truly had nothing to do with it, then it had to be one of the Nations, and if they didn't do it, then logically it had to have been some human thief.

A horrifying thought reaches him. Dear God, what if the 2ps found out about the Grail-

No. He instantly tossed that idea aside. England was certain that when he sent the Nations counterparts back to their dimension, he had sealed any chances of opening a portal on both sides. The 2ps are practically trapped and it would take incredible, unimaginable power to break that seal. He doubted their dark counterparts would waste centuries trying to break through just for some personal payback. Besides, England would know if the trapping seal was broken. So it can't be them.

Whoever took the Grail has to have known the value it carried, one which puts the whole world in danger.

They reached the land of the free, and settled down on the aircraft landing spot near America's house, from there, they got picked up by a young male teen in his car. "Whoa! Dude, you friend there doesn't look to good," the driver commented on England's condition.

America cleverly responded - in his thoughts it was considered so - "Oh yeah, he just ate from England. You know how that is. HAHAHA!"

Said English Country sharply kicked American in the shin, which did more harm to England than it did to America and he cursed under his breath.

"Ame-Alfred," Arturia quickly corrects herself, "Please refrain from agitating my Master any further."

Through fifteen minutes of being driven to their destination, for England it simply wasn't quick enough, they made it to the Meeting. "Thanks pal! I'm definitely recommending you!" America paid the adult teen as Arturia helps England walk. He was looking worse, breathing more harshly, and at the driver for Uber's leave, he collapses.

"Arthur!" Arturia caught England as the brit fell on his knees. America came fast and went to the Brit's Nation's side. "Dude, maybe you should sit this one out."

"The-the Grail…"

Arturia frowns in contemplation, "England, perhaps Alfred is right. Take a moment to try and control your breathing. I shall go on ahead and see if I can find the Grail." she stood up and addresses the American, "Take care of him for a moment. VERY carefully, mind you." She does not want what happened after he summoning to occur again.

England was about to object, wanting to keep going, but the reduce of air suddenly being sucked from his lungs had him cough immensely. Arturia worriedly looked at her Master before turning, "I will be right back." She then proceeds into the building.

"W-Wai..wait…" England breathed out. Now America is seriously getting concerned over the Brit.

"Dude, what's happening with you? Something going on in your country?"

Rather then respond, England grasped America's shoulder for support and lifts himself up, with a deep breath, he pushes himself and ran through the entrance.

"Whoa Iggy! Hold up!" America follows behind.

England stumbles across the hallways but managed to stay on his feet long enough for him to see the sign; Meeting Room. The door was wide open. He hurries to it and when he arrived managed to breathe out, "Arturia! Do you see-"

A pressure to England's chest, and he was suddenly tossed aside. "Arthur! Stay back!" His back hits the wall, cringing with teeth clenching, and he lifts his head.

Within the Meeting Room of the Nations, Arturia was dressed in her regal gown and silver armor, her invisible sword in both hands. Before her, an enemy Servant.

"I know you…" Saber announces, dawning recognition, "From the previous war…Berserker!"

When Arturia had entered the room with haste, it was empty, until her senses warned her of the appearance of an enemy Servant revealing himself from his Spirit Form. When she followed the shadow, it revealed the ebony armored mad man she instantly recognized from the previous war - a sudden massive weight settled in her heart, but it was unclear to her why this is.

Seeing the mad man in full body armor has triggered certain memories that has been unintentionally locked away. The Fourth Holy Grail War. Kiritsugu. Irisviel. She recalled at least partial of the war, though it's uncertain of her where the other half of her memory went.

She wasn't allowed time to think more over this beyond strange recollection, Berserker broke a flag pole attached to the wall up high, the flag of France fell to the ground, and charges at the Knight with the metal pole. Instantly transforming it into his Noble Phantasm.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" The Berserker charges at her once again, Arturia swung her sword and deflected the blackened weapon of red etchings. She was nearly on par with Berserker, due to being summoned in her home country which gives her a boost and to be supported by a powerful Magus, however, as of now Arturia felt the prana support fading away as England's health drains, so she is not in her top tier form. nevertheless, she fights diligently and ensures to keep Berserker away from her Master.

"Yo Iggy-WHOA!" America had just entered, and witness the long table of the Meeting Room be knocked aside along with dozens of chairs, the two Servants locked in a clash of blackened metal and invisible blade. His attention briefly snaps to the fallen English Nation and rushes to his side, gazing back at the battle between the now confirmed super powered and skillful beings.

"Dude! You seeing this?! Ah man I totally want the Grail to get me a Servant! It be awesome if I can say hi to Washington aga-"

"Focus America!" England struggles to get on his feet, "We...have to look...for the-!" He clutched to his side and fell. America caught him quickly, and pulled him away from the fight as Arturia did all she could to keep the fight away from her weakened Master.

Sparks flew with the clash of the invisible blade and the flag pole. Their fight prolonged for ten seconds when a startling feeling reaches Arturia, the health of her Master was worsening. "Arthu-"

She made a crucial mistake, one minimal moment spared to look at England, and Berserker struck her armored glove, he came at her again, and knocked her across the room, breaking the long table in half.

"Oh crap! Saber!" America called out. He had to do something. Maybe he could use a pole like Berserker was using, but the one carrying his American flag was too far away...Ah well, might as well tackle the guy. He's the hero after all!

America stood up, about ready to sprint, but a much faster figure beats him to it.

Arturia raises her armored glove to block the coming blow from Berserker, and the pole was brought down. But a spear concealed in black cloth smacks it away.

"To beat down a defenseless woman. Have you no honor you cur?" Diarmuid of the Love Spot spat. He thrusts Gae Dearg and struck against the armor chest, with enough force he could have pierced through, but the Black Knight had moved back and away. "As a Knight myself, I would rather we fought with our noble sense intact. Ah, but I forget, you're in a class that means insanity. A mad dog."

Arturia stands up, having a mind to thank the noble warrior, or be suspicious of the new man. He looked back at her. Their eyes locked.

New memories resurfaced and both Servants were surprised.

"Lancer?"

"Saber!"

The two honorable knights from the Fourth Holy Grail War met once again. Though a reunion by meeting with their blades would have to postpone for now as they heard the Black Knight roared. Arturia comes to the recognized Lancer's side, "I never thought we would cross path once more, Diarmuid of the Love Spot."

Diarmuid smiled, "The feeling is mutual. Yet I could think no better than to clash blades with the King of Knights again." Yes, upon their first meeting, both Servants had quickly deduced the true names after a moment of battling. Diarmuid recalling the gold that hides behind the invisible spell of her sword, and Arturia remembering his enchanted mole and how no affect it does to someone with high magic resistance, "We left off rather unexpectedly, have we not?"

Arturia frowns, "I would...assume so. Forgive me, as most of my memories of the previous war is still dormant."

"Mine as well, which is rather surprising, but let us reminiscent another time," Diarmuid poses to attack, "For us to meet again must be the work of fate, that our battle will not be interrupted by anyone, not even our apparent end. We will finish our fight, Saber."

"I look forward to that, Lancer."

America nudges to England, "Is it me or are those two flirting?" The Englishman was too busy having a dazed look upon him.

Arturia and Diarmuid charged forth, the Black Knight blocked both their attack with his pole until Diarmuid used his second spear, cutting his armor's side. Arturia pushes forth with her strength and knocked the Berserker back some more. Clearly outmatched, Berserker ran back and jump to a wall - his foot embedded into the stone, and broke off another pole that held the flag of Japan. He landed and proceeds to attack with a pole in each hand.

"Dude, seriously, open your eyes," America told England, poking his cheek to wake him, "You're seriously missing out some cool stuff!"

"But of course, my Servant is fighting so beautifully, oui?"

England grunts in annoyance at the sound of the familiar French accent, even with his unexplainable sickness, he can always have enough strength to insult the man.

France carefully comes over to the Nations as he distance away from the battle as best as he could. When he and Diarmuid arrived to this building, the Servant suddenly stiffened and told that a battle between Servants had commenced - sensing the expulsion of their prana. Diarmuid pleaded with France to hang back while he investigates and took off. But France is a curious Nation - a handsome one he will add at that - so he proceeded, and discovered America and England against the wall while Diarmuid is fighting against a black armored figure, assisting a cute girl wielding an invisible weapon.

"Hold up, that dude with the zit under his eye - you got one of those heroes too?!" America points at the French. England's eyes widen.

France has a Servant? Wait a moment…

"It is not a zit, it is a magical mole. And yes, I have one. Since you know what he is, I suppose that lovely girl or that rampaging man is yours?"

If France has one, could it be possible that the others...What on earth has England done?

"Just the girl, and she's with this dude," America addresses England. France finally took England a closer look and he was taken aback.

"What is the matter with England?" France sees the English Nation to be considerably pale, "Has his cooking finally got to him?"

"Piss off you old frog..." England managed to spat.

They avert their sight back to the fight between the Servants, Arturia pushes her sword to get through to Berserker's armor. The Black Knight crossed his two poles, catching the blade like a pair of scissors and using his strength to have the invisible blade only knick his neck guard. Arturia powers through, in an act to have England out of the crossfire of this battle, she made a bulldoze out of the shrouded knight and broke through the wall, sending the both of them in the wide hallway.

Diarmuid spoke to his Master, "Francis, please stay here. Saber and I will deal with Berserker," he then leaves through the hole made by the King of Knights.

France huffs, "If I had known we would be fighting, I would have brought my sword, but what a sight. So this is a fight between Servants…"

"I know right?! They were as strong as Nations!"

England clenches the bottom coat of America to gain his attention, "What are you blokes standing around for? This is the time to seek out the Grail!" He'll figure out this conundrum later, right now he has to find the missing wish granting object.

"Oh shoot! Right!" America realized, "Okay, as team leader I say we spread out and check every corner, and hurry too so that we can help out those heroes!"

At last his time had come…

Within the mind of a deranged knight, feelings of despair and desire overrun his sanity. While he was capable to have some form of sensibility, that was immediately taken away like water down the drain once he saw the face of his beloved King. Arthur Pendragon. In reality, the King was a girl. Having to guise her gender, to abandon her humanity for the sake of her ideals and for the people even though they feared her. To always stand a thousand steps above. Her righteousness and sense to uphold her duty however it means to lose herself so blinding.

It made the Black Knight Lancelot madly roar, it would sound like incomprehensible anger, but it was anguish. One in which guilt drives him to battle the King of Knights in order for her to slay him - as she should have when he had betrayed her for the love of Guinevere. But his one wish is forced to be on hold, not when he will have to constantly be on the look out for Lancer - the pretty male who react well to defend his King.

A heavy weight settles in Lancelot's heart at the notion that this man would have made a fine knight - a loyal knight, as oppose to himself.

Arturia frowns deeply as she blocks another attack with the swing of her sword. The way he seems to avoid her blade as if he could see through it's cloak, were his senses that keen? Or was it perhaps…

It was difficult to think due to Berserker's rampage, especially since he's so intent on killing her. She separates herself far from Berserker, Lancer meets by her side. The duo Servants and the black knight were at a standstill, waiting for the next move their opponent may act. The air tense, potential suffocation for random bystanders, but the three Servants breathed easily in a sense of controlled defense and readied offense.

"Lancer," Arturia spoke up, "This may seem improper considering that we are in the midst of fighting this man, but I would ask you to do me a favor."

Diarmuid glances at her, never taking his complete attention off of Berserker.

"It is rather crafty of us to take on Berserker - two against one. As a knight of honor, I beseech you, allow me to fight him."

Diarmuid processed her proposal, "I'll agree, it is against the code of chivalry to take him on with the two of us together. But may I ask why you personally? You look troubled is all I'm saying."

"There is a certain unrest nostalgia in my heart - I feel as if I know this man. I cannot be certain unless I fight him myself."

Diarmuid's eyes narrowed, steely gazing at Beserker. A moment of three breaths, and he lowered his weapons, "Very well. I will honor you this request, only if you will not let yourself be defeated. We still have our own match to settle."

Arturia nods, grateful for his cooperation. Lancer goes back by two dozen feet.

Lancelot witnessed the exchange, though his drive to fight Arturia without an ounce of thought winning, he had enough understanding that Lancer is leaving Saber to fight alone. Good. He has the chance to die by her own hands. Lancelot dropped the two flag poles, the action surprised Arturia, and her instincts triggered when she witness the maddened knight unsheathe his true weapon.

Like his armor, his long sword is bathed with unholy darkness. Swarmed in black fog, diminishing any hope to identify it like Arturia's hidden Excalibur. This sword is Arondight, once a holy sword that symbolizes a perfect knight, now lost it's original luster after slaying his fellow men in arms to prevent Guinevere's execution. If Arturia were to know this fact, then she would know the true identity of Berserker, and not only would she be distraught, she is at a disadvantage against a sword who's prime offense are those with dragon attributes.

"So you intend to go all out?" Arturia questions, having little hope of a vocal answer. She lifts the blade of her sword to point at Berserker, "If you have enough sense of a knight..." She has to know who this man is. For such hatred, could it be Mordred? "If you do not cower yourself as an assassin to uphold that mask."

She has to settle this unease that lies in the pit of her soul.

"Then reveal your fa-"

A skidding halt that caused the glass floor to squeak stops her from saying anymore. The assailant who had unintentionally brought awareness to himself, immediately halts all movements. Stunned silence fills the air for a moment.

"Oh…shoot," the man said, in his hand a red spear, "My bad, wasn't planning to interrupt your fight."

Cu Chulainn hadn't meant to let himself known so abruptly. When he and his allies arrived in America, he was ordered to scout ahead - being in a class that's more agile than any other - and search for the Grail in this building. Iskandar is taking a detour to avoid the people's eyes at Germany's insistence so his group won't arrive for another while. It was best to send the Hound, and when he materializes, hoping from one roof to the next, he sensed the prana expulsion of Servants duking it out.

Logic dictates that it must be either Saber, Berserker, or Caster. Caster's are normally thought to be weak in strength however, so he doubted a Caster would boldly face two of the strongest class this early - unless it's Cu Chulainn himself. He was eager to see who's fighting and considers either joining in or be a spectator of the sort and see who among them will survive to be his next opponent.

He wanted to see what awaits him, but when he tried to the stop the moment he arrived, the floor was far too clean and polished too much, and added to his own bad luck, he unintentionally revealed himself.

Now he has caught the attention of three Servants-

Wait a moment. That's the Saber from the last war! The look of shock crossing her face tells him that she remembered him as well.

Then there's this fella in black armor glowing in darkness, and...a guy with two spears.

Wait. What?

Diarmuid raises his two weapons again, "Another Servant!" He exclaims in surprise.

Cu Chuclainn blinked before squinting, observing the man with the mole under his eye and who spoke in an Irish accent, a warrior from his homeland then. It should be easy who this guy could be but…

He has two spears.

Cu Chulainn raises his own weapon and points at the pretty man, "Hey! You! What kind of Caster wields two spears?"

Diarmuid wasn't sure how to respond that, "The…kind who doesn't?"

"Exactly! I mean come on! I already got one guy who thinks he's a Saber when he's supposed to be an Archer! Look, see here!" Cu Chulainn waved slightly his spear, "I'm a Lancer and therefore I wield a lance, like a spearman would!"

Saber looked taken aback, which confused Cu Chulainn, and the same goes for the "pretending spearman", at least, he thought it was pretend.

Diarmuid mouth slightly agapes in bafflement, "But…I'm La-

The sudden movement from the berserk knight stops him. Arturia blocks the blackened sword and made a dash to the right, she dodges again when Lancelot swung, grating the edge of her chest armor and almost slicing her stomach, an area that's without guard.

She had to jump back in order to avoid the attack, and thus, her back was ten feet away from Cu Chulainn. A troubled realization hits her as she has both enemies - one who is another Lancer(how?), in front and behind her.

Cu Chulainn raises his spear to defend. Yet Arturia wasn't having the thought that he wouldn't attack, and to her relief, neither did Diarmuid.

Diarmuid ran with enough momentum, successfully dashing along the walls, and with a leap, he becomes the shield for Arturia's back. With Diarmuid now in front of Cu Chulainn, the Hound reacted by retreating to the hall he had come from, and Diarmuid follows him.

Arturia silently thanked the honorable spearman, and proceeds to battle against the maddened knight, but now another concern settles in. Why was there another Lancer? Beside the fact that this is the Lancer she remembered in the fifth war?

Why were her memories so stagnant?

"You said that you're a Lancer?" Diarmuid questioned. Both he and the other in the blue outfit were at a standstill. Both held their spears, ready to attack if provoked, Cu Chulainn occasionally switches his gaze from the short spear to the long one - wondering which he will use, before meeting the other man's eyes.

"Yeah, a real one at that," he answered.

"That can't be, because I'm Lancer."

"…That's impossible."

"As you said, "A lancer wields a lance", I'm just good at wielding two at the same time."

Cu Chulainn growls lowly, "This doesn't make sense. I didn't get the memo that there would be another Servant with the same class."

"Neither did I…This is an unusual war we're summoned for."

With a Master who is the personification of Spain, Cu Chulainn can believe that.

"But whatever strangeness is happening, if you seek battle, then I'll be your opponent," the blades of Diarmuid's spears glinted in the sunlight, "Saber has requested me to leave the battle for Berserker, and I intend to follow through it, even by preventing others from joining," Diarmuid states.

"Oh? You want a fight?" Cu Chulainn smirks, and the battle-hungry warrior seeps through, "I guess that's interesting, see which one of us is the better spearman. And since I'm dealing with a fellow Irish, it won't be long before I figure out who you are."

Diarmuid's eyes narrowed.

Cu Chulainn was the first to move. Lunging forward with a thrust of his spear, Diarmuid matches his long weapon with his own, deflecting it. Cu Chulainn was quick with his thrust and occasional swing, and Diarmuid deflects each blow with two of his spears. He was a man who lived on the battlefield - so were the thoughts of Diarmuid over the Blue Lancer. Though he was fierce, he was still in control, and yet he is the type that can lose it. That will be one way Diarmuid can take advantage of.

Cu Chulainn found the two spears Diarmuid wielded to be annoying, there was no guarantee which spear he will use next, but getting the flow of the battle, he trusted his instincts than his eyes, and only got a few scrapes because of it. There was also the advantage that he was an Irishman, and with the knowledge that even though there were plenty of spearmen, there were only a few - if not one who was famed for having two spears, and if that mole was anything to he consider as a clue, Cu Chulainn already has a guess who this man might be. But he won't know for sure until he gets a taste of those two spears true power.

They switched places, Diarmuid's style refine and Cu Chulainn's style fierce, but also because the floor was still rather slippery and so they had unwillingly moved each other with a slide. With one feint, Cu Chulainn makes one powerful thrusts added with his rune abilities, and sends Diarmuid back. The knight's feet drags across the glossy tan floor, failing to stop him as soon as he would have liked.

"Oh my goodness!"

He definitely would have liked to stop sooner. These floors are far too polished.

Diarmuid's eyes widen as he was coming unintentionally coming closer to a young woman who had just turned a corner, and shouted as he continues to skid back. "Lily!" Switzerland threw himself in front of Liechtenstein in an act of protection.

A figure quickly manifested in front of them.

Diarmuid felt a punch to his back, enough to break his spine if it actually hit it, he was pushed forward with such force that he had reached the shocked Cu Chulainn who decidedly stepped aside, silently pitying the poor unlucky fool - one he can relate. As Diarmuid was at the mercy of gravity and after the knight quickly regained himself - albeit in pain and on the floor, both Lancers turn their attentions to the newly arrived.

"Oh crap…" Cu Chulainn said it best when an angered Hercules appeared, it would have been the best time of his life, if he had a better environment. "Am I just going to be meeting a lot of familiar folks?"

Hercules thunderously roars, the glass windows he's near shook before cracking, and he sprints.

Cu Chulainn would rather fight this guy in an open space, and Diarmuid would rather fight while standing. Both Lancers makes a break towards the opposite direction with Diarmuid stumbling among the polished floor and Cu Chulainn nearly losing his footing, "Damn slippery floor!"

The damn slippery floor had the two collided when they couldn't stop before hitting the wall, they acted as if nothing happened and continue to run for a place that promises better footing.

Curse the floor and their low rank luck too.

Arturia had successfully deflected another attack of the maddened knight, somewhat getting close to cracking his helmet open and reveal who he is, when the sudden appearance of the two Lancers sprinting in between them took them by surprise. "Incoming!" Cu Chulainn warns. "Saber! Run!" Diarmuid tells her in passing.

Arturia briefly looks and dashed as well, Lancelot was a second too late when he decided to look towards whatever was creating these minor earthquakes, and he received the cleaver sword against his chest. Lancelot breaks through the window, flies over the street, and surprising a few pedestrians when he crashed into a car.

France had stepped out the room to see what the ruckus was about, "What on earth-"

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!"

France looks the other way and sees the approaching Switzerland, in his arms his little sister Liechtenstein. "What's with those people I just saw?! And where is the Grail! I'm giving it a piece of my mind for what it's done to my sister!"

"Holy Crap! Dudes! Check out the garden!" France decides to avoid the angry Switzerland to listen what America was pointing out.

France's brows rose, "Another one?"

"Someone explain to me what is going on?!" Switzerland demanded again.

America, oblivious to his anger, answered simply, "I'm kind of not sure, but isn't it awesome?!" He then looks over to England, "By the way, any luck with looking for the Grail?"

England cradles the trash can, and threw up contents from his stomach, "...If it's in here, I wouldn't touch it. Or did I threw up in the Grail?"

"Okay Iggy, I think you got to lie down."

A crowd forms around the maddened knight seemingly stuck in the car. "Um, dude, you okay?"

Rather than attempt a humanly response, Lancelot was again angered how his battle with his King is derailed by the involvement of another Servant, Lancelot growled as he removes himself from the car his body was embedded to and ran back to the building.

"...what just happened?" One man asked.

Lancelot reenters the hallways, and heard a scream beside him. He wasn't a second late to look, but he still got hit in the face by a foot that wears a long black boot.

"AH! Medu-Rider I mean! That was Russia's Servant!" Latvia cried out as the Baltics huddled together. Medusa remained stoic.

"Yes, and as I recall, we are not allied with that man. So that makes this Servant an enemy," she summons her needle-like daggers and chains.

"Hey, aren't those the Baltics?"

The three countries looked back and were surprised to see the Nordics. They see Norway's eyes widen and heard him say, "Guys, get back."

"Masters, move!" Medusa avoided the blade of Arondight, the Baltics ran to the side. Medusa continues to evade the heavy attack from Berserker until he kicks something from the floor. He steps on its edge, and the flag pole he had abandoned shot up. Grabbing the pole, he made a quick turn around, substituting for missing Medusa with Arondight, he used the pole to knock one of her one daggers by the hilt. The surprise attack had Medusa lose her grip of her weapon - never the type that was made for close combat. The dagger flies over her head, it's sharp point falls towards the Nordics.

"Hit the deck!" Shouted the Danish. Sweden pulled the panicked Finland aside, Denmark and Iceland ducked. Norway remained standing. Unflinching.

A barrier that glitters like sunshine reflecting from glass surrounds the Nordics, and the dagger bounces off. "My, my. There is something with having a Nation for a Master. This amount of prana, more than I could ever need," Medea raised hand glows as she walks to her Master's side , "My spells are at it's peak."

With her defensive barrier Argos still up, purple circulars of ancient writings and designs appears in the air all around the barrier, brittle thin yet harvesting great magic. Power increases as statics forms, orbs of light at the center of each circle.

"You guys should take cover," Norway advises the Baltics.

Lithuania spouted, "Med-I mean Ri-Just Run!"

Medusa had been swiftly evading the attacks from the mad Lancelot with her incredible speed, slick as a snake. She sensed danger behind her, and heard Lithuania. She threw one dagger, chains surround his helmet, the dagger pierced through the armor but not the skin and Lancelot caught the chain - already in the works to make it his own. She used his hold as support, pulling it as she jumps and steps over the back of his neck, she then sprinted as she retrieved her weapons by the hoops at the end of her chains. Lancelot would have kept hold of the chains, but with the sight of Medea about to attack, he had let go.

Lancelot evaded the beams of light shot from Medea's magic circles, Medusa moved as well since it the beams could reach at the end of this long hall. Medea had feet off the ground and in the air, her cape spread out and flows like the wings of a raven. More magic circles appears, releasing offensive power.

The Nordics aside from Norway watched the show of power and skills before them in amazement.

Medusa with her weapons regained, contemplated her next move as she constantly dodges the beams who's power are strong enough to kill a Servant point blank.

She could use her Mystic Eyes, but her Masters are in range and will suffer under her gaze so she went against using them. Summoning her Pegasus will do if she wishes to have more advantage, but she needed room, and she can't summon her animal until she and her Masters are safe.

"That's a cute hairstyle, Rider," Medea comments the Gorgon Medusa's hair, done by Poland, "A shame I will damage it."

The Baltics gasped in hearing that, "Wait!" Estonia tries. The words died when they see Lancelot progressing, swiftly dodging and even using whatever strange power he has with anything he touches to take the heat of Medea's attacks, getting closer to Norway.

"Lukas," Medea starts. Norway raises his hand and spoke, "Don't worry, I have someone else who can handle this."

A puff of green smokes swirled in front of the Norwegian. His companion the troll appeared. He was relatively bigger than Lancelot, almost reaching the height of Hercules but still short by a foot. Lancelot instinctively stopped and jumps back when the Troll went for punch, breaking the ground his fist imprinted. Medea's magic trails after Lancelot, the black knight embedded his feet in the walls and ran along it, avoiding the beams. He decided to run away from Medea, remembering his true objective to search for his King, Medusa raised her weapons in defense, but Lancelot held enough momentum to keep running across the walls pass her.

It was the Gorgon against the Witch of Betrayal now. As low of an advantage Medusa has against the many magic circles that each has the power to one-shoot kill her, Medusa will not leave her Masters.

"Wait! Please don't hurt Rider! She's our friend!" Latvia cried out, Lithuania and Estonia shoved their hands over their mouth so to avoid the powerful Caster's attention, but they also couldn't deny their worry for Medusa.

Norway blinked, "Rider, she's your Servant?"

Lithuania started, "Er, ours, actually. It's really confusing and I think even Rider isn't even sure. But anyway..."

"Lukas," Medea said, "If this woman is their Rider, then they're enemy Masters."

Norway blankly stared at the Baltics who remained in hiding, "Not enemies per say, they're like us."

"Countries?"

He nods, "Hold your fire, so long as their Rider won't attack," the Norwegian then looks to the Baltics, "No hostility between us?"

"Well, not that I wanted there to be..." Lithuania said.

"Then we can say the same for our Servants."

Lithuania looked over to Medusa, and was the first among the Baltics to step out of the bathroom, "...Yes. Medusa?"

The Gorgon hesitated, with another assurance from Medea who acted the same suspicions as Medusa, both women simultaneously lowered their offensive stance, though neither let any amount of guard down.

"That was just spectacular," Finland comments. Sweden nodded.

"Hell yeah it was!" Denmark agreed.

"This is just beyond strange, it's getting out of hand," Iceland said.

The other two Baltics followed Lithuania standing, and the Estonian questions, "Norway, do you know what's going on?" He figured it makes sense to ask the man who has a connection with magic like this.

"Apart from the apparent fact that the Grail sent us these Heroic Spirits, whose level of magic are beyond the norms of a usual familiar," Norway said. "I find it hard to believe that the Grail really did send someone like Caster, I knew it had magic but it was far too weak."

The entire establishment trembled again, startling a few countries.

"Lukas, there seems to be more Servants beside Rider and Berserker," Medea gently settles beside Norway, "I strongly advise that we leave, even though I'm in my prime, it would be better to avoid confrontation this early." Medea would prefer to know her enemies beforehand, especially if there are more than one Servants, she could get overwhelmed if she does not play cautiously even with all her power.

Norway looks out the window, "Well, that's one thing to worry about." All eyes follows his sight, and sees the crowd outside, taking pictures the damage through the hole, "Beside the fact that we have spectators. There's also the missing Grail to think about. Caster, I can't leave right now. I have one question for you though, how are you with erasing memories?"

Medea smiles, "With the prana you provide me, I believe I can hypnotize the people to forget what they just saw easily."

"Do it, I'm going to investigate."

"Be careful Lukas," Medea advises genuinely, she's becoming rather accustomed to this man. There is also something abnormal going on, she could tell the moment she arrived in this world. She used the magic circles that still hung in the air and blasted a new hole that lead her outside.

Norway blinked while the others gawked, Iceland spoke everyone's thoughts, "Was that necessary, at all?" Iceland questions.

"It's not a question of what is necessary, but rather that I would not like to be near that Rider, and besides, after I erase their memories I can easily repair the damage with my magic," she momentarily glances at the guarded Medusa before proceeding.

Norway addresses his Northern neighbors, "I'm going ahead. You guys stay back."

"What?! We're not letting you go alone!" Denmark proclaims, "We may not get all the magic stuff as much as you do, but if there's a fight going on-" he pulls out his battle axe(how does he hide stuff like this?-Hetalia logic that's what), "-I'm in!"

"If that's true, then we shouldn't let you go alone," Finland said.

Another tremble takes them by surprise, Latvia shouted, "What's making these tremors?!"

Medusa momentarily contemplated her next moves, and made her suggestion, "Toris," she gained the tallest Baltic's attention, "With everything that's going on, I am going have to summon my horse."

"Your horse?"

She nodded, "Therefore, I strongly recommend you do not panic when I do."

"What do you-"

Medusa clutches to her daggers and stabs into her neck.

'This is madness...' Saber clenched both hands to her invisible Excalibur, 'Two Lancers...Two Berserkers?!'

Diarmuid had successfully blocked an attack from Hercules, but the massive strength the Berserker had send the Knight in the air, he swung back down his weapon to attack Cu Chulainn who swiftly dodged. At the moment, it seems as though the three Servants are working together to fight against the behemoth man, it was unintentional, and there was no sense fighting each other with this one giant aiming to kill them all the same. Like a group of small animals up against a monster truck.

Lancelot had arrived through the hole created by Hercules, he spotted his King, and instantly goes after her. Arturia's instincts screamed and she looks to her right, gritting her teeth as she defends herself from the black knight again - what is with his obsession of her?!

Though the air was filled with louds sounds of blades clashing, the wind bursting from their powerful movements, and the occasional ground-breaking, a mightier sound rung from the sky. Of wheels turning and the gasping of bulls, and the sparks of lightning crackling as dark clouds form.

"Whoa!" Iskandar shouted, "Look below, my territories! A massive battle between Servants has unraveled here!"

"Can you stop calling us that?!" Germany yelled.

"Rider?!" Arturia is once again struck with remembrance by the familiar red haired Rider from the fourth war before quickly returning her attention to the maddened knight. Lancelot went for a kick and Arturia was too late to see it coming, she staggers back, nearly losing her balance, she raises her arm to defend herself when the first Berserker goes for another attack, she earned a cut to her elbow, it was a small cut - but it left her feel terrible pain.

Why, why did that simple cut spelled doom in her system?

Kojirou materializes on ground with his long sword in hand, the sight of the powerful Hercules rising some bit of eagerness though in comparison he was more controlled than Cu Chulainn, "I may not need to ask, but do you need any help Lancer?"

"Why would you help?" "You guys sure took a while!"

The Lancers exchanged looks before continuing their dodge and assault on Hercules. Kojirou was surprised, "Am I seeing two Lancers?"

"And two damn Berserkers! On account that the other one is dealing with Saber over there!" Cu Chulainn announces.

Kojirou looked to where the Blue Lancer meant, and his eyes widen in instant recognition of the blonde knight, "Saber?" He takes a few steps to her direction.

Diarmuid saw him make a move towards Arturia, being an honored man who would keep his promise, he did not forget the promise Saber asked him to keep, and so he abandoned Cu Chulainn to Hercules - after all, he's still an enemy. Kojriou paused when he spot the two-spear wielder closing in, he sees the intent look on him, and he raised his katana.

They clashed blades, "You will not get by me," Diarmuid proclaims.

Those words amused Kojirou greatly, which aggravated Diarmuid despite the swordsman's smirk was with no antagonistic means. Kojirou used to be a gatekeeper after all. "Oh? Won't I? I would like to test that."

"Heads up!" Cu Chulainn came barreling in between the Servants as Hercules chases after him, prompting Diarmuid and Kojirou to get out of the way. Cu Chulainn would have enjoyed a battle against the second Berserker if it weren't for a fact that he is so frustrated with confusion as to why there even is a second Berserker.

Iskandar's chariot lands far from the battle, though the creatures pulling two rides, they were agitated with the presence of the fight before them. The Nations were shocked and impressed at the display of power crackling like fireworks on ground with sparks dancing while their blades clashing.

Germany shot Iskandar a look, "I thought you said there were supposed to be seven of these Servants!"

Iskandar hummed, "So I thought. How peculiar, and admittedly grand. Hold a moment," he leans forward, peering through the many fights happening at once. "I believe I know some of them-"

Without warning, Iskandar pulls out his sword and deflects two knives thrown from one of the thick bushes of trees, pushing Italy's head down to protect him while the other Nations ducked, though it was quite obvious they were aiming for Rider.

"Hmph, just as we have more than one Lancer and Berserker, there is another Assassin." He looks to the countries, "You all better find a place to hide, this battle could pull you in the crossfire."

"As countries, we're used to it…" Germany spot the windows and recognizes the countries within the meeting room, "But we may as well do that. Everyone!" He addresses the others, "Get to the meeting now!"

"Please be safe Iskandar!" Italy pleaded as Spain takes the shouting tied up Romano. Turkey, Greece, Japan, and Prussia stepping off the chariot.

The King of Conquerors pressed his palm against the Italian's head, "I will certainly try, the same goes for you Feliciano," he released him, and held to the reins. A single whip, and the bulls pulled his chariot.

The hidden Assassin that attempted to kill Iskandar from the trees was pulled back by the neck and hid behind the wall. "You were not ordered to attack!" Zayd reprimanded the other shadow.

"It was him. He had killed all of us."

"Explain yourself."

"We were summoned before, and he was the Rider who massacred all of us with his...Noble Phantasm. We must strike him before he takes us again!"

"You must be the deluded side of the Hundred-Face Hassan."

"I can vouch for him," Asako materializes beside them, kneeling, "I remember. We all do, apart from you."

"Perhaps you will need to meet the one who killed you before knowing."

Zayd contemplated their words, "But that is impossible. We shouldn't have had memories. If we have died, our experience in any war would have been erased." They are copies of their true persona, and as copies what they witness will not transfer to the real body, and thus they would be erase. It may be disheartening, but as professional killers they take it in stride.

"This is an abnormal war," Asako says, "More than Seven Servants, and from what I heard, some have recollection of others as well. But I understand your anger, we should not have acted out of our orders," despite her mask, she pointedly looked at the agitated assassin and he could sense her disapproving, "I will go and report to Wang what I've gathered, but personally, by no means are we capable to fight the amount of Servants here, we must await his orders." She soon faded after that.

Zayd was relatively annoyed how there seems to be an unspoken connection between all the Assassins accept for him, as if they know something he had missed - which was ridiculous since all of them were of the same man, so how could he had missed something?

"...You mentioned someone killing me in the last war. So I was the first to go?" Zayd questioned the other personality.

"You were a casualty that would have brought us further to victory...but as I had told what that Rider did, it was pointless in the end."

"I was a purposed casualty?" To pick Zayd out as the one man to die like some scapegoat in order for whoever his Master was to progress, it infuriated him.

Suddenly the wind grew more fierce, as if another storm almost equivalent to Iskandar's arrival, but with more size.

The Nations outside stopped when they got to the back door, and gaped at the new arrival, "What the crapola is that?!" Romano shouted.

Vimana hovers over the building in it's prideful glory. "What in the world is happening over here?!" A woman shouted from the aircraft. A man was seen over the edge, gagging and looked about to release what he had for breakfast thanks to the fast ride he had just suffered through - which honestly wasn't the fastest Vimana could actually go.

"Do not even dare you Austrian mongrel…" Gilgamesh warns, a ripple forming beside him. If so much as a single drop of mess his ship becomes a victim to….

"Hungary?! Austria?!" Germany shouted.

"Where the hell did you get a kite like that?!" Prussia shouted, "And who's that guy on the throne?"

Gilgamesh nearly skewered the man for addressing the King of Uruk so casually, "Gaze away mongrel, you do not have the worth to take the sight of the true King."

Prussia blinked, and started to laugh uncontrollably, nearly everyone around him looked at him as if he was this crazy guy that decided to get a second head on his shoulder. "Sure! Why not? I mean, how can I look at the most awesome guy when I don't see a mirror here? KESESESESESE!"

…Did he just claim - no, assume that he has a more divine presence than Gilgamesh himself? It was instantaneous that the King of Heroes decided he did not like this man below him, who thinks himself above others.

The King of Heroes deathly glared at the man who continues to laugh, "Your delusion of your self-worth is an insult to my eyes," multiple ripples formed over his head, "And you are uttering by far the most annoying sound I have ever heard."

"Hm? Hey what are you-" Hungary could not finish once Gilgamesh started firing weapons. Prussia at last stopped laughing, and blinked as dozens of weapons started coming after him.

"Prussia!" The Axis shouted in panic.

Dozens of blasts counters the shot weapons, so quick they were like lights, but were in fact arrows.

"You are just a troublesome person, aren't you?" EMIYA said about Prussia, standing on the edge of the meeting building.

Gilgamesh was about to bring hell upon the one who dared knock away his treasures when he spotted the red wearer, his eyes widen with recognition, "So the Faker is here..." He heard a familiar tone of a female, "Archer?!" as she continues to parry the moves of Lancelot. One glance at the maker of that sound and-

"Ah. As well the only woman worthy of my love."

EMIYA had only looked briefly, and in that brief moment he had remembered her and was shocked, "Saber?!"

Bathed in the moonlight, garn in her armor that hides a royal blue and white dress. He could never forget that moment of meeting her as Shirou Emiya.

EMIYA reverts back to reality in order to avoid a hail of blades coming after him by the arrogant King of Heroes. Gilgamesh was evidently irritated having to see that Faker again, first he will kill him, and then he will reclaim his bride.

"What was that?! Were you actually going to skewer Prussia?!" Hungary's simple question was ignored and she fumed, "Oh never mind. Austria! We're going down and meet with the other Nations and find out what's going on!" She carries the slightly woozy man casually and jumps down despite Austria's calls, and heads for the meeting room. Gilgamesh is amused yet again how manly that woman behaves before returning his attention to Arturia. A gleam in his eyes.

Meanwhile, the weapons EMIYA managed to knock away from Prussia - saving him from going through multiple stiches and surgeries, were sent flying. The Nordics and Baltics had been observing the amazing and cluttered battle in hiding, and a few screamed when the deflected weapons falls to their way.

Another barrier surrounds the Nordics as Medea arrived in time, having accomplished the memory alteration of the witnesses. Followed by her, a beautiful white horse had arrived with Medusa it's rider - summoned from her spilt blood. Feathered wings expanded, the remaining weapons the comes to fall on the Baltics all captured with a throw of Medusa's chain and for those she did not catch, her animal companion flaps them away with her stronger than steal wings.

"Take cover!" Medusa said to her Masters. They hesitated, or perhaps they were still recovering from witnessing her means to summon her Pegasus. Latvia especially was dazed as he had just fainted not a moment ago, and Lithuania seems to have recovered from his heart attack. Estonia was the most calm out of the three, but even he had broke into a cold sweat.

"Medusa…PLEASE PROMISE US…never to scare us like that again…" Lithuania said, clutching to his chest.

She will certainly try.

Zayd had witnessed all of this in front of him, but his eyes were more focused to the King on Virmana.

"Do you recall your killer?" His associate questioned, noticing Zayd's tightening his hand into a fist.

"…We will not enter battle…but we will use the chaos around us to our advantage." He adjusts his mask.

An agreement had spread throughout the many bodies of Hassan-i-Sabbath. Apart from one who had just relayed what she knows to her Master.

Cu Chulainn feet skids across the ground, drawing a line with the ball of his feet. He had stopped right near Medusa. One glance of her and he cursed, swinging his spear to defend himself from the newly arrived Servant. Medusa had sensed Cu Chulainn, reading his movements that of an attacker, she pulled her chains that still held the weapons of Gilgamesh and thrown them at the Hound.

Cu Chulainn spun Gae Bolg, smacking away the swords. Hercules was just behind him however, letting out another curse, he decided to just go through Medusa and sprinted. Medusa had her animal fly, dodging Cu Chulainn as he ran below her, and Hercules approaches. Her Masters gasped at his enormous size. Retracting her chains, she threw one dagger at the face of Hercules to catch his attention and continues to fly once she succeeded, at least this way she can help her Masters avoid the danger.

The barrier was still up, surrounding the Nordic's with protection, "Lukas, are you alright?" Medea asked Norway, when she received a nod, she was pleased. "You must go now, this is too dangerous, and I do not wish to test your strengths as countries."

"Are you kidding, this looks awesome!" Denmark shouted, "Hell I'm going in-" He was stopped by the pull of his tie.

"No. Let's see what the other idiots are doing, it looks like they decided to do another meeting despite all this," Norway points towards the windows as he sees the countries are just everywhere in panic. Which also questions if they had found the Grail. He needed to see. "We're going."

"I will guarantee your safety, Lukas," Medea said. It was strange how attached she was becoming of Norway, he was just…very endearing. Like a longing that was so familiar. She can't stop to think what this is. As the Nordics chose a tactical retreat, followed by the Baltics who wordily prays for Medusa's safety. Her eyes befell on the battlefield, and two Servants caught her eye.

It was that infuriating Assassin, which was…impossible to say the least. How could he have been summoned here when he's merely a ghost? And then there's…the other Servant he's fighting. "Oh my…what a…beautiful man…" Diarmuid certainly is one. Medea could use a Servant like that, much better than Kojirou could ever be, especially with his charm-

Wait. No. This is wrong. It's…it's not the man…it's…an enchantment. His mole! It's a curse to look upon it, it allures women! Yes, that's what that was. Medea clicked with her tongue. How she hated having to fall for that spell if only for a moment, it reminded her when she was forced to fall in love with Jacob.

It's official, this Lancer with the enchanted mole must die, and she'll have that swordsman be dragged into her wrath as well. But it wouldn't be like her to just go into battle, especially with this many Servants.

Unfortunately, her decided action to come and protect her Master again resulted in her exposure of one Servant, and that was what once used to be her Assassin - Kojirou. He and Diarmuid had an impressive show of skill, Diarmuid had even asked if Kojirou was another Saber.

"No, I am an Assassin, but there's no need to refer to me with that title - I am Kojirou Sasaki."

Hit with an invisible attack that is shock, to hear that this man is under a class that favors dishonorable means, and doubled so when he hears his true name. Before his pride as a knight takes over and he would respond with his own true name - he wishes that his Master would understand and forgive him, Kojirou glances to the side, and his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, you would be here in this war as well."

Diarmuid looks to where Kojirou is referring to, and spot a woman in dark clothing - Caster, it had to be. When will the other come, he wondered sarcastically.

"And I'm surprised that a ghost like you had somehow been summoned," Medea spoke back

Kojirou smirks, "I would like to have the chance to strike you down by my own blade, but battling this man intrigues me more, and if you promise yourself to be the cunning witch that you are, you would stay out of it."

Medea was no longer his Master, and though he had his time of carefree even around her presence, being on the other side of the stick had him feel a little bit cocky.

"...well, I was going to…" Multiple magic circles appear all around Medea, "But I feel the need to kill you both right now."

Diarmuid blinked. Well, he's an enemy Servant in her perspective sure, but it sounded like her animosity is directed to him as well. So what did he do?

Out of nowhere blades were thrown from unexpected places. Was it that Golden Archer? They could not stop to see. The many bodies of Hassan acted accordingly to take advantage of the chaos surrounding the Servants before them, but doing well to avoid the cross-fire. Medea puts up a barrier to protect herself, and fires beams at where the attack was coming from. The Hassan Group scattered about. Her attacks instead nearly hit Kojirou, and he proceeded to return that attack with his own. Medea flew in order to avoid his quick blade, and sends down a rain of her power, doing so with a smile.

In the sky, Medusa overlooks the battle below her, though it would appear to be impossible with her eye-cover, however, by this, she was able to pinpoint that there were more than Seven Servants present. Which confused her.

"Greetings fellow Rider!"

Medusa flinched when she hears the approaching chariot of Iskandar, "Who are you?"

"I am Iskandar. King of Conquerors, and I am also a Rider."

Assessing that she has been given the true name of the Servant behind her - how foolish, Medusa's eyes widen behind her mask, "Another Rider…?"

"Yes, and if you focus, you may sense that there are more than one of the same class below. In any other cases, this would be the strangest among strange, for more than seven to be summoned. Then again, our Masters are rather strange themselves. Correct?"

Medusa remained stoic.

"I would say so," Iskandar continues, "Why else would you, who I'm sure follows her Master, be here? Since this is where Nations are called to gather."

"What do you want? If all you're looking for is to talk, I'll end this right now," she coolly said, raising her daggers.

"I was hoping to ask if you would relinquish whatever desire you have for the Grail, and join my army! Surely working together is a promising idea, especially since we are facing more Servants than either of us can anticipate? As comrades, we will share a drink with the Grail itself."

Medusa smirked, "Oh? And is it not only the Grail you wish for me to relinquish?" She turns her head, facing Iskandar, pale eyes that would have froze the man before her, "Or as a conqueror, are you more interested in…my Master whom you say is a body of land?" She had to play carefully, one accidental spill that she has more than one Master, and it will surely place her in a difficult position where she is unable to protect all three of the Baltics.

"I will not deny, my main goal is to seek another chance to conquer the world. A True Reincarnation. And this is an endearing world we have been summoned in! For Nations to be people, it is a symbolic gesture in having them be part of my ambitions," He smiles.

"Perhaps as your prisoners," Medusa rebukes coldly, "You are an enemy to Nations, and as such, you are an enemy to my Master."

"Why not relay the news and see if he would like to consider?"

"By my understanding, he was heavily abused under the control of a cold country. Even if by comparison you have much more warmth, I will not let him relive his trauma." She can still recall the vibration of their shaken bodies when that Russian was present.

"I see. I understand the concern, but-"

"We are done here, conqueror," Medusa firmly states, "It is logical for us to form alliances, but I will refuse your proposal for the sake of my Master's freedom. No payments, not even the Grail's promised power, will sway my standing. My only interest is my Master's safety."

"Your dedication and loyalty for your Master is as bright as Zeus' Thunder," Medusa hid a snort at the mention of the Gods, one of them was responsible for her banishment after all, "Admirable, yet what a terrible shame. Very well then, do your best to protect your Master, for I will not ignore any land beyond my reach."

His sword unsheathed and Medusa's chains rattled. Their animals roared with anticipation.

Iskandar ends their conversation with a statement, "Let's see among us who is the better Rider of the Holy Grail War!"

Saber's battle against Lancelot severed when Hercules came rampaging. She distance herself, and unintendedly ran into Cu Chulainn, they clashed blades out of instinct, and presumes to run as they exchanged blows while Lancelot fights Hercules. With a twist of her body, she pushes enough strength to send Cu Chulainn back, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Crap crap CRAP!" He activates his runes, increasing his stats and therefore should be on the same level as Saber if not have more advantage. Tapping into the mage side of himself, blue fire circles around him. He thrusts an attack, and manages to knick Artuira's arm. He was about to charge, but a hail of blades came down and he had to run to dodge.

"Mangy dog, stay clear away from my bride. She is mine," Gilgamesh announces, and proceeds to send weapons towards Arturia as a sign of his "attention to her".

Cu Chulainn growled when he heard the hated title, and roared in frustration when Lancelot came back and started attacking him for getting in the way of Arturia. At this point he was like "The hell with this shit" and he considered shouting his weapon's true name. But at his first thrust before truly unleashing his power, the maddened knight grasped his weapon, and it turned pitch black.

 _He is making the spear his own!_ \- Cu Chulainn could practically feel the brash resistance his weapon was doing and he immediately pulled it back, kicking Lancelot in the gut and sending him far and having him meet with Hercules again. He backs away feet by feet, and bumps his back with Diarmuid's. The response was of their spears crossing, one shorter spear against Cu Chulainn and the longer one pointing at Kojirou.

It was to the Hound's surprise that a few beams of powerful magic came in sight that Cu Chulainn's eyes widen. He, Diarmuid, and Kojirou dodged to the side, avoiding Medea's shower of attacks. They kept moving, even passing by Arturia, Lancelot, and Hercules. He tripped up when Medusa and Iskandar came closer to the ground and Cu Chulainn just barely avoiding their animals hooves. He didn't stop then however, as a hail of arrows and weapons scatter about with EMIYA going up against Gilgamesh.

The whole garden was assaulted with dust and thickening smoke. Non-stop fighting, Lancelot trying to kill Arturia. Hercules going after anyone near him. Medusa battling Iskandar. Medea trying to kill Diarmuid as Kojirou attempts to kill her. Gilgamesh not giving any care in who gets in his way - apart from Arturia, whom he would only spare with a couple of non-lethal gashes. EMIYA having gone to lower grounds is forced to used bigger blades when Hercules came close - even the counter guardian was baffled by how many Servants there were. The Hundred-Face Hassan occasionally making surprise attacks and threw knives in order to hit something vital.

The smoke clears. Cu Chulainn stabs the blade of his spear to the ground to push himself up, and announces his feelings for all the hear, "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY SERVANTS?!"

Don't get him wrong, he is all for a good on battle royale, it's just he preferred to get the message of this change earlier so that he wouldn't be so caught off guard. It was just plain unfair!

"You are all a tick to my side," Gilgamesh said, a wall of ripples formed above him, dozens upon dozens of weapons appearing, aiming at every Servant in sight. Sparing only Saber - well, perhaps not completely, he certainly won't kill her.

"Die as the filth you are."

* * *

"AIYA! What in the world is going on, aru!" China had arrived to the meeting room, cradling the little girl Assassin in his arms. "Where is the Holy Grail?!" He had receive the message through Asako about what's been happening here and went to investigate, what he finds was a huge mess. Servants all over the garden, Nations scattered across the building.

"We've been trying to look for it! We've expanded our search throughout the building," America explained. When some of the Nations had come with great bewilderment and amazement at the Servants duking it out, they decide it better not to stand around in awe and start their search for the Grail. They checked through different rooms, through every corner in the hallways.

The group returned, along with England who continues to drag himself to find the cup. America addressed the countries, "Anything?!"

"Nowhere! We checked every room we could in this building!" England said, holding back another cough attack.

"How can that be possible?!" Austria demanded. "It's a talking cup!"

"Where the hell is it?!" Turkey questioned in frustration.

"Someone must have stolen it! There's no other explanation!" Lithuania offers with fright.

"But why wasn't there any witnesses?! And how could he have pass the security system?!" Finland said.

"This is all your fault America! You were responsible for the Grail!...Or were you the one who actually took it, aru?!" China accused.

"Can you guys STOP with the blame game?! I. Did. Not. Took. The. Grail!...by the way, cute kid. What's her name?"

"Thank you, she is Xue. I've recently taken her in."

"Wait a minute, why did you bring a child here?!" England points at the stoic girl.

"That is not important...Now did you take the grail?!" China angrily questions.

"I didn't dude! I'll put my hand on the bible and freaken swear it!"

"...I believe America," France surprised the group, "If he was lying he would have spoke quickly and more intelligently."

"Thank you!...Wait what does that mean?!"

"It means some outsider must have taken it!" Germany comes in, "We have to find the theif. But-"

The almighty hell from outside broke through the wall. All the Nations screamed as the battle between twelve Servants progressed into the meeting room. Incoherent shouting filled the entire place. Clashes of blades loud. Sounds of cries apparent. Worry of one's Masters valid. Zayd the sole volunteer to assist China who was acting to protect Xue and so came out of hiding. Nations were taking out their weapons and join the fight. Servants responding quick to protect their Masters. Nations actually proving their strength by combating with some of the Servants. England passes out again and Arturia rushes to his side and acts as his shield while pleading for a medic to treat her sick Master. Please were cried out to cease the battle, one Nation waving his white flag all over the place. Another Nation fired his shotgun.

Germany has had enough of this. He's done with the confusion. The chaos. And he's done having to deal with all this shit in this very room.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND CEASE FIRE!" It was his loudest command yet. One that must have been heard outside this building and even reach across a few blocks away - which confuses many citizens as to what that shout could be.

Everyone froze. Yes even Gilgamesh, he was greatly surprised at the volume the German was able to release. His row of weapons aimed Cu Chulainn. Cu Chulainn had his spear pointing to Hercules' neck. Hercules had his weapon against Iskandar with Hungary on Hercules shoulders and holding up her frying pan. Iskandar had his bulls facing Medea whom Norway had her back with his troll summoned. Medea had her staff and magic at Gilgamesh. Zayd stood beside China while the Nation held Xue close and his wok raised against Diarmuid. Diarmuid had one spear pointing EMIYA and the other at Medusa. Medusa had Lancelot in her chains with America and Denmark holding him down. Arturia remains solely on guarding her Master with a heavy breath. The rest of the Nations stood on the sidelines, weapons raised or in hiding.

No one moved, apart from the restrained Lancelot, fussing over to reach his King and fight her. Medusa with her monstrous strength holding him back and America with Denmark keeping him still.

"Oh dear. It looks like I arrived late to the show."

All heads turn to the Russian at the door, who smiled and waves at everyone. "So what did I miss?"

"A lot actually!"

A young voice resounds the room, startling most inside.

"W-what?" England winced as he pry his own eye to open, gripping to his chest. Arturia knelt beside him, holding him up as best as she could while still keeping her sword at hand. She matches the bewildered expression of England when they heard laughter.

A child's laughter.

China looks over to Xue, who was not making a sound. So if it wasn't her...

Suddenly, a small figure floated down from the ceiling. Her little bare feet touched the wooden ground in a slow and soft landing like that of a leaf. Her hair long and white with slight curls. Her flowing dress matching her hair with gold linings. A gold belt around her waist.

Arturia was struck with remembrance of a woman - no, of that woman's child, but she is sure that this is not that same girl.

"But that's okay!" The new child said, "You still came just in time!"

Russia blinked in surprise, his smile gone for a moment, "And who might you be?"

The little girl chuckled, her red irises glimmered, "I'm the Holy Grail silly!"

* * *

 **"Fatealia!" - Chibi Italy and Iskandar.**

 **Well that was a surprise, or at least I'm hoping it is. To be frank, this Holy Grail is the Holy Grail of the Hetalia world, and thus has no relation with the Typemoon universe, and her own origins are a mystery.**

 **Just you wait until you read next chapter though, where you're in for a bigger surprise. Thank you for reading and look forward for the next chapter. Please leave a kind and honest review.**


	19. The Fourteenth Servant

**"Fatealia!" - Chibi Sealand.**

* * *

Nations and Servants stared with a common expression of bafflement and some separating themselves by raising an eyebrow, while others looked at the smiling girl curiously. Did she really just called herself the Holy Grail? Why would she say something like that? She's clearly a little human and not an object who talked. What nonsense is she talking about?

"Dude, Prussia, is she like your kid or something?" America questions. "I mean, she's got your looks."

"If he's a homunculus then I can buy that. Didn't know they could have kids though," Cu Chulainn comments, still very much on the defense with Spain by his side. As a warrior who studies magecraft, he knows an artificial human being when he sees one, but it was explained to him that Prussia is an ex-nation, which he honestly doesn't know what that means. A personified Nation he can understand, but shouldn't a country that's no longer one like that guy cease to be?

"…I think he's straight."

The Hound of Ireland glanced at his Master in a deadpanned manner, "I didn't mean that, I said homunculus as in…You know what? That's not important. Just take it as a joke and let's move on."

"Prussia, although I find America's comment very unlikely," Germany starts, "If that is seriously the case then you are banned from video games until you pay for child's care!"

"Oh come on West! I'm fairly certain she's not mine! She doesn't have the air of awesomeness around her!"

"Then whose child is this, aru?!" China demands as he adjusts his hold of the child Assassin. The little Assassin evaluating the new arrival of the claimed Holy Grail with a frown.

"Vee~ Does the little bella want some pasta?" Italy offers a plate of pasta.

"Or perhaps some fine French cuisine?" France comes in with his own plate of food.

"…Francis…" Diarmuid starts carefully, still very much on guard with enemy Servants around him, "I'm at awe how you have your food ready at hand, but excuse me for saying that we are getting off topic here-"

"Like, what happened in here?"

Poland has arrived, along with a couple of countries, and all were shock to see the damage. But the Polish's attention quickly averts to the little girl in the center of the room, "And who is this little cutie?!"

"Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?!" Switzerland shouts as he remains himself to be Liechtenstein's shield, the same act done by Hercules.

"What makes you think we know?!" Romano argues, "We just got here only to find World War 2.5 happening outside, and then these guys doing our job fighting in this room!"

Arguing commences between the Nations with more just arriving. Confusion, Anger, Adoring the little girl, a cluster fills this room. It was as if another meeting between Nations is taking place. The Servants were the only sensible ones who kept their defense up, with some completely baffled how casually forgetful these people were being when the little girl, who is currently holding back her chuckle with her little hands, had just said something incredibly strange.

And then England threw up blood.

"Arthur!" Arturia makes sure that all Servants would remain defensive, and hurries to her Master's side. The Nations were completely taken by surprise at England's display of unwell.

"Oh, well, that actually doesn't look very good," France wouldn't admit it, but he is now becoming truly worried about his long-time rival and occasional enemy.

"It's not even July yet!" England spouted, looking about to pass out now.

Unfazed by this, the little girl skips towards the Brit. Arturia watches the girl warily, and everyone looked on curiously when the little girl kissed England's forehead.

She hops back, "There you go!"

As if the great weight that's been crushing his insides has finally been lifted, England gasps. His energy returns and he began to regenerate by the second.

"All better?"

He looks at the girl, "What…did you just do?"

"I've transferred _the core_ from you, to me! Even for a country with incredible magic, not even you could hoped to support all these Servants for long!"

The Nations were utterly lost.

"Oh? So you know what we are?" Iskandar spoke, "Then perhaps you really are no ordinary little girl."

"That's right! It's just as I've said, I'm the Holy Grail!"

"Eh?!" Hearing her claim a second time, nearly every country shouted.

"The Holy Grail? But, how can that be?" China questions.

"Hold up! The Grail is a talking golden cup!" America pointed out.

"But this girl seems to know a few things," France said.

The girl smiles, _**"Maybe this voice will make you believe."**_ She spoke in that otherworldly tone, just as it sounded from when the Nations first met her.

"Huh?! That's the same voice as the Grail!" Hungary was shocked, "What on earth is going on?!"

"And how is it that you know about these Servants?" Germany questions, frowning. "Did you actually send us these…Heroes?"

"Nope!" The Holy Grail responded, bluntly cheerful, and points to England, "That was all him!"

The English Nation stiffens. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Huh?"

"Wait. Dude! Does this have to do with your fake spell?!"

England glares at America, "If it was fake it wouldn't have worked you imbecile!"

"What are you talking about, England?" Germany questions.

The Englishman flinched, "Ah, well…"

Sounds of thrashing and yelling cuts in before England could answer.

"Master! Get back!" Medusa warns as she does what she can to hold back Lancelot. The mad knight was trying desperately to reach for Arturia, to reach for his king, to fight her.

"This guy sure is tough!" Denmark confesses, but not too overwhelmed, he continues to hold down Lancelot with America helping him out. Yet even for two strong Nations, it was a surprise for them to make this much effort against the black knight Berserker.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Romano and his twin backs away in fear of the raging Servant.

"M-Mr. Russia! Please calm him down!" Lithuania begs, since the mad knight is Russia's Servant.

Russia pondered for a moment, and then decided, "Okay. Berserker? **Lie down**."

Lancelot's body shook violently, now not due to his rage, and he body slams the floor as if a mountain was on top of him. His form trembles in an act of defiance to whatever spell has him trapped, but he is utterly locked down.

"He used a Command Seal?" Arturia said. That man must certainly know the risk of losing just one, he must either be very confident of the ones that remains, or has not comprehend the importance of keeping them at a certain number. She was grateful undoubtedly, now that Berserker will not continue his rampage which for whatever reason he has his ill-feelings against her, but for his Master to use up a Command so casually was surprising.

With Lancelot restrained by an unseen force, the Nations returned their attention to England.

Who was crawling towards the door.

"Stop right there!" Germany points at him, "Get back inside and explain what this little Mädchen is talking about!"

Saber frowns at Englands attempt to escape, and comes to a startling conclusion to his involvement in this _"Master. Could it be...?"_ She spoke to him through their link.

England gulps, _"I...may have summoned more than one after all."_

 _"...As incredible as that is, do you not think it best to tell them?"_ England's Saber reasons, _"Everyone is immensely confused. You must tell them."_

"Come on Iggy, you got to tell these guys," America ushers.

"Tell us what?" France questions.

Answering the very simple question that seemed so hard for England to reveal, America drops it, "He's probably the one who summoned all these cool dudes."

The Nations and Servants glanced at the English Nation again.

"Huh? _You_ summoned us?" Cu Chulainn said.

"All of us?" Medea is shocked into quietly whispering this incomprehensible fact. But then, if this man is a country, one which may be the person Norway's talk to her about as one of the most powerful magic caster...

As a human, it couldn't be possible to summon all twelve Servants solely. As a country...well, she could see it, but even so, it was just ground breaking. He _must_ be powerful.

After much pushing by the words of the impatient Nations, England finally relents, "Alright, alright! You bloody tosers." He takes a deep breath.

"...I may have some part in summoning these Heroes."

They wait for him to go on, but already, eyebrows were raised by his confirmation.

"You see, the lot of you have no idea about how to deal with magic! I had to do something about it! So...I had my spellbook, and I was just looking through it and...I may, or may not, had the idea to summon an army so that I can take the Grail for myself. Regardless of whatever competition all of you decide on."

Although he did the summoning at a moment of passion, deep down he has an idea. He was going to summon familiars strong enough to fight these Nations, and at their distraction, take the Grail for himself.

"...Huh. I did not think of that. I just thought you did it without a plan," America admits, "...Dude, that is so not cool."

"You were going to ambush us and steal the Grail?!" Germany displays his anger.

"Disgraceful!" China spat.

"Amazing. I didn't think you would be a sore loser without competing first," France japes, but even he was showing displeasure.

"Cheater!"

"How could you?!"

"We had a deal and you went back on it!"

Multiples of Nations shouted angrily at the Brit. Arturia stood imposingly at all the hostility towards her Master, but hearing everyone's shouting, she was granted knowledge of what was never mentioned before. _There was a deal?_

"C-calm down! I did what I thought it was best and all of you were being unreasonable! Anyway, the spell failed thanks to a certain someone catching me by surprise..."

"Just doing what a hero would!"

England rolled his eyes, "And now it seems we have these Heroic Spirits to deal with."

"Which is perfect!" The little girl spoke, "All these incredible heroes you brought will make this all the more exciting!"

"How?! We agreed never to bring in any outsiders!" A nation shouted in the back as others agreed with him.

The little girl cutely ponders, "Well, when I say outsiders, I sure did mean no humans. Yes?" She looks to all the Servants, "What's more, these people bypasses the rule for one simple reason."

"Is it because they're supposed to be dead?" Romano bluntly puts.

The girl smiles, "There's that, and because they're from another dimension!"

The majority of the Nations jaws dropped, even some of the Servants eyes widen. "What?" Arturia said, shocked as the others.

"You pulled them through The Boundary?" Norway's eyes narrowed at England, who fumbled at the girl's information. The Boundary is what they call between dimensions, and after certain circumstances happening previous times before this one, it was agreed never to mess with it again, less they could affect it in ways beyond repair, and the multiverse will suffer severely.

"What were you thinking?!" The nation famed for a certain vampiric figure in his history, Romania shouted at the Englishman. "We literally did a blood oath not to mess with that kind of stuff again!"

"We signed a contract. You were the only one who bit your hand," Norway states.

England sputtered, "W-wha...No! That was never my intention! The spell wasn't designed to reach through dimensions! It couldn't have..."

Unless it were to experience a sort of overload due to the ritual receiving a quantity of certain ingredients that was more than it is supposed to accept, causing the fabric of reality to rupture and thus, piercing through The Boundary and bringing forth those from another dimension.

 _The essence of Silver and Iron overflows the circle._

Oh…

"Did you specifically called forth an actual army?" Norway questions for specification. England confirms. "Then your only hope that the powers these Servants have will be considered the power of that as an army...otherwise, there will be more coming."

The many Nations gasped. England grimaced, it was bad enough that he had summoned all these powerful Servants that took a toll on his health, for more to come, he would be bedridden.

"Don't worry!" The Holy Grail assures, "Now that I transferred the core to me, I can handle the traffic of all the Servants that will eventually come." She continues softly, "Furthermore, instead of leaving these Heroes out of this, since they are familiar with this war, probably because they come from a world that also had a Holy Grail War..."

"This is true," Iskandar confirms, "It's rather faint, but I recall partaking in the fourth war and the Servants I've fought, which by the way, we meet yet again Archer of the Fourth war!"

"Hah! Only you could ever have any shamelessness to address me," Gilgamesh said smirking. Which was a surprise for Hungary to witness, he must have some respect for that red haired Rider. "And not only do I recognize the dogs from the fourth war," he eyes Arturia who glared at him in disgust, "But even those from the fifth."

Hercules and Cu Chulainn growled as EMIYA, Kojirou, and Medea held to their weapons defensively., though they cannot clearly remember, they know it best to hate this man. Medusa is the only one who had no direct confrontation of the man, however, even the Gorgon is on edge at the golden Archer's presence, and decided to not like him.

"Wait. You've lived until the fifth war?" Iskandar questioned in surprised.

"I will tell you another time, perhaps when we share a drink?" Gilgamesh returns his attention to the little girl, "Now speak doll, I'm curious to see where this is going." And it had been immensely amusing so far.

The little girl bowed her head respectively and continues, "So not only will these Servants be of great help, they're veterans! All the more to make this competition truly epic! And considering the agreement, we certainly didn't expect help from _outside_ outside. So far out that our agreement couldn't possibly reach, right?"

The Nations considered this and...well, they agreed not to have any outsiders, but they didn't specifically say not to have help from those of another dimension, and were already dead. What an incredibly weird loophole that might just be let through.

"And surely these Heroes also have wishes of their own? Then they deserve to have the same reward as any of you!"

"But did you not say that you could only grant one wish?" England brought up.

"That's because the power I have could only grant the wish for one. However, now that I carry the core that's connected to all these Servants, I can make another wish."

"How? And what is this core you keep mentioning?" China questions.

"The core is what brought the Servants here, and since this is what empowers those Servants, as well will this be the door that more will come through, it's better that you would let me handle this. As you have all seen, to support these powerful Heroes takes a toll if not done in a more controlled manner, a that's only if you knew you had something like this in the first place."

England wipes away the last bit of blood from him with his handkerchief.

"But how is it that you could handle this core better than England?" France said, he was confused but he's doing well trying to grasp some of the things being explained.

"Because my system as a wish granting device can maneuver and easily adapts to this better than anyone else could. A Nation may have what it takes, but it's a constant drain, so the only living life form that can stabilize this core is something that has to be…like the World itself."

The Nations revealed their amazed expression.

"My existence is powered by the World, and with this power, if I'm given enough energy, then I can make a second wish."

"And how can you receive these energies?" Germany questions.

"From these Heroes!" She said, "Once I accepted the core and acknowledged it, it granted me knowledge while expanding my own potential which even I was unaware of. The knowledge it gave me were that these Servants are still connected to it, and when they die, they can turn into energy which the core will drain. They're made of the same kind of energy as my ability to grant a wish!"

"…What are you suggesting-?"

"So this is basically the same kind of war as the one we went through," Cu Chulainn said.

"Pretty much," EMIYA states. "Although this is an eccentric and odd way of being brought forth, it seems our objective remains."

"B-But this is wrong! We can't just make you all kill each other!" Lithuania spoke up.

"Yet if we are to obtain the second wish, then this is the only way," Arturia said, cautiously evaluating all that has been said. In the end, her goal is clear, and if she must combat the other Servants to the death, it shall be done. For her country and people.

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Italy tries, "We can just talk about this! There's no need to-" A hand gently grasps his head, Italy looks to Iskandar.

"Unfortunately Italy, there are those who cannot pass up this opportunity, including myself," Iskandar says, "Of course, if all would be more than willing to set aside their own desire to join my army, then there really will be no trouble at all!"

"I have said it before, and I will say it again," Arturia states, "I will deny your ridiculous offer, Rider of the Fourth War." There was a hint of vehement in her tone, was there a history between them that prompts such dislike from the knight?

"I resonate with that feeling," Diarmuid spoke. He has his battle against the honorable knight to fulfill, and his quest to bring the Grail to his Master.

"You should know better than that, Rider. For she will not be taken by anyone else," Gilgamesh said.

Arturia twitches, "If you so much as utter that ludicrous proposal one more time…" She tightens her grip to her sword. Her memories of the fourth and fifth may be like broken shards she needs to gather and piece together, but there are shards intact as a large piece that is just so prominent Arturia can recall them well, and despise the presence of the Golden Archer all the more.

And those that are incredibly dark that they are pieces like pebble-sized, it may take a long time to actually understand what piece goes with which.

"…You think he's an ex?" America obviously questioned, Denmark shrugs, "Sure looks like it."

"However!"

Everyone turns their attention back to the Holy Grail, whose hand is raised.

"I did suggest all of you to decide whatever competitive sport you wish to do. The death of these Servants are required for there to be a second wish, but they are still an addition none of us predicted would happen. While a battle to the death is unavoidable for these Heroes, I would rather that none of you Nations will personally involve themselves in such a thing. So! There must be a competition fair for all to partake."

America perks up, "DUDE! I have the perfect suggestion for that!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" China said, "We will not take any ideas from you!"

"But I'm telling you! This is totally the best one yet!"

"Does it involve Robots?" France raises an eyebrow, "Because I will tell you this, I am not good with computers, and I will not be near one unless I have to."

"Nah dudes! Not this year!" America pulled something from underneath his coats, and reveals the items to everyone.

"Flags?" Germany said as he counted the three flags tied to sticks, each ranging from the colors Red, White and Blue. Italy perks, "Oh! Do you have another white flag I can have for my collection?"

He gets knocked in the forehead by Iskandar with a flick of the finger. The Conqueror will not have his Master remain this way for long.

The American starts, "Three words dudes; Capture the Flag!"

Brows were raised, some still skeptical since this IS America they're hearing from.

"It's simple! We get a couple of our own flags and put them around the territories on our land. We race to steal those flags from everyone competing, and the one who has all of them wins!"

A moment goes by with nothing but silence.

"…That's…actually not bad…" England said, crossing his arms. The others slowly agreed. "I'm appalled, this is a good idea coming from you."

"But then how do we include the Servants in this?" Germany points out.

"More importantly…" Sealand pops out from the curtains beside the windows, "When do I get a Servant?" He asked excitedly.

The countries and Servants gasped, stumbled, and eyes widen in surprise. All separate reactions and others reacting in all three.

"Peter!" Finland said.

England yells, "Sealand, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

The little country comes out bravely, "I'm here to join the war so that I can beat you, jerk England! I snuck in while all you lot were distracted," his eyes sparkled at the sight of the Heroes, "and I was utterly amazed by the new folks we have! Hey Grail! When will I get a Servant?"

He was picked up by the back collar from England's grip, "Absolutely not! This is business between actual Nations, not a child like you."

Sealand fusses, "Hey! Put me down! I'm a country just like the rest of you!"

"Sorry little dude. This stuff is for grown ups," America said.

"Please go home Sealand. You really shouldn't be here," Finland said worriedly. He doesn't want Sealand to take part of this already confusing and practically chaotic ordeal, more than usual in this room, and get seriously hurt.

"But-" Sealand is pushed out of the room.

"Now be on your way. Go watch Anime or something," England slams the door shut. "Now then, where were we?"

"I believe we should bring forth more detail with America's idea, Mein Gott I can't believe I said that," Germany said. "And until then, there will not be any attacks on one another as of now."

The Servants looked amongst themselves, and slowly came to a nod. Lancelot growled deeply, still shaking in his grounded form.

"But that kid has a point! When do the rest of us get a Servant?!" Turkey said. "This is just unfair!"

The Holy Grail assures him, "Once I'm better settled with the core, I will deliver more Servants to those who are without one and wish to compete in the war. Until then, all these Heroes will be considered the **First Wave**."

Begrudgingly, the Nations decided to accept this.

"As for what else we can be added to this competition; Capture the Flag, that will be up to all of you!"

England gets a chair from the ground, and sat on it, "Alright then, let's put this idea into detail."

"You will hardly get any word in this, England," China practically spat, retrieving a chair for himself. "You've done enough sabotage."

The other countries searched for their seats, the Servants, though very much tensed at the other Heroes presents - although a few has decidedly comes to relax, stands beside their Master respectively, and protectively.

Germany announces, "Alright, with the inclusion of the Servants. Let the discussion for the Holy Grail War, rules and all, begin."

And so it does, despite the remains of destruction lingering around them. As the discussion rolls with many giving out their suggestions, and other rebuking those suggestions until a neutral agreement came to be, the Servants were either silent, or openly joins the meeting, some expressed their own personal opinions about this new form of competition when they are questioned.

While indeed this is an incredibly unorthodox manner, this is not the Grail War they expected to fight in, perhaps it's safer to say that this world is as unorthodox as the personalities of their own Masters. Even so, if this is what their Masters wishes to do, they will agree with it, though for others like Gilgamesh and Iskandar, this is such an interesting set up that they do not have any objections. Simply looks forward to how it will all conclude.

The exchange of rules, suggestions, and agreements ends, the competition formed by their own creative ideas is finalized, and Germany spoke.

"Alright, the competitors and their Servants will act as both the guardians and retrievers for these flags. In order to protect or take these flags, there will be a battle from both Nations and Servants. Five flags representing our country will be stationed at a secluded place within our own continent, under no circumstance should there be any action while citizens are present. Should any or all of the flags be stolen, a fight to reclaim them will initiate between both Nations and Heroes until the flags are either retrieved, or the Invaders escapes."

The others nodded.

"The main goal is to obtain every flag from all the countries participating in this war," for further elaboration, even if a Nation were to steal the opposing parties flags, if they are without their own flags, they will not be considered the winner until they have _every_ flag. "...However, even after accomplishing this, there will be one last **T** **ake Back** for anyone else to retrieve not only their flags, but the others as well."

This is where the Servants themselves comes in.

"The Servants fighting for the second wish will enter a battle until one remains, the Nation of the Winning Servant will then have a right to take all the flags from the defeated, and it will continue for the rest with their Servants."

This was the most difficult to agree on. It was not the Nations who formed this idea, but the Servants themselves, pressing that yes, this is how it should be. For they are Servants meant to fight to the death, the eagerness to battle, the unwavering desire for the second wish, the responsibility to assist their Masters, and one man's interest to see this onslaught while also craving to take his bride, look forward a second match with Iskandar, and the deadly sense of upholding his _right_ to put down those who have made themselves an offense to his presence such as that Faker Red Archer and all the other worthless dogs in this room.

Thus, due to their insistence, the Nations slowly comes to agree. Though, perhaps it is due to their own instinctive nature that can also be deemed as a flaw for a human being. Nations prosper by the lives of others, and they are looked after by rulers. Whoever is in charge, the country will naturally listen, as they do with their boss. No matter if they disagree with it or personally greatly dislikes it, they are Nations run by people, and so they instinctively follow.

It is a habit incredibly difficult, practically nearly impossible to break, for it would be to challenge their own nature. Additionally, they are used to bloody wars.

"There will be two days of preparations to collect and set the flags, on the third day, we will regroup to sign a contract that declares your involvement of the war as well your vow to uphold these rules, and on the fourth day, the war will commence. Any objections?"

All was quiet, save for the fussing black knight.

"Our next meeting will be in my country. I will personally write out the document for all of us to sign, any more questions you will have to reach me, and know that whatever changes occur, you will all be aware of this...Meeting adjourned."

The little girl who had been sitting on the tossed aside table, swinging her legs, hops off and said to the Nations, "Looks like you got everything handled just nicely!"

"Ah! Wait a moment! What about the...Grail?" Iceland pointed out.

"No problem!" The little girl said, "I'll be around, but at the same time, you won't know I'm there!" She began to dispatched in a blue light mist, shocking the Nations. "Don't worry for a single moment! I'll come and have a chat with all of you one by one, so that you know that I won't be going anywhere, and I look forward to grant the wish of the winner! Good luck!"

She disappears, leaving the Nations whose stunned expression slowly morphs into antagonistic glares against all, save for those who feels some apprehension. Their Servants sharing the feelings of their Master, while others are quite eager.

"...So, who's gonna clean this up?" America points at the mess in his meeting room. "You know what? I'll just send the bill to all of you!"

The other Nations simply sighed in exasperation, diverting the tension that should have lingered in the aftermath of this agreement. Medea quietly mentions to Norway that she can help with the mess and the Norwegian nods approvingly.

One by one, the Nations leave, those with Servants followed. Diarmuid expresses his positive attitude towards Arturia, which she returns in kind before looking at the man she despises the most in this room, and growls at Gilgamesh's smirk before the Golden Archer takes his leave to his instant speeding ship leisurely parked in the middle of the ruined garden, followed by a fussing Hungarian and exasperated Austrian. For Gilgamesh, he looks forward to see the struggle between all the mongrels, the rematch with Iskandar whom is the first man he has shown respect after Enkidu, and he cannot wait to take his bride.

Iskandar had already announced his offer to everyone, and he was rebuked with fear, anger, and dumbfounded by every Nation that was present.

"We can become an Empire!" He said.

His offer was immediately shot down. Quietly, every Nation can agree which enemy here is the one to be most concern about, and the Northern Italian was left to apologize. What a shame, but the Rider of Italy did not lose his enthusiasm. For Iskandar, he is truly pleased that the ways this war will play out will indeed be like conquering.

Liechtenstein pulls the sleeve of Switzerland, "Big brother? What should we do?"

Switzerland frowns at all the parting Nations who has their Servants. Initially, he wanted to have Liechtenstein's Servant be given back to the Holy Grail, but now that he found out that it was England who brought forth these Servants, he is not going to give this destructive giant to a guy like that.

What's more, these Servants were powerful, and were so many. Seeing as how despite his lack of contributing with the rest in how this war can proceed, there is a chance his own country will be a battlefield in the midst, and even for a Nation like himself, he is just one man, and if he can't stop these Servants, he can't stop them from getting anywhere near Liechtenstein.

He will not allow such a thing to happen, and if he has to keep housing this giant just so Berserker can be the proper bodyguard he claims to be, so be it.

But as expected, he will remain out of this war. His territory will be the proclaimed neutral position, and if anyone dares to cross him even with their Servants, he'll send them Hercules, who has proven himself to be very, very strong.

He explains this to his sister, and the younger nodded with a smile. Relieved that she will be able to keep her new friend and relayed this to Hercules. The Berserker of Liechtenstein made no obvious objections. For Hercules, he will respond when ordered, and if his order is to be the tank for the two countries, to protect his Master and the brother she held dear, he will follow it through.

"You should tell Mr. Germany about this," Liechtenstein advises.

"That I plan to," her brother said, he spotted the German who was rubbing his temples. Supposedly, he's rather annoyed, but he's doing well holding up all that's happened.

Japan had been frowning the entire time. He wanted to say something, but he wanted to hear everything first before deciding when it is best to reveal what he knows about these Servants. England had summoned them, the Holy Grail now has a connection to them, but Japan is the only one who knows the origins of these Servants.

Although quite difficult to explain when the Servants are present, he knows it best to at least tell Germany about this. He's not quite sure where it will go from there, but since many Nations are inclined to follow through with this war no matter the circumstances of these Heroes, it would prove to be useful considering Japan to be the source of knowledge to the Nasuverse. If Germany would like to win the Grail, then he will indeed offer everything he knows to his old time friend.

He approaches the German who sighed deeply, "This meeting might as well be the biggest disaster we have ever endured."

Japan smiles at the comment, "I would say so. But anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Germany looks up in recollection, "Oh ja. You said before you wished to discuss something-"

"Germany."

Yet again, what could have possibly been a game changer for this odd circumstance is averted at another interruption to Japan's attempted disclosure. Switzerland approaches with her little sister in tow, as well the massive figure that sets the two Axis member on edge and Italy sprawling behind the German Nation.

"I need to have a word with you. Frankly, I don't really give much of a damn about the Grail, but it does concern me that these Servants would come across my land, and it seems the only way I can keep them from invading is if I keep this one around," he points with his thumb to Liechtenstein's Berserker.

Germany acknowledged Switzerland but glanced at Japan, wishing to have his friend continue. Japan however, being a polite country, bowed his head, "Go ahead, I need to freshen up anyway," the Japanese Nation promised to see Germany right after, and goes to the restroom with Kojirou following. The Germany seems more inclined to hear what was so important for Japan, but decides to hear from Switzerland first as this Nation does not take kindly to being ignored.

He proceeds to listen. Meanwhile, in the hallway...

"That could have gone better," England comments in a low tone, her Servant Saber follows behind along America, France and his Servant.

"And whose fault was it to make things all the more complicated?" France said. "Not that I'm complaining much, but really now..."

"I already told you that this was not what I intended to do! This bloke barged in and practically messed everything up! He should be grateful that it didn't get any worse beyond this!"

"You're telling me!" America talks back, "I thought it would at least take us another decade before we go through stuff like this again, crossing dimensions and all that cool stuff. Remember the 2ps?" As if any of them could ever forget.

"Or the time we met those lovely _femelle_ versions of us," France recalls with pleasure, he should make a call to Françoise later - the Nyos were by far the better group the Nations has gotten along with as oppose to the 2ps.

"That time Iggy here summoned Russia?" America continues, "Only it was Russia who came from a dimension where he ruled the world and tried to conquer ours."

"And the time we appeared in a world ruled by England," France openly shivers.

The English Nation showed offense, "I thought that dimension is rather pleasant."

"It sucked!" America proclaims without concern of his volume. "I was losing my mind when I couldn't find a burger restaurant, but crumpet stands on every corner, IN MY OWN COUNTRY!" The trauma has not yet left the nightmares of this Nation.

"Technically, that was _my_ country, as were the others," so corrected the smug Englishman. "You were all my assistants there."

"Dude, don't remind us!"

France decides to diverge the conversation, "Anyway, it seems we will be fighting like old times. Best be prepare when I win, you'll have living catepillars above your eyes."

Before England can retort angrily, "Oh right! How about you join us!" The American hugged the surprised Engalnd around the shoulders, "We can totally bring the old gang back together and become the Allies again!"

England shoved America away, "Absolutely not! I don't ever wish to spend another moment with Pepe Le Pew here! Not in a million years will I personally consider allying with him again."

"Likewise," France says, "I will give you only my thanks that you have sent me a handsome Servant, but once the war starts, I intend to do everything in my power to defeat you, oh Black Sheep of Europe."

His collar is grabbed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

"As many times your cooking has sent someone to the hospital!" France grips to England's collar.

They were pulled from each other by the arm.

"Master!" Their Servants call respectively. "We must not forget that no fighting is to occur until the due date," Arturia reminds. If they break the agreement now, it will be utter chaos once more.

"Please forgive me Master, but we mustn't break what we all promised to do," Diarmuid apologized, and fears for the repercussion of having the audacity to hold back his Master. To his relief, France accepted his words.

"Very well, until next time at Germany's house, and on the battlefield."

England eyes the French in distaste, molded with eagerness to beat that pretty face. He can't wait until the war starts, he's been meaning to vent out on the French for so long...

"And of course."

Saber's hand is grasped.

"I will await with anticipation to see your loveliness shine on the battlefield, _mon cherie_."

England gawks when France kisses the backhand of the King of Knights, who was caught completely off guard by his action, and even Diarmuid looks on surprise before softening his expression into a hint of admiration to his Master's boldness, perhaps some envy as well. For Diarmuid, he will indeed act without fault for his Master and friend.

"How sad it is that we will be acquainted by meeting swords, I don't think I can raise even an inch of my blade against someone as regal as you." The French Nation has a sharp eye, he knows there was more age and experience to this young girl.

Such youth to held herself as strong. He is reminded so much of another girl.

"Do reach out for me if you ever find England too obnoxious, I will be more than happy to accept another majestic warrior in my home."

"Bloody fro-" America holds back the furious England as France waves his hand in leave, _Bonne soirée_ were his parting words, and his Lancer follows.

At their total departure, Arturia speaks, "He's certainly a man with pretty words," she noted with actual disinterest to his offer. He's quite good-looking though, she'll admit that. The knight looks to England, "Shall we return to your home, Arthur?"

At his release, England took a moment to calm down before he responds, "Yes, let's go home and prepare ourselves."

"Dudes, I so can't wait till I get my Servant!" America said excitedly, "I'll go start my plane, I'll see you guys there!" The American ran, leaving the English Nation and King to talk some more.

"I'm sure this has been unusual for you, as it has been for the rest of us." Truly, he made a blunder.

"Perhaps," Arturia said, and yet, she would call this a blessing in disguise. A wish is still involved, her chance to change Fate itself hangs in the balance of what is the outcome of this odd war. For Arturia, as weird this is, she will accept the terms, and will proceed with one hundred percent determination for her kingdom. "Arthur, I would like to express something."

Gaining his attention, she continues, "You did not mention to me that you have made a deal with the others beforehand."

"Ah, well..."

The knight noticeably frowns, "As a knight, if I were to give an oath, I would never wish an attempt to go back on it. Do take care to keep your promises next time."

What the - even his own Servant disapproves of his action! Can't anyone see the risk of letting that Grail fall into the wrong hands?! He's practically the only sensible man here!

"You may have good reasons to offer your distrust to these people, but a man who does not keep his word is a man who cannot be trusted at all," Arturia lectures, "Remember that, Arthur."

Well...he suppose that makes sense. "...I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Saber."

The knight nods approvingly, and together, they walked down the hall alongside.

"Are you actually okay with this?" Finland questions the Nordics Caster who proceeds to fix the mess in the meeting room. The struggling Berserker of Russia is not forgotten, and Finland is at a distance away from the black knight whom Russia stood beside and chatting with China.

Medea neutrally responds, "We are Servants, we are weapons for our Master, and we have our own agendas we cannot set aside…" Her words seems to imply that she has her own wish, and this was true. She will reach for it even if she has to fight all these Servants…with the right preparations of course. For Medea, she will comply with the terms, she will plan, and she will win the Grail. With a powerful Magus for a Master, it seems she will not be forced to use any frowned upon methods she herself dislikes. "This is simply how it is."

"Norway?" Iceland looks over the quiet Nation, only the Nation is being both quiet and thoughtful. Norway's suspicion is still strong, however, seeing as how the majority vote approves the passing of this war, if he wishes to study the Grail in the form of the little girl and see just how dangerous it is, he will have to play along.

"No choice then," Norway said, "The Grail's capability to grant a wish puts me at an unease. So to make sure nobody does anything stupid with it, I will have to fight for it."

The other northern countries looked amongst each other, and facially expressed their decision before looking back to Norway, "Then we'll help you," Finland said.

"...You don't have to," said Norway.

Sweden answers for all of them, "We want to."

"The King of Northern Europe will join the war!" Denmark loudly exclaims.

"We've been friends for a long time now, Lukas. I will help however I can," Finland said.

"I'm sticking by to make sure none of you guys do anything stupid," Iceland claims, but really, he's worried at the idea of Norway entering this war. Sure, he has Medea, but they barely know her as it is and he is unsure just how much she'll be able to help Norway, and further more...

Iceland is a worried sibling, not that he will _ever_ admit that.

Medea finishes up, and the meeting room practically glistens at the clean up from her cast of magic, without needing to physically touch the rubbles, "Now we best leave," she said, "I'm not sure for how long that man's Servant will remain under the Command Seal."

The Nordics and their Caster soon leaves.

"Rider. Do you honestly have no complaints?" Lithuania started.

Medusa answers simply, "This is what we as Servants exist for."

"B-but..." Latvia starts.

Truly, what soft heart Masters Medusa has, but if they are to have any chance, they must be prepared for the worst, which she is sure they undoubtedly have dealt with in their life spans as countries. They must understand this better than even a proper Magus ever could chosen for the Holy Grail War.

"Servants are never meant to last long. We are prepared for something like this. Never forget, I am to be your weapon, and if you wish to keep the man you fear and his Servant at bay, do not hesitate to give me your orders."

"You don't understand us, Rider," how odd, that Medusa who had just thought she has a good grip to how her Masters must have function, Estonia tells her otherwise. "We have faced through wars more times than a human could in a single life-span, but no matter the scars we've endured, we never treat our soldiers with cold-heartedness. They are our people, and Rider, even for someone who is from a different country, the fact that you would be willing to fight for us entitles us to treat you with human respect and support you with not only our own strength, but our hospitality as well."

"No matter what, you will never be treated as anything less than a person," Lithuania joins in, "You are our guest, and you are our ally. I still don't agree with this Master-Servant thing, so if ever there is something you do not like, please tell us."

To the Gorgon's surprise, Latvia also spoke up, "W-we really appreciate you willing to protect us Rider, so...so please look after yourself, and we will fight with you. E-even against...everyone!" Coming to see Rider as a woman who is actually not as scary as he has assumed - although he is going to have nightmares with that Pegasus summoning, he could never be so callous as to disregard Medusa as something so belittling as a tool.

It was quite bold of him to say, but the Baltics did not counter him. Having worked years of servitude for another, they would never share their experience with anyone else. Together, they agreed to treat Medusa with the utmost respect, and though they would hide her from their bosses as a new personal maid, they would never treat her like an actual servant, and rejects the notion to call her a weapon.

Once again, Medusa is silenced by the words of her compassionate Masters. To think that for however long these men have lived, they will still share their considerations for others. Even as they suffered endless loss.

What peculiar creatures they are. The duty of the Gorgon is solidified all the more. For Medusa, the odd circumstances does not faze her much, she will do what is necessary to protect her three Masters.

"I so cannot wait until I get me one of these heroes!" Poland said, butting in without regards or knowledge to whatever conversation the Baltics just had, "I'm bad with people but like, if they're anything as pretty as you Rider, then all I'm asking for is someone who gets me. And then, like, we will be an unstoppable team you and me, Liet!"

Lithuania nods, yes, it would be helpful to gain allies with a Servant of their own. If they have any hope to defend themselves from Russia, they need as much help as they can get.

"Aiya...every day I come to meeting and I feel like I'm getting even older, by decades," so says China, "But now it feels like I just earned some gray hairs."

"Too bad I missed most of it," Russia said smiling. "Well, at least the war is progressing, with such interesting inclusions." He looks over to his Berserker who still resisted, but at Arturia's leave, he calmed down considerably, even though he wishes desperately to chase after her. "Berserker, take a break. I'm sure you will be fighting as much as you want, once we establish the contract."

Listening to his Master's words, Lancelot disappears in shadows. Yes, he won't be fighting his King now, but he will soon. For Lancelot, maddened beyond control except the _Command_ of his Master, will do whatever it takes to fight his King.

At his departure, the two Nations leave the room, China's Assassin decidedly turns to his spiritual form, and at the Nations growing distance of the others, China then spoke to his all. If his assumption is correct, and from what he was told, it must have been the use of a Command Seals. Surely if it's to keep that crazed man in check, this will-bending power must have been used. "Russia, you are left with two seals now. Correct?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, that is true."

He unveils his gloves and reveals his Seals, one has faded, a sign of his use to one spell.

"It is good of you to restrain Berserker with one of those spells, though now you will have to be considerate spending the rest more wisely-"

"Nyet, I did not use a Seal to control Berserker just now."

Taken aback, China stops, "What? Then, how did you..."

The Russian cheerfully answers, "I simply told him to. After understanding these Seals a bit more, I considered the use of them for a long time, and it was after I left your restaurant that I used a spell, to have Berserker follow _every word_ I say as if powered by a Command Seal."

Jaw dropped, China had a mind to ask how he was able to accomplish such a thing...but then, knew better than to ask. For surely, Russia would never tell how as if it is a prized heirloom that must be kept protected behind a vault.

"If you wish to know, I prefer not to tell, just as I would prefer you to keep this a secret."

"O-Of course," China said.

"Thank you. I should go now, I will see you at Germany's place. Until then," Russia waves at him and leaves.

There were many competitors in this war, and naturally, it's safe to assume that red haired Servant of Italy is one of the biggest threat against the Nations. They do not need to see what great power Iskandar has hidden, simply hearing him to be this great conqueror and they instantly called him out the enemy. While Italy's Rider is considered as one of the most dangerous Servant, Russia has proved himself to be one of the most dangerous Maters, and he is already quite intimidation with only his sister Belarus beating him in scariness.

 _"He is a man to be cautious against."_ Zayd muses to himself, who has actually not transferred into his spirit form, but concealed his presence. Truly, Russia will be a great challenge if there only remains his Master and this Nation. Even with the other shadows of the Hundred Face Hassan's personality, could they have any hope against something called a personified country? If they act to attack, would they not also be affecting the people living in the cold country?

If so, then the Assassin will not go that far. He is a professional killer, not a destroyer of civilization as, say for example, Atilla the Hun. At best, the only assault he'll make once this alliance cease its usefulness is take the hand bearing the Command Seals and let the Berserker die off naturally without a Master to support him.

He is unsure of China's approval of this, but whatever the case, Zayd will do what is necessary so long as the chance presents itself. For Zayd and the other Assassins, they will adapt to these terms and fulfill their goal, and claim their wish.

"That was pretty crazy, I might take a siesta once we get back home," Spain comments before looking to his Lancer, "How about you?"

"Ah...well I could go for a little fishing, but we should really focus on getting ready for the war first," Cu Chulainn advises. "I got caught off guard today, but now that I know that this kind of war would be a fight world wide, I guess I shouldn't complain too much. You up for this, Tony?"

"Yes. I've decided to help out Prussia. I'm hoping France might join us in alliance, but whatever happens, I'll be right beside you, Lancer. Let's do our best in this war amigo!"

The hound of Ireland nodded, agreeing his Master - and friend. For Cu Chulainn, he cannot wait to clash blades with all these warriors. It's a strange world he is in but he's taking it in stride, and hopefully, his wish to fight at his heart's content can be granted this time.

"Kesesese! So it begins! Alright! The Awesome Prussia will start preparations. Gilturd! I'll be setting you up for laundry duty so to get my uniform ready!" Prussia states.

"I am hoping you will take this as a country who has dealt with many wars before, otherwise I would question this order," EMIYA sighs. For EMIYA, despite how immensely chaotic this has been, he will go along with it, and see to it that his boisterous Master does not get himself into too much trouble. Good grief he feels like a caretaker.

"Let's go home then-oh, hold up. Where did Japan go?" Prussia looks around to find the said Nation and even his Assassin Servant to be missing.

"I believe m-" EMIYA clears his throat to stop himself from saying _my country_ , he doesn't feel particularly enthusiastic to relay any details about his previous life, mostly because he can hardly recall it. "I saw Japan went to the restroom, and saw his Servant follow after. Once your brother is done with discussing with that man, we should meet them again soon."

With Japan, he has already done his business and proceeds to wash his hands. Once cleaned, he decided to dab his face with water, he needs to prep himself if he is going to tell Germany about the Nasuverse, which these Servants have most definitely come from. He turns the faucet off.

However, an odd sound reached his ears like a glob of muck is bulging and bursting. Pausing, Japan looks at the drain.

"Nani-?"

Through the hole in the sink, a black substance shot out and grasped the face of Japan. Shocked, the Nation tries to pull it off, but the substance sunk itself deep into his nose, his mouth gagged so he cannot call for help, and then-

Kojirou, who waits patiently outside the restroom, having a good understanding of Japan's liking for personal space, suddenly felt a sense of danger, and he heard the fall of a body inside. "Honda-san?" He wasted no time, bursting through the restroom, "Kiku!"

Quickly, he rushes to his Master's side, who lies on the ground. The Servant moved the body to face his Master.

"Wha...?" Japan slowly opens his eyes.

"What happened?" Kojirou questions.

What indeed happened? Japan...was just washing his hands...and then...he blacked out? Looking at his surroundings before himself, Japan struggles to get up, letting Kojirou help him, "I...must have passed out. Something...must have happened to my country," were something to happen to his land such as a natural disaster, Kiku Honda will feel its effects. Yes...that must be what happened, "I feel so light headed..."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kojirou carefully guides his Master out.

Japan shook his head, "No. Thank you...It was just an episode, but I should give a call to my boss and see what happened to my land..."

"I see...It must be difficult to be a country," as fascinating as an existence Kojirou thinks of his Master, he should also consider the drawbacks in having a connection to a land who he knows to have years of great troubles.

"We all cope with it. It's nothing to worry about," revealing his words to be genuine with a smile, Kojirou's mind wonders his Master for a brief moment before accepting Japan's answer. Life itself is a struggle, and even an existence can be considered a curse. Just as there are fleeting lives, perhaps the same sad fact is shared for those who lived beyond a human life-span, two sides of the same coin.

It seems protecting his Master will be a high task to follow through, for even a Servant like Kojirou, he cannot hope to protect an entire land from threats beyond his power. Perhaps he can make a difference by involving himself with whatever trouble his homeland suffers through, and as a result, help his Master, but it is a very tall order, Kojirou knows best to say that it will not be so simple, especially with a temporary existence that might not make it at the end of the war.

Yet even so, Kiku is an interesting being, and if Kojirou will not fight for even his homeland, he will fight for the person. For Kojirou, his only interest lies in combating with skillful fighters in the Holy Grail War, and if there is to be a second desire, it would be to know more about his Master, whose presence continues to surround the Samura's form with an aura of home as if Kojirou has never set foot off the island country - the land, not Kiku himself.

My, he will have to make this much specifications for a while.

"Huh? Hey, Kiku. You don't look so good," Turkey forced himself away from beating up the Greek Nation when he saw Japan's pale expression. Greece shares his concern.

Germany had just dealt with the discussion between him and Switzerland, which he managed to come to an agreement. He sees Japan, almost limping, and assisted by his Servant. "Japan? Are you alright?"

"Are you sick? Do you need to take a siesta?" Italy hurries over to Japan to check on him closer. Japan assures his long time friends, "I'm fine. I just need to make a call and check up on my country."

"You should go and lie down. By the looks of it, you probably shouldn't take Iskandar's chariot. We'll have to call in a taxi and book a nearby hotel," Germany looks to Iskandar who nodded.

"I do not mind. Shall we go on ahead Italy?"

Though the Italian would like to ride Gordius Wheel again, Japan's condition concerns him very deeply, "I would very much like to, but I should stay with Japan. We'll catch a plane back to Germany's house later."

Iskandar smiles approvingly at Italy's decision to be by his ill friend side, "I understand, well then. If we are to spend some time in this country, I would like to explore this place. A shame I could not speak to that America persona directly, I hope to cross him soon!"

"Iskandar, please refrain from outright challenging America..." Germany deadpans, the Rider of Italy looked outright offended at his accusing tone. Iskandar is a man of his word, and he simply wishes to share a drink with the country! There's much he wishes to know about the land he did not previously know existed in his life.

Leading Japan to the couch in the hallway, Germany then recalls, "By the way, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Japan froze.

"...that's right, I did wish to speak with you about something..." His usually stoic expression scrunches slightly, "But...it seems I've forgotten. Forgive me, Germany."

Germany blinked, "Well, if you ever remembered what it was, come to me right away."

Japan nods, and after he recuperates, joins his previously Axis members and additional allies to the outside to await for a taxi ride.

As everyone leaves as peaceful as they could, no one seems to remember the absence of one country, and it was not out of his failure to arrive, but that everyone forgot to call him.

Peering through a glass sphere, the Caster of Canada could not believe his bulging eyes. He had witnessed everything that has happened in the meeting of Nations and Servants, and he has caught on to the rules of this New Form of the Holy Grail War. The strange little girl as the Holy Grail was quite curious on it's own. But there was one, unbelievable, yet incredible fact he has seen that brought tears to his eyes.

His Jeanne is here... His Holy Maiden. The beautiful girl betrayed by the very people she had offered her service to. This must be the work of fate itself! To meet the very Jeanne from the Fourth Holy Grail War once again. Truly! This is a moment to celebrate.

However, if his unarranged memories is accurate, the Jeanne he views in the globe must still be under this amnesia. The delusion that she is not Jeanne. But fear not oh Holy Maiden! Gilles will make you remember who you are!

The madness of the Caster prompts him to mistake England's Saber as the Saint who fought in the hundred year war.

"Uh, Caster? Are you okay?"

Canada had arrived, about to call in that he had finished making lunch, only to find his Servant in his garage which the Caster has turned into his workshop with tears in his eyes.

"No words can express the immense feeling deep in my soul, oh Master. This epitome of joy!"

Canada shrieked when Gilles picked him up and started twirling him around, hugging the terrified Nation, "In three days, the war will begin! And I, Gilles de Reis, will be able to fulfill my wish!"

"Ah...Well...I guess I should be happy for you?" Yet Canada would like to understand better, "And how do you know that the war will start in three days?"

Gilles puts a halt to his celebration, and set Canada down on a chair, "Oh poor Master. An existence such as you, forgotten so easily, but worry not, for I have gathered all the information we need. Pay close attention now..."

* * *

"That Jerk England, all of them! Pushing me out and telling me only real Nations are allowed! Well I'll show them! I'm going to join the war no matter what they say!" These were the angry mumbles of the little Nation name Sealand, all the way back to his little home called his own land.

Now on cleaning duty, Sealand resumes his angry quiet spiel while the limited citizens he has looked at him with a tilt of their head before shrugging and leaving him be.

His anger lasted even as night is upon him, mopping the deck with intense fury, "And then I'm gonna win the Grail and I'll be big and strong and then they'll HAVE to accept me as a country! I'll use the Grail to be as great, if not greater than the Roman Empire himself!"

His pet goat simply watches him as he casually eats his grass, but stops when he heard a familiar sound of sniffing, naturally one would assume to be a simple cold, but Sealand was a healthy child, which can only mean one thing. The goat got up, and approached the boy with glossy eyes.

This was nothing new, Sealand had been kicked out of the meeting more times than he had lived. The pain of rejection should have already dulled by the years, but even so, to be cast aside just because he doesn't have some actual land, a large roster of citizens, and more...it hurts still. Tossed aside and forgotten, just like what England did. Now, he has a feeling that this is just what his adopted parents is doing.

"I won't cry," Sealand said. Determined to stop himself from doing so, "I'll show them. Even with those people called Servants, I'll win this Holy Grail War one way or another."

Yet what can he do? He was there when the fight broke out between the Servants and they were just as strong as Nations! How could a little country like Sealand who doesn't even have the same military power as the rest of his kind? Well, he's not the only small Nation, maybe he can convince the other little countries to support him. What a marvelous idea! If they work together, they could even take on Germany or America or even Russia!

Uplifted with a plan and stubbornness to enter this war, Sealand's mop of the deck grew gentle, his goat looked at him curiously at his change of mood, but as long as his owner is happy, then he is content as well. Once Sealand accomplished fulfilling his duty, actually done so way pass his bedtime, Sealand moves to put the cleaning supplies away.

As he was about to enter the door, he stops when something caught his eyes, "Hold on. What's this?"

Setting down the bucket and mop, he looks at the peculiar thing right next to his bedroom door. "Now who on earth decided to put up a graffiti? How rude."

It was unlike anything he has ever seen though. It was a circle of red lines and strange symbols within, wait, this looks a bit familiar, he's quite sure he's seen this when he took a peak in England's diary. Was this England's prank then?

Huffing with irritation, Sealand proceeds to clean the circle off. But no such luck. He pressed the mop harder, yet it did not remove. Although quite peeved at his failure, Sealand glanced at the thing curiously, and studies it closer by setting himself to his knees, "What on earth is this made of?"

With the asset of a curious youth, he reaches out, and touched the lines.

Like lightning had struck his finger tips, Sealand yelped and stumbled back. A beam of light burst from the circle, and the force of it practically blew Sealand farther back. Rolling away, he nears the edge of the platform, "Ah! No wait! Stop! Stop!"

His goat reacted, running to Sealand, and quickly catching him by the collar in between his teeth. Sealand however, had gone over the edge, and now his form hangs over the sea below his feet, his goat trying so greatly to pull him back up. "C-Come on! You can do it!" He encourages his pet goat, but even he knew how much trouble his goat is in, "Oh no. Help!"

The beam of light dies, and the first thing the newly arrived has heard was a cry for assistance.

"Hello?! I-I'm about to fall!" The collar tears, "Oh blimey!"

It rips, and Sealand fell with a shout. It's not so bad however, he knew how to swim, it's not exactly the most pleasant if he was a normal boy, but as a country, he will be fine. Though he's not a powerful country, so it might hurt a little.

His eyes at the starry night sky, a figure leapt over his goat, his form shadowed by the light of the moon. Before he knew, and before he even fell into the water, the figure closed in, grabbed his hand, and embraced Sealand. The little Nation held in his breath.

Waves emerged from the impact of the figure to the sea. They met the water, but did not sink down.

Confused, Sealand looks below, confirming the sea is right there, and then acknowledges the person holding him.

"Are you alright?"

And it was then that Sealand realized, his rescuer is standing on water.

A young man with blonde hair, brilliant green eyes, and wore blue fabric with armor guarding his torso, hands to arm, and leg to feet. He glimmers in the moonlight, and practically spews an aura of goodness and justice.

How strange, he seems to have a similar appearance to the girl that Sealand saw beside England, only this fellow wears a warm smile, welcoming the show of awe Sealand reveals.

"Who are you?" Sealand asked, "Where on earth did you come from?" Although this young man saved Sealand, he is a stranger Sealand has never seen before. And the first instance of thought Sealand has to consider if an unknown individual is discovered, is this person an enemy?

"You don't know?" The stranger tilts his head.

"Should I? I haven't seen you before, and I'm not expecting any visitors especially this late at night. Wait, are you actually an intruder?" Sealand decides to ask. Perhaps he should not be so upfront about it but he has never suffered an invasion before, he's trained to deal with it should the situation ever occur, but he never had the experience.

"B-Because if you are, I'll have you know, I'm the president of the Knights of the Sovereign Military Order! You won't find it easy to take over my country! You're dealing with a knight here!"

The idea of this young man to actually be an intruder brought some bit of fear in Sealand, but he remains brave. _Don't be scared! You're a country! Face him like one!_ He tells himself.

The stranger blinks, and his bemused expression morphs into amusement, "Oh, really?"

"That's right! I may be small, but I got a big heart!"

Filled with mirth, the stranger responds kindly, "I see. Then I don't ever wish to doubt that."

Actually surprised, Sealand stares, "Really?" He usually gets a glance and then people go about their business, ignoring him and hardly believing his words.

"Of course, it would be a mistake to underestimate you," whether he meant it in good-humored or not, the stranger's words were genuine, as this particular person can tell when one has potential to be a chivalrous warrior. "In fact, I'm a knight myself."

"You are? Who are you then?"

The stranger looks for something on Sealand, and when he found it, he answers, "I'm Saber, and I'm here because someone called me." He explains, "I'm looking for my Master, and my Master is someone who has these red marks on him. Just like that."

Sealand looks to where the knight pointed, and gasped. Three distinctive red symbols were there on his backhand.

"Hold a moment..." Racking his brain, he shot Saber a look of amazement, "Are you a Servant?"

"Oh. So you know what I am?"

Sealand nodded and beamed brightly, "You bet I do! I can't believe it! I have a Servant! The Grail must want me to join the war! Yes!"

Although the joy of the little Nation was infectious, the knight's heart grew heavy that a child is chosen to fight in a war, and this boy in his arms is happy about that. He should not be so. War is difficult with it's horrors and deaths, the knight himself knows this with experience.

"I can definitely beat the others off their feet fairly now! I can't wait!"

"You're certainly enthusiastic," Saber comments, frowning slightly at his young Master's words before stating, "Well, I indeed could tell that you are my Master." He looks to the platform that was a distance high, "Let's get you back up there now."

With one leap, Saber brought Sealand out of the sea, landing beside the pet goat who watches in curiosity. "Wow! You're just as strong as a country!"

"Pardon?"

Sealand pauses to consider his words, "Oh, well, it'll probably be strange to hear, but since you're my Servant, I should-" He interrupts himself with a yawn, "I should tell you." The rush of his descent now passes, Sealand is hit with a wave of tiredness.

"How about we get you to bed and you can tell me another time," Saber says, "Is this your home?"

The boy nodded, "Yup! Welcome to Sealand friend!"

"Are your parents here?" When the boy answered that they're probably in their own countries, Saber looked saddened, "You're by yourself then?"

"Oh no. I have the people living here, and my pet!" Sealand points to his goat, "It doesn't get lonely in the slightest."

Still, why was this child here on his own? Someone should be around to supervise him unless this boy was being mischievous. He could have gotten himself hurt. As Saber had a mind to scold the boy for his recklessness, his young Master then introduced himself, "I'm Peter by the way! Nice to meet you! Since I'm basically your boss now, I'll treat you and give you a tour of the place tomorrow morning, and then I can tell you what I know about the war!"

"That sounds nice," Saber said. "Is this where your bedroom is?"

Sealand nods, and Saber opens the door.

"...You're joking, right?"

"It's a bit cramped, but I like it. Just needs a little touch up and it's a cozy place," so says the boy.

Cramped shouldn't even be the description, this is basically a broom closet! Who would dare leave a child here? The knight is downright angry.

"I'm sure I can make some room for you," asking Saber to put him down, Sealand pushes out some of his stuff from his room. "I hope you don't mind sharing. I can't let anyone else know that I have a Servant. Although, come to think of it, I'm not sure how I can explain to them about you..."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," and with a certain skill of Saber, he could convince the people her that there's nothing to worry about.

"Here's a pillow for you," Sealand offers the said item, which Saber accepted in gratitude, still peeved that this place is where this young boy sleeps in, and yet, not a bit did his young Master show any mind. It was rather admirable.

"By the way, thanks for saving me. I'm still so amazed at your ability. It was magic!" Sealand lets out another yawn, snuggling into his bed, "I can't wait...to see what else...you can do."

The knight smiles as his young Master quickly fell asleep. Blissful eagerness radiating from his peaceful face, like he had just discovered something truly incredible. Perhaps that is how he really feels from being chosen. Saber pats Sealand's head, quietly responding to his young Master's comment without expecting a reaction, "I'll do the best I can."

What a situation Saber has been summoned to. Having a Master this young, with such eagerness and youthful energy. War is not the place for this child, yet as far as Saber could tell, this boy is aware of the Holy Grail War, and would still face it with his head held up high. But that was obviously naivety. Even so, Saber will not turn his back on this boy. Whatever unfathomable reason for this boy to be chosen as a candidate, Saber will protect him as any knight would, to defend the innocent.

Settling himself into the pillow, the knight made a vow. He will ensure this boy will be protected, for this boy to survive the brutality of this Holy Grail War, and most of all...

For the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon's wish to come true.

* * *

 **"Fatealia." - Chibi Arthur Pendragon.**

 **Song Duet - Sealand and Arthur Pendragon Marukaite Chikyuu.**

 **Sea: "Hey Hey Saber, give me a Melon Soda!"**

 **Arth: "Very well, Master. But not too much, Master."**

 **Sea: "What do you think of the chocolate bar?"**

 **Arth: "I haven't forgotten the taste of it."**

 **Sea: "Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

 **Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

 **Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

 **I am Sealand!"**

 **Arth: "Draw a circle it's the Earth!**

 **Could it be that it's the Earth?**

 **Or maybe it's the Earth!**

 **I am Arthur Pendragon!"**

 **Both: "Ah, a wonderful world,**

 **that can only be seen with a paintbrush!"**

 **Sea: "The pleasant Internet is my hobby!**

 **Arth: "And being a knight, my duty!"**

 **Both: "Fateaaaaliaaaa!"**

 **The war begins to unravel...**


End file.
